Persona 4: Gods' Rebellion
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Sebelumnya berjudul Persona 4: Ultimum Repressio. Kembali update setelah hiatus. Chapter 14 UP! Aigis mulai membuka hatinya kepada Yu; ikatan mereka semakin erat dari yang sebelumnya. Dilain pihak, tiga sosok manusia misterius, Leviathan, Behemoth, dan Ziz mulai bergerak. Pair: YuxYukiko. YuxAigis S.Link. Genre Varies. Reviews and critics are always welcome.
1. The Armed Blondie

**Persona 4****/Golden/****Ultimate © ATLUS**

**Fic by: Crow Inaba**

**Summary: Petualangan di Inaba rupanya belum selesai sepenuhnya. Izanami memang sudah dikalahkan tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi entitas lain kembali mengancam kediaman yang penuh akan memori bagi Yu. Lalu bagaimana dengan tim yang kini sudah menyebar dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing? Perlahan, namun pasti, kabut pekat dan kegelapan kelam menutupi Inaba. Lebih mengerikan dari yang sebelumnya.**

**Attention: This fic is the translated version from the original version in English. Hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Persona 4: Ultimum Repressio<strong>

**1: The Armed Blondie  
><strong>

**Yasoinaba, 19 September 2015. 12:19.**

Membosankan. Ini benar-benar membosankan hingga sulit dipercaya.

Teddie, beruang imut dari Junes duduk dengan tenang di bangku santai foodcourt terbuka. Bekerja sebagai maskot Junes cabang Yasoinaba adalah pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan. Setiap hari hampir seluruh penduduk Inaba yang mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan ini. Mau itu hanya melihat-lihat, sampai memborong semua barang yang dapat mereka temui. Pekerjaan Teddie menjadi seperti neraka ketika para ibu menitipkan anak-anak mereka untuk bermain bersamanya. Teddie adalah beruang favorit mereka, dan itu jujur saja, membunuhnya.

Teddie melepas penutup kepala beruangnya, dan mengarahkan kedua mata biru naturalnya ke langit luas. Keringat pengap di kedua sisi wajah dan sekujur tubuh melukiskan suasana dan cuaca hari ini. Pemuda cantik berpakaian kemeja putih berenda tersebut menghela napas panjangnya. Dia kembali mengingat hari-harinya bersama sensei. Satu tahun bersama sensei benar-benar pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan. Sensei, di mata Teddie adalah seorang yang membawa cahaya kepada kehidupan serba kosong miliknya. Menciptakan dirinya yang sekarang, ia semakin yakin bahwa sensei adalah pahlawannya tanpa terkecuali.

Lebih dari itu, sensei juga membawakannya teman. Banyak teman lainnya. Sahabat-sahabat setianya yang lain. Yosuke, Chie-chan, Yuki-chan, Kanji, Rise-chan, dan Nao-chan. Oh, tidak lupa Nana-chan si manis. Bahkan rubah itu juga salah satu dari sedikit sahabat Teddie. Tapi tiga tahun ini benar-benar kosong. Kehidupan kosongnya lambat laun merangkak ke arah Teddie. Menyentuh kakinya; menggenggam kakinya; menarik Teddie kembali ke kedalam kesepian. Dia merasakannya lagi—kegelapan akut yang dulu setiap harinya selalu ia rasakan. Tempat yang tidak nyaman. Tak ada siapa-siapa; yang ada hanya kesedihan.

Benar sekali, Teddie adalah salah satu—kalau tidak, manusia paling riang yang pernah ada di muka bumi. Tapi dia bahkan bukan manusia. Dia hanya 'jasad bernyawa' yang terbentuk dari sekumpulan shadows. Untuk mendapatkan makna dalam hidupnya dia hanya membutuhkan mereka yang ia sayang, tidak lebih. Teddie takut kembali 'ke sana'. Sangat takut. Dia sangat takut merasakan kesendirian lagi.

Sensei sudah kembali ke Tokio tiga tahun yang lalu—tepat pada satu tahun kebersamaan mereka. Sekarang ia sedang berkuliah di universitas ternama di Jepang. Dengan kecerdasannya, tidak ada yang aneh. Teddie tahu itu. Sensei adalah orang tercerdas yang pernah ditemuinya. Tapi sensei bukan model orang yang ingin memperlihatkan kadar otaknya. Daripada itu, dia lebih memilih dipanggil _banchou_ satu gang kecil ketimbang pria dengan ribuan pengetahuan.

Terkadang Yu akan menghubungi Teddie untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Tapi tidak sering juga 'sih. Teddie tahu, hanya dari gaya berbicaranya, sensei pasti memaksakan dirinya demi orang lain lagi. Teddie, tidak, semua anggota kelompok tahu orang seperti apa Yu Narukami itu. Jika dia lebih memikirkan dirinya sendiri, jelas dia bukanlah banchou mereka.

Tidak sensei, tidak Yosuke. Mereka berdua sepertinya dibuat sibuk sekali dengan urusan kuliah mereka. Yosuke kini juga sedang mengambil kuliah pada universitas pariwisata di prefektur lain. Sama seperti Yosuke, Chie-chan pulang setahun sekali apabila ia tidak memiliki jadwal kerja. Chie-chan kini bekerja sebagai calon polisi wanita. Dia sangat sibuk. Apalagi ini adalah impiannya 'kan. Tapi, walaupun terkadang Chie-chan menelpon Teddie, sama seperti sensei, kedekatan tersebut terasa kosong entah mengapa.

Yuki-chan saat ini bekerja sebagai manajer hotel Amagi. Kesehatan nyonya Amagi, ibunda Yuki-chan belakangan ini cenderung menurun. Nampaknya beliau sedikit banyaknya memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja. Yuki-chan mengambil alih tugas si ibu dan memiliki semangat lebih pada pekerjaannya sekarang. Ketika Teddie mengatakan mengenai hotel Amagi yang sibuk, itu berarti tak ada waktu luang untuk bersantai bagi para pegawainya.

Kanji bekerja di rumah sakit lokal Yasoinaba sebagai perawat. Wajahnya memang tetap menyeramkan sampai menakuti tiap anak yang dibawa berobat oleh orang tua mereka. Tapi jangan pernah menilai buku hanya dari cover-nya saja. Kanji melaksanakan tugasnya dengan ketulusan, karena dia, entah mengapa mendapatkan kepuasan tersendiri dari membantu orang lain.

Rise-chan sudah kembali ke Tokio dua tahun yang lalu. Setelah pelajarannya selesai pada tahun pertama, ia berangkat ke Tokio untuk meneruskan karirnya dalam bidang permodelan. Tapi tidak hanya itu, dia kini juga sedang menjajaki impiannya sedari kecil, yaitu desainer pakaian. Menjadi desainer dan model, tidak terbayang kesibukannya. Rise-chan kembali mendapatkan posisinya sebagai bintang muti talent yang dimiliki Jepang. Haah, dia pasti sering ketemu sensei di sana. Nao-chan juga sangat sibuk. Meskipun dia bukan detektif kepolisian, tapi tidak seorangpun yang tidak kenal nama dan prestasi yang sudah diraihnya dalam memecahkan banyak kasus. Ketika Teddie kembali mengingat ini, ia pasti sedang berada di sisi lain dari Inaba.

Nana-chan dan Kanji sesekali datang mengunjunginya, dan itu bisa mengobati rasa rindunya terhadap seluruh sahabatnya. Teddie menghargai niat baik mereka, tapi ketika mereka berdua pulang, Teddie kembali merasakan kesepian dan rindu.

Kuma menggigit bibir bawahnya, memeluk dengkulnya. Oh, betapa dia merindukan hari-hari itu. Bagaimana dia bisa memiliki rasa rindu yang begitu kuat seperti ini? Mengapa mereka tidak pernah mengunjungiku lagi…?

Aku menginkan mereka. Aku sangat ingin bear-temu dengan mereka lagi. Berkumpul bersama lagi. Sangat melelahkan hidup tanpa seseorang yang kau sayang berada di sekitarmu. Baginya, boneka beruang yang terbuat dari shadows, sahabat-sahabatnya itulah hidupnya…

Saat itulah tubuh Teddie mendadak menjadi aneh. Ia merasakan ada yang lucu meliuk-liuk di dalam perut dan menjalar ke kepalanya. Teddie menyentuhkan satu tangannya di kening. Keringat deras kembali membanjiri wajahnya. Rasanya sangat tidak enak. Disamping menusuk-nusuk, sensasi ini membuatnya begitu mual. Mungkin Teddie tidak melihatnya, tapi sesosok bayangan akut dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah kini telah mengambil tempat di dalam kepalanya.

Sepasang mata biru Teddie memucat, kehilangan warna indahnya. Energi seperti kejutan listrik menyambar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya, membuat badannya menegang akan kejutan.

Teddie terengah-engah sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan lemah. Untung tidak ada yang melihatnya bertingkah aneh; foodcourt sedang sepi. Dia kembali memakai kepala beruangnya, karena waktu istirahat sudah selesai. Perutnya terasa mual; kepalanya seperti mau meledak. Ada apa ini sebear-narnya? Akhirnya, Teddie tidak bisa menahan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Tubuhnya oleng, dan terjatuh ke lantai foodcourt. Menggelap, semuanya menghitam… Teddie kehilangan kesadarannya…

**Tokio, 19 September 2015. 22:39.**

Malam sudah menyelimuti Tokio semenjak empat jam yang lalu. Namun di tengah malam seperti ini rambut berwarna abu-abu keperakkan tersebut masih dapat berkilau di tengah lorong-lorong sempit antara satu bangunan dengan bangunan lainnya. Yu Narukami, mahasiswa tahun ketiga ToDai (Tokio Daigaku/University) tersebut berlari dengan cepat sembari memegangi perut sebelah kanannya. Dia memburu napasnya, mempercepat langkah dan lompatan kakinya dengan terengah-engah. Yu menembus tiap penghalang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tong sampah dan tumbukan sampah lainnya kerap kali hampir membuatnya terpeleset. Kemana dia kiranya hingga sampai harus buru-buru seperti ini?

Hampir tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuat mantan banchou ini gentar, apalagi takut. Hampir tidak ada. Tapi pada kasus ini, ia harus paling tidak menarik sedikit gelarnya itu. Ya, dia tidak pernah takut menghadang apapun kecuali untuk yang satu ini. Kecuali kepada gadis gila berambut pirang dengan satu set tangan yang jari-jarinya merupakan barel dari gatling gun; membawa seperangkat granat, dan juga seperangkat penuh peluru-peluru cadangan.

Ketika melihat gadis tersebut dan juga barang yang ia bawa, hanya satu hal yang akan kau pikirkan ketika dia mengacungkannya ke arahmu: Lari.

Perempuan itu tiba-tiba menyerang Yu di jalan pulangnya. Bahkan dia tidak sempat menanyakan alasannya, satu peluru kini sudah bersarang di perut sebelah kiri Yu. Sial. Selagi berlari, Yu semakin yakin, gadis itu tidak salah sasaran atau apapun. Jelas sudah, bahwa dia benar-benar ingin membunuh Yu.

Yu semakin mempercepat larinya. Ini memang tidak mudah. Banyaknya halangan di lintasan tempatnya berlari, perut yang tertembus peluru, dan juga sambil mengelaki tiap peluru yang ditembakkan perempuan berambut pirang itu. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya mencari spot sepi bagi dirinya untuk bersembunyi dan menyembuhkan diri. Jika dia bersembunyi sebentar saja, dia bisa memanggil salah satu Persona-nya untuk menggunakan _Salvation _pada dirinya.

Yu melompati pagar yang kini menjadi penghalangnya. Dengan cepat dan tanpa terlihat sedikitpun oleh si pengejar, Yu segera berbelok ke arah kanannya dan meneruskan larinya hingga menemukan tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ia berlindung di balik dinding runtuh, dan menengokkan kepalanya sedikit. Sial. Hari ini padahal dimulai seperti biasa, tapi ini semua hampir berakhir seperti film horor yang sangat buruk. Ini tidak lucu.

Yu merasakan tangan kanan yang berada di perutnya kini sudah banjir oleh darah. Yu semakin pusing karena kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Pandangannyapun semakin mengabur dan tidak fokus.

Dia mengangkat satu tangannya, memberikan tenaga lebih pada telapaknya. Sekejap saja, sekilat warna biru memunculkan kartu tarot bergambarkan III Empress. Yu menggenggam kartu tersebut dengan sedikit tenaga, membuatnya pecah berhamburan menjadi fragmen-fragmen beling kecil. "Isis,"

Dewi Mesir kuno menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Yu. Sosok dewi tersebut meletakkan kedua tangannya di hadapan dada, dan menatap Yu untuk menunggu perintahnya.

Yu merobek baju kemeja putihnya. Kini ia membiarkan lukanya terbuka. Yu menggertakkan giginya, membiarkan jari-jemarinya menggerayangi luka bakar berdarahnya. Pria tersebut memasukkan jarinya, dan mengeluarkan sebutir timah panas berdiameter 0,5mm. Yu memicingkan kedua matanya, tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang dideritanya. Dia melempar peluru tersebut, sebelum akhirnya dapat bernapas dengan sedikit lega. Ia menatap Isis dan mengangguk kepadanya.

Isis menggunakan Salvation pada Yu, mengerti akan kondisi master-nya. Dinding cahaya berwarna putih caramel menutupi tubuh Yu. Sedikit demi sedikit luka bakarnya menyembuh dan tertutup dengan sendirinya. Ketika seluruh rasa sakit itu perlahan menghilang, Yu dapat menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan lebih santai mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Isis kembali menjadi kartu selagi Yu menengokkan kepalanya guna mengintip. Apakah wanita itu sudah menjau-

"Yu Narukami," ucap si gadis pirang dengan begitu dingin. Seperti tidak memiliki emosi. "Akhirnya, aku menemukanmu,"

Pria itu terkejut menemukan pengejarnya menodongkan jari-jemari berlarasnya tepat di hadapan wajah Yu. Demi Izanagi. Dengan senapan mesin yang diarahkan tepat di depan hidung Yu, hampir tidak mungkin lagi melakukan apa-apa untuk membela diri. Apalagi luka di perutnya baru saja sembuh. dan itu sama sekali tidak membantunya untuk langsung aktif bergerak.

Tubuh Yu terus menegang, merasakan kedua mata biru pekat nan dingin yang dimiliki si gadis pirang di hadapannya saat ini. Yu kembali menggeramkan rahangnya, menyadari takdir yang tidak bisa dielakinya.

"… Baik." ujar Yu. "Tapi paling tidak katakan kepadaku alasanmu mengincar nyawa-"

"Orang mati tidak perlu mengetahui 'kebenaran',"

*Dor!*

|To the Next|

A/N: Review sangat diharapkan. Seperti yg sudah saya tekankan di atas, fic ini adalah fic saduran dari fic original saya dlm English, yang berjudul Ultimum Repressio. Aku suka beberapa kata dibawakan langsung dari bhs inggrisnya. Mungkin di chapter depan, saku akan menggunakan beberapa. Oh y, ada yang tahu siapa si pembunuh? Jadi silahkan masukannya. Apa saja yang terlintas di dalam benak Reader semua. See u in the next installment.


	2. Yukiko and Aigis

**Persona 4****/Golden/****Ultimate © ATLUS**

**Fic by: Crow Inaba**

* * *

><p><strong>Persona 4<strong>**: Ultimum Repressio**

**2: Yukiko and Aigis  
><strong>

**Yasoinaba****, 19 September 2015. 22:43**

Walau sudah semalam ini, hotel Amagi terkesan tidak akan pernah mati dari suara tawa, suara senda gurau, dan suara pengunjung-pengunjung yang mabuk. Tanpa ingat bahwa satu kamar mewah di dalamnya berhantu, sepertinya malah hantu tersebut yang takut berkunjung karena pria-pria mabuk terkadang mengamuk dengan tiba-tiba. Dan, hanya pegawai hotel ini yang mampu menenangkan mereka.

Yukiko mendesahkan napasnya. Melelahkan memang, tapi ia melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukannya segenap hati. Persis seperti apa yang selalu **Yu** lakukan, dan ia ajarkan kepada manajer muda Amagi dulu.

Yukiko pamit lebih dulu kepada Kasai-san untuk pergi tidur; hari ini benar-benar melelahkan dengan segala macam ulah para-pengunjung-di-musim-panas. Bagaimanapun juga, musim panas memang lain. Ada aroma misterius yang menarik wisatawan dan turis asing untuk menginap di sini.

Perhatian Yukiko dialihkan ketika dia melintasi koridor pintu utama penyambut tamu. Yukiko berbelok, dan memeriksa kedua vas bunga di sana. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sehari-hari, untuk mengecek kesegaran bunga penyambut tamu ini.

Penampilannya semakin anggun dengan bertambahnya umur menjadi berkepala dua. Rambut hitam selembut sutra yang sudah menerima banyak pujian dari orang, kedua mata hitam pekatnya, dan juga tubuh tinggi dan berlekuk sempurna. Yukiko adalah sosok dambaan setiap pria.

Yukiko mengernyit. Jarinya mengeluarkan gumpalan kecil darah karena duri tajam pada satu bunga. Tidak seperti biasanya. Yukiko yang begitu terampil dalam seni merangkai bunga hampir tidak pernah mengalami kecorobohan sederhana seperti ini.

Ia memicingkan sebelah matanya dan mengemut jarinya. Kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar; ada apa ini; kenapa 'wajahnya' muncul tiba-tiba di dalam benakku?

Yukiko mengeluarkan selpon berwarna merahnya, dengan cepat memainkan kursor touch-screen dan mencari nama tersebut. Yukiko membuka menu 'Pesan Suara' dan meletakkan hape-nya pada telinga kanan. Awalnya dia ragu-ragu… Tapi,

'Hai. Sudah lama, ya… Anu, maaf, aku tidak menelponmu secara langsung; aku tahu kau sibuk,' Yukiko terdiam sebentar. Ya. Banyak sekali yang sudah ia lalui bersama Yu—bersama Chie, dan juga bersama sahabatnya yang lain. 'Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku di sini baik. Kau tahu, memaksakan diri demi orang lain juga boleh, tapi jangan sampai itu membuatmu jatuh sakit. Jaga kesehatan selalu, ya. Dari Yukiko, untuk Yu.'

Yukiko menekan pilihan 'Kirim,' dan meletakkan selponnya di depan dada. Hatinya begitu resah. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Yu…? Mata hitam pekatnya menerawang satu vas yang lainnya, teringat saat acara menginap mereka sehabis _bunkasai _sekolah. Yu bilang ia bangga pada Yukiko; tidak banyak yang bisa membela 'keluarga'-nya habis-habisan seperti itu.

Yu adalah orang yang berarti bagi dirinya… Sampai sekarang.

-o0o-

Mereka bilang, orang mati tidak akan bisa menceritakan alasan mereka mati. Setengahnya memang benar. Tapi beberapa orang yang lolos dari kematian sepertinya berpikiran lain. Mereka juga kembali mengingat, apa yang sudah mereka lakukan hingga harus mendapatkan ini semua.

Yu Narukami, menarik napasnya dengan liar, tidak bisa manahan detak jantung membabi butanya.

Apa yang terjadi; sebelum ia bisa berpikir normal, pertanyaan yang keluar dari Yu adalah: apakah dia sudah mati sekarang?

Dia menyadari tubuh sebelah kanannya memberat. Yu memberanikan dirinya membuka kedua mata dan ia masih berada di tempat yang sama seperti tadi: duduk dengan pasrah, menunggu kematiannya di pojokan kumuh bangunan terlantar.

Yu merasakan indera penciumannya membaui aroma _delphinium_. Aroma yang sangat wangi. Selain wangi _chrysant_ yang masih begitu membekas dari Yukiko—aroma paling nikmat yang pernah ia cium. Bau bunga yang lain ini datang dari sosok 'robot' berkepala pirang yang tengah hilang kesadaran di bahu si pria.

Yu menyentuh belakang kepala robot itu. Ia berusaha mencari tahu apakah makhluk ini sungguh-sungguh pingsan atau…

Bukan berarti Yu adalah seseorang yang suka menaruh rasa curiga kepada orang lain, tapi wanita ini—err, gadis ini berusaha membunuhnya barusan, bukan? Sudah sewajarnya Yu bersikap waspada.

Dia menarik tubuh rentan itu dan menghadapkannya ke langit malam yang cerah dan penuh akan bintang.

Bulan.

Kata pertama yang diucapkan si gadis robot. Yu melihat robot itu masih membuka kedua matanya, namun tidak terlihat adanya agresivitas yang ditunjukkannya. "… Bulan hijau,"

Yu menghadap ke langit. Bulan berwarna hijau yang aneh menyambut tatapan matanya.

Tubuh lemah si gadis terbaring tak berdaya di satu lengan Yu tanpa ada tenaga sama sekali. "… Harus… Menghabisi… Yu Narukami. Tenaga Aigis habis… Pengisian darurat tidak bisa dilakukan. Sistem restorasi dikorbankan demi amunisi tambahan. Sistem down. Sistem down."

Yu merasa tidak mengerti. Apa dia ini benar-benar robot, err, mecha? Atau perempuan? Android? Memangnya ini film kartun Dragon Ball Z?

Gadis tersebut kelihatan begitu pasrah menatap langit. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya, selain melihat langit malam.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu ingin membunuhku?"

"Aigis tidak akan membocorkan misi. Sistem penutup mulut telah dieksekusi."

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini," robot itu menatapnya. "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu, ya. Bagaimana? Berkarat dan dikerumuni tikus, atau," Yu terdiam, ragu-ragu. "Atau kubawa ke apartemenku dan kita bicarakan ini lebih lanjut…"

Pemikiran gila macam apa yang kupikirkan, batin Yu. Orang berkepala sehat siapa pula yang ingin membawa calon pemenggal kepala ke tempat istirahatnya?

"Aigis tidak ingin digigiti tikus. Liur mereka mengandung kuman dan bakteri yang bisa membuat jaringan system berkarat. Tapi Aigis juga tidak bisa menerima tawaran musuh."

Bermasalah sekali, pikir Yu. "Baiklah. Kau sudah menetapkan pilihanmu, 'kan?" Yu berdiri. Kehilangan sedikit keseimbangannya, ia menyender di dinding. Yu kembali mengambil napas.

Pengalaman barusan benar-benar berbahaya. Dia melihat tubuh robot bernama Aigis ini. Dia… Yu hampir saja dibunuh oleh robot yang sangat mirip dengan perempuan ini? Tubuh itu—proporsi tubuh wanita di hadapannya ini. Yu belum pernah melihat adanya robot yang hampir menyerupai manusia. Kecuali Android 18 darI serial animasi Dragon Ball itu, tentunya…

Lihat, dia bahkan juga memiliki kulit—Yu sempat menyentuh wajah si robot tadi sebentar. Ini tidak masuk akal. Yu adalah orang yang sangat cerdas. Dia belum pernah menemukan informasi mengenai pembuatan android yang begitu menyerupai manusia seperti ini. Dia pasti dibuat dari project yang sangat rahasia hingga informasinya tidak pernah terdengar…

Tubuh lemah Aigis tidak bisa bergerak sepenuhnya. Kedua mata biru pekatnya kini menatap balik tatapan Yu. "Aku tidak tahu," mulai Yu. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kuperbuat sehingga membuatmu di-program untuk mengincar nyawaku… Sebagai android, kau pasti tidak akan mau membocorkan informasi. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa… Tidak mungkin aku membawa calon pembunuhku dan malah melindunginya, bukan?"

Yu membereskan buku-bukunya yang berantakan di atas tanah, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas. Yu melihat bekas tembakan meleset yang barusan unit Aigis ini lakukan. Tadi itu nyaris sekali…

Yu melihat salah satu bukunya yang tercecer dengan judul buku berfrase unik. Ya, Yu adalah seseorang yang sungguh tidak tegaan sebenarnya. "_No hard feeling_," ucapnya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang." Yu mulai berjalan.

"Kau harus membawa Aigis, Yu Narukami." mantan banchou kita menolehkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak ingin polisi atau satuan khusus lainnya mencarimu, bukan? Sidik jarimu ada di beberapa bagian tubuh Aigis.

Benar sekali. Android ini sangat mencurigakan. Dan siapa juga yang tidak mendengar rentetan senapan mesin yang ia tembakan tadi. Sebentar lagi tempat ini akan digeledah polisi. Jangankan dikerubungi tikus, malahan dirinya sendiri yang akan berurusan dengan pihak berwajib.

Yu berlutut di sebelah Aigis. "Dengar, android… Jika aku membawamu dari sini, apa kau masih akan membunuhku?"

"Tentu saja."

Yu terdiam. Mengambil napas. "Dengar, bagaimana bisa aku membawamu jika kau juga akan berusaha membunuhku lagi." Yu menyentuh perutnya—bekas luka bakarnya tadi. "Kalau tidak karena tindakan darurat barusan, aku pasti sudah mati kehabisan darah."

"Isis, bukan?" tanya Aigis. Yu tertegun. "Aku bisa mendeteksi keberadaanmu karena aku merasakan aura Isis di sekitar sini."

"… Kau bukan android biasa rupanya," bisik Yu. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetehuinya?"

Aigis memfokuskan pandangan dan pikirannya. "Pallas Athena,"

Sosok Dewi perang Yunani kuno terrealisasikan di atas Aigis. "Apapun yang terjadi, Aigis akan membunuh target."

"P-Persona?" Yu terkejut. Gadis ini tidak pernah berhenti membuatnya terkejut.

"Athena, _Primal Force_."

Energi terang yang memiliki kekuatan dan intensitas tinggi muncul di ujung tombak yang dipegang dewi kuno tersebut. "Selamat tinggal, Yu Narukami."

Aigis pikir semuanya sudah selesai. Namun dia salah besar.

Izanagi-no-Okami menggenggam wajah Athena dengan mudah, menghilangkan pusaran energi besifat destruktif yang dihasilkannya. Izanagi-no-Okami berdiri tanpa gentar sedikitpun, membuat Pallas Athena berlutut di tanah. "Pallas Athena?" Aigis melihat Persona-nya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

XXI The World, Dia yang datang dari samudra ingatan dan nyawa, dialah sang Dewa 'yang' sebenarnya—_The Original God_, Izanagi-no-Okami. "Hentikan sekarang juga. Izanagi-no-Okami bisa menghabisi Persona-mu dengan mudah." Yu menatap kedua mata biru Aigis. "Jujur saja, mereka tidak berada pada tingkatan yang sama."

Yu melihat kedua bola mata Aigis yang bergetar. Robot ini… Apa dia bisa merasakan rasa takut juga? Apakah Izanagi-no-Okami membuatnya gentar? "Aku tahu percuma saja menanyaimu. Tapi, poinmu tadi benar. Aku tidak ingin terlibat kesulitan dengan pihak berwajib…"

Yu membawa tubuh robot itu di atas kedua tumpuan lengannya. Kedua sosok dewa dan dewi di belakang mereka memudar dan kembali menjadi arcana sebelum masuk ke dalam kepala Yu dan Aigis. "Kurasa, Izanagi-no-Okami cukup untuk mendiamkanmu… Maaf."

-o0o-

**The Room of Testament, Velvet Room. The Dream World.**

Ruangan ini sudah tidak asing. Tapi setelah tiga tahun tidak melihatnya, ini adalah pemandangan yang membuatnya sedikit rindu.

Berbicara soal rindu, bagaimana keadaan Inaba; bagaimana keadaan Nanako; bagaimana keadaan paman Ryotaro. Di sana juga ada Yukiko, Kanji, dan Teddie. Yu tahu kalau sahabatnya yang lain sudah tidak berada di Inaba lagi. Beberapa kuliah keluar daerah, dan beberapa lagi kembali ke rumah asal mereka. Rise sudah kembali ke Tokio; Naoto juga kini sedang di Osaka, sibuk dengan pekerjaan detektifnya. Yosuke menuntut ilmu di universitas pariwisata di luar daerah dan Chie sedang menjalani latihan terakhir sebelum akhirnya menjadi polisi wanita yang sudah diidam-idamkannya.

Berbicara soal rindu juga, Yu memang harus kembali ke Inaba sekali-sekali. Tapi dia sendiri menyadarinya, dia terlalu dibuat sibuk oleh rutinitas sehari-hari yang membunuhnya di kota besar seperti Tokio ini.

Kini Yu duduk di bangku berwarna _Velvet Nostalgia_. Bangku mewah berputar yang kini mengelilinginya memberikannya kenyamanan di bawah langit-langit yang juga berwarna biru. Lampu gantung berlian yang juga samar-samar menyinarkan cahaya putih kebiruannya. Di hadapan Yu, sebuah meja persegi panjang membentang hingga sampai dengkulnya.

"Selamat datang 'kembali', wahai pengunjung."

Perhatian Yu teralihkan oleh suara baritone yang terdengar seperti katak tercekik. Sebenarnya itu tidak mengganggu telingannya 'sih, tapi suara kakek itu benar-benar unik. "Saya juga menyambutmu, wahai pengunjung yang terhormat."

Kali ini giliran si wanita berpakaian serba biru yang merundukkan kepala. "Igor. Margaret," wanita itu memberi senyuman simpul yang transparan. Bertemu wanita itu lagi, Yu jadi teringat apa yang sudah ia lakukan tiga tahun yang lalu dengannya. Bukan kejadian besar juga, sebenarnya. Tapi, samar-samar Yu masih dapat mengingat dengan baik lembutnya bibir merah miliknya yang memiliki rasa strawberry matang itu.

Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, Yu memusatkan pandangannya pada Igor. "Sudah lama sekali,"

"Pengunjung kami, kami merasa begitu terhormat karena sekali lagi akan menjadi pelayanmu dalam mencapai Kebenaran." ujar Igor, memainkan tangannya.

"… Lagi? Apa maksudnya ini?"

Margaret mengeluarkan buku sakti berwarna biru miliknya. Ia membuka buku yang memiliki symbol 'V' pada sampul tersebut. "Tamu kami yang terhormat, kami membaca pergerakan takdir dan sedikit terkejut dengan kuatnya benang takdir yang anda tarik dan anda genggam saat ini." Yu tertegun. Benang takdir?

Margaret mengangguk. "Anda tidak akan bisa melihatnya," ujar Margaret. Yu berani bersumpah ia melihat mata kuning terangnya memperlihatkan sedikit kilatan. "Tapi di mata kami, tubuh anda jelas sekali dililit banyaknya benang takdir—benang nyawa oleh ratusan penduduk dari satu tempat. Dari tempat dimana anda merangkai ingatan-ingatan yang takkan pernah lekang oleh waktu."

"Nyawa penduduk?" Yu tahu kearah mana pembicaraan ini. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Inaba?"

"Sekarang?" tanya Igor. Dia menggeleng dan terkekeh mencurigakan—seperti biasa. "Sekarang memang belum. Tapi tangan-tangan itu sedikit demi sedikit merangkak 'ke sana'. Mengasah jari jemari berkuku tajamnya, bersiap melaksanakan rencananya dengan cepat."

Yu menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Dengan cepat, ya…?" Margaret tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Seperti dugaan kami, anda menerima informasi kami dengan kepala dingin,"

Yu memangkukan kedua lengan pada pahanya. "Tidak—aku sangat cemas. Aku memiliki keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat yang sangat berharga di sana. Harga mereka setara dengan nyawaku." Yu memakukan tatapannya pada Igor. "Apapun itu, aku akan kembali mengambil tanggung jawab ini."

Igor dan Margaret mendegumkan tawa mereka. "Kami tahu, wahai pengunjung kami yang terhormat, kami tahu. Karenanya kami sudah menyiapkan segala macam hal demi keputusan bulatmu itu. Karena, kami tidaklah lebih dari pelayan kepercayaan anda. Yang bisa kami berikan padamu hanya pelayanan penuh kesetiaan kami. Margaret," wanita tersebut mengangguk.

Ia berdiri. Tubuh tinggi 170cm-annya melangkah mendekat ke arah Yu. Pemuda itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Margaret memainkan jarinya, mengajak Yu untuk berdiri juga. Kini si pemuda yang lebih tinggi satu kepala dari si wanita biru membalas tatapan kedua mata kuning itu.

"Ini adalah Kunci Hati," Margaret memperlihatkan satu buah kunci dengan lambang wajah hitam-putih arcana. Lambang ini biasa ditemukan Yu pada bagian belakang kartu, ketika dia sedang iseng melihat-lihat ke-21 kartu arcana yang dimilikinya. Bentuk kunci tersebut hampir sama seperti bentuk kunci _Velvet Room_ yang dimilikinya. Hanya saja ujung kepalanya berbentuk hati… Uh, desain yang unik… "Ini akan berguna untukmu nantinya."

Yu menerimanya. "Kami juga memiliki satu pengunjung lainnya," lanjut Igor. "Mungkin kau sudah bertemu dengannya—ya, kau sudah **bertemu** dengannya, tamu kami yang terhormat,"

"Sudah bertemu…? Siapa?"

"Alangkah baiknya jika kau juga membuat ikatan dengannya." usai Igor. Yu mengangguk. Apapun itu yang dikatakan kakek berhidung mengerikan ini, pasti memiliki tujuan untuk memberikan support lebih kepada Yu. "'Nah, tutup matamu, dan kau akan terbangun dari mimpimu."

Yu menutup matanya, namun Margaret memberikannya pesan terakhir. "Hubungilah orang-orang berharga yang ikatannya telah anda jalin dengan susah payah. Mereka menanti anda, wahai pengunjung kami yang terhormat. Fufufu."

-o0o-

**Tokio, ****20**** September 2015. ****9****:****05**

Kelengahan macam apa ini? Tertidur selagi android yang bertujuan memenggal kepaku masih ada di sekitar sini? Izanagi-no-Okami bisa saja melindunginya, tapi jika begini sama saja bohong… Oh, ya. Kupikir ini masuk akal mengingat kemarin aku tertembak dan kehilangan banyak darah. _Salvation_ dari Isis memang menyelamatkan nyawaku. Tapi darahku yang terbuang percuma tidak bisa digantikan dengan semalam saja.

Kedua mata abu-abu gelap Yu terbuka secara perlahan. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali. Dia ingin kembali tidur dengan lelap untuk sehari ini saja.

Ketimbang langit-langit kamar yang menyambutnya, kedua mata biru gelaplah yang menyapanya. Kulit wajah yang begitu mulus; kulit yang jarang dimiliki perempuan pada biasanya. Kulit putih merona dan bibir mungil yang mengkilap seperti diolesi lip-gloss merah itu…

Yu ingin bertanya padanya: apa masalahmu sebenarnya?

Yaah, untungnya hari ini hari minggu.

Karena sejauh yang ia ingat, dia kembali tertidur hingga sore hari dengan robot berkulit semulus porselain menindihnya dari atas. Mendapatkan 'energi pembangkitnya' kembali secara misterius, wajah si gadis robot pirang kini berada pada sisi wajah Yu yang tengah terlelap. Satu tangan si robot menindih dada si pria tanpa tekanan, dan Yu juga tanpa ia sadari melingkari pinggang langsing android perempuan itu dengan lengannya. Menarik dan menghembuskan napas. Mereka berdua kembali terlelap.

Ketika Yu menonton film-film laga dulu, khususnya James Bond, dia berpikir tokoh bodoh macam apa yang mau tidur dengan seorang wanita yang berniat membunuhnya.

Yu menelan ludahnya sendiri, sepertinya… Ironis.

|To the Next|

A/N: Ah, chapter dua selesai dengan selamat. Silahkan nikmati Twist YuYukiko dan YuAigis di chapter yang akan datang. Terima kasih untuk Anon reviewer Sp, Kuroi Onee-san, dan juga Schutzstaffel-Persona karena sudah mereview fic ini.

Sp: Saya juga ingin menjelaskan. Semua cewek IT Cuma TTM-an sama Yu :P Maklum. Julukannya 'kan Innocent Player. Jadi inget pas Nanako ngatain Yu **Jigoro**_**. **_Lol, ngakak abis. Oh, ya. Teddie akan memegang peranan penting, dan saya akan menyertakan lelucon _**'bear'**_-nya sebisa saya.

Kuroi Onee-san: Lol, saya pikir Kanji cocok jadi perawat. Tapi masalahnya ada pada wajah. Terima kasih udah suka. akan saya usahakan agar kualitasnya tidak menurun. Tokio itu memang Tokyo. Ada juga sih yang agak kagok dengan ini. Yang mana ejaan yg benar dan sesuai EYD (plak)? Yang jelas saya akan menggunakan 'Tokio' karena ini adalah fiksi. Sama halnya dengan Yasoinaba :) Dan, ya. Saya memang akan mengadaptasi Mayonaka Arena yang keren abies! Hanya saja settingnya 3 tahun di masa depan. Akihiko dan Mitsuru juga akan hadir *Spoiler*.

Schutzstaffel-Persona: wowie, namanya susah nih. Wayy, thank you so much. Suspense-nya emang sengaja sampe sana, tapi berakhir di ranjang… Wew.

Terima kasih banget buat semua review yang masuk. Itu semua jadi bensin saya untum neg-update fic ini dengan kilat.

Episode di Yasoinaba akan dimulai beberapa chapter lagi. Tapi bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan antara Yu dan Yukiko? Pertanda apakah yang didapatkan Yukiko? Bagaimana dengan Yu dan gadis android yang berusaha membunuhnya, Aigis—apa juga alasannya? Lalu kenapa Persona dapat merealisasikan diri mereka di dunia nyata? Masih banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab…


	3. Teddie

**Persona 4/Golden/Ultimate © ATLUS**

**Fic by: Crow Inaba**

**Chapter ini berupa filler, tapi mungkin dapat membuat pembaca menitikkan air mata. Hopefully. Lastly, Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Persona 4: Ultimum Repressio<strong>

**3: Teddie  
><strong>

Kita mundurkan sedikit waktunya kembali ke pagi hari yang sama…

**Yasoinaba, 20 September 2015. 4:29. Amagiya Inn (Pagi setelah penyerangan Aigis terhadap Yu)**

"Yukiko-san!"

gadis berpiyama sutra berwarna merah, manajer muda Amagi terkejut mendengar teriakan tersebut. Ia menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari hape yang saat ini ia halangi dengan telapaknya. Ketika sudah sedikit tenang, ia membalas. "K-Kanji-kun…? Ada apa?"

"Teddie—Teddie," Yukiko menahan napasnya. Suara Kanji dari balik sinyal ini terdengar begitu panik.

"Ada apa dengan Teddie-san?"

"Teddie—Teddie tidak sadarkan diri! Yang dia lakukan hanya merintih di atas kasurnya!" ini mengejutkan wanita tersebut. Kejadian ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Apa Teddie sakit? Tapi, dia hampir tidak mungkin sakit. Itu kata Naoto-kun yang sudah mengkonsultasikannya kepada dokter private—dokter yang sudah cukup banyak mengurusi kasus supranatural dan ekstraterrestrial. "Dia kelihatan begitu kesakitan—aku-aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa,"

"Tenang dulu, Kanji-kun!" Yukiko meninggikan suaranya. "A-aku segera ke sana. Kalian di Junes, 'kan?"

Kanji mengiyakannya. "Maaf, Yukiko-san…"

Tanpa membuang sedikitpun waktunya, Yukiko segera bergegas dengan melepas baju tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi kilat. Ini tidak bagus. Ketika kita membicarakan Teddie, manifestasi dari shadows, dia adalah orang terakhir yang mungkin akan mengalami suatu penyakit. Jika dia memang benar-benar sakit—atau mengalami sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya, berarti ini benar-benar gawat…

Shower hangat membanjiri tubuh tanpa busana dan rambut _raven_ Yukiko, merundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai berubin. "… Kalau benar begitu… Apa yang harus kami lakukan demi menolongnya… Yu?"

-o0o-

**Yasoinaba, 20 September 2015. 7:21. Junes Dept. Store**

Yukiko berlari di aula besar Junes. Ia mengenakan blouse merah sepanjang dengkulnya, _choker_ syal berwarna merah, dan boots berwarna coklat tua. Ketika dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana, ia mengeluarkan selpon dan berniat menelpon Kanji. Baru saja ia hendak menekan tombol 'Panggil', Kanji nampak berjalan keluar dari lift. "Yukiko-san!"

Yukiko terkejut dan segera berjalan cepat menuju si pria tinggi berambut pirang pucat. "B-bagaimana keadaan Teddie-san?"

"Aku tahu kau akan sampai pukul segini," ujar Kanji. "Teddie di rumah Hanamura di lantai enam. Aku bersikeras untuk tidak membawanya ke rumah sakit karena kita tahu orang-orang rumah sakit tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa pada Teddie. Maaf…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Yukiko ketika menyadari raut wajah Kanji yang kelihatan begitu kecewa.

"Sebagai perawat, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa… Padahal sahabatku sedang menderita seperti ini… Aku-aku merasa sangat tidak berguna…"

"Ooh, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Kanji-kun…" Yukiko ikut muram dan nampak begitu sedih. Ia cukup paham mengapa Kanji merasa begitu bersalah. Ketika tenaganya benar-benar diperlukan pada saat seperti ini, ia malah tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Yukiko juga tahu, karena Teddie bukanlah manusia, teknologi kedokteran manusia pasti hanya akan memperbanyak masalah saja. Jika pihak yang berwajib tahu ada makhluk seperti Teddie, jangankan mendapatkan istirahat, mereka pasti akan terus mendesak beruang itu. Teddie yang malang. "L-lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan kalau begitu?"

Kanji menghela napas, dan menggeleng. "Aku khawatir… Aku tidak punya ide apapun, Yukiko-san," Kanji membimbing Yukiko ke lift. "Lebih baik kita membesuk Teddie sekarang. Paling tidak dengan kedatanganmu aku yakin, dia pasti akan merasa sangat senang." gadis merah itu mengangguk, dan mengikuti Kanji dari belakang.

Rumah Yosuke ada di lantai 6, satu lantai di bawah foodcourt terbuka pada atap. Rumahnya lumayan mewah walaupun berada di dalam mall. Memang tidak beratap seperti rumah pada umumnya. Yang ada hanyalah pintu kayu jati mewah dengan dual pegangan, dan kaca jendela tebal yang menutupinya. Ketika kau menapakkan kakimu ke dalamnya, jendela-jendela pada sisi yang sebaliknya mempersilahkan kedua matamu merasakan indahnya pemandangan Yasoinaba dari ketinggian.

Kanji sedikit membungkukkan kepala pada nyonya Hanamura, ibu Yosuke yang juga nampak khawatir dari air wajahnya. "Ara, Amagi-chan," sapanya.

"Selamat pagi, nyonya Hanamura," Yukiko membungkuk. "Teddie-san,"

"… Teddie-chan sedang berbaring di kamarnya. Kanji-kun, bagaimana, apakah ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Teddie-chan. Ibu merasa kasian padanya…"

Kanji menghela napasnya dengan berat, raut sedih belum terlepas dari sana. Dia kembali menggeleng. "Maaf, bu. Tapi kami akan mencoba untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh… Mungkin teman-teman yang lain mengetahui sesuatu. Untuk saat ini aku baru memanggil Yukiko-san,"

Kanji melanjutkan jalannya ke kamar Teddie, dan Yukiko mengikutinya dari belakang. Kamar Teddie berada tepat di sebelah kamar Yosuke. Di pintu Yosuke terpampang papan nama bertuliskan 'Yosuke-sama no kuni'—Negara tuan Yosuke. Dan di pintu kamar Teddie terpampang fotonya sehabis _bunkasai_ tiga tahun yang lalu ketika dia ber-cosplay sebagai Alice.

Senyumannya begitu riang. Yukiko tersenyum tulus melihatnya. Amagi muda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya di kamar Teddie yang beralaskan karpet berwarna biru muda, dan belasan poster model perempuan Jepang yang sangat cantik menyambut mata yang berkunjung ke kamarnya.

Namun yang menarik perhatian Yukiko adalah poster-poster yang sengaja diperbesar dan di dalamnya menampilkan Teddie, Yukiko, Yu, Chie, dan semua anggota tim investigasi. Ada… satu, dua, tiga… lima poster totalnya. Dasar Teddie…

Ini membuat Yukiko bertambah sedih.

Kanji berdiri di sisi sebelah kasur dekat jendela, dan Yukiko di sisi lainnya. Yukiko menahan napasnya. Belum pernah dia melihat Teddie yang kelihatan begitu menderita seperti ini. "… Teddie-san…" Yukiko menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Air mata yang membubung tinggi tertahan oleh kelopak bawahnya. Ini begitu memprihatinkan sampai lubuk hati terdalam Yukiko tidak bisa menerimanya, dan ia memberikan respon yang begitu menyayat hati. "Teddie..." terisak-isak, sebisa mungkin Yukiko tidak ingin memperlihatkan air matanya, tapi ia hanya tidak bisa menahan kesedihan ini.

Yukiko menyapu rambut berponi pirang pemuda itu, dan mengelus kening putih Teddie. Teddie nampak begitu kurus dan bawah kedua matanya mencembung ke depan dan menghitam yang mungkin akibat kelelahan tinggi. Tidak, lebih dari itu. Ini terlalu berlebihan jikalau hanya disebabkan kelelahan… Tapi… Apa?

Tak ada lagi senyuman riang; tak ada lagi senyuman konyol itu; tak ada lagi Teddie yang ceria. Yang ada hanyalah sosok pemuda pirang yang terbaring lemah seolah tak bernyawa. "Teddie-san… Kau dengar aku…?" tanya Yukiko dari balik napas dan isak tangisnya. "Ini aku… Yukiko. Ini aku, Yuki-chan…"

Masih sambil terisak-isak, Yukiko menunggu jawaban.

Teddie perlahan-lahan menyunggingkan senyuman pasrahnya. Dia mencoba memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya yang seperti dulu lagi, tapi tidak bisa. Ia kini hanya mampu memberikan senyuman tipis yang seadanya. Mata lemahnya juga terbuka sedikit-sedikit dengan lemah, begitu lesu, tak bertenaga. "… Yu-Yuki-chan… Aku mendengar suara Yuki-chan…"

"Ini aku Teddie-san… Ini aku…" sambut Yukiko, menggenggam tangan kerempeng Teddie dengan kedua telapak mulus dan hangatnya. "Kau bisa melihatku, Teddie-san…?"

Tangan hangat Yukiko menyetrum tubuh dingin Teddie. Ia menegang sebentar, seperti tersengat hangat yang belum pernah dirasakannya bertahun-tahun. "Yuki-chan… S-selamat datang… Ki-kita kencan se-sekarang yuk…" Yukiko memberikan senyuman tipis untuk merespon banyolan lama itu dan menggeleng. Teddie-san bodoh. Mata Teddie nampak begitu lemah, sayup-sayup hendak menutup. Bola mata birunya kelihatan pucat dan tak memantulkan sedikitpun cahaya. Suaranya juga begitu serak…

Dia hanya memaksakan dirinya saja. Teddie mengarahkan satu tangannya ke arah wajah Yukiko dan menyentuhnya pada pipi. "… Yuki-chan… Mengunjungiku… Aku sungguh… Bear-uang yang… Bear-untung…"

"… K-katakan kalau kau akan baik-baik saja, Teddie-san… Kau tidak akan apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak… Aku tidak apa-apa, Yuki-chan… Aku bear-uang… yang kuat…" masih dengan suara berat dan seraknya, ia meyakinkan Yukiko. Napas Teddie juga terdengar begitu serak hingga setiap hirup dan hembusnya begitu kentara. Seperti diseret-seret. Yukiko tidak tahu, sejauh apa Teddie mamaksakan dirinya hanya untuk tersenyum padanya. Walau hanya sedikit, Teddie memberikan yang terbaik; seperti Teddie yang biasanya…

Air mata si gadis kembali pecah akhirnya, membanjiri kedua pipinya dengan lebih banyak lagi air kesedihan. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Bibirnya gemetar menahan tangis. Yukiko tidak kuat melihat Teddie yang seperti ini. Dia ingin sekali lagi melihat Teddie yang ceria, Teddie yang selalu melonjak-lonjak senang kemana 'pun dirinya pergi, dan terutama Teddie yang selalu ramah kepada siapapun yang ditemuinya. Tanpa terkecuali.

Yukiko mengarahkan satu tangan Teddie yang masih diapit kedua tangannya ke arah kening dan mengeluarkan seluruh air matanya di sana. 'Kami… Kami membutuhkanmu, Yu… Kami membutuhkanmu! Teddie membutuhkanmu… Aku membutuhkanmu…'

|To the Next|

A/N: Chapter 3 ditulis untuk menggambarkan keadaan Inaba. Secara garis besar, chapter ini hanya filler. Tapi saya berniat menciptakan suasana intense dengan kondisi bagi mereka yang tersisa di Inaba. Poor Teddie. Yukiko dan Kanji juga ga bisa berbuat banyak.

Chapter berikutnya tentang Yu dan Aigis. Apa alasan Aigis mengincarnya? Cari tahu di chapter berikutnya. Lalu kasus kematian anehpun kembali terjadi di Inaba…

Terima kasih banyak buat Epic Don, Sp-Cs, dan Schutzstaffel-Persona buat reviewnya. Karena saya buru2 mau ke kampus, saya ga bisa bales reviewnya. Yang jelas itu semua menyemangati saya selalu.

Review berupa masukan, saran, kesan, kritik sangat diharapkan. Itu adalah santapan kami sebagai Freelance Author xP (Plakk!)


	4. Thy Ocean of Soul and Thoughts

**Persona 4/Golden/Ultimate © ATLUS**

**Fic by: Crow Inaba**

**A/N: Sorry for I'm being the biggest jerk pain-in-the-ass for posting the chapter up this late. Sebenarnya saya mau ngepost pada pagi hari seperti biasa, tapi saya undur dan ingin melihat kalau2 ada review yang masuk lagi. Thanks buat Epic Don, Sp-Cs, dan Hikaru Tamano buat reviewnya. Untuk silent reader yang lain, saya terima review seperti apapun adanya. Mau itu cuma bilang 'bagus' atau 'update!'. Apapun itu akan memompa semangat saya untuk menulis. Chapter berikutnya sudah selesai, dan chapter 6 sedang dalam pengetikan. **It'll takes a long long time to make this fic die.**** Hopefully.** Jadi mari kita liat lagi review2 yg masuk. Thanks all.  
><strong>

**Kali ini kita bermain dengan psikologi Yu, ok? (Evil grin) Dan, saya membawa kabar gembira, mulai dari sini chapter akan diperpanjang, karena saya akan mulai memasukan plot ke dalamnya. Enjoy.**

**Ps: Lastly, buat yang masih bertanya2 dan merasa heran, 'Tokio' juga biasa disebut dan digunakan untuk kota 'Tokyo'.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Persona 4: Ultimum Repressio<strong>

**4: Thy Ocean of Soul and Thoughts  
><strong>

**Tokio, 20 September 2015. 11:28. Yu's Apartment…**

'_Onii-chan! Hai! Ini Nanako! Sudah lama sekali Nanako tidak menelpon. Nanako sangat kangen sama onii-chan. Main-main ke Inaba lagi yuk! Nanti kita jalan-jalan bersama kak Teddie, kak Yukiko, kak Naoto, kak Chie, kak Rise, kak Yosuke, dan kak Kanji yang imut. Nanako sekarang sudah kelas empat, 'loh! Nanako sudah tidak cengeng, dan Nanako sudah bisa memarahi ayah! Ahahaha.'_

'_Hei, Yu. Ini Ryoutaro. Bagaimana kabar kakak? Sampaikan salamku padanya, ya. Hm, sepertinya Nanako membicarakan sesuatu mengenai 'memarahiku', ya? Haha, dia semakin mirip ibunya. Yu, kalau kau merasakan sesuatu—err, seperti merasakan rindu begitu, kau bisa mengunjungi Inaba lagi. Kau tahu, Nanako tidak bisa berhenti bercerita tentang dirimu. Yu ini, 'lah. Yu itu, 'lah. Dia begitu _hanya _karena… Kangen denganmu.'_

'_Senpai, ini Rise! Apa kabar? Ee~ Senpai gak pernah nelpon-nelpon, 'nih! Eh, tadi malam nonton Rise di TV Tokio, 'kan? Desain baju terbaru Rise dipakai oleh Ayumi-tan, yang bintang terkenal itu, 'loh! Ah, senpai sombong! Rise ngambek, 'deh! (menggembungkan pipi \(*3*)/) Telpon aku dan juga teman-teman yang lain sekali-sekali, ya!'_

'_Hehei, Yu! Yosuke di sini! Bagaimana kuliahmu, sobat? Ah, kau tidak perlu bertanya padaku mengenai perkuliahanku: Hancur total! Hahahaha! Hei, kalau jauh begini jadi terkenang saat-saat kita semua masih bersama-sama di Inaba dulu, ya? Mau sekali rasanya kumpul bareng-bareng lagi. Oh, ya besok aku disuruh ayahku ke Tokio, Bagaimana kalau kita janjian? Dengan Rise-chan juga_—_kalau dia tidak sibuk, 'sih. Ciao, partner! Ah, woy Tsutomu, itu ramenku—! Kembalik- *Duk zzzrrkk zzrrkk*'_

'_Osu, senpai! Inaba aman. Teddie dan Yukiko-san juga aman! Aku akan selalu menjaga mereka untukmu di sini! Tetap semangat, ok! Err, anu senpai… Bagaimana kabar Naoto? A-aku ingin menelponnya, tapi aku takut mengganggunya. Menurutmu bagaimana? – Kanji"_

'_Daging! Terlalu banyak daging di sini! Aku tidak kuat makan lagi! Eh? Apa? Ehh~ Sudah terekam! Err, osu, Yu-kun! Ahaha, tidak, tidak. Tadi itu hanya bercanda, 'kok. … Sungguh! Eh, apa! Kau pikir sekarang aku sudah gendut gara-gara terlalu makan banyak daging? Tidak bisa dimaafkan! Oh, ya. Hubungi Yukiko, ya. Antara kau dan aku saja, aku sangat tahu kalau dia kangen berat denganmu, 'loh! – Chie, Out!'_

'_Yu-senpai, ini Naoto. Aku sekarang sedang berada di Kyoto. Bukannya aku menilai seseorang terlalu cepat, tapi detektif yang juga datang jauh-jauh dari pulau pelabuhan Tatsumi ini sangat cekatan. Namanya… Hm, m-maaf… Err, kalau tidak salah… Sanada. Ya, Akihiko Sanada-san. Hmm, ngomong-ngomong ini aneh. Aku sering menerima panggilan dari Kanji-kun tapi dia selalu mematikannya ketika kuangkat. Ada apa, ya? Tolong tanyakan, ya senpai. Terima kasih sebelumnya.'_

'_Sensei… Teddie sangat kangen. Sama sensei, sama semuanya juga. Tapi Teddie sering bear-main bear-sama Nana-chan dan Kanji di sini. Yuki-chan juga terkadang mengunjungiku dan membawakan Teddie sekotak penuh sushi! Jadi, sensei tidak bear-lu khawatirkan Teddie, ya… 'Dah, sensei! Kapan-kapan kita hunting cewek lagi, yuk sensei!'_

'_Hai. Sudah lama, ya… Err, anu, maaf karena aku tidak meneleponmu secara langsung; aku tahu kau sibuk… B-bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kuliahmu lancar? Aku di sini baik. Kau tahu, memaksakan diri demi orang lain juga boleh, tapi jangan sampai itu membuatmu kelelahan hingga jatuh sakit. Aku tahu kau suka memaksa batas ketahanan tubuhmu, 'loh. Tapi mengambil waktu untuk bersantai sekali-sekali juga boleh, 'kok._ _ Jaga kesehatanmu selalu, ya. Dari Yukiko, untuk Yu.'_

-o0o-

**Mugen Magatsu: Nowhere; The Ocean of Soul and Thoughts.**

Semuanya hanya berbayang. Aku mendengar suara mereka semua secara berturut-turut. Aku ingin meraih suara itu; suara-suara semua orang yang kurindukan. Aku… Ingin ke sana.

Yu menyadari dirinya melayang-layang di udara. Sekeliling tempatnya, Yu memperhatikan, hanya warna biru velvet yang menerima tatapannya. Dimana ini? Tanya Yu.

Aku ingin mereka. Biarkan aku bertemu mereka!

Yu mulai bergerak dengan kasar. Menggerapai-gerapai udara; berusaha berenang menuju cahaya terang di atas sana yang sedikit demi sedikit menjauh.

'_Nanako kangen,'_

'_Datanglah lagi,'_

'_Senpai sombong,'_

'_Jadi ingat, ya partner?'_

'_Akan kujaga mereka untukmu, senpai,'_

'_Daging!'_

'_Aku di Kyoto,'_

'_Bear-main bear-sama lagi,'_

'_Jaga kesehatanmu selalu, ya,'_

"Tidak… Tidak…!" Yu berteriak. Luar biasa di luar dugaan. Siapa yang menyangka mantan _banchou_ itu akan sehisteris ini. "Jangan! Jangan menjauh!" Yu kembali mengayunkan tangannya seraya suara orang-orang yang begitu berharga baginya itu semakin jauh dan memudar itu. "Jangan pergi! Aku! Aku-"

Yu terhentak ke atas tanah berwarna biru di bawahnya. Kepalanya tidak kena, tapi rasa sakit yang jelas begitu terasa di punggung dan pantat belakangnya. Dengan cepat Yu segera berlutut dan melihat cahaya kecil jauh di atasnya. Tidak… Tidak… Kenapa sejauh ini…? Apa mereka memang sejauh ini dariku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa meraih mereka?

Yu berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, terus mengarahkan satu tangannya ke atas. Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini… Jangan. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri di sini-

**"Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini. Jangan tinggalkan aku disini. Cengeng sekali kau ini!"**

Yu membalikkan tubuhnya lantaran mendengar suara hardikan yang tidak asing tersebut… Namun suara yang berbayang itu terdengar bercampur aduk dari suara si pemilik asli dengan berbagai macam pitch.

"Yosuke!" kejutnya. Sosok dihadapannya adalah Yosuke dengan _gakuran _khas SMU Yasogami yang unik. Kedua mata coklatnya nampak berwarna kuning terang dan ini mengingatkan Yu pada sesuatu. Senyuman maniakal itu juga dapat diingat dengan baik oleh Yu. "Kau… Yosuke Shadow…?"

**"Heh, lihat dia… Kalau sendirian seperti ini rapuh sekali, ya. Rasanya jika aku meniupnya dengan sedikit kuat saja, tubuhnya pasti akan terbawa angin."**

"C-Chie!" kali ini giliran Chie Shadow yang berjalan dari belakang menyusul Yosuke Shadow. Sama seperti Yosuke, kedua matanya berwarna kuning. Tapi ia tidak memperlihatkan tawa maniak seperti pendahulunya. Chie itu mengenakan pakaian lepas yang biasa Chie kenakan saat musim semi dan panas: jaket hijau, baju renda berwarna putih, dan rok denim mini, serta sepasang boots serasi.

**"Yu,"** susul suara yang lainnya. Ada Yosuke dan ada Chie, berarti…

Yu membalikkan tubuhnya dari arah kedua Shadow di depannya. Kini tubuh ramping berbalut dengan _dress _spesial seorang tuan puteri menyapa tatapan Yu. "Yukiko…?"

Gadis dengan penampilan serba merah muda itu berjalan ke arah Yu, sedikit mengangkat rok pestanya ke atas. **"Awalnya kupikir Yu adalah pangeranku…" **Yu terkejut.** "Benar… Bukan Chie; bukan siapapun. Hati kecilku mengatakan kalau itu adalah dirimu… Tapi… Tapi…"**

**"Ah~ benar juga,"** suara manja namun jantan ini, jangan-jangan…

"K-Kanji!" kejutnya, sedikit tergelitik dan memundurkan langkah begitu melihat pria setengah telanjang yang hanya mengenakan _fundoshi_ berwarna putih tersebut.

**"Benar juga. Karena dia sesungguhnya hanyalah seseorang yang pandai menutupi sesuatu. Huhuhu, siapa diantara diri asli kita yang tahu 'rahasianya'? Ti-dak a-da…"**

Menutupi sesuatu…? Rahasia? Apa maksudnya? Aku? Tidak memiliki…

**"Aa~aaah… Yu-senpai ini! Yu-senpai itu! Yu-senpai, Yu-senpai. Yu-senpai. Yu-senpai! Aku muak!"**

"… Rise…"

Rise Shadow, menyusul Yukiko Shadow dan Kanji Shadow dari belakang berjalan dengan langkah yang dibuat-buat. Tubuhnya meliuk ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti memperlihatkan rasa muaknya. **"Apa yang membuatmu begitu spesial! Tidak… Apa memangnya yang membuatmu 'MERASA' spesial!"**

Kedua mata Yu kini terbelakak lebar. Ini… Ini tidak benar. Kenapa 'mantan' Shadow teman-temannya mendatanginya seperti ini?

Aku memiliki Persona. Aku dapat mengendalikan goncangan ego dan ledakan nurani alami dalam diriku. Karena itu aku memiliki Persona—manifestasi dari diriku yang sudah menerima diriku 'seadanya'. Tapi ada apa in-

**"Makanya mereka bertanya… Apa yang membuatmu merasa spesial."** sekarang sosok Teddie Shadow yang mendatangi Yu. Dari sisi yang lain, membentuk tiga arah dengan Shadow lainnya. **"Nihil. Kehidupan ini adalah nihil, kecuali jika kau berpikir dan menggunakan pikiran. Namun, percaya padaku, lepas dari peraturan mutlak tersebut kau tetap 'Nihil'**…**" **lanjut Shadow tersebut.

"T-tapi mengapa…?" bela Yu. Dia tidak pernah merasa sepanik ini ketika dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyerangnya dengan kata-kata. Dia mampu mempertahankan kesadaran juga ketenangan dan membalas kata-kata mereka dengan kepala dingin. Tapi, ini sungguh tidak biasa. Dia tidak hanya ditekan dari luar, tapi bahkan batinnya pun menekannya secara lambat laun…

**"Belum mengerti juga?"** Naoto Shadow kali ini angkat bicara dari sisa sudut lainnya sebelum membentuk empat sisi guna mengurung Yu. **"Kau adalah manusia 'biasa'. Perlu aku tekankan pada kata 'biasa', karena ayolah, terima saja takdirmu. Kau bukan 'dewa'; kau bukan 'tuhan'. Lalu apa yang membuatmu merasa begitu spesial?"**

"Aku—aku tidak berpikir begitu… Aku tidak…"

**"Aku tidak berpikir begitu… Aku tidak tahu ini, aku tidak tahu itu… Omong kosong,"** Yosuke Shadow kembali mengambil perhatian tegang Yu. Wajah shadow tersebut nampak kesal tak dapat diukirkan kata-kata. **"… Heh. Atau KAU hanya tidak ingin mengakui 'dirimu yang lain'!"**

Jantung Yu bekerja lebih keras dan itu membuat dada, tidak, bahkan sampai seluruh bagian tubuhnya serasa berdetak dengan kuat. Yu menggeleng. "Aku… diriku yang lain—yang sebenarnya…? Tapi aku… Aku sudah,"

Wajah Yu semakin memucat. Akibat tekanan yang tanpa henti ini, ia terduduk di atas lantai berwarna biru velvet. Ia menggeleng. Ini hanya mimpi buruk. Aku yakin ini hanya mimpi buruk…

Saat itu juga cahaya putih terang tiba di sebelah Teddie Shadow, dan dari dalamnya sosok Izanagi-no-Okami terrealisasikan. Besar dan megah. Sosok itu sungguh tiada dua. "I-Izanagi! T-tolong, aku-aku… Aku tidak mengerti ini! Kau dewa, 'kan! Kau tuhan, 'kan! Bantu aku! Karena 'aku adalah dirimu, dan kau adalah diriku'!"

Izanagi-no-Okami terdiam, menatap Yu. Dia kemudian mengangguk pelan. Yu tersenyum dengan berat, merasa bersyukur ada Izanagi yang dapat membelanya. Yu berdiri, dan mulai melangkah ke arah Izanagi berdiri. Shadow yang lain terus melihat, dan menertawakan Yu tanpa terkecuali.

Ketika tinggal satu langkah lagi dari sosok Personanya, Izanagi mendorong tubuh Yu ke belakang pada pundaknya. Yu kembali terjatuh ke atas punggungnya.

Shadow yang lain tertawa semakin keras. Tapi itu belum mereka lakukan sebelum Izanagi-no-Okami tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk memulainya. Tawanya benar-benar lantang dan keras. Mungkin helm-nya bisa saja hancur karena membuka mulut terlalu lebar.

**"Benar,"** ucap Izanagi, menghentikan tawanya. **"Benar!"**

Kedua mata Yu bergetar dengan hebat dan begitu cepat. Dia bingung. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini semua kenyataan atau mimpi. Tapi rasanya ini terlalu nyata ketimbang hanya sekedar mimpi.

**"Benar!"** seru Izanagi untuk sekali lagi. Tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit mengecil, dan berubah menjadi sosok Yu. Namun penampilannya begitu berbeda dengan Yu yang biasanya. Sosok Yu yang lain ini mengenakan pakaian bak komandan upacara berwarna putih yang persis sama dengan apa yang Izanagi-no-Okami kenakan. Tapi… Kedua matanya berwarna kuning dan cengiran lebar itu… Cengiran lebar itu…

Tidak…

Tidak…

**"Ya! Diriku, ya!"** seru Yu yang satu lagi. **"Kau—jauh di dalam hatimu… Kau ingin menjadi dewa—kau ingin menjadi tuhan!"**

"Tidak… Tidak…"

**"Ya! Jangan mengelak,"** seru Yu Shadow. **"**…** Karena apa…? Karena apa**—**kau tahu, 'kan?"**

"Tidak… Kau bukan…"

**"Ya! Aku tahu karena aku adalah dirimu, dan engkau adalah diriku!"**

Yu menggeleng semakin gencar. Raut luar biasa panik terukir di wajahnya. Yu Shadow perlahan menapakkan kakinya ke arah Yu asli, diikuti oleh Shadows lainnya.

"… Aku tidak pernah berpikir menjadi tuhan. Tidak pernah…"

**"Ayo! Katakan! Ucapkan saja kata-kata itu!"** seru Yu Shadow, tidak sabaran. Senyuman sinis maniakalnya dengan cepat semakin menggila. Seperti kecanduan, ia kelihatan begitu lapar akan kekuatan. **"Aku menunggu penolakanmu! Biarkan aku bangkit! Biarkan aku terlepas! Karena ketika kau melakukannya, tenang saja, saat itu kau bukan lagi diriku. Huhuhu, tidak,"** ia terkekeh. **"Aku sudah bukan lagi dirimu! Dan kau! Kau bukan apa-apa! Kuhahahaha**—**!"**

Yu terus menggeleng tidak percaya, dan melangkahkan tangannya demi membantu dirinya mundur secara perlahan sambil terduduk. Dia ingin lari. Dia ingin melarikan diri dari sini. Tapi tenaganya seperti menghilang. "Menjauh… Menjauh! Kau bukan… Kau bukan-!"

Yu hampir mengatakan 'kata-kata' tabu itu. Namun, mulutnya ditutup secara tiba-tiba oleh sosok android yang berusaha membunuhnya kemarin. "Jangan katakan, Yu Narukami. Jangan pernah kau katakan 'kata-kata' tabu itu. Aigis tidak akan bisa membantumu jika kau melepaskan 'Dia'—the Original One. Tidak—tidak akan ada yang mampu menahan-Nya."

"A-apa yang-"

Aigis menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tutup kedua matamu, Yu Narukami. Tarik napasmu dalam-dalam; berusahalah untuk tenang,"

Yu menurutinya. Sulit memang dengan segala tekanan yang baru saja diterimanya, tapi, ia mencoba…

-o0o-

**The Room of Testament, Velvet Room. The Dream World.**

Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, pemandangan barusan tak bisa ia jumpai lagi. Ruang kosong berwarna biru gelap tadi digantikan dengan cahaya samar-samar yang dipancarkan dari lampu redup Velvet Room yang belum lama ini juga telah dikunjunginya. Tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat, dan syukurlah, akhirnya sekarang dia bisa menarik napas dengan lega sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa.

"Selamat datang lagi, wahai tamu kami yang terhormat." sapa Igor dari sisi lainnya dari tempat Yu duduk. "Tampaknya anda telah melewati prolog—awal dari perjalanan kedua anda dalam menempuh jalan berkerikil menuju Kebenaran sejati. Tidak perlu bertanya," tutur Igor dengan bijak, merasa tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan Yu. "Apa yang engkau alami barusan, wahai tamu kami, adalah ilusi nyata yang datang dari dasar samudra jiwa dan pikiran anda. Itu 'nyata' namun hanya ilusi."

Yu memperhatikan bait tiap bait lembar kata-kata pria tua itu. Ia masih belum mengerti; yang ia pahami pengalaman barusan sungguh baru bagi dirinya. Ketika ia mengalaminya sendiri, ia menjadi mengerti akan apa yang telah sahabat-sahabatnya lalui dulu…

"Pintu menuju kebenaran akan benar-benar terbuka untukmu mulai dari sekarang. Kabut pekat memang sudah terhapus, namun tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan selain kebenaran nyata yang terjadi diantara kita sehari-hari walau tanpa kabut sedikitpun." lanjut Igor. Kedua tangannya digunakan seperti penuntun cerita kepada anak-anak.

Yu melap keningnya dari keringat dan berusaha fokus kepada penjelasan pria tersebut. Namun, dibalik itu ada banyak hal yang ia tak mengerti. Banyak sekali.

Terutama tentang dirinya sendiri…

"'Nah, saat anda telah siap dengan semua ini marilah kita mulai kontrak kita. Tapi sebelumnya," dua orang berpakaian hampir serupa berjalan dari belakang Igor. Yang satu adalah wanita dewasa; bertubuh sempurna, berparas ayu, dan bermata cantik. Yu sudah tidak asing lagi dengan wanita berambut pirang pucat bergelombang ini. Di kunjungan pertamanya sebelum ini, dia juga sudah bertemu dengan wanita ini. Namun yang membuat Yu penasaran adalah sosok perempuan di sebelahnya. Secara fisik, perempuan yang juga berambut pirang pucat ini lebih kecil dari wanita disebelahnya. Rambutnya hampir mirip Chie, namun dengan potongan bob yang rata pada keningnya membuat wanita itu menjadi sosok yang begitu berbeda dengan si penggemar kung-fu.

"Mereka adalah asisten saya, sesama penghuni Velvet Room. Anda pasti sudah kenal dengan yang tinggi, ia adalah Margaret. Dan yang di sebelahnya adalah,"

"Saya Elizabeth. Adik dari Margaret." ia sedikit membungkukkan kepala dan tubuhnya. "Senang akhirnya dapat bertemu dan berkenalan dengan pria yang sudah menyita perhatian penuh kakakku ini."

Si kakak tersenyum tipis. "Wahai tamu kami, ini adalah adik saya yang pernah saya ceritakan dulu,"

Yu kembali mengingatnya lagi. Kalau tidak salah, ia pernah bercerita tentang adiknya yang pergi meninggalkan Velvet Room guna melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seorang pria berambut biru…? Atau apalah. Yu hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "Dia sudah kembali… Apakah berarti,"

"Rupanya anda masih ingat," ujar Margaret. "Elizabeth, sudikah menceritakannya?"

Si adik mengangguk, tak melepas senyumnya sedikitpun. "Aku bersedia menceritakannya tapi bukankah pengunjung yang terhormat sudah punya janji dengan Igor?" Elizabeth tersenyum kecil. "Bagaimana kalau pada kencan pertama kita saja?"

Margaret memberikan si adik tatapan tajam dalam hening, namun mencoba bersikap professional. Ia membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Wahai pengunjung, kami juga memiliki adik laki-laki yang saat ini sedang tidak berada di tempat. Sekarang saya, Margaret, dan juga Elizabeth menyerahkan kembali kepada Igor."

"Sayang anda tidak bisa berjumpa dengan Theodore," Theodore? Nama adik Margaret? "Tapi saya harap anda bisa berkenalan dengannya di lain kesempatan."

Yu mengangguk kecil. Daripada itu, sebenarnya masih ada yang lebih penting, bukan? Seperti bagaimana para bayangan itu bisa muncul secara bersamaan di hadapannya… Pengalaman itu sempat hampir membuat jantungnya melompat dari tempatnya. "… Ada yang ingin kutanyakan,"

"Silahkan. Apakah itu kiranya?" tanya Igor sendiri. Tapi, ia sepertinya tahu apa yang hendak ditanyakan tamunya ini.

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi? Shadow teman-temanku mendatangiku. Dan yang terpenting… Izanagi, Izanagi juga menyudutkanku." Yu menyentuhkan jari-jemarinya ke kening dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Nampaknya ia belum sepenuhnya terlepas dari kekangan tersebut.

"Itu sesungguhnya adalah jawaban yang harus anda cari, wahai pengunjung kami yang terhormat. Harus anda sendiri yang mendapatkannya." jawab Igor setelah terdiam melihat Yu yang tertekan. "Apakah anda ingin memulai perjalanan hanya dikarenakan hal tersebut?" tanyanya.

"Ataukah anda rela sekali lagi menyusuri kerasnya jalan guna memperoleh kebenaran sejati untuk sekali lagi; atau mungkinkah anda melakukannya hanya karena anda merasa 'harus'? Anda tahu, menyelesaikan sesuatu sesuai kehendak, membuat sesuatu, atau melakukan sesuatu hanya karena ingin; seperti tugas tuhan."

"T-tidak! A-aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu." Igor tersenyum panjang. Mendengar kata-kata 'tuhan' itu sepertinya membuat Yu tersentak dan membuatnya terbata-bata.

"Pengunjung kami, itu bukanlah jawaban. Jawabanmu hanya dapat diperoleh dengan menyusuri 'jalan berkerikil' itu sekali lagi," Igor melebarkan kedua tangannya. "… Dan melihat ke dalam hatimu secara lebih teliti."

Yu memutar ulang kata-kata terakhir Igor. Melihat ke dalam hati secara lebih teliti? Apa maksudnya? Apakah aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri?

"Ah, saya juga punya seseorang untuk anda temui," Igor menepuk tangannya. "Mereka yang telah mengunjungi Velvet Room adalah salah satu dari penghuninya. Begitu pula dengan anda."

Dari belakang Igor, Margaret, dan Elizabeth sosok yang sudah tidak asing bagi Yu berjalan dengan pelan dan tenang. Tubuh robotnya tidak memperlihatkan gerakan sia-sia. Tatapan matanya seolah tak bernyawa namun Yu tahu, kedalaman mata tersebut menyimpan sesuatu yang hanya diri si robot sendiri yang tahu. Yu dapat menebaknya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Mata tersebut bukanlah mata robot yang sembarangan. Mata tersebut telah diisi dengan pengalaman, kekerabatan, cinta, tangis, kesedihan, dan yang terpenting, kehilangan. Segala macam emosi telah tersimpan di dalam dirinya, dan dapat direfleksikan secara tidak langsung dari sorot matanya.

Robot ini telah merasakan segala macam emosi yang dapat dirasakan manusia. Memang ekspresinya tidak dapat dipaksakan, tapi, ya, seperti kata orang-orang dulu, mata tak pernah berbohong.

"Anda sudah bertemu dengan gadis ini," jangan sebut dia gadis, bisik batin Yu. Dia bahkan bukan manusia… "Namanya adalah Aigis. Ia juga merupakan salah satu dari sedikit pengunjung kami. Seseorang yang juga pernah memiliki kekuatan 'Wild Card'."

"Yu Narukami," ucap Aigis, datar. Tatapannya begitu dingin ke arah pria yang dimaksud. Tubuh Yu secara reflek menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa dengan lebih erat. "Sangat banyak yang ingin Aigis tanyakan kepadamu. Saking banyaknya, sehingga Aigis harus terbawa emosi 'kemarahan' hingga sampai berniat membunuhmu…"

Yang waktu itu rupanya…

Sial, aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat tanggal berapa, hari apa, dan jam berapa ini, kutuk Yu, tidak pada siapapun. Sudah berapa hari yang lalu dari saat itu? Beberapa hal yang dilaluinya belakangan ini membuat isi kepalanya berputar. Dimulai dari penembakan, kehabisan darah, kelelahan berat, sampai mengunjungi Velvet Room dua kali berturut-turut. Tunggu. Kalau tidak salah, Yu juga ingat Aigis tidur di atas tubuhnya.

Yu mengarahkan tangan kuatnya, dan menjambak sedikit rambut. Sial. Ini semua membingungkan. Banyak hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal. Kepalaku sakit. "A-anda baik-baik saja?" Margaret berniat menghampiri si pria namun membatalkan niatnya. Ia menerima tatapan datar dari Elizabeth, sehingga akhirnya memilih untuk tetap pada tempatnya.

Yu memberikan anggukan lemah. Berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Setetes keringat mengambil garis lurus dari sisi wajahnya, dan ia menjadi lebih mengerti bagaimana tersangka suatu kasus menerima pengadilannya. Ini seperti panggung penghakiman dimana dirinya merupakan si terdakwa itu sendiri.

"Katakan pada Aigis," lanjut si android, seperti tidak memedulikan penderitaan Yu sama sekali. Namun ia terdiam sebentar dan memperhatikan pria berambut kelabu tersebut. "… Kau ini sebenarnya '**apa**', Yu Narukami?"

Yu mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Aigis di hadapannya. Android, dengan jubah seperti daging berwarna putih, mengenakan dasi merah, dan juga _earphone_ yang terpasang bersamaan dengan bando berbahan metalik tersebut membalas sorotan mata abu-abu gelap Yu. Tak gentar sedikitpun, tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Apa… Apa sebenarnya yang telah dilihat kedua mata biru lautan itu pada diri Yu?

Satu yang jelas: Igor memberikan senyuman panjang penuh kepuasannya pada Yu dan Aigis yang untuk sekali lagi kembali berhadapan.

Apa rahasia menuju Kebenaran, hm? Tentu saja: Penderitaan.

Igor terkekeh kecil...

|To the Next|

A/N: That's it! Ternyata Yu juga memiliki rahasia besar. Tentu saja ini belum meng-kover 'keseluruhannya'. Igor bilang kalau itu adalah '**ilusi yang nyata**'. Lalu bagaimana yang benar2 nyatanya? Yang jelas ini akan semakin mendebarkan.

Next chapter adalah tentang kasus pembunuhan yang mulai terjadi di Tokio. Serta respon anggota tim Investigasi lainnya terhadap kondisi Teddie saat ini. Expect the heart-wrenching situation, 'kay?

'Till then, ciao ciao all.

Ps: Semoga makin banyak yg baca fic ini. Karena tahun ini adalah tahun pesta P4! Lol. Siapa yg nunggu Persona 4 the Golden seperti saya juga? "SAYA!" (author langsung ngangkat tangan tinggi2) *kena gampar* Yang pasti, P4G dan P4U bakalan menjadi ledakan besar tahun ini. Saya mau banget maen P4G so bad! D'x


	5. Our Bond

**Persona 4/Golden/Ultimate © ATLUS**

**Fic by: Crow Inaba**

**Saya masih aktif menulis fic ini. Jadi jika update harian saya tidak muncul, itu berarti saya sedang berkutat dengan tugas2 kuliah saya. Mohon maklum, saya juga pelajar. Update pasti, jadi keep it on alert, kay.  
><strong>

**Next Chapter is done. Chapter 7 on writing. On to the story.**

**Ps: Chapter sebelumnya memiliki kesalahan. Naoto sebenarnya di Kyoto, bukan Osaka. Entah kenapa saya suka ketuker dua kota itu**…**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Persona 4: Ultimum Repressio<strong>

**5: Our Bond**

Kita kembali lagi ke hari yang sama. Ke pagi hari setelah penyerangan Aigis terhadap Yu. Dan pada saat yang sama ketika Yukiko dan Kanji membesuk Teddie di Inaba dan mengabarkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain.

**Tokio, 20 September 2015. 6:11**

'**Pemirsa sekalian, TV Tokio BREAKING NEWS mengabarkan pada anda secara langsung dari lokasi kejadian. Baru saja, pihak kepolisian ibukota menemukan sekaligus mengevakuasi tiga jenazah pada sekeliling tiang penyangga Tokio Tower. Pihak kepolisian mendapatkan sedikit kesulitan dikarenakan posisi jenazah yang berada tinggi pada ketinggian kurang lebih 212 meter dari tanah…'**

Reporter wanita tersebut berjalan dengan diikuti oleh kamera ke arah keramaian dan beberapa polisi di sekitarnya. Dia berhenti di sebelah pria dengan pakaian lengkap kepolisian dan dapat dinilai berpangkat kepala polisi yang turun langsung ke lapangan.

'**Saat ini pihak kepolisian sudah mengamankan ketiga jenazah yang dimaksud, dan akan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit utama Tokio untuk diteliti lebih jauh mengenai sebab kematian. Pihak kepolisian juga akan mengerahkan tim forensik untuk mengidentifikasi jenazah dan juga apakah ada tanda-tanda mengenai kasus ****k****riminal dalam peristiwa ini. Atau hanyalah kecelakaan biasa. ****Sudah b****ersama saya saat ini, kepala kepolisian pusat Tokio, Fugaku Nakawashi-san.'**

Reporter wanita menjabat tangan pria tinggi tersebut, yang secara kasar dapat ditakar berusia sekitar 50 – 60-an. Namun tubuh tinggi tegap dan juga sosok kuat yang digambarkan wajahnya sanggup membuat siapapun terdiam. Jalinan rambut putih di sela-sela rambut hitamnya mencerminkan pengalaman panjang yang sudah dilaluinya.

'**Nakawashi-san, saya ingin bertanya mengenai kasus kali ini. Kabar angin meniupkan kalau ini adalah kasus pembunuhan. Apakah benar seperti itu adanya?'**

Pria setengah abad tersebut membersihkan tenggorokannya. **'Saya tidak tahu darimana kabar tersebut datang," **mulai pria tersebut. **'Namun kasus ini tergolong sangat unik. Kenapa saya katakan unik, karena pertama, posisi ditemukannya mayat adalah 200-an meter diatas tanah. Ini hampir dikatakan mustahil karena seharian utuh—dari pagi sampai pagi lagi, Tokio Tower adalah tempat yang tidak akan pernah sepi. Sungguh sulit untuk tidak menemukan orang mencurigakan yang membawa tiga mayat bersamanya. Apalagi jika si pelaku membawa tiga korban dengan alat terbang. Itu pasti akan menyita lebih banyak perhatian. Dan yang kedua, posisi mereka ketika ditemukan sangatlah mengenaskan.' **

Pria tersebut menatap layar televisi. **'Saya dan tim langsung mempelajari apa yang kami temukan di TKP, dan mendapatkan kasus yang serupa juga ditemukan di suatu daerah terpencil yang ada di Jepang. Kami masih belum bisa mengatakannya, karena kami masih ****berada ****dalam tahap penelitian. Tapi, demi keamanan penduduk sekalian sebagai perwakilan kepolisian daerah ini, saya minta kepada seluruh lapisan masyarakat untuk selalu waspada. Dan memberikan informasi kepada kami jikalau anda memiliki sesuatu petunjuk. Terima kasih,'**

Tanpa basa basi apapun, kepala polisi tersebut meninggalkan layar televisi dan kembali bergabung dengan anak buahnya yang lain di belakang.

'**Demikianlah penjelasan dari kepala kepolisian distrik Tokio, Fugaku Nakawashi-san. Kami akan kembali satu jam lagi dari sekarang dengan perkembangan terbaru atau informasi akurat lainnya. Sampai jumpa,'**

-o0o-

**Tokio, Shibuya District, ****Junes Grand Hotel, ****20 September 2015. 6:22**

Pria berambut coklat itu mematikan televisi LED-nya dengan remote, dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada sofa. Dia nampak berpikir untuk sejenak sebelum kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela ruangannya.

Dari sana ia dapat melihat riuh pikuknya distrik kota Tokio yang terpadat, Shibuya, di bawah sana. Para pekerja yang berjalan kaki, dicampur dengan para pelajar—baik yang berniat pergi ke sekolah ataupun yang hanya ingin kumpul-kumpul dengan temannya, juga bunyi _jingle _banyak pusat perbelanjaan yang bahkan sudah buka sedari subuh tadi. Ketika digabungkan jadilah Shibuya, lautan manusia 24/7 tanpa henti dan istirahat.

Dia juga mendengar secara samar-sama jingle khas Junes pada kedua telinganya. Bunyi yang sudah sangat akrab. Tapi musik yang sudah cukup membosankan itu tidak merubah fakta dengan apa yang terukir pada raut pria itu. "Tiga kematian misterius sekaligus… 'Posisi kematian' yang aneh…? Jangan bercanda. Itu semua sudah berakhir tiga tahun yang lalu," dia kembali melihat hiruk-pikuk puluhan meter di bawahnya. "Dengan manusia sebanyak ini… Kalau dugaanku benar, ini akan menjadi sangat mengerikan sampai aku tidak bisa membayangkannya…"

Pria itu mengecek _smartphone_ berwarna jingganya, dan memeriksa apakah ada pesan atau pesan suara yang masuk ke daftar 'Pesan Diterima'-nya. Cih, dia mengutuk. "… Dimana kau sekarang, Yu!"

Yosuke kembali memilih nomor ponsel Yu pada Phonebook dan langsung memanggil nomor tersebut. Sekali lagi panggilannya tak terbalas. "… Dimana dia sekarang? Dia seperti menghilang tanpa jejak," Yosuke menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke jendela bening yang cukup tebal dan teruji ketahanannya. "Dia harus tahu kondisi Teddie… Teddie dalam kondisi kritis, tapi sosok orang yang paling dihormatinya belum mengetahui apa-apa tentang situasinya. Yu…! Kau dimana?"

Benak Yosuke seperti tersengat listrik. Benar juga. Kampusnya pasti tahu alamat Yu saat ini.

Yosuke memang baru saja tiba di Tokio tadi malam karena memiliki urusan dengan ayahnya yang saat ini juga membuka Junes di Tokio. Dia mengambil libur kuliah secara mendadak, berharap dapat membantu si ayah dengan sedikit bonus bertemu kembali dengan Yu dan Rise. Tapi kabar dari Yukiko subuh tadi mengejutkan Yosuke…

Dia sudah dengar dari Yukiko sendiri kalau dia juga telah menghubungi teman-teman lainnya dalam perjalanannya menuju Junes Inaba. Namun Yosuke sekali lagi memastikan semuanya dengan menghubungi masing-masing dari mantan anggota tim Investigasi Inaba. Tapi hanya Yu yang belum tahu kabar ini…

Yosuke benar-benar berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu tentang Yu dari subuh tadi. Tapi Yu tidak punya Facebook maupun Twitter. Sedangkan e-mail, Yu sendiri mengaku dia jarang membuka kotak surat pribadi miliknya tersebut. Jadi sedikit agak susah menghubungi mantan banchou mereka itu… Yu memang anak perkotaan yang sederhana, pikirnya. Yosuke pernah dengar dari Yu sendiri, kalau dia hanya memakai internet untuk membaca perkembangan terbaru dalam berita dari seluruh belahan dunia. Baik itu politik, ekonomi, maupun budaya.

Lepas dari pikirannya, Yosuke kembali melirikkan matanya ke keramaian di bawah. "Tapi kasus aneh ini… Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apa Izanami kembali?"

Hits song band pop terbaru salah satu band Jepang terdengar dari smartphone Yosuke. Ia mengangkatnya. "Halo ayah. Aku sudah sampai tadi malam,"

'Bagus sekali, Yo,' jawab si ayah. 'Aku sudah berada di kantorku sekarang. Kau bisa menemuiku dalam satu jam setelah kau bersiap-siap. Mm? Ada apa? Kau tidak segembira kemarin, 'nak?'

"… Teddie, 'yah,'

Si ayah mengembuskan napasnya. 'Ayah tahu. Ibumu juga sudah menelponku mengenai kondisi Teddie. Jadi bagaimana, kau ingin kembali ke Inaba sekarang?'

'Tidak, aku sudah berjanji akan membantu ayah. Dan lagi, aku masih harus mencari Yu dan memberi tahunya tentang kondisi Teddie saat ini.' si ayah tersenyum di balik sinyal.

'Terima kasih, 'nak. Ayah tidak akan memakai waktumu terlalu lama. Teddie lebih membutuhkan kalian, lagipula. Aku di kantorku, ok? Sampai jumpa satu jam lagi.'

'Baik,' si ayah mematikan sambungan. Yosuke menghela napasnya. '… Oh, ya. Akan kucoba menghubungi kampus Yu. Tapi aku tidak tahu nomor universitas Tokio.' sekali lagi Yosuke mengeluarkan bohlam ide dari kepalanya. Ia tersenyum. "Benar juga, aku bisa menanyakannya kepada bidang informasi Junes secara langsung. Ah, betapa jeniusnya aku. Chie tidak akan percaya kalau aku ini sebenarnya laki-laki jenius.'

Tuut. 'Halo, _Everyday Great at Your Junes_. Dengan Junes cabang Tokio, bisa kami bantu?' sahut suara wanita dari balik sinyal.

"Ini Yosuke Hanamura. Putra dari Sakuradai Hanamura, CEO Junes. Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan…"

-o0o-

**Kyoto, Sukuna-no-Mikoto Temple, Nara District 20 September 2015. 6:23**

"Kerja bagus, Shirogane-san."

"Ah, terima kasih, Sanada-san." Naoto mengangguk ramah kepada pria berkepala abu-abu tersebut.

Secara kasar, warnanya hampir sama dengan rambut milik Yu. Namun pria bernama Sanada tersebut memiliki rambut cepak pendek dan tubuh yang lebih muskular ketimbang Yu. Plester di atas alis mata kirinya itu sepertinya yang menjadi penanda bahwa ia adalah Akihiko Sanada. Dengan pistol di bawah ketiak kirinya, Sanada berjalan bersama Naoto meninggalkan komplek kuil di belakangnya.

Naoto kini adalah detektif profesional. Sama seperti Sanada yang juga seorang detektif. Namun pria tersebut adalah detektif resmi kepolisian pusat pulau pelabuhan Tatsumi.

Berbicara mengenai Tatsumi, Naoto menerima panggilan darurat dari Kanji pagi buta tadi. Ketika kasus yang sedang mereka tangani secara resmi ditutup, Naoto membuka selponnya dan menemukan pesan dari Kanji mengenai kondisi sahabat mereka, Teddie. Dengan segera, Naoto beranjak dari lokasi, dan pergi menyendiri untuk menelepon balik Kanji.

Naoto sungguh terkejut ketika tahu kondisi Teddie-san saat ini. Yukiko-san sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Junes, namun mendengar situasi mereka saat ini, tanpa diminta sedikitpun Naoto dengan cepat memotong penjelasan Kanji dengan memberitahukan bahwa dia akan berangkat dengan pesawat paling pagi dari Kyoto sesegera mungkin.

"Kau nampak kurang tenang, Naoto-san," ujar Sanada tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan. "Sepak terjangmu mengungkap kasus ini sungguh luar biasa, tapi setelah itu kau langsung menghilang sebelum kembali muncul hanya dengan raut yang sedikit lemas." Naoto membenarkan posisi topi rajutannya. "… Ada masalah?"

"… Aku harus cepat berangkat dari Kyoto. Sahabatku sedang sakit. Aku harus di sana menemaninya."

"Oh, begitu. Aku turut prihatin," ujar Sanada, merasakan simpati kepada si detektif mungil dan sahabat. "Semoga dia baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih, Sanada-san." Naoto mengangguk. Ia memberikan detektif kepolisian yang lebih senior itu sebuah senyuman tipis. Satu senyuman sederhana yang diperlihatkan kepada semua orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya.

"Aku juga berharap ia akan baik-baik saja," Naoto terdiam sebentar. "Ya, aku yakin 'dia' akan baik-baik saja." kali ini Naoto tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengingat sosok ceria yang tak terkalahkan Teddie. Entah mengapa, dia hanya yakin.

"Luar biasa. Sepertinya ikatan persahabatan kalian semua begitu kuat, ya?" Naoto menghadap pada Sanada. "Ya. Melihatmu yang begitu percaya pada sahabatmu, mengingatkanku pada teman-teman terdekatku juga…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana tujuanmu setelah ini?" Naoto kembali membenarkan posisi topinya, dan mengecek jamnya.

"Aku akan naik pesawat ke Tokio, lalu meneruskan perjalananku menuju Inaba dengan kereta."

"Inaba? Um, Yasoinaba?" Naoto mengangguk kecil. "Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga akan mengadakan reuni kecil dengan sahabat-sahabatku di sana. Um, apa nama hotelnya, ya… Umagi… Umaga…"

"Amagi,"

"Benar,"

"Hm, sungguh suatu kebetulan," Sanada setuju, dan mengangguk.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama? Dengan kasus rumit yang memakan waktu cukup lama tersebut, kupikir kita sudah menjadi teman, bukan begitu? Lagipula pergi bersama lebih baik daripada pergi sendirian, bukan?"

Jika ia adalah Naoto yang lama, sudah pasti ia akan menolak ajakan itu dengan beberapa alasan yang dibuat-buat. Naoto mengangguk. "Tentu. Mengapa tidak jika itu tidak merepotkanmu,"

Sanada memberikannya senyuman ramah dan hangat. "Jangan bercanda. Tidak ada kata 'merepotkan' kepada sesama teman,"

-o0o-

**Abe, Yasoinaba's sister town, Eastern Japan****ese**** Police Dept. Academy, 20 September 2015. 5:09**

Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan dan penempatan langsung para polisi dan polwan baru tahun masuk 2013. Tidak ada yang pernah membuat Chie sesenang ini. Impiannya adalah menjadi polisi wanita dan menjaga Inaba dari para pelanggar peraturan.

Memang terdengar seperti mimpi anak-anak, tapi tak ada satupun impian yang dapat dipandang sebelah mata dan diremehkan. Ketika impian itu terwujud—apapun itu, tidak ada yang berhak menertawakannya.

Begitulah prinsip Chie. Dia tahu dengan baik apa yang dinamakan impian. Dulu dia bermimpi menjadi polisi hanya untuk melindungi Yukiko seorang. Namun dengan berkembangnya pribadi dirinya, dia kini berniat melindungi semua orang di Inaba sekuat tenaganya. Dan sekaranglah saatnya. Penempatannya di Inaba membuat kedua impiannya terpenuhi sekaligus. Melindungi Inaba dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Ya, benar sekali. Kini Teddie sangat membutuhkan dirinya…

Pengumuman tersebut dilaksanakan malam tadi, dan Chie tidak bisa membendung perasaan meluap-luapnya tersebut. Namun berita memprihatinkan ini memudarkan kegembiraannya.

Untuk apa kegembiraan jika ia tidak bisa membaginya dengan sahabatnya.

Kini sahabatnya adalah yang terpenting—lebih dari apapun. Dia harus kembali ke Inaba sekarang juga. Teddie membutuhkan kehadirannya. Walaupun, mungkin, tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya, tapi ia ingin membuat Teddie merasa aman. Dia akan melindungi Teddie dengan segenap kekuatannya.

"Aku mengerti, Yukiko. Tidak usah khawatir, aku akan segera berada di sana. Inaba dan Abe hanya berjarak sekitar tiga jam, 'kan." Chie tersenyum tipis, membalas penjelasan Yukiko dari balik sinyal. Chie tahu sahabat masa kecilnya itu sangat cemas sekarang. Dalam perjalanannya menuju Junes juga pasti ia tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya terhadap Teddie. Chie tahu itu, dia sangat mengerti Yukiko.

Dilain pihak, Chie juga paham, bagaimanapun juga Teddie bermain mata terhadap mereka semua, para gadis, tetap saja Teddie merupakan salah satu sahabat sejiwa mereka. Satu untuk bersama, bersama untuk satu.

"Aku mengerti." jawab Chie. "'Nah, sekarang aku ingin Yukiko tetap tersenyum. Kita tidak ingin membuat Teddie bertambah sedih, 'kan? Kau masih ingat apa kata Teddie dulu soal satu hal yang paling membuatnya terpukul hingga menangis?"

Teddie dulu pernah menangis habis-habisan lantaran Nanako-chan yang tertusuk duri pada kakinya. Saking bingungnya harus melakukan apa (karena cuma berdua), dia ikut-ikutan menangis 'deh. Hingga akhirnya Yu datang, dan merawat Nanako, plus menenangkan mereka berdua yang sedang 'berkencan'. Lalu setelahnya Teddie mengaku pada semuanya dia tidak bisa melihat perempuan bersedih, apalagi menangis…

'Tentu saja, Chie.' Yukiko tersenyum tipis. Ia menghapus sedikit air matanya. 'Kalau begitu, aku akan menelepon teman-teman yang lain. Sampai jumpa, Chie.'

Chie mengemas perlengkapannya. Mengambil _badge_ polisinya, mengambil peralatan dan berkas-berkas dinasnya, dan mengepak semuanya termasuk baju ke dalam tas kopernya. Ia akan bekerja dibawah supervisor Ryoutaro Dojima, ayah Nanako-chan dan paman dari Yu. Jadi, ini membuatnya sedikit lega.

Tidak lama setelahnya, ia menerima panggilan dari Yosuke mengenai kondisi Teddie dan mengenai keberadaan Yu yang sulit ditemukan di Tokio… Juga tentang kabar kasus terbaru dari Tokio.

-o0o-

**Tokio, Tokio Royal Square, Kujikawa's Estate, ****20 September 2015. ****5****:****5****1**

"Risette! Tunggu dulu, kau mau kemana!" seorang pria berpakaian kumplit, dari dasi, kemeja, jas, sampai sepasang sepatu hitam mengejar gadis bermuka merah padam yang berjalan dengan cepat menyisiri lorong mewah rumahnya. Sepertinya pria tersebut adalah manajer Risette.

Karpet merah sejauh mata memandang di rumah ini, langit-langit ukiran tangan ahli seperti pada katedral Roma; rumah Rise benar-benar seperti rumah para bintang utama dunia.

Namun Rise nampak tidak menikmati sedikitpun waktunya. Ia yang masih memakai piyama merah muda yang terbuat dari sutra berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama kediaman dan tak bisa menghentikan air matanya.

Ini terlalu menyedihkan. Satu hal yang tak bisa ia bayangkan adalah bagaimana Teddie, yang notabene-nya merupakan pria paling ceria sejagat kehilangan senyumannya.

Rise tidak bisa membayangkannya. Tidak bisa sama sekali. Itu terlalu menyakitkan. Ia ingin menelpon Yu-senpai tapi nomor yang ia tuju tidak kunjung masuk…

Mendengar penjelasan Yukiko-senpai tadi, jantung Rise langsung berdegup kencang dan tidak stabil. Apa mungkin Shadow bisa sakit? Ini gawat. Ini gawat… 'kan?

Rise tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam tapi sesuatu yang gawat pasti terjadi pada Teddie.

Ya, Rise hanya dapat menebak-nebak saja. Tapi ia sangat mengerti orang seperti Teddie yang tidak tahu siapa dirinya sendiri, dan bingung dengan tujuan hidupnya. Rise juga begitu dulunya. Perasaan simpati adalah perasaan paling tulus yang dapat Rise bagi bersama Teddie…

Tapi saat ini Teddie tengah terbaring tak bertenaga, seperti apa yang Kanji sampaikan padanya belum lama ini.

Ia tidak ingin menerima ini. Sementara Rise tidur di kamar super mewahnya seperti seorang puteri raja atau mendesain baju barunya atau menjadi model dan bintang iklan, Teddie harus mau tak mau bekerja demi mencari uang seorang diri di Inaba. Hanya dengan Kanji dan Yukiko-senpai yang itu juga hanya dapat mengunjunginya sebentar di sela-sela kesibukan mereka. Nanako-chan juga pasti sekali-sekali bermain dengan Teddie, tapi dia masih kecil. Dia juga harus sekolah setiap hari, belajar, dan menjaga rumah seperti biasa.

Kenapa aku setega ini padanya? Tanya Rise kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa bisa aku melupakan Teddie, ketika sudah pindah kembali ke Tokio… Rise mengakui dirinya yang melupakan Teddie…

Rise menangis semakin deras. Bagaimana kalau dia sudah terlambat, tapi seperti yang sudah dikatakannya tadi, dia tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam. Tapi mengingat fakta mengenai Teddie, Rise tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya.

Dia berulang kali menelpon Yu, tapi dia tidak kunjung dapat berbicara dengan pria yang dimaksud. Kau dimana sekarang, Yu-senpai? Ketika kami membutuhkanmu—ketika Teddie membutuhkanmu, kemana dirimu menghilang?

"Rise-chan,"

Rise membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pria tegap berambut gelap yang berumur kisaran 40-an. "Ayah! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bingung, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Rise, tenang dulu," si ayah menenangkan putrinya tanpa embel-embel _–chan_. Itu berarti si ayah tahu dan menyadari secara utuh kondisi putrinya ini. Ia membutuhkan dukungan moral lebih. "Jelaskan pada ayah apa masalahnya?"

Masih terisak tangis, Rise menjelaskan pada si ayah di ruang tamu mewah sambil duduk di atas sofa-sofa kelas dunia. "…Sahabatku, 'yah… Sahabatku yang berharga di Inaba tengah sakit keras saat ini. Dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa…"

Si ayah memberikan raut wajah yang mengiba. Rise bisa sesedih ini karena sahabatnya sakit keras? Si ayah tidak bisa berpikir lain kecuali putrinya benar-benar sudah dewasa dalam kurun waktu setahun tinggal di Inaba. Ia begitu bersyukur. "Katakan padaku, 'nak. Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ayah akan membantumu; segala macam hal yang dibutuhkan sahabatmu ini. Dana? Tempat berobat? Apapun."

Rise menggeleng. Sederhana saja. Itu semua tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan Teddie. Teddie bukan makhluk biasa. Ia entitas lain yang berbeda dengan manusia. Tidak ada yang dapat menyembuhkannya kalau memang separah seperti yang diberitakan… Saat disinilah Rise menyadari ketidak bergunaannya uang untuk ini semua. Uang bukanlah segalanya…

Rise merinding. Ia memagut kedua bahunya.

Mengingat kondisi Teddie yang terus merintih saja membuat Rise ikut merasakan ngilu pada sekujur tubuhnya. "Tidak ada, ayah… Tidak ada."

"Apa maksudmu, putriku? Apakah separah itu penyakitnya?"

Rise menggeleng. "Tidak, bukan itu…" ia terisak, melap ingusnya dan melanjutkan. "Ia merupakan 'sesuatu' yang spesial… Ia bahkan bukan manusia."

"Spesial…?" tanya si ayah, bingung. Sangat bingung. "… Bukan manusia?"

Pelayan-pelayan Rise memiringkan kepala mereka bersamaan. Hantu, maksudnya—seperti Casper, begitu? Tanya mereka masing-masing di dalam hati. Kalau bukan manusia, lalu apa lagi?

"Me-me-me-memikirkannya saja membuatku begitu sedih," Rise kembali menangis. "Aku ingin di sana. Aku ingin di sana untuk menemaninya—melindunginya. Aku tahu tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya, tapi aku hanya ingin disana bersama Teddie. Bersama yang lainnya juga…"

Si ayah, Alphonse R. Kujikawa—pemimpin Kujikawa Konzern, tertegun dan terpaku melihat mantan tuan puteri manjanya ini. Ia begitu tersentuh melihat persahabatan macam apa yang dimiliki putrinya ini dengan orang lain selama setahun tinggal di Inaba. "Ayah akan segera mengirimmu ke Inaba," si ayah berdiri. Dengan sigap dan penuh karisma, dia segera memberi perintah. "Sakaki, segera siapkan helikopter sekarang juga! Aku sendiri yang akan menemani Rise ke Inaba!"

"Segera, tuan besar." Sakaki, kepala pelayan keluarga Kujikawa membungkuk dan dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang tamu untuk mengurus permintaan tuannya.

"Ayah?" Rise mengangkat wajahnya dari dekapan kedua tangannya.

"Betapa bahagianya aku, 'nak, sebagai ayahmu. Aku bersyukur kau mengambil keputusan untuk mengundurkan diri dari permodelan untuk setahun, dan… Lihat dirimu sekarang." si ayah tersenyum. "Aku harus berterima kasih kepada nenekmu, dan terutama… Ibumu pasti bangga dari atas sana."

Rise yang masih sembab dengan segala air di wajahnya, dari air mata sampai ke ingus mengangguk senang. Kedua pipinya memerah, seperti mengeluarkan kepulan uap. "Terima kasih, ayah!" Rise berdiri dan memeluk sang ayah. "Terima kasih, ayah! Aku sayang ayah! Terima kasih!"

-o0o-

**Tokio, ****20 September 2015. ****8****:55.**

"Yosuke-senpai!"

"Oh, Rise-chan! Ada apa?"

"Aku akan berangkat menuju Inaba sebentar lagi. Tapi kudengar dari Chie-senpai kalau kau sedang di Tokio dan mencari Yu-senpai saat ini,"

Rise mendengar Yosuke seperti memompa napasnya. Apa dia sedang berlari? "Aku begitu mencemaskan Teddie, jadi aku bersama ayahku akan berangkat duluan dengan helikopter…"

"Tidak apa," jawab pria _brunette_ dari sisi Tokio yang lain. "Pergilah duluan. Aku mengerti. Aku sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Narukami. Setelah kucari tahu, letaknya cukup dekat rupanya dari posisiku sekarang. Aku akan membawanya ke Inaba dengan kereta."

"Yosuke-senpai, tapi Yu-senpai tidak berada di rumahnya,"

Yosuke terkejut. "Apa? Sungguh, bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Rise-chan?"

"Anu, saat aku mendengar senpai sedang di Tokio, aku berusaha memanggil Kanzeon dengan begitu keras untuk membantumu. Arcana-ku, Lovers, menampakkan diri di hadapanku seperti saat di Midnight Channel dulu. Jadi,"

"S-sungguh? Keren!" seru Yosuke. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa beritahukan padaku dimana lokasi Yu sekarang?"

"Tentu, senpai," Rise terdiam sebentar. "… Aku bisa melihatnya berada di komplek apartemen khusus universitas Tokio, kamar 7A, lantai 7—kamar paling pojok dari tangga tempatmu naik nantinya, senpai. T-tunggu… Dia bersama seseorang… Manusia…? Bukan… Aku tidak tahu siapa dan 'apa' dia, tapi sosok yang berada bersama Yu-senpai saat ini merupakan pemilik Persona juga."

"Apa?" Yosuke terkejut, begitu pula dengan Rise. "Serius? Apa dia diserang seseorang? Atau itu temannya? Kau tidak bisa mencari tahunya, Rise-chan?"

"Maaf, senpai. Aku tidak tahu. Seperti dulu, jika aku tidak mengenal orang yang dimaksud aku tidak bisa memeriksanya lebih jauh lagi. Yang jelas aku tidak bisa menyamakan entitas tersebut dengan manusia…"

"Berarti aku harus berputar jauh lagi… Baiklah itu sudah sangat membantuku. Aku harap orang itu bukanlah musuh. Jika benar, mungkin ini adalah alasan mengapa Yu tidak pernah menghubungi kita" jelas Yosuke. "Terima kasih banyak, Rise-chan. Semoga kau sampai di Inaba dengan selamat. Tolong jaga Teddie sampai sensei kesayangannya tiba. Karena aku PASTI akan membawa Yu, bagaimanapun juga."

"Baik!" dengan semburat merah akan semangat, Rise mangangguk dan melepas Kanzeon dari dirinya. Ia lantas bersama ayahnya menaiki helikopter yang telah siap lepas landas dari landasan pribadi Kujikawa.

|To the Next|

A/N: That's it! Can you feel the intensity? Great, 'cause I am as well. Saya puas dengan chapter ini.

Review seperti 'bagus!' dan 'update!' itu membakar ego saya untuk terus menulis cerita ini. Tapi review seperti masukan, kritik, saran, dan kesan itu dapat memperbaiki kesalahan dan kekurangan saya dalam fic ini. Jadi ga usah ragu ok? Tombol Review di bawah itu tombol Plot Bunny saya :D

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua reviewers, alerts, hits, dan visitors tanpa terkecuali. Itu adalah pelumas untuk mesin kreatifitas saya.

Next: Apa respon Yosuke ketika ia akhirnya menemui Yu bersama dengan 'seseorang' yang dibicarakan Rise? Find out next!


	6. The Rebirth of Self

**Persona 4/Golden/Ultimate © ATLUS**

**Fic by: Crow Inaba**

**Chapter kali ini akan melibatkan Aigis. On to the story, and enjoy the ride.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Persona 4: Ultimum Repressio<strong>

**6: The Rebirth of Self**

Yu pikir kehidupannya sepulang dari Inaba akan menjadi biasa lagi. Berangkat kuliah seperti biasa, belajar seperti biasa, segalanya akan berjalan seperti biasa. Tidak memikirkan segala macam kasus aneh yang menghantui lingkungan sekitar.

Yu berpikir ini lumayan juga. Dia bisa memusatkan perhatiannya kepada pelajaran, dan iapun sedikit demi sedikit melepaskan diri dari petualangan masa muda yang baru saja lewat. Dia menikmati hidupnya sekarang; aktifitas rutin, jadwal yang teratur, pergi pagi, pulang sore atau malam. Ya, pergi melewati rute yang sama, dan pulang melewati rute yang sama pula. Dia tidak pernah singgah sekalipun di kedai steak di pinggir jalan ataupun di atas mall. Dan dia menikmati tiap detik waktunya.

Tapi…

Semuanya dusta. Bohong. Apapun yang diucapkannya kepada orang tua dan orang-orang di sekitarnya adalah sebuah kebohongan—hal yang lari dari kenyataan. **Ia **lari dari kenyataan.

Sungguh ironis memang karena beberapa tahun yang lalu ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya mengejar satu hal mutlak yang dinamakan Kebenaran.

Tapi di sinilah Yu berdiri, terdiam dan termenung. Kehidupan palsu yang ia jalani 'demi' menjaga harga diri kedua orang tuanya.

Dia terjebak di dalamnya.

Ketika dia bertemu dengan Yosuke dan Chie, ia merubah pandangannya terhadap kehidupan mudanya. Dan dengan kedatangan Yukiko setelahnya, kehidupan Yu yang monotone lambat laun mulai bergerak senada dengan ritme 'kehidupan' yang murni—dengan melodi penyejuk hati. Saat itu Yu merasa hidup. Saat itu dia bisa menikmati tiap detik waktunya.

Ia ingin meninggalkan segala penat benaknya dengan segala regulasi kehidupan yang dinamakan 'keharusan'. Meraih pendidikan tertinggi; menjadi sarjana; bekerja sesuai apa yang orang tuanya pakukan terhadapnya.

Yu ingin lepas. Ia ingin lepas dari paku beton yang ditancapkan pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Yu hanya dapat melihat langit cerah memancarkan warna biru dari dalam sumur. Benar. Dia adalah katak di dalam sumur. Dia bisa bergerak, tapi tak bisa memanjat keluar. Dia bisa bermimpi tapi tak mungkin bisa diwujudukan. Jika ada sesuatu yang terpenting, doktrin-doktrin akutlah yang terbesit di telinganya dalam sekejap: Jadilah seperti orang tuamu.

Ketika dia dibiarkan melihat jauh ke masa depan, tangannya selalu dituntun oleh orang tuanya. Dirinya selalu mendapat arahan dari mereka berdua tentang mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Mana yang akan membuatmu kaya dan sukses di masa depan, dan mana yang tidak pasti lebih baik ditinggalkan saja…

Yu hidup biasa, tumbuh dengan biasa, dan memiliki jalan pikir yang biasa. Dia besar dengan biasa di bawah baying-bayang kedua orang tuanya.

Biasa… Smuanya biasa

Tapi, apa memang benar begitu?

Inaba adalah memori terindah yang pernah diputar otaknya berulang kali. Yu tidak bisa mengingat kenangan indah apalagi yang dapat menjadi penghias pikirannya. Tidak ada…

Ingatannya terus berganti. Setiap tahun ia harus terus pindah daerah untuk memenuhi tuntutan kedua orang tuanya.

Yu hampir tidak bisa mengingat nama teman-temannya sedari kecil dulu. Wajah teman yang masih teringat olehnya lambat laun berbaur menjadi satu dengan yang lainnya seiring berjalannya waktu. Semuanya menjadi serupa, hingga akhirnya membuat Yu benar-benar lupa. Suara mereka menjadi sama dari satu dan yang lainnya. Mungkin saja ketika Yu melangkah setiap harinya ia berpapasan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tapi dia tidak ingat—terkilas sedikit saja 'pun tidak pernah.

Yu hanya ingin menemukan satu hal pasti dalam hidupnya. Dia ingin merangkainya menjadi satu impian utuh. Sahabat. Dia menginginkan sahabat pasti yang akan selalu ada untuknya. Sedikit tak masalah, yang penting mereka 'ada'.

Yu tidak ingin terkekang orang tuanya. Ia ingin menciptakan 'itu'. Ia ingin akalnya menuntun dirinya melangkah ke depan.

Dia menghormati kedua orang tuanya. Yu menyangi mereka berdua dengan setulus hatinya. Bahkan dengan segala kehidupan sibuk mereka.

Tapi sudah cukup. Dia harus lepas. Dia harus mencoba terbang sendiri.

Inilah yang menjadikan sosoknya begitu berkontradiksi dengan pandangan orang.

Yu yang masyarakat sekitar kenal adalah pemuda penurut kebanggaan keluarga Narukami satu-satunya. Ibunya bekerja sebagai profesional perbankan yang terus pulang pergi Jepang – Amerika. Ayahnya adalah pebisnis terkemuka di dunia yang memiliki nama di tiga negara sekaligus, Jerman – Perancis – Jepang. Yu hidup bersama mereka, ya itu jelas. Tapi Yu sebenarnya hidup di dalam benaknya sendiri… Tidak dimana-mana.

Mereka terkadang pulang, namun dengan selpon pada telinga mereka masing-masing. Saat itu pula, Yu mendengar mereka bercakap dengan bahasa Inggris secara fasih dan lancar, dan saat itu pula Yu merasakan dirinya ternyata berada jauh dari mereka berdua. Bila ada waktu kosong, kedua orang tuanya akan menanyakan: bagaimana sekolah? Nilaimu tidak turun, 'kan? Kami harap kau tidak mengecewakan kami.

Basi. Semuanya stagnat. Tak ada yang lain selain itu.

Yu menerima wejangan-wejangan dari mereka. Ya, dia menerima yang patut diterimanya. Tapi terkadang itu saja tidak cukup. Yu bahkan sesekali hampir lupa seperti apa wajah kedua orang tuanya saat ini. Apakah uban ayah bertambah? Ataukah keriput ibu bertambah? Dia tak pernah tahu hal-hal macam itu. Yang jelas, mereka hadir dalam dunia Yu, namun anehnya Yu tidak merasakan mereka ada. Yu lebih mudah mengingat wajah keluarga tempat kedua orang tuanya menitipkan Yu selama setahun sebelum kembali berkumpul. Namun, hanya untuk berpisah lagi tidak lama setelahnya.

Mereka kemudian pergi dengan menekankan kepada Yu: 'Jika ingin sukses dengarkan kata-kata kami'.

Yu mengangguk, dan melambaikan tangan mengantar kepergian mereka untuk kesekian kalinya. Itu semua terus berulang tanpa mereka tahu bahwa setelahnya Yu hanya bisa meringkuk di sudutan rumah dan memeluk kakinya. Sendiri dan kesepian.

Yu begitu tersentuh melihat keluarga paman yang begitu harmonis. Paman Ryoutaro yang begitu perhatian terhadap Nanako, dan begitupula Nanako kepada sang ayah. Kehidupan sederhana yang harmonis. Kehidupan biasa yang memang mencerminkan indahnya hidup. Mereka juga memilik rutinitas, sama seperti orang perkotaan. Tapi, mereka tahu bahwa ada satu hal yang lebih penting dari itu semua.

Karena itulah, Yu merasakan keberadaannya 'ada' dan mendapatkan perhatian yang begitu didambakannya di sana. Karena itu juga Yu menganggap keluarga Dojima sebagai keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Rasa perhatian bak ayah dari Ryoutaro, dan juga rasa sayang yang tulus didapatnya dari Nanako.

Yu tidak bisa berpikir lain selain ia merasa kumplit di Inaba.

Yu ingin menciptakan sahabat dan keluarga. Sebuah lingkungan asri dimana sahabat dan keluarga ada di sana untuk menunggunya, untuk menemaninya. Ia ingin menciptakan kehidupan harmonis bagi dirinya.

Dia ingin terlepas dari kutukan kedua orang tuanya yang bernama 'regulasi kehidupan'—segala macam yang diwejangkan kepadanya. Dimana mereka berdua juga telah terjebak di dalamnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Kehidupan mono yang seperti robot.

Yu tidak ingin seperti itu.

Perjumpaannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya di Inaba memberikannya pandangan kalau 'kau dapat memilih'. Bahwa 'kau memiliki pilihan'.

Dia ingin maju bukan sebagai putra kedua orang tuanya, seperti yang semua orang katakan. 'Putra keluarga Narukami ini'; 'putra keluarga Narukami itu'. 'Dia akan menjadi sehebat ayahnya'. 'Ya, kau harus sehebat kedua orang tuamu'.

Tidak. Bukan itu. Ia ingin maju ke depan sebagai keberadaan bernama Yu Narukami. Dan Yu Narukami seorang. Bukan sebagai putra dari Yoichiro dan Emiri Narukami. Cukup dengan Narukami muda.

Dia ingin membuktikan pada kedua orang tuanya kalau dia mampu 'menciptakan' jalan hidupnya sendiri.

-o0o-

**The Room of Testament, Velvet Room. The Dream World.**

Ya. Masih ada yang harus aku lakukan, batin Yu. Aku tidak akan terpaku di sini. Aku harus terus maju. Aku juga masih memiliki 'sisi lain' dari diriku yang harus aku urus. Aku tidak boleh mundur, aku tidak boleh takut untuk melangkah ke depan. Ya. Ya. Aku masih memiliki mimpi. Mimpi yang pasti akan kuwujudkan, walau bagaimanapun juga.

Yu berdiri dari atas sofanya. Dia melangkah secara pasti ke arah Aigis dengan pandangan Margaret, Elizabeth, dan Aigis sendiri tertuju kepadanya. Igor yang sedang merundukkan sedikit wajahnya, menciptakan bayangan pada kedua mata selagi menyunggingkan senyuman penuh keyakinan. Benar, benar. Memang seperti itulah seharusnya tamu kehormatan kami.

Yu berdiri tepat di depan Aigis. Gadis android itu sedikit mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Kedua mata birunya tertuju hanya kepada mata kelabu milik Yu, tak teralihkan oleh debu sedikitpun. Kedua bola mata kuat milik si pria menatap Aigis lurus, menciptakan sensasi ketegangan tersendiri terhadap Aigis. "Mau apa kau? Aigis tidak akan pernah takut, apalagi mundur dari target."

Margaret dan Elizabeth, kedua wanita penghuni Velvet Room hanya dapat menahan napasnya dalam hening. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Yu—sama sekali tidak tahu. apa yang akan diperbuat pria berambut kelabu itu. Kedua matanya begitu lurus. Penuh akan keyakinan.

Apa yang didapatnya hanya dalam hitungan detik ini? Apa? Apa yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang berdiri tegap tanpa goyah ini?

"Kau ingin tahu '**apa**' aku ini?" tanya Yu. Gadis android terus memperhatikannya tanpa celah. "Kalau begitu ikutlah denganku. Aku akan membantumu mencaritahu jawabannya."

"A-apa?" Aigis terbata-bata bertanya balik. "Apa maksudmu?"

Igor tersenyum puas. Ini terlalu membuatnya senang. Kalau tidak ada penunggu ruangan biru pekat lainnya, ia bisa saja menari-nari karena ketegangan menyenangkan ini.

"Ikutlah denganku." jelas Yu. "Karena, aku tidak tahu jawabannya,"

"Apa?" Aigis kembali menyela.

"Ya, aku sendiri tidak—bukan, aku sendiri bahkan belum tahu jawabannya." jawab Yu kembali. "Kau ingin jawaban asal dariku, ataukah Kebenarannya?"

Aigis kembali berdiri dengan tegap. Ia memang kelihatan tidak memiliki perasaan dibalik tubuh berlapis baja itu, tapi Yu tahu sangat kalau gadis android ini berbeda total dari bayangan robot pada awamnya. Seperti yang sudah Yu jelaskan sebelumnya, android ini sudah mengalami begitu banyak pengalaman yang bervariasi. Tidak tahu juga. Yu hanya dapat berkira-kira dan memakai imajinasi digabung dengan logik-nya.

"… Apa keuntungannya buat Aigis?"

Yu terdiam sebentar untuk mengalihkan tatapan dari Aigis. "Kau mengharapkan Kebenaran, bukan?" tanya Yu. "Kita berada di atas perahu yang sama. Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama juga, kalau begitu?"

"Lalu setelahnya? Bagaimana jika Aigis mengambil keputusan untuk tetap mengincar nyawamu setelah mengetahui Kebenarannya?"

"Kalau begitu kita pikirkan nanti saja."

Aigis ternganga. Ia tidak ingat pernah membuka mulutnya selebar ini sebelumnya. "… Itu jawaban yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, Yu Narukami,"

Yu mengangkat kedua bahunya dan segera merilekskannya kembali. "Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku baru bisa memberikanmu itu." Yu tersenyum tipis.

Wajah semulus keramik Aigis terpaku untuk sementara kepada sorot pasti Yu. Ia kemudian merundukan kepalanya, merasa tidak percaya dan menyerah. "Kau… Aneh, Yu Narukami," Ya; tanya Yu. "Kau aneh. Padahal aku memiliki banyak pertanyaan mengenai 'keberadaanmu' ini. Aku bisa saja memaksamu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"… Tapi entah kenapa Aigis seperti kehilangan kata-kata."

Mereka berdua mendengar tepuk tangan dari Igor. Pria tua itu berdiri—untuk pertama kalinya, sejauh ingatan Yu dapat mengingat. Senyuman lebarnya mengundang tanda tanya pada Yu dan Aigis. Mereka melemparkan tatapan kosong dan keheranan. "Mengagumkan. Sungguh mengagumkan,"

"Aku tidak mengira bahwa sengketa yang dibawa Aigis berkeliling Jepang hanya untuk menemui Yu Narukami dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun ini akhirnya berujung di Velvet Room," lanjut Igor. Ia kembali memainkan tangannya, seperti menceritakan dongeng. "Dan di sini, tempat kalian berdua berdiri, kalian ditakdirkan untuk membentuk satu ikatan yang baru. Sungguh luar biasa."

Yu hendak bertanya pada Igor, namun pria tua itu sekali lagi memotong kata-kata si pemuda. "Yu Narukami, ulurkan tanganmu ke langit—raihlah kekuatan dan ikatan barumu!"

Yu memang masih bingung. Dengan Aigis yang melihat ke arahnya, akhirnya Yu mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

Tanpa aba-aba, percikan cahaya seperti api biru turun tepat di atas kepala Aigis. Persis seperti saat mereka akan memecahkan tarot untuk memanggil Persona. Itu adalah tarot yang lain dengan tulisan XX berbingkai kuning keemasan. Yu belum pernah melihat kartu tersebut sebelumnya; bukankah tarot XX seharusnya adala Arcana untuk The Judgment?

"Arcana?" tanya Yu, bingung. Koleksi Arcana-nya sudah lengkap. Dari 0—The Fool, dirinya, sampai XXI The World ketika ia membangkitkan _The Original One_—Izanagi-no-Okami pada pertempuran melawan Izanami. Walau tak memiliki tulisan, bisikan gaib menyusup ke telinga Yu. "… Aeon?"

Tubuh Aigis terasa seperti tersetrum sengatan listrik ringan. Tubuhnya nampak tergelitik pelan, tapi ia tidak mengacuhkannya. "Apa ini? Tubuh Aigis—"

Pallas Athena, Persona Aigis menampakkan diri dari dalam tarot The Aeon dan melayang dengan kekuatannya. Pallas Athena memberikan Aigis senyuman hangat sebelum pecah menjadi serpihan yang membuat Aigis terkejut. Aigis mengucapkan nama Persona-nya tapi itu tidak membuatnya kembali…

Tidak lama setelahnya, hanya dalam interval hitungan detik, dari langit-langit Velvet Room, sosok wujud yang lain turun ke atas Aigis. Namun wujud itu masih berbentuk bundaran cahaya berbentuk bola.

Arcana The Aeon Aigis pecah menjadi serpihan beling, dan kemudian kembali menyatu dengan warna kuning cerah dan terang yang baru sebagai bingkainya. Arcana tersebut terus berputar di atas kepala Aigis, selagi Yu masih menjulurkan tangannya seperti ingin mengambil kartu tersebut dari bawah. 'Sebutkan namaku, Aigis…'

Aigis terkejut. Ia mendengar namanya diimbau. Tapi oleh siapa? Nama apa? 'Pikirkan… Pikirkan… Ingatlah kembali. Cobalah kembali ukir dengan perasaan dan ingatanmu. Kenangan apa yang tidak ingin kau lupakan—kenangan apa yang begitu berharga dalam momen kehidupanmu sehingga tak terlupakan. Panggil namaku, dan aku akan menjadi wujudmu yang lain. Aku adalah dirimu, dan engkau adalah diriku.'

Ingatan yang berharga—momen yang tidak bisa kulupakan? Aigis memejamkan kedua mata, dan mulai merangkai ingatannya…

Saat itu… Dia tertidur pulas di atas pahaku. Wajahnya begitu tenang. Wajahnya begitu damai. Ia tertidur. Ia tertidur, namun… Takkan pernah terbangun kembali. Aku ingat—aku ingat, batin Aigis. Saat itulah Aigis meneteskan air mata… Air mata pertama dan terakhir Aigis. Air mata kesedihan yang bahkan Aigis sendiri bingung darimana asalnya.

'Sebutkan namaku, Aigis.'

Gadis android tersebut membuka kedua kelopak mata biru lautannya, menggerakkan bibir mungil berlapis kilauan lipgloss merah. "Nagisa-wame."

Persona Aigis termanifestasikan dari dalam bola cahaya berwarna biru cerah tersebut. Yu melihat sosok baru yang belum pernah ia lihat dari Persona unik sahabat-sahabat lainnya.

Sosok yang baru saja datang itu berwujud wanita berparas cantik, dengan kulit berwarna biru muda. Seperti air, kulit wajahnya nampak selembut air. Kedua matanya tertutup _visor_ yang seperti terbuat dari bahan metalik. Rambut pendek selehernya terjuntai-juntai seperti saat seseorang menyelam ke kedalaman air. Tubuh tanpa balutan berwarna biru lautan yang seperti terbuat dari mekanik itu dilintasi sehelai selendang sutra transparan berwarna hijau muda dari atas kepala dan kedua pundaknya, melintas melewati lingkaran perut dan pinggang, hingga sampai pada kedua kakinya. Dan sosok bernamakan 'Nagisa-wame' tersebut memegang kendi berukiran klasik Jepang dengan air yang begitu jernih tertampung di dalamnya.

Samar-samar, Yu kembali mendengar suara yang sudah lama tak didengarnya… Suara yang berbisik secara mistik ke dalam benaknya ketika ia memperoleh ikatan baru dengan seseorang…

**Thou hath forged the New Bond**

**The Aeon Arcana hath bestowed thee with its divine power**

Yu menurunkan tangannya.

**You has formed the bond with Aigis of The Aeon realm**

"Persona Aigis berubah…?" ujar si gadis. Ia melayangkan jari-jemari lentik robotnya ke udara dan menampung tarot-nya dengan kedua tangan. Gelombang udara menenangkan menyelimuti dirinya, dan Yu yakin tidak salah lihat kalau Aigis tersenyum dan menggumamkan satu kata. Mi… Atau To…? Ia tidak yakin, tapi biarlah itu menjadi rahasianya. Aigis menyentuh dadanya selagi pandangan kosong tak percayanya tertuju ke lantai.

"Kemampuan dan ketegaran diri untuk menerima masa lalu pahit yang tak terbendungkan, menciptakan kelahiran baru terhadap tubuh Pallas Athena," ujar Igor. "Kau tidak bisa memperoleh kekuatan baru ini sebelumnya dikarenakan dibutuhkan 'pelatuk' pasti untuk melahirkannya…"

"Pelatuk?" tanya Aigis. Igor menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Yu.

"Dialah sang pelatuk takdir."

"Yu Narukami?" lanjut Aigis dengan nada yang seperti tidak percaya.

Yu menjulurkan tangannya ke depan, dan kartu The Aeon bertuliskan XX berbingkai kuning cerah kembali menampakkan diri. Dia membiarkan kartu tersebut berputar-putar di sana. "The Aeon… Kekuatan baru…"

"Ya." jawab Igor. "Anggap ini sebagai hadiah perpisahan sebelum memulai perjalan keduamu, wahai pengunjung kami yang terhormat."

Yu menatap Aigis yang membalasnya dengan sorotan datar. "Sepertinya kita benar-benar di atas perahu yang sama. Bukan begitu?"

"… Yu Narukami, Aigis percaya pada yang namanya takdir. Jadi Aigis akan ikut denganmu. Kemanapun kau melangkah mencari Kebenaran itu." tutur Aigis, memberikan Yu sebuah senyuman tipis. "Walau Aigis pernah berniat membunuhmu… Aigis berterima kasih kepadamu karena Aigis kembali dapat mengingat saat-saat itu—saat yang begitu menusuk, namun anehnya begitu melegakan. Sebuah ingatan yang begitu berharga bagi Aigis…"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan." jawab pemuda berambut kelabu keperakkan. "Tapi, aku masih penasaran untuk alasan apa kau berniat membunuhku?"

Aigis memutar tubuhnya, memperhatikan Elizabeth di belakang. "Aigis akan menceritakannya. Tapi tidak bisa sekarang, Yu Narukami." tatapannya datar terhadap Elizabeth, dan adik Margaret 'pun begitu pula.

"'Nah, saya khawatir kalau pelayanan kami akan berakhir sampai di sini. Atau jika takdir berkata lain, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi kapanpun itu. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, kami akan membantumu dengan segenap kemampuan yang kami miliki."

Yu mengangguk kepada Igor, lalu kepada Margaret, yang dibalas serupa oleh wanita tersebut.

"'Nah, bersiaplah," ujar Igor. "Karena waktu terus berjalan di dunia kalian. Sampai jumpa lagi, dan semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu, wahai tamu kami yang terhormat, Yu Narukami-dono."

-o0o-

**Tokio, Tokio Univ. Dorm, 20 September 2015. 10:19**

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Yu Narukami?"

Yu melayangkan satu lengannya pada pembatas sofa, menatap keluar jendela kamar asrama mahasiswa-nya. "… Kita tunggu."

Aigis menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa pula, meletakkan kedua tangan di atas pahanya. Tubuhnya tegap, dan memandang Yu yang nampak termenung melihat keluar sana—seperti merasakan sesuatu atau mungkin, merindukan sesuatu. "Menunggu apa?"

Yu menggerakkan bahunya. Itu memberikan isyarat jelas pada Aigis. Yu sendiri juga tidak tahu, perjalanan macam apa kali ini yang akan dia alami. Dia belum menerima petunjuk apapun dari pria tua berhidung luar biasa kelewat mancung itu.

Yu terbiasa dengan panggilan pendeknya saja, walau semuanya yang mengenal dia hampir memanggilnya Narukami-kun rata. Bahkan teman laki-lakinya. Tidak tahu juga, pikir Yu. Apakah itu dikarenakan dirinya yang agak tertutup. Tapi, Yu hanya melakukan apa yang dipikirnya patut dilakukan.

Ketika ia baru memulai tahun ajaran pertama perkuliahannya, dengan cepat Yu menjadi orang yang sangat populer. Hal utama yang menyebabkan itu adalah rambut perak uniknya, dan juga mata yang sepertinya sanggup menembus apapun itu. Yu menggaruk kepalanya. Kenapa orang kota tidak bisa sedikit saja meniru warga daerah terpencil seperti Inaba.

Di Inaba, isu dan gossip datang seperti angin. Cepat datang, menggelitik, kemudian pergi tanpa disadari.

Kota tidak pernah berubah, bahkan selama hidupnya tiga tahun di Tokio ini.

"Mumpung masih di sini," buka Yu. "Bagaimana kalau kau memanggilku 'Yu' saja—atau 'Narukami'?"

Aigis mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Yu-san," si pemuda tersenyum tipis. "Tapi kenapa?"

*Tok tok*

Yu dan Aigis terkejut mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamar asrama. Sofa letak mereka berdua duduk saat ini hanya sekitar lima langkah atau kurang lebih dua meter kurang sedikit. Yu dan Aigis bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya Yu berdiri dan membuka pintunya.

"Yu!"

"Y-Yosuke?"

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu!" Yosuke meraih satu pundak Yu dan memeluk pemuda berambut kelabu itu dengan kuat. Sungguh kuat, seperti napas Yu tertahan untuk sedetik. Yosuke melepasnya. "Kau kemana saja! Kami terus berulang kali mencoba menghubungimu!"

Sial. Aku lupa, selpon-ku kehabisan baterai sepulang kuliah saat hari Aigis menyerangku. "Maaf, aku tidak men-casnya belakangan ini,"

"Apa?" kejut pemuda brunette itu. "Alasan bodoh macam apa itu?" Yosuke hampir saja emosi namun dia berusaha menahannya.

"Teman-teman berusaha menghubungimu namun kau tidak membalasnya. Kami pikir kau kemana. Dengar, ini gawat… Kau harus tenang dan biarkan aku bercerita," Yosuke melangkah masuk ke dalam, namun Yu menghalangi jalurnya.

Yosuke berpindah ke sisi lain, namun Yu tetap menghalanginya. Dari semua sahabat laki-lakinya kenapa harus Yosuke yang datang. Kalau itu Kanji, Yu sedikit banyak mampu menjelaskan dengan kepala dingin. Sedangkan jika itu Teddie… Dia akan segera lupa ketika perhatiannya teralihkan pada perempuan lain. Daisuke dan Naoki mungkin tidak akan mempermasalahkan ini. Tapi, kalau Kou… Bisa saja merespon hampir serupa dengan Yosuke; hanya saja tidak separah brunette ini.

"Ada apa, sobat? Biarkan aku masuk, banyak yang harus aku sampaikan pada—T-tidak! Tunggu dulu… Aku tahu kau bersama seseorang di dalam!" b-bagaimana dia bisa tahu? "Rise mengabarkanku bahwa ada satu pengguna Persona bersamamu saat ini!" oh, benar. Yu bahkan lupa kalau kini, entah untuk alasan apa mereka dapat menggunakan Persona dengan bebas di dunia manusia. Belum lagi Rise yang dapat mendeteksi Yu dengan mudah. Jika Yu sedang tidak bersama Aigis, masalah ini tidak akan panjang. Tapi, ini adalah Yosuke… Apa yang harus aku lakukan…?

"Minggir, Yu! Apakah dia mengincar nyawamu! Siapa dia?"

Yu dan Yosuke beradu kuat untuk sesaat. Yosuke mendorong Yu dengan satu pundaknya, sementara Yu bertahan menggunakan dadanya dengan berpegangan pada kedua daun pintu.

"Ada apa?"

Suara feminin yang datar menyusul dari belakang Yu. Yosuke terdiam dengan wajah kosong bodohnya. Dia melirik Yu yang kedua matanya berada lebih tinggi dari posisi Yosuke saat ini. "… Itu suara perempuan… Yu?"

Yu menahan napasnya. Yosuke berdiri dan menyingkirkan tubuh Yu ke tepian. Dihadapannya sosok perempuan pirang bertubuh langsing dengan penampilan seperti robot menemui mata coklatnya. Kedua bola biru laut Aigis membalasnya tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

Panas sekali di sini. Atau itu hanya Yosuke? Yosuke melonggarkan letak dasi dan kerah kemejanya, sebelum kembali menatap Yu. "Kau sebaiknya memiliki pembelaan kuat untuk menjelaskan ini semua, Yu!"

Yosuke menghardik sahabatnya sambil menunjuk Aigis. "Apa maksudnya ini!"

Beginilah kalau Yosuke sudah salah kaprah. Yu ingin menjelaskannya duluan tapi entah kenapa, dia selalu salah langkah jika harus beradu debat dengan Yosuke yang suka mengambil keputusan praktis. "Aku bisa menjelaskannya, Yosuke…"

"Tentu saja kau harus!" hardik balik Yosuke. "Jika aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang konyol menyangkut alasanmu bersama gadis ini, hingga sampai-sampai membuatmu tidak menerima panggilan darurat kami… Aku akan menghajarmu, Yu!" Yosuke menusukkan tatapannya pada Yu. "Aku sungguh-sungguh akan menghajarmu!"

"Ada apa memang sebenarnya…?"

Dia benar-benar marah. Belum pernah Yu melihat Yosuke semarah ini. Belum pernah. Bahkan melebihi kemarahannya begitu menyadari kematian Saki Konishi dan mengetahui kalau Taro Namatame adalah pelaku pembunuhan.

Yosuke meraih kerah kemeja kampus Yu, dan menariknya sedikti ke atas. "Teddie tengah menderita di atas kasur namun kau di sini bersaman dengan seorang perempuan—hanya berdua! Aku tidak bisa mengerti—aku tidak akan bisa menerima alasanmu sepertinya, Yu!"

Kedua mata Yu memekik keluar. Telinganya tidak salah dengar, 'kan? "Apa maksudmu, Yosuke? Apa yang terjadi dengan Teddie? Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?" darah Yu dengan cepat mendingin membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Ini tidak bagus… Ini sangat tidak bagus.

Jadi sensasi dingin yang belum lama ini ia rasakan ketika terbangun dari tidur dengan Aigis di sebelahnya… Rupanya adalah ini. Firasat ini. Karena alasan itulah Yu memfokuskan pikirannya barusan. "K-katakan padaku kalau Teddie tidak apa-apa, Yosuke!"

Yosuke menyentuhkan keningnya dengan kening Yu. Namun karena cukup keras, ini nampak seperti ia menjedutkan kepalanya kepada Yu. "Kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang diderita Teddie saat ini, Yu!"

"Yosuke…"

"Aku kecewa denganmu,"

|To the Next|

A/N: Mungkin ada yang protes kenapa Athena diganti sama Persona lain. Alasan utama saya adalah untuk menekankan segi tradisional yang ada pada Persona 4. Semua Persona yang ada di sini adalah original Jepang, sampai ke bos terakhir. Jadi begitulah. Karena Aigis memegang peranan penting, maka dari itu saya memberikannya kekuatan baru. Terima kasih pengertiannya.

Nagisa-wame, Persona baru Aigis diambil dari nama Nakisawame, dewi asli dari mitologi Jepang. Ketika Izanami mati setelah melahirkan Kagutsuchi, Izanagi menangisi kepergian istrinya. Lalu dari air matanya, lahirlah Nakisawame, dewi air bersih. Saya memilih Nakisawame karena situasinya mirip saat _You-know-who_ tiduran di paha Aigis di saat-saat terakhirnya. Air bersih bisa menjadi simbol bagus untuk melambangkan kemurnian Aigis. Sekarang, siapa yang bisa nebak berubah jadi apa Persona Aigis? Hehe, masih lama.

Terima kasih banyak untuk semua reviewers, alerts, hits, dan visitors tanpa terkecuali. Itu adalah pelumas untuk mesin kreatifitas saya. Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan lagi, tidak usah ragu dan segan, saya membutuhkannya :D


	7. Like Father, Like Son

**Persona 4/Golden/Ultimate © ATLUS**

**Fic by: Crow Inaba**

**Saya tersentuh dengan banyaknya review yang masuk. Itu semua membuat saya terus semangat menulis cerita ini. Minggu ini saya bener2 sibuk. Saya pikir bisa menulis satu lagi artikel di blog, tapi ga kuat. Maaf juga yang udah nunggu2 update fic ini. Buat Sp-Cs, Kuroi Onee-san, Nyasararuu, Epic Don, dan ****Schutzstaffel-Persona****; bak yang baru pertama review dan yang terus mengikuti sampai titik ini. You guys ROCK. Thank you. **

**Saya ingin menuliskan chapter2 yang lebih memuaskan, karena itu suara kalian semua sangatlah penting bagi saya. Saya akui tulisan saya masih memiliki ketidak konsistenan seperti pada time setting, karena itu masukan2 berupa saran dan kritik membangun akan sangat berarti. **

**Please go on, hold on tight and enjoy your ride.**

* * *

><p><strong>Persona 4: Ultimum Repressio<strong>

**7: Like Father, Like Son**

**Tokio, Tokio Univ. Dorm, 20 September 2015. 10:****34. Narukami's Room.**

"… Meskipun begitu, kau tetap tidak menjawab panggilan darurat kami ini," ujar Yosuke, merasa bisa menerima alasan 'aneh' dari Yu barusan. "Bukannya aku tersinggung—hei, lagipula kami tahu kau juga memiliki kesibukan. Tapi paling tidak kau bisa memberi kabar pada Teddie. Dia… Kau tahu, walau ada Kanji, Yukiko-san, dan Nanako-chan di sana, aku tahu dia pasti sangat kesepian. Bagaimanapun juga, Yu, kau adalah orang yang sangat penting baginya."

Aigis duduk dengan diam di tempatnya, tepat di sebelah Yu yang tengah merunduk dengan tumpuan lengan pada kedua pahanya. Tatapan Aigis datar, namun dia mencoba mencari tahu apa yang saat ini dirasakan oleh Yu.

Yu telah mencoba menjelaskan semuanya pada 'Bro'suke. Bagaimana kesibukannya yang menyita waktunya, dan juga dengan penyerangan tadi malam yang begitu tiba-tiba. Semenjak kelulusan SMA Daikuuten dua tahun yang lalu, Yu kini memiliki tanggung jawab sebagai anak satu-satunya keluarga Narukami untuk sedikit banyaknya terlibat dalam dunia bisnis si ayah. Menyadari kesibukan ayahnya yang tiada dua—begitupula si ibu, Yu mau tidak mau tersedot ke dalamnya. Sehari-harinya habis oleh kuliah, dan malam harinya ia harus memeriksa dokumen-dokumen penting si ayah. Anggap saja ini adalah latihan untuk menggantikan posisiku di masa depan, kutip perkataan si ayah.

Yu, yang notabene-nya mrupakan anak yang tumbuh di bawah lingkungan seperti demikian, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Mengikut jejak si ayah, dan suatu hari mewarisinya adalah pakuan tok si ayah kepadanya.

Ibunya juga berpikir demikian. Demi mempertahankan nama keluarga dan perusahaan si ayah, Yu harus memberikan yang terbaik demi mereka.

Yup. Kasusnya memang sedikit mirip dengan Yukiko. Tapi bedanya, Yu tidaklah tertekan dari dalam batinnya seperti si gadis. Melainkan kedua orang tuanya yang menetapkan peraturan itu. Yu sebenarnya tidak terlau mempermasalahkannya. Dia begitu menyayangi mereka berdua. Dia bersedia saja menuruti itu semua. Tapi walau begitu—walau dengan semua hal yang berusaha ia berikan sebaik mungkin pada mereka, ia tidak memiliki tempat sedikitpun untuk bersuara di rumah.

'_Kau harus membanggakan ayahmu; kau harus membanggakan ibumu. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menuruti kami, maka masa depanmu akan terjamin. Kau dengar itu?'_

'_Ya, bu. Ya, ayah.'_

"Yu…! Hei!" Yu kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Yosuke menatapnya lurus dengan kedua alis mata yang beradu dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Serius, sobat. Kenapa dari tadi kau bengong saja?"

"… Maafkan aku, Yosuke. Aku…" Yu merundukkan kepalanya; Aigis semakin menatapnya dengan heran.

Benar juga. Aku sudah melupakan mereka, bisik Yu dalam batinnya. Yu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa lebih tersakiti dari saat semua beban dari orang tuanya itu ditekankan kepadanya. Aku tahu aku salah, lanjut Yu, tapi aku tidak bisa lari dari itu semua. Aku menghormati mereka—sangat. Kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaanku. Kebahagiaanku juga sesungguhnya adalah kebahagiaan mereka.

Yosuke menghela napas dengan berat, mengalihkan perhatian Aigis pada dirinya. "Ya, sudahlah. Aku mengerti, Yu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, kita ini sahabat, bukan? Karena itu juga kita terkadang cekcok." Yosuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan ragu, sambil tersenyum malu. "Aku juga tidak sampai hati tadi… A-aku hanya terbawa emosi." lanjutnya dengan semburat merah pada kedua pipi. Aigis memiringkan kepalanya sejauh lima derajat. Rona? Batin Aigis.

Yu mengangkat kepalanya, dan pemuda berambut coklat itu memberikannya senyuman akrab. Senyuman akrab yang biasa diberikannya pada Yu dulu. Melihat cengiran sebelah matanya itu, Yu tersadarkan kalau selama ini dia hanya bisa tertekan oleh takdirnya di kota. Menjadi dan memberikan yang terbaik kepada kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, dia lupa. Yu lupa bahwa dia memiliki Yosuke, Yukiko, dan sahabatnya yang lain sebagai tempat mengadu… Benar. Karena mereka saling memiliki.

Mungkin memang benar kalau Yu 'lah yang selalu berkeras kepala untuk memendam masalahnya sendiri. Memang sudah mendarah daging kalau dia menjadi seseorang yang lebih mementingkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Yu menggeleng kepalanya. Sudah berapa kali aku dinasehati oleh Yukiko soal ini seperti dia baru saja mengetahuinya. Tapi tetap saja…

"Yosuke, aku akan ikut bersamamu ke Inaba. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Teddie menderita seorang diri. Walau aku harus berbagi rasa sakit dengannya sekalipun, aku akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu demi Teddie…"

"Itu baru semangat, sobat!"

"Apa kita sudah selesai menunggu, Yu… _-san_? Kita berangkat sekarang?" Yu mengangguk kepada teman barunya.

Yu segera berdiri menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya. Yu membersihkan wajahnya dengan pembersih wajah pria, memijat seluruh sisi muka, dan langsung membilasnya dengan air keran pada wastafel. Yosuke menyusulnya dari belakang dan berusaha membisikkan kata-katanya sepelan mungkin. "Ah, Yu… Sepertinya kau hanya memberitahukanku nama gadis itu. Tapi dia sebenarnya 'apa'?"

'Dia… 'Apa'?' Heh, lucu. Deja Vu. Dari kemarin kami terus membicarakan hal itu. Pertama Aigis menanyakan Yu itu 'Apa'? Tapi Yu sendiri tidak tahu, apa yang membuat Aigis melihat Yu sebagai entitas 'Apa' ketimbang manusia biasa yang memiliki Persona. Sekarang Yu malah tambah bingung; karena itu dia mencoba membantu Aigis untuk mencari tahu, karena dia sendiri juga penasaran apa maksud dari semua ini. Apakah ini semacam permainan takdir lainnya?

Yu menolehkan wajahnya dengan segumpal busa pasta di dalam mulutnya. Dia terdiam sebentar, dan menjawab dengan sikat gigi yang masih tersempil diantara geraham dalamnya. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung ke orangnya?"

Yu mengangkat sebelah matanya ketika menyadari raut wajah Yosuke yang seperti terbakar. "Kau gila. Dia manis sekali! A-aku kehilangan kata-kata, 'sob. Tapi, aku heran kenapa kau selalu menarik cewek-cewek cantik 'sih sedari dulu?" Yosuke menyinggung siku Yu, merasa semakin risih. Tipikal Yosuke. Selalu grogi saat berdekatan dengan perempuan yang baru ditemuinya. Yu tersenyum simpul, mengingat kembali tingkah-tingkahnya dengan Yosuke dulu.

"Aigis adalah seperangkat android, kalau itu bisa membuatmu puas, Yosuke-san."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu melompat dan menabrak dinding wastafel dengan wajahnya. Aigis muncul dengan tiba-tiba di belakang mereka seperti hantu. Yu tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan proses pembersihan mulutnya dengan berkumur-kumur. "A-a-aku tahu kau robot! Tapi memangnya ADA robot yang seperti KAU ini!" serunya, menunjuk si gadis. Yosuke menggerayangi sosok Aigis: wajah mulus; mata jernih; rambut lembut; buah dada! Eeh, buah dada!; lekuk pinggul yang mulus; Miss V…; paha mulus. Dia bukan robot—Yosuke yakin, dia bukan robot! Dia pelajar transfer dari kota Stockholm, Swedia yang memang memiliki banyak stok perempuan pirang yang bening dan cantik.

"Um, Dragon Ball; Android 18—kau tahu, istrinya Kuririn itu," sahut Yu, membuang sisa air kumurannya. Yu memutar ingatannya ke saat dia masih menikmati serial tersebut dulu. "Aku ingat saat kecil merasa iri pada Kuririn yang menikah dengan perempuan cantik, tapi seorang android,"

"I-itu 'kan anime! R-r-robot itu besar, dan bisa menembakkan senjata api! Dari punggungnya bisa keluar sayap, dan dia bisa terbang di langit!"

"Kau terlalu banyak nonton Power Ranger, Yosuke," sahut Yu, mengecek kebersihan giginya di depan cermin.

"Aigis tidak besar, tapi bisa menyerang mengunakan senjata api. Aigis tidak punya sayap, tapi punya _booster-pack_ di punggung, kalau itu bisa membuat Yosuke-san puas." Aigis membalikkan tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan roket booster mini yang mendadak keluar dari punggung dengan segala bunyi mesinnya.

"Aku yakin kau akan terkencing di celana jika menjadi sasarannya malam itu, Yosuke." ketus Yu dengan nada sarkas sambil melap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung di sisi cermin. Yu kembali menggantungnya, dan tersenyum bersahabat. "Sebaiknya jangan sampai kau jadi incarannya." lanjut Yu, sambil memperlihatkan luka bakar samar-samar akibat senjata api pada perutnya.

"I-i-itu…?" Yosuke menunjuk perut Yu dengan terbata-bata.

"Kalau saja aku tidak bisa memanggil Persona-ku di dunia ini, aku tidak yakin akan selamat saat itu," ujarnya dengan tenang.

Ini semakin membingungkan. Yosuke memang tidak terlalu pintar, tapi ini sedikit aneh—eh, terlalu aneh malahan. Siapa yang akan berteman dengan seseorang-yang-akan-membunuhmu? Memangnya ini film James Bond? "Lalu kenapa sekarang kalian bisa berteman—sekamar malahan. Aku saja tidak pernah mengajak perempuan ke kamarku! Yaah, wujud 'Aigis' ini memang perempuan, 'sih—Aah! A-aku cemburu padamu, Yu!" Yosuke meraih kerah Yu. Dan pemuda berambut perak itu tersenyum tipis dan geli, akhirnya tahu apa yang ada di dalam benak sahabatnya ini. "Mau sampai kapan kau membuatku cemburu terus, hah!"

Yu meraih dan memberikan sepotong roti kepada Yosuke, dan mengunyah sedikit jatahnya. Yosuke memang memperhatikannya tadi. Di atas meja makan kecilnya, Yu menyetok cukup banyak roti kemasan. Pas sekali, dia memang sedang lapar gara-gara berlarian mengelilingi Tokio. Yosuke melepas genggaman pada kemeja Yu, dan melahap bagiannya. "Thanks," balas Yosuke, sambil mengunyah. "Seperti kataku tadi, Yu…"

"Kau makan?" tanya Yu, pada Aigis, menawarkan sepotong roti kemasan kepadanya juga. Aigis menggeleng. "Yaah, ceritanya cukup panjang, Yosuke. Bagaimana kalau dilanjutkan di atas kereta saja?" lanjutnya, melahap habis roti miliknya.

Yosuke dan Aigis mengangguk setuju, dan bersiap berjalan keluar kamar asrama Yu. Namun Yosuke memutar arah tubuhnya ke arah si android perempuan. "T-tunggu! Kau akan keluar seperti itu saja, Ai—eh, r-robot-san?" Aigis menepuk satu telapaknya dengan tangan yang lain.

"Aigis lupa," ujarnya, pendek, dengan wajah yang sedikit berekspresi. "Yu-san, bisa tolong ambilkan pakaian kamuflase milik Aigis?"

Yu melangkah ke arahnya. "Dimana?" namun Yu langsung mendapatkan jawabannya ketika Aigis kembali memutar tubuh dan menunjuk punggungnya. Yu dan Yosuke melihat si android yang berusaha meraih punggungnya sendiri dengan tangan. Aigis mencoba meraihnya dengan kedua tangan, tapi tidak bisa. Seperti manusia biasa, dia tidak bisa meraih satu kenop kecil pada bagian paling tengah punggungnya. Aigis masih terus berusaha meraih dengan lengan melewati satu sisi wajahnya, sementara lengan lainnya melintasi pinggangnya dari bawah.

"… Aigis tidak pernah sampai menjangkaunya," ujarnya, jujur, nampak kesulitan.

"Memangnya tubuhmu itu lemari pakaian apa?" sergah tanya Yosuke, sarkas.

Yu berjalan melangkah ke arah Aigis, dan menyentuh punggung si android. "Jangan pegang yang lain," ujar Aigis, singkat. Itu bukan peringatan ataupun permohonan, hanya… Ia merasa harus diucapkan…

"Me-memangnya mau megang apaan?" lanjut pertanyaan sarkastik Yosuke. Ia berusaha keras melupakan kenyataan bahwa Aigis adalah merupakan seunit android yang dibuat begitu mirip dengan perempuan—perempuan bertubuh seksi. Wajah Yosuke kembali memerah.

"Yu-san dapat menekan tuas kecil itu dan menariknya dengan sedikit kuat ke belakang," tutor Aigis. Ia berusaha menengokkan kepalanya sebisa mungkin ke belakang agar bisa langsung memberi pengarahan pada Yu.

"Oi, oi, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, nona robot…" ujar si pria berambut coklat. "Nanti kepalamu copot, lagi…"

"Jangan terlalu kuat, atau nanti mesinku akan terlepas," lanjut Aigis, tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Yosuke.

"T-t-tuh, 'kan! S-serius!" seru Yosuke. Di kepalanya muncul gambaran horor sosok Aigis yang berserakan di lantai kamar Yu, terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian dengan kabel, lempengan besi, dan oli berceceran dimana-mana. Kepala si gadis ternganga menghadap langit-langit kamar.

"Tidak. Aigis hanya mengerjaimu." jawab si robot. Wajah Yosuke berubah kesal. Seunit robot mengisenginya…? Ini sungguh satu pengalaman yang tidak biasa… Wajahnya semakin memerah, malu karena mendapati dirinya jadi bahan lelucon. Yu tergelak kecil, dan itu tidak menolong sama sekali. Yosuke semakin malu dan kesal.

Akhirnya terbuka. Yang warna biru ini, tanya Yu. Aigis mengangguk. Pemuda berambut perak kelabu tersebut menarik baju daster _onepiece _berwarna biru langit yang terlipat milik Aigis dan menyerahkannya kepada si pemilik. 'Lemari pakaian' Aigis kembali tertutup dengan tiupan uap seadanya. "Terima kasih, Yu-san,"

Aigis mengenakan daster tersebut dari arah kepala hingga akhirnya menutupi setiap bagian robotnya di balik sana. Kini dasi merah panjangnya tidak lagi nampak, tergantikan oleh daster biru langit yang kelihatan begitu cerah di tubuhnya. Kakinya yang ramping nampak terbuka dari bagian dengkul ke bawah. Aigis tidak memiliki jari-jemari pada kaki, apa itu tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan juga nantinya?

Baru saja memikirkan hal itu, Yu melihat kaki Aigis memanjang dan memberikannya kamuflase serupa dengan sepatu perempuan Cina. "Hm, sangat praktis sekali," ujar Yu.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Yu-san,"

"T-t-tunggu!" Yosuke memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua. "Apa kau tidak curiga pada robot ini, Yu?"

"Aigis adalah android, bukan robot, Yosuke," jawab Yu. "Seperti Android 18-"

"Terserah kau mau sebut dia apa! Tapi kau hampir saja mati di tangannya, 'kan? Tapi lihat kau sekarang dengannya! Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa saja! Seperti kau sudah bersahabat dengannya untuk waktu yang cukup lama!" hmm, poin Yosuke sebenarnya masuk akal. Tapi diantara Yu dan Aigis saja, mereka sudah memiliki perjanjian tak tertulis sebelumnya di Velvet Room. "Apa kau tidak menaruh curiga kepadanya sedikiptun, Yu?"

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Yosuke, karena semua yang ia utarakan itu benar adanya. Tapi bagaimana mengatakannya, ya…?

"Yosuke-san," _blondie_ tersebut memperhatikan si _brunette_. "Ada pepatah bijak mengatakan: Musuh kemarin adalah kawan hari ini."

Yu tersenyum kecil mendengar peribahasa dari Aigis dan juga ekspresi tak terungkapkan kata-kata yang diberikan Yosuke. "Tidak usah dipikirkan terlalu keras, Yosuke," Yu merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. "Aigis dipihak kita. Lagipula 'kan-"

Aigis mengangguk. Ia memberikan tatapan tanpa emosinya kepada Yosuke. "Sebenarnya yang Aigis inginkan adalah Kebenaran. Apabila Yosuke-san menginginkan jawaban dari Aigis, sayangnya Aigis belum memiliki jawaban tersebut sekarang." Yu tersenyum. Android ini memang lain daripada yang lain. Bukan berarti Yu pernah melihat android sebelumnya—selain yang di anime, tapi Aigis membawa kebijakan seorang manusia di dalam dirinya.

"Aigis memiliki alasan menyangkut mengapa begitu bernafsu untuk membunuh Yu-san saat itu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, saat itu Aigis 'lah yang tidak berpikir normal… Aigis hanya… Maaf, tapi itu sedikit personal. Aigis merasa…"

Aigis memutar tubuhnya dan menatap ke lantai. Wajahnya memanglah wajah android yang tak bernyawa tapi Yu dan Yosuke berani bersumpah, bahwa mereka melihat sorot wajah malu dan sedih dari sana.

"Ah… Baik-baik. Maafkan aku, Aigis." Yosuke melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Yu, dan berjalan ke arah Aigis. "Aku hanya tidak bisa seperti Yu; melihat orang dari satu sisi yang lain, dan melihat seseorang tanpa menaruh rasa curiga."

Aigis kembali menatap Yosuke. "Aigis akan mencari Kebenaran bersama Yu-san, dan juga tentang keberadaan dirinya. Jadi, karena Yosuke-san adalah sahabat Yu-san, Aigis pikir kita juga akan berteman nantinya. Kita berada di perahu yang sama, iya 'kan?"

Yosuke tersenyum malu, menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia menyambut tangan yang telah diulurkan Aigis dan menjabatnya. "Aku tidak banyak berubah ya, Yu? Terkadang aku juga tidak suka sifatku yang terlalu menaruh curiga kepada orang lain seperti ini."

Yu menggeleng, biasa saja. "Tidak, Yosuke. Aku paham," ujarnya. "Tapi, karena aku sudah lebih dulu mengenal Aigis, aku bisa bilang kalau dia adalah sosok yang bisa dipercaya." Aigis bahkan membantuku saat disudutkan oleh Izanagi dan Shadows sahabatnya, batin si pemuda

"Oke, _banchou_. Dan, lagi…" Aigis dan Yu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Yosuke. "Untuk seorang android kau sangat manis, Ai-chan. Seperti saat aku berbicara dengan manusia. Kau… Benar-benar seperti manusia. Aku bahkan ragu, mungkin kau memang manusia dari awalnya."

Aigis terkejut mendengar Yosuke yang berkata hal demikian. Aigis tidak pernah berpikir demikian semenjak ia 'aktif' beroperasi untuk Kirijou Konzern. Dan, lagi, selain sebagai android khusus pembasmi Shadow, ia tidak pernah tahu asal muasalnya selain bahwa dia bekerja pada Group besar tersebut.

"Jadi… Kita berteman?"

Aigis tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kepada Yosuke.

-o0o-

Yu memastikan lagi kamarnya terkunci dengan rapat sebelum menyusul Yosuke dan Aigis yang sudah menunggunya satu meter di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Teddie," mulai Yosuke. "Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa memisahkannya dengan kasus yang terjadi tadi pagi, Yu."

Itu menyita perhatian Yu dan Aigis. Mereka berdua memusatkan konsentrasi mereka kepada Yosuke sambil berjalan ke arah lift untuk turun dari komplek asrama. "Sudah kuduga kau tidak tahu. Jangan bilang kau ketiduran dengan Aigis di sebelahmu. Ahh… Aku tidak percaya~!"

Itu benar, 'sih, bisik batin Yu. Lebih baik diam daripada memanasi Yosuke lebih jauh. "Lalu berita apa ini, memangnya?"

Yosuke mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan menyerahkan satu halaman web berita kepada Yu. "Kasus yang persis seperti yang sudah kita selesaikan dulu di Inaba."

Itu membuat jantung Yu terpompa dengan kuat. "Kau bercanda, 'kan?"

"Apa aku nampak sedang bergurau?"

Yu dan Aigis membaca laporan berita terkini mengenai kasus misterius yang diberitakan oleh TV Tokio seperti pada Breaking News pagi tadi. Perkembangan dari penelitian TKP, juga forensik kepolisian menunjukkan bahwa kasus ini bukanlah kasus bunuh diri. Pada diri korban juga tidak ditemukan adanya sidik jari orang lain sedikitpun. Kasus semakin rumit karena penyebab kematian para korban tidak diketahui. Tak ada juga tanda-tanda kekerasan atau luka dalam yang diderita. Penyakit virus ataupun bawaan juga tidak terdeteksi. Jika dikatakan secara blak-blakan, mereka ibarat mati begitu saja. Seperti saat kau mematikan TV-mu. Tanpa adanya keanehan pada jantung, otak, dan bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Kau bisa membaca juga, Ai-chan?" tanya Yosuke, penasaran saja. Aigis mengangguk. Yosuke menyadari kalau Aigis adalah tipe orang (robot) yang hanya membicarakan hal yang ia rasa harus dibicarakan saja. Seperti siapa, ya? Yukiko-san yang dulu, mungkin?

"… Tidak mungkin," bisik Yu dari balik napasnya. "… Benarkah ini…"

"Kau pikir begitu juga, Yu? Aku juga berpendapat seperti itu tadinya. Tapi kukira, aku hanya mengambil kesimpulan yang terlalu cepat… Apakah Shadow kembali aktif?"

Yu menyerahkan ponsel milik Yosuke yang kembali mengantonginya. Sementara Yu menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. "Yang jelas, kita harus menemui Teddie dulu untuk saat ini. Kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini di sana nanti. Dan, bersama dengan yang lainnya juga yang pasti…"

Yu, Yosuke, dan Aigis melangkah ke arah lift bangunan untuk tiba di lantai dasar guna melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Inaba melalui jalur kereta sub-distrik. Keluar dari lift, tanpa disadari oleh Yu, kini ia sudah bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang sepertinya juga akan menaiki lift untuk menuju lantai atas. "Ma-maaf,"

"Mau kemana kau, Yu?"

Suara berat, sedikit serak basah itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Yu. Ditambah dengan nada tegas, suara yang terdengar bergema dengan kuat itu menyita perhatian mereka bertiga. "… Ayah? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

'A-ayah? O-orang besar dengan aura menekan ini adalah ayahnya Yu?' Yosuke tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi sosok tinggi—lebih tinggi dari Kanji ini memiliki tatapan mata yang begitu dalam. Tidak heran mengapa Yu dapat memiliki tatapan yang seperti menembus ke hati seseorang. Rupanya itu turunan dari sang ayah.

Rambut abu-abu dengan beberapa garis hitam itu begitu kuat mencerminkan sifat penuh determinasinya. Yosuke dapat mengetahui sifat si ayah hanya dari penampilan dan juga pakaiannya. Tanpa poni sedikitpun, si ayah menyapu rambutnya ke atas dengan sisir, menyisakan beberapa helai rambut yang kelaur dari garis membentuk pola tajam di ujungnya. Jambangnya tumbuh dengan lebat ketimbang keningnya yang tak tersentuh sehelai rambut sedikitpun. Tak ada kumis—ia mencukurnya habis, dan ia juga tidak berjenggot. Yosuke tahu pria di hadapan mereka ini sudah berumur hampir 50, tapi sosoknya yang masih dapat berdiri tegap, dada bidangnya yang kekar, dan juga lekuk tulang yang masih tampak kuat pada wajah membuatnya seperti baru berkepala tiga.

Untuk meringkasnya, sosok ayah Yu cukup membuat ciut nyalimu. Ketimbang ayah Yosuke yang lebih memilih memasang kesan kalem dan santai kemanapun dirinya berada. Yaah, kata orang luar: _Like Father, Like son_. Tapi, kalau ayahnya Yu MEMANG mewariskan sifat dan kepribadian kepada anaknya… Yosuke Cuma bisa menahan kencingnya saat ini. Itu akan mengerikan dalam banyak arti.

"Yu-san? Pria ini…?"

"Beliau adalah ayahku." jawabnya kepada Aigis.

Apa ini? Batin Yosuke. Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang Yu sedikit gentar membalas tatapan si ayah.

Ayahnya berpenampilan seperti mafia. Dengan satu set kemeja dan celana panjang putih bergaris hitam, selendang katun yang tebal berbahan mahal pada kedua bahunya, dan cerutu coklat yang tengah digigit giginya. Sepertinya Yakuza akan segera melarikan diri sambil ngompol jika melihat pria ini…

"Apa memang begitu cara memberikan salam kepada ayahmu, Yu?"

"Tidak, ayah. Maafkan aku, ayah."

"Bagus. Aku merasa rindu denganmu, jadi di hari minggu ini aku… Lupakan tetek bengek itu," si ayah memperhatikan Yosuke yang mengenakan jas hitam dengan dasi merah bergaris putih, juga Aigis yang berpakaian casual daster biru langitnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak berniat mengenalkan kepadaku kedua temanmu ini?"

"Maaf, ayah. Ini Yosuke Hanamura, sahabatku dari Inaba. Dan yang perempuan adalah…" Yu sempat bingung untuk mengucapkan nama teman perempuannya yang satu ini. Bagaimanapun juga nama Aigis bukanlah nama yang umum di Jepang. Dia sebisa mungkin ingin menekan rasa curiga si ayah.

"Saya Aigis. Teman baru Yu-san. Salam," Aigis menyentuhkan satu telapak tangannya di dada, dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Hoo," Narukami senior merasa unik melihat si perempuan.

"Be-benar, sa-saya Yosuke Hanamura. Sahabat Yu dari Inaba. Sa-salam kenal, Narukami-san." Yosuke menjulurkan tangannya, serta merendahkan kepalanya sedikit.

Narukami senior menatapnya untuk sejenak, dan itu membuat Yosuke semakin menegang. Dia bisa saja menekan rasa gentarnya sekuat mungkin. Tapi… Aku tidak bisa menahan kebeletku! Sial!

"Oh! Putra Sakuradai, rupanya. Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini." Narukami senior, walaupun tidak memberikan senyumannya, ia menjabat tangan Yosuke dengan akrab. Oh, Tuhan, sepertinya tubuhku bisa diputar-putar hanya dengan satu tangannya—batin Yosuke, merasakan tangan besar itu menggenggamnya. Mungkin hanya dalam bayangannya saja, tapi Yosuke seperti mendengar bunyi 'kraak' dari tangan kanannya. "Bagaimana kabar si kepala sakura itu? Sudah dua tahun ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"E-eh? Kepala sakura? Anu, maksudku, ayah baik-baik saja. Aku sehabis menemuinya pagi ini di kantornya."

"Ah, ya, ya. Junes Tokio." ujarnya, melepas genggaman. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangan ke dalam sakunya masing-masing. Hanya sesaat, ia tersadar dan kembali mengeluarkan satu tangannya dari saku. Di tangannya, mereka bertiga dapat melihat sekotak cerutu Sigaro Toscano—cerutu merek ternama Italia yang sangat jarang dapat ditemui di Jepang. Di negeri asalnya saja, cerutu itu hanya dipakai oleh orang-orang ningrat dan artis. Para bos mafia juga menghisap rokok dengan merek yang sama. "Merokok?"

Yu berniat memotong kata-katanya, namun Yosuke dengan cepat membalas. "Ma-maaf, Narukami-san. A-aku tidak merokok."

"Hm, sepertinya anak-anak jaman sekarang memiliki kesadaran untuk tidak merokok, ya?" tanyanya, masih tidak tersenyum walaupun nada berbicaranya meninggi dan terdengar gembira. "Bagus. Bagus. Aku senang melihat pemuda jaman sekarang. Yu juga tidak merokok; aku bangga akan hal itu pada kalian."

Si ayah memasukkan kotak cerutunya kembali, dan meneruskan bicaranya. "Kau tahu, aku dan Sakuradai cukup dekat. Aku suka mendengar leluconnya. Aku penasaran apakah kau bisa melawak sehebat ayahmu?"

Yu dan Aigis lebih memilih diam. Yosuke tertawa tidak sepenuh hati. "Mungkin aku akan mengunjunginya sehabis ini. Lagipula," ujarnya. "Junes termasuk Dept. Store yang paling menguntungkan di Jepang. Tidak ada yang lebih indah selain persahabatan akrab di atas uang. Bukan begitu, Yo-kun?"

Yosuke merasa ragu untuk menjawab yang satu itu. Tapi Narukami senior tidak nampak menunggu jawaban darinya. Ia malah memutar arah pandangannya kepada Aigis untuk sejenak, dan dilanjutkan kepada Yu.

"Mau kemana?"

"Inaba."

"Inaba? Desa itu?"

"Inaba bukan desa, ayah." bela Yu.

"Mau apa ke sana? Aku yakin kuliahmu untuk semeseter ini belum berakhir, bukan begitu?"

"Ya, ayah. Tapi aku memiliki keperluan mendadak di sana. Dengan berjalannya waktu, aku khawatir akan menyesal bila datang terlambat nantinya."

Narukami senior nampak tertarik. Tapi sekali lagi, dia tidak tersenyum—dia hanya… Menunjukkan ekspresi 'tertarik' secukupnya. "Ryoutaro baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Ya, ayah. Beliau baik-baik saja,"

"Aku ingat bertemu dengan putrinya lima tahun yang lalu… Chisato, bukan?"

"Nanako, ayah. Chisato adalah istri paman, dan ibu dari Nanako. Beliau meninggal… 4 tahun yang lalu, ketika Nanako masih TK…"

"Aku turut berduka." ujar si ayah. Ia memperhatikan raut gelap putranya, dan tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, begitu rupanya. Jadi kau memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat dengan beberapa orang di Inaba; termasuk Ryoutaro dan Nanako-chan."

Yu dan Yosuke sedikit banyaknya terkejut. Yosuke ingin memotong dengan 'bagaimana kau bisa tahu?' Tapi dia membatalkannya. Yosuke merasa gentar hanya dengan melihat lengan kekar dibalik kemeja itu.

"Tidak perlu bertanya balik padaku. Aku murni hanya menebaknya." jawabnya, seolah tahu apa yang hendak ditanyakan oleh putra dan sahabatnya itu. "Berapa lama?"

"Tapi, ayah—aku yakin kau memiliki keperluan denganku-"

Tangan besar Narukami senior mendarat di kepala Yu. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Yu, seperti Yu adalah seorang anak kecil yang diisengi orang dewasa. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa menebak isi kepalamu? Aku bisa membacamu seperti buku, 'nak. Jika aku melanjutkan urusan bisnis ini denganmu, jangankan profit, kau malah hanya akan mengacau jika tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Dan yang mendapat malu nantinya dari para kolega adalah aku; bukan siapa-siapa. Ok?"

"Aku tahu kau punya urusan darurat, mungkin urusan seperti sahabatmu yang sakit, atau mungkin juga Ryoutaro atau putrinya tengah sakit. Bagaimanapun juga, jiwa sosialmu yang kuat itu diturunkan dariku." Yu terpincut—perih dan mengejutkannya. Benar. Benar. Dia menurunkannya kepadaku. Lagipula, dia memang ayah kandungku.

"Youichiro-dono!" imbau seseorang yang berpakaian seperti intel atau _MIB_. Jas, celana panjang, dan sepatu hitam, ditambah dengan kaca mata hitam. Mungkin tidak akan ada yang tahu identitas orang itu. "Pertemuan dengan pemimpin perusahaan mackerel Tunna Co. akan dimulai dalam 30 menit lagi. Perjalanan kesana akan memakan waktu 25 menit jika tidak macet. Alangkah baikn-"

"Baik! Baik, aku segera ke sana!" pria berkarisma itu mengayunkan tangannya, mengusir pesuruhnya. "Tinggalkan aku selama satu menit."

Pria berpakaian serba gelap itu segera menjauh seperti terintimidasi. "Dengar, Yu. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Tapi kau tetap anakku dan ibumu. Kata-kata kami adalah mutlak, dan kau harus mematuhinya. Jika aku menyuruhmu pergi, kau harus pergi. DAN, jika aku menyuruhmu untuk ikut denganku—SEKARANG JUGA—kau harus ikut."

Jantung Yu semakin menciut. Aura pria ini terlalu menekan dan berkuasa. "Tapi, tidak. Sebagai ayahmu, aku tahu apa yang penting. Tapi ingat, garis keluargamu adalah yang utama dan aku yakin **kau** paham itu. Yu?"

"Baik, ayah." Yu merundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Persetan dengan kuliah; lakukan semua hal yang kau inginkan **atas seijinku**. Aku berangkat sekarang." pria itu berniat membalikkan tubuhnya. "Mari, Yo-kun, Aigis-san,"

"Selamat jalan, ayah." Yu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Kali ini sampai ke batas perutnya.

Mereka tidak tahu berdiri di situ untuk berapa lama, tapi yang jelas Aigis bersedia menunggu mereka berdua untuk bergerak. Satu menit dilalui. Namun dua menit sudah mereka lalui masih tanpa kata-kata. Hingga sampai menit ketiga, Aigis merubuhkan tembok berlin kesunyian. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Barulah Yu dan Yosuke menghembuskan napas lega mereka. Seperti ikan koi yang dikembalikan ke air, atau seperti hamster yang terjun lepas dari wahana putaran rodanya. Seperti para pelari ketika keluar dari lintasan setelah menyelesaikan trek sejauh lima puluh putaran lapangan besar. Wajah mereka nampak begitu tertekan akan kuasa. Mereka kelihatan seperti penduduk biasa yang dititahkan untuk bertemu sang kaisar Cina. Mereka berusaha meraih napas yang seolah hanya dimiliki oleh satu pria itu.

Mereka tak ada apa-apanya dihadapan lelaki yang berdiri bak gedung tak tergoyahkan tersebut. Mereka di bawah kendali. Mereka di bawah teror. Teror bernama kuasa, usia, dan pengalaman.

Pada saat itulah mereka berpikir betapa kecil dan tak berdayanya diri mereka.

"Dia… Ayahmu?" buka tanya Yosuke.

"… Kau lebih baik tidak mengingat sesuatu yang membuatmu kecut, bukan?"

"Ketika dihadapannya aku merasa… Kecil. Itukah alasanmu untuk tidak mengungkit-ngungkit soal mereka?"

"Aku ingin bilang 'Ya'. Tapi masih ada beberapa alasan lainnya. Kau lihat, bukan, aku adalah bagian dari dirinya. Takdirku adalah bersamanya—dibawahnya…"

"… Yaah, tapi tunggu sebentar. Itu tidak seperti dirimu, sobat. Kau terdengar seperti Yukiko-san yang dulu…"

"Hampir persis. Karenanya aku…"

Yosuke tersenyum. "Aku tahu—karena itu kau bersimpati padanya, hm?"

Yu menegakkan dirinya dan kembali mengambil napas—berusaha untuk melakukannya secara normal. "Terkadang aku 'ingin' berpikir terlepas dari dirinya, tapi darah dan dagingnya ada di setiap sisi sel dan dibalik kulitku. Ia seperti hantu; tapi seperti Tuhan juga. Heh, aneh."

Yosuke tersenyum ragu, namun entah kenapa dia merasa lega. Kenapa lega, ya? Apa mungkin karena ia bersyukur kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini ternyata hanyalah manusia biasa seperti dirinya—seperti Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, dan Naoto, juga Teddie? Manusia yang memiliki kekurangan dan juga retak pada sisi lain dari 'Dirinya'. Yosuke sempat khawatir kalau sahabat mereka yang satu ini adalah Tuhan; lihat, Yu bahkan tidak memiliki 'Sisi lain' dari dirinya dulu. Tapi, mungkin itu dulu ketika kulit telur Yu masih begitu solid.

"Hanya satu yang kutahu, Yu," Yu memperhatikannya. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menunggumu—seperti Dirimu yang lain dibalik 'sana'."

Yu tersenyum tipis. Dia tahu—akhirnya dia sadar. Kedatangan Izanagi kemarin memang nyata adanya. Dia memang ditakdirkan untuk melampaui keraguan hatinya; dia harus. Demi menjadi dirinya yang utuh dan Satu. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu." Izanagi mungkin memang hanya memberikannya isyarat saat itu. Mungkin saja Izanagi berusaha memperingatinya tentang datangnya ini semua. Agar Yu siap menghadapi dirinya yang lain. Itu bisa saja. Karena Izanagi adalah bagian dari dirinya juga.

Yu membalikkan tatapannya pada Aigis yang melihat mereka berdua dengan tenang dari balik mata birunya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Aigis,"

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa. Aigis paham mengapa kalian membeku seperti tadi; Aigis hanya… Merasa tahu—Aigis mengerti. Tubuh ini tidak bisa menerimanya, tapi anehnya, bisa merasakannya. Membingungkan memang…" Aigis merunduk, sekali lagi Yu dan Yosuke melihat si android nampak lesu. "Ah, tapi syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa."

Pipi Yosuke merona. "Kau tahu Ai-chan… Kau begitu manis ketika mengkhawatirkan kami," Yu tersenyum juga.

"Mari, kita juga berangkat,"

|To the Next|

A/N: Saya selalu ga sabar menggambarkan sosok si Narukami ayah. Jadi begitulah dia apa adanya. Saya membuatnya kenal dengan ayah Yosuke, dan juga ayah Rise nantinya. Ibu Yu akan ditampilkan juga. Mungkin. Dan err, tahu ga, menurut saya Aigis punya selera humor yang lucu, 'loh. Chapter berikutnya mungkin akan panjang. Karena saya ingin memadatkan fic ini per-chapternya. Bagaimana menurut pembaca?

Review adalah Cinta. Jika readers sekalian memiliki satu uneg2 seperti pairing, silahkan diutarakan. Atau mungkin mana yang ingin reader baca selain YuYukiko dan YuAigis; YosueChie, KanNao atau KanRise? Tombol Review di bawah itu tombol Plot Bunny saya sebenarnya. Semua review yang masuk selalu saya jadikan acuan dalam menulis fic ini. Thanks. See you soon.


	8. The Guest

**Jikalau saya adalah yang bertanggung jawab atas Persona 4, akan saya buat sequelnya langsung ketika IT di masa-masa kuliah mereka. And nope, Persona 4/Golden/Ultimate is still ATLUS to be bitched out for us. TILL NOW!**

**Fic by: Crow Inaba**

**A/N: Chapter ini akan sangat panjang dan mungkin akan memakan waktu reader selama satu jam lebih untuk membacanya. So ambil posisi yang asoy, dan lanjutkan membaca. Jika letih, jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Dan saya tunggu masukan2 dari chapter dengan 21 halaman MsWord ini. Dan Woow, tujuh review yang masuk! Sepertinya fic ini mulai mendapatkan perhatian pembaca. You guys ROCK! Kalau begitu saya mohon, para ****Silent Readers**** (banyak 'loh) diharapkan juga suaranya demi fic ini. Tapi hanya dengan Read, Fave, Alert (yang cukup banyak) saya sudah merasa lebih dari senang.**

**Chapter kali ini juga, saya akan sedikit (sedikit) mengeksplor KanRise jika tidak keberatan.**

**Well, on to the story and enjoy the ride, people.**

* * *

><p><strong>Persona 4: Ultimum Repressio<strong>

**8: The Guest**

**Tokio, ****Shibuya District****, 20 September 2015. 1****1****:****12.**

Yu, Yosuke, dan Aigis melangkah menuju pusat kota dengan aman. Mereka bertiga berjalan kaki bersebelahan dengan Aigis berada di tengah-tengah kedua pria pengguna Persona tersebut. Hingga sampai stasiun kereta tadi keadaannya berubah menjadi sedikit merisihkan. Memang Yosuke bukan berasal dari Tokio dulunya, tapi sedikit-sedikit dia mengerti kota seperti apa Tokio itu—apalagi distrik Shibuya ini. Pendapat Yosuke juga diperkuat dari pengakuan Rise tentang bagaimana _mind-set _kota dengan penduduk terpadat di dunia ini.

Semua pasang mata tidak lain dan tidak bukan tertuju pada Aigis. Tentu saja. Produk bening seperti Aigis ini seperti mencipratkan cuka ke luka para perempuan, namun seperti memberikan penyedap rasa pada hidangan para pria. Tidak sedikit dari para lelaki yang melap liur pada sisi bibir ketika melihat rupa Aigis yang menawan. Tak ada tanda-tanda 'barang buatan' atau 'barang pecah-belah' sedikitpun. Seperti apa yang Yosuke komentari sebelumnya, Aigis seperti gadis kualitas terbaik yang dapat kota Stockholm berikan.

Ini semua membuat Yosuke gerah. Belum lagi semua mata perempuan yang kesal itu akan melirik Yu dan ber-'_squeee_'ria menatap mantan banchou kita itu. Yosuke tidak cemburu. Sungguh… Ok, sedikit. Dia mengakuinya. Tapi perasaannya sedikit tenang ketika ada beberapa remaja SMA yang membisikkan sesuatu tentang pria ber-_headphone_ oranye itu 'ini'-lah, 'itu'-lah. Diakui. Unsur 'kekerenan' yang dimiliki Yosuke hanya beberapa tingkat di bawah Yu. Dan dia cukup bangga dengan itu. Yosuke membersihkan ujung hidungnya kalau-kalau bertambah panjang untuk beberapa senti.

Yu Narukami menjadi sebagaimana dirinya selama ini—menjadi seseorang yang sudah mengerti seperti apakah itu namanya hidup di kota hanya berjalan dengan santai. Kedua tangan di dalam saku, dan sesekali memejamkan mata atau menatap tanah. Dia tidak ingin menatap wajah mereka, alasannya adalah gadis-gadis Tokio sering menabrak tiang jalanan ketika sudah membicarakan apa yang mereka lihat menarik mata. Yu sudah paham itu semua. Belum lagi jika preman-preman jalanan yang akan mengutuk dirinya karena sudah menarik banyak pasang mata kaum hawa di Shibuya.

Masih berjalan bersama Yu dan Yosuke (sedikit di belakang mereka), Aigis tidak mengacuhkan para pria itu sama sekali. Ada kalanya dia bertanya pada Yu dan Yosuke, "Ada yang memasang aura jahat terhadap Aigis; ijinkan Aigis membersihkannya,"

"Oi, oi, Ai-chan. Kau ingin memporak-porandakan kota?" koreksi Yosuke, membalikkan wajahnya, masih sembari berjalan. Yu tersenyum.

"Tidak usah dihiraukan, Aigis," si android mengangguk.

"_Objection_ diterima." Aigis kembali berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua dengan hening.

Melewati pandangan-pandangan lapar yang mereka bertiga terima dari seluruh pejalan kaki di Shibuya, Yu, Yosuke, dan Aigis menuruni tangga menuju stasiun subway pada distrik yang sama. Lebar jari-jari masing-masing tangga kurang lebih 10 meter, dengan dua jalur untuk masuk ke dalam stasiun dan yang satu lagi menuju keramaian distrik. Mereka bertiga meninggalkan bunyi-bunyian bising seperti klakson kendaraan, suara tawa dan keramaian, juga langit cerah Tokio.

Terus berjalan hingga sampai di counter pemeriksaan, Yu mengeluarkan karcis pribadi milik keluarganya dan mengarahkan jari-jarinya di tengah udara. "Tiga penumpang menuju Agehata, tolong,"

"'Sob, kau tidak perlu membayarkanku," sela Yosuke. Yu menerima karcis dari penjaga karcis perempuan berkacamata, dan menggerakkan kepalanya kepada Yosuke dan Aigis yang menandakan untuk segera masuk mengikuti dirinya.

Kedua retina artificial Aigis menjelajahi langit-langit luas yang dimiliki stasiun subway ini. Aigis merekam data yang dapat dia ambil. Mungkin-mungkin akan berguna untuk iseng-isengnya di waktu luang nanti. Ya, Aigis terkadang memeriksa memori penyimpanannya dan mengecek foto-foto yan sempat dia abadikan dulu. Terutama dengan sahabat-sahabat lamanya dan seorang pemuda berambut biru yang begitu berharga bagi dirinya.

Bunyi bising luar memang sudah tergantikan, tapi Aigis sedikit terkejut ketika bunyi kereta kedatangan membunyikan klaksonnya. Aigis menggerekkan kedua matanya seiring dengan kereta yang berhenti di peron depan sana. "Ayo," ujar Yu. "Itu kereta kita; sepuluh menit lagi akan berangkat kembali."

-o0o-

**Inaba****, 20 September 2015. ****9****:****57.**

Rise menyibakkan rambut sisi kirinya ke balik telinga dan menahannya di sana. Angin yang ditiupkan dari luar jendela masuk ke dalam dengan sangat kuat. Membuka kedua mata saja susahnya sudah setengah mati. Dan sekarang rambutnya harus berantakan karena hal yang sama. Tapi Rise menikmati perjalanan menuju Inaba ini. Sudah sangat lama hingga terakhir dia terbang bersama sang ayah. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat saat ia berumur 5 tahun. Saat itu Rise juga hendak ke Inaba untuk mengunjungi neneknya. Namun hari itu, Rise tidak pergi hanya bersama si ayah saja, ibunya yang telah berpulangpun ikut menikmati tamasya keluarga mereka.

Rise menyenderkan punggungnya dengan satu tas berisikan baju dan peralatan yang dibutuhkannya selama berada di Inaba; make-up terutama. Rise teringat akan hari itu. Ia tidak diperbolehkan duduk di bangku belakang seorang diri, karena orang tuanya takut terjadi apa-apa dengan putri mereka. Jadi si ibu memangkunya dan itu menghapus cembetut pada bibir Rise.

Saat itu ia tertawa riang melihat ayahnya yang begitu keren dengan sepasang kacamata hitam besar dan juga headphone khusus pilot helikopter. Rise juga tidak bisa lupa kenangan saat ia bermain-main dengan dagu si ibu, dan ibunya membalas balik dengan gelitikan akrab ke arah perut putrinya.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya ayah?" Alphonse Kujikawa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada si putri. Dia tersenyum dari balik kumisnya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak selalu sibuk, mungkin kita bisa terbang bersama seperti ini, ya," Rise menggeleng.

"Aku tahu ayah sibuk; untuk ini saja ayah sudah sengaja mengundur pertemuan terbuka di Kufu, 'kan?"

Si ayah terdiam sejenak, dan kembali menatap putrinya dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Dia tersenyum panjang dan mengelus kepala putrinya. "Rise tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Untuk Rise, ayah akan melakukan apapun." kedua pipi Rise menghangat. Dia memang mengagumi sosok si ayah sedari dulu. Lesung pipit di balik keriput samar itu, beberapa garis tua juga diperlihatkan di atas kedua alis matanya yang tebal. Rambut cepaknya berwarna serupa dengan milik Rise. Rise penasaran, apa nenek juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama sebelum digantikan uban?

Rise mengalihkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. "Ayah terlalu memaksakan diri. Nanti sakit baru tahu rasa, 'loh!"

"Hm? Sepertinya kita membagi kebiasaan itu juga, 'kan?" si ayah tertawa, dan membutuhkan waktu sepersekian detik bagi Rise untuk dapat mencerna makna kata-kata si ayah. Beliau menyinggun Rise soal pekerjaannya sebagai model, desainer, dan idola remaja. Rise merundukkan wajahnya, semakin malu.

Semburat Rise digantikan dengan raut gelap ketika dia kembali mengingat kesenangannya terbang di atas helikopter dulu bersama kedua orang tuanya. Si ayah memperhatikannya, dan ia tidak suka melihat senyuman putrinya memudar. Di saat terakhirnya, Ritsuko, ibunda Rise menitipkan putrinya pada Alphonse. Ia meminta suaminya untuk menjaga senyum putrinya selalu; untuk membuat Rise selalu merasa bahagia menjalani hidupnya. Alphonse tidak henti-hentinya menyalahkan diri sendiri ketika Rise merasakan kekecewaan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat putrinya memutuskan untuk hiatus dari showbiz selama satu tahun. Alphonse pikir ia sudah gagal, dan ia berharap ibunya—nenek Rise di Inaba dapat mengembalikan senyuman cucunya kembali.

Alphonse tidak berharap banyak dengan masa-masa hiatus Rise. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin Rise beristirahat di sana. Namun Alphonse tidak bisa berhenti bersyukur ketika melihat putrinya kembali dari Inaba dengan semangat yang baru. Seolah ia kembali terlahir di Inaba, kampung halaman si ayah.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya merasa berdosa baik itu kepada Ritsuko maupun Rise adalah segunung bisnis yang dimiliki oleh dirinya. Karena itulah dia hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk dapat dibagi dengan Rise.

"Rise…kamu tidak apa-apa, 'nak?" Alphonse tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh putrinya saat ini.

Rise menggeleng. Ia berusaha memberikan senyuman palsunya. "Tidak apa, 'yah…"

Alphonse tahu Rise saat ini memikirkan Ritsuko. Si ayah paham, terbang bersamanya untuk kedua kalinya pasti mengingatkan Rise pada kali pertamanya yang saat itu ia bagi bertiga dengan ibunya juga. Sekali lagi Alphonse mengusap rambut purplenette Rise.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai, Rise,"

Rise mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah jendela dan melihat bawahnya. Benar. Ia tersenyum. Di bawahnya terhampar padang rumput di gunung belakang SMA Yasogami. Senyuman Rise perlahan melebar, dan ia kembali melihat ke arah ayahnya. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar kangen dengan Inaba, ya?"

"Aku selalu rindu dengan tempat ini, 'yah. Dari dulu." jawab Rise. "Tidak hanya ada nenek di sini, tapi juga di Inaba 'lah sahabat-sahabat sehatiku berada."

Alphonse mengarahkan helikopternya di lapangan terbuka tersebut. Angin dari baling-baling yang memutar dengan luar biasa kencang mengakibatkan pohon-pohon seperti diserang badai. Batang utama kuat phon-pohon tersebut condong ke arah berlawanan dari tempat heli mendarat.

Ketika telah mendarat, Rise menapakkan kakinya dan segera menyusul ke tempat si ayah turun. Rise memutar tubuhnya dan melihat pemandangan Inaba dari kejauhan. Ia sungguh rindu dengan tempat ini. Saat Rise memutar tatapannya ke arah timur sana, ia dapat melihat dengan baik pondok kecil tempat ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul si hilir sungai Samegawa. Dan yang tinggi itu tidak salah lagi adalah Junes—tujuannya saat ini. 'Teddie, aku akan segera ke sana.' bisik Rise.

"Rise, ayah harus segera kembali ke Tokio," si ayah membuyarkan kekaguman Rise. Alphonse kembali mengelus kepala Rise. "Tidak apa, 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, 'yah. Dari sini aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Rise tersenyum lepas. "Stalker di Inaba palingan hanya satu – dua saja,"

Rise mengenakan pakaian casual gadis remaja. Sepasang sepatu sandal ber-hak berwarna jingga, ditemani dengan celana ¾ berwarna cream menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Rise juga mengenakan tank-top jingga cerah dengan beberapa renda di sekitar lingkaran dadanya. Untuk menutupi lengan terbukanya, ia mengenakan cardigan berwarna putih yang bahannya merupakan wol kualitas terbaik. Kalung bermanik seperti mutiara kecil mengitari leher, dan anting yang masih serupa seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu menghiasi kedua daun telinganya.

Rise bersyukur Alphonse tidak melihat dirinya yang memanggil Kanzeon di kamar. Pas sekali saat si ayah memebuka pintu, saat itu pula sambunganku dengan Yosuke-senpai terhenti dan Kanzeon menghilang.

"Hm," si ayah mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana dengan karirmu di Tokio?"

"Aku sudah meminta Inoue untuk mengurusnya, 'yah. Aku akan kembali hiatus untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Untungnya job terakhirku untuk mendesain pakaian Ayumi-tan sudah selesai, dan jadwalku sedang kosong. Inoue harus berterima kasih kepadaku karena tugasnya mudah sekarang." si ayah tertawa mendengarnya. Rise benar-benar sudah berubah. Ia kembali mengelus kepala putrinya.

"Baiklah, 'nak." Alphonse mengencangkan kepalan yang satunya di depan Rise. "Lakukan yang terbaik untuk sahabatmu ini, ok?" Rise mengangguk semangat, dengan kedua kepalannya di depan dada juga.

Si ayah melangkah menjauh, namun kembali membalik kepada Rise. "Salam untuk nenekmu, ya. Katakan pada ibu, aku akan mengunjungi jika ada waktu." Rise mengangguk, dan melambaikan tangannya kepada si ayah yang kini tengah mengudarakan helikopternya kembali.

Rise meregangkan tubuhnya ke atas, dan menarik napas dalam untuk dibuangkannya kembali. "Aaaah~, udara Inaba memang sedap… Kangennya."

Rise segera berlari menuruni bukit menuju Junes. Teddie menunggunya; Teddie menunggu mereka semua. Rise tahu tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya. Persona-nya tidak bisa menggunakan jurus pemulihan raga. Ya, tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya. Dia hanya ingin hadir demi Teddie. Rise ingin menguatkannya.

Idola sejuta umat itu berlari melintasi pusat perbelanjaan, dan mampir ke kedai tahu Marukyu. "Nenek!"

"Ara, Rise-chan," sahut si nenek. Ia segera menghampiri cucunya dan mengelus kedua pipi mulus Rise dengan tangan keriput yang namun memiliki tiap kelembutan dalam setiap elusan. "Kenapa kamu tidak beritahu nenek dulu, nenek bisa sediakan makanan kesukaanmu nanti," ujar si nenek dengan suara rentanya.

Rise memeluk neneknya, dan kembali melepaskan pagutan sekejapnya. "'Nek, aku harus segera ke Junes. Teddie, sahabatku sedang sakit. Aku harus di sana untuknya." Rise memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup si nenek pada pipi. "Aku akan segera pulang dan menemui nenek lagi," Rise beranjak keluar kedai dan membalik. "Sampai nanti, 'nek."

Si nenek terdiam, dan tersenyum tipis dan panjang. "Oh, Rise-chan… Aku bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan hati-hati di jalan." ujar si nenek. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya memilah-milah tahu dan ganmodoki yang masih tersisa pada rak produk marukyuu. "Tapi syukurlah dia sehat-sehat saja."

**Inaba, Junes, 20 September 2015. 10.21.**

Rise merasakan nostalgia yang tak tergantikan hanya dengan menikmati pemandangan ini. Sejauh matanya memandang ke arah langit, jajaran gunung yang membentang luas memperindah pandangannya. Bau ini—bau nostalgia ini begitu nikmat, mengirimkan getaran kesenangan pada tubuh mungil Rise. Dia mengkhawatirkan Teddie. Sangat. Tapi dia tidak bisa menolak ledakan batinnya yang melonjak kesenangan karena akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali ke sini.

Di sisi lain Rise tahu bahwa dirinya hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk kembali ke Inaba. Dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak membohongi dirinya lagi. Tidak ada Rise yang asli. Yang ada hanyalah dirinya yang mengakui 'dirinya sendiri' apa adanya. Karena itu, wujud perhatiannya kepada Teddie ini adalah diri Rise, dan rasa kangen terhadap Inaba ini juga adalah dirinya.

Rise bingung. Sangat bingung. Yang pasti dia harus ada di sini bersama Teddie. Dan ketika Rise berpikir dia akan menemani Teddie, itu adalah bentuk determinasi terbesarnya yang pernah dimilikinya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun ini. Teddie adalah sahabatnya yang berharga. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Teddie mengemban rasa sakitnya sendiri. Teddie harus membaginya dengan Rise; Teddie harus membaginya dengan mereka semua. Dan Rise akan memaksanya kalau perlu. Rise adalah Pencinta. Rise adalah gadis pemaksa. Sahabatnya semua adalah diri Rise. Rise mencintai mereka semua.

Rise dapat melihat bangunan junes yang tingginya mencapai tujuh lantai. Memang tidak sebesar yang di Tokio, Rise tahu, tapi tempat ini adalah batu loncatan Hanamura senior sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan posisi yang tinggi di Tokio. Hm, itu…?

"Kanji!" Rise mengangkat tangan dan melambaikannya dengan begitu ceria—luar biasa ceria. Rise sungguh merasa kangen dengan sahabatnya, 'si besar yang lembut ini'. Rise tidak akan pernah mengatakannya keras-keras, karena dia tahu Kanji akan mengomel habis-habisan jika mendengarnya.

"R-Rise?" kelabakan dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Kanji yang sedang menyender di dinding bagian luar pintu masuk Junes bergerak dengan gerik mencurigakan. Ia nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik tubuhnya. "K-kapan kau sampai?"

Rise berlari dengan cepat—cepat sekali. Ketika sudah berada pada titik yang pasti, ia melompat dan menyelamkan tubuh mungilnya ke badan besar dan tinggi Kanji Tatsumi. "Kanji! Kangennya!"

"Wa, oi!" keluh Kanji, berusaha berdiri dengan benar. Kanji mengangkat kedua lengannya sedikit di atas kepala Rise yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya di kemeja biru muda Kanji. "R-Rise,"

Sepertinya _tackle_ khas American Football yang berusaha Rise tiru tidak mempan pada tubuh Kanji. Atau hanya karena tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil…? Rise akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Kanji dengan tatapan 'anak kucing marah-nya'—tatapan yang mampu membuat hati semua pria melumer seperti pudding. "Kanji! Dasar tidak berhati. Padahal sudah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, paling tidak tunjukkan sedikit rasa kangenmu, kenapa?"

Tapi sayangnya, satu lagi jurus Rise tidak mempan pada Kanji. "K-kau bodoh! Simpan saja rasa kangenmu itu; Tedd, 'kan sedang…"

Rise memukul lengan Kanji sekuat tenaganya. Bergerak saja tidak, Kanji malah memberikannya raut tanda tanya. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" protes Rise. "Tapi aku hanya tidak bisa menahan emosiku,"

Kanji menghela napasnya. "…Ya, 'ngerti,"

Rise mengendus-enduskan hidungnya. "…Aku tahu ada bau yang mencurigakan di sini," Rise kembali mengendus dan melihat kepulan asap dari belakang tubuh Kanji. "Hei, bajumu terbakar, Kanji?"

"Ah, ini, t-tidak… Er, k-kenapa kau tidak segera ke atas?"

Rise mengangkat tangan Kanji dan melihat sebatang rokok pada kepitan telunjut dan jari tengahnya. Raut Rise menggelap. Ketika dia tidak suka atau tidak senang, dia benar-benar menunjukkannya. "Kau merokok lagi, Kanji?"

"T-tidak aku hanya-"

"Tidak perlu mengelak! Aku tahu kau merokok lagi!" Rise mengambil dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah untuk diinjak dengan kuat. "Kau sudah berjanji padaku dan Naoto untuk berhenti merokok, 'kan!"

Kanji merasa menyesal melihat batang rokok terakhirnya di tanah, hitam dan hancur. Namun dia berusaha menekan emosinya. Dia tahu dia tidak banyak berubah. Tapi Kanji sudah berjanji akan berubah. Tidak hanya berjanji kepada ibunya, tapi juga kepada dua sahabat sebantarnya, Naoto dan Rise. Memang para senior tidak tahu kalau Kanji merokok. Dia mengaku kepada mereka kalau dirinya sudah berhenti merokok dari dulu sekali. Tapi tanpa sengaja pada suatu hari, Naoto dan Rise menemukan Kanji yang tengah merokok di tepian hilir sungai Samegawa seorang diri.

Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Menjadi 'lelaki' atau semacamnya. Tapi saat itu, entah karena alasan apa, Kanji berjanji akan benar-benar berhenti. Tapi dia mengaku kepada sahabatnya berdua tersebut, dia sedikit kesusahan menahan napsunya untuk menghisap beberapa batang. Itu terutama saat dia sedang memiliki masalah atau merasa sungguh-sungguh kesal. Dia tidak begitu memiliki tempat curhat kecuali ibu. Saat itulah Rise dan Naoto meyakinkannya, walau Kanji tidak bisa setiap hari bertemu dengan para senpai, paling tidak ia masih memiliki mereka berdua untuk berbagi masalah.

Kanji merasa malu. Apalagi ada Naoto saat itu. Tapi, dengan rokok, Kanji tahu dia tidak akan kemana-mana. Memecahkan masalah saja tidak. Yang ada hanyalah pengalih perhatian untuk sejenak.

Sama seperti kasus kali ini. Melihat kondisi Tedd saat ini membuatnya sangat merana. Khususnya lagi karena ia tahu kemampuan yang belakangan ini diasahnya tidak memiliki guna yang berarti. Hanya karena ia dapat menggunakan sedikit kemampuan mengobati, dia malah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk merawat Teddie.

"Aku tahu," Kanji menghembuskan napas menyerahnya. Marah-marah kepada perempuan tidak akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. "…Aku-aku hanya merasa frustasi,"

Rise kini menatap Kanji, dan menghilangkan tatapan penuh racunnya barusan. Ia terdiam; Kanji 'pun terdiam. Rise menunggu Kanji untuk berbicara duluan. Karena, sepertinya ada yang ingin disampaikannya. "…Khuh, sial Rise! Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku-aku hanya…"

"Tidak apa, Kanji. Kau bisa mengatakannya. Laki-laki tidak selamanya bisa kuat berdiri sendiri; perempuan juga tidak selamanya lembut. Kami bisa memaksa suatu waktu."

"…Kau feminist, ya?" Rise tersenyum manis kepada Kanji. Si pria menerima senyum itu sebagai jawabannya. "…Aku hanya merasa tidak berguna. Aku cuma bisa melihat Teddie mengerang kesakitan, sementara keahlian yang dalam setahun lebih ini kuperdalam tidak berguna sama sekali padanya… Aku hanya merasa… Aku…"

Kanji sekali lagi merasakan sentuhan pada lengan kuatnya—eh, atau itu sebuah pukulan dari Rise lagi? "Kanji! Kau itu laki-laki! Kenapa cepat menyerah, 'sih!" seru Rise, nampak kesal. "Apa karena itu kau lari ke rokokmu kembali?"

"…Er, ya?"

"Grr, Kanji bodoh!" sumpah Rise, geram. "Apa dengan ini Teddie akan kembali sehat? Apa jika kau melarikan diri, Teddie akan kembali sehat!"

Pria berprofesi perawat itu mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia sedikit demi sedikit tersadarkan bahwa dirinya hanya melarikan diri saat ini. "Dengar Kanji," ujar Rise, kembali mengambil perhatian Kanji yang mengenakan pakaian formal-nya. Kemeja biru muda, gesper dan celana panjang katun hitam, juga dasi biru tua. Sepertinya dia tidak sempat ke rumah sakit untuk _shift _hari minggunya. "Hanya karena kau tidak bisa membantu Teddie, apakah itu berarti kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuknya? Apa hanya karena itu kau menyerah dan melarikan diri?"

Kanji yang sudah melepaskan _piercing_ pada hidungnya itu kembali membuang muka. Ia menggaruk rambut _bleaching _-nya yang masih tampak terang pucat. "Kita terlalu kuat untuk itu, Kanji. Ya, 'kan?"

"Uh, ya… Kurasa kau benar," Rise tersenyum lebar dan menepuk lengan atas Kanji dengan kuat untuk sekali lagi.

"Bagus. Kalau sudah mengerti, sekarang bertingkahlah seperti laki-laki—_man-up_ dan berdiri!" seru Rise, membusungkan dadanya dan berusaha memalsukan raut wajah cemasnya untuk sekali lagi. Dia tahu dengan baik kalau dirinya tidak ubahnya dengan Kanji saat ini. Belum melihat Teddie saja, Rise sudah merasakan getaran keraguan pada dirinya semakin menguat.

Kanji dan Rise berjalan kembali memasuki pusat perbelanjaan Junes. Selagi berjalan Kanji merasakan raut Rise yang walau hanya sekejap memperlihatkan kecemasan tiada dua. Kanji dapat menilai dari getaran tubuh itu sepertinya Rise juga sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi Teddie. Kanji mengerti dirinya juga sangat mencemasi Teddie, tapi Rise tetaplah Rise. Perempuan memang tidak bisa terpisah jauh dari sisi lemah lembutnya…

-o0o-

**20 September 2015. 14.54.**

Yu duduk memangkukan pipinya pada salah satu daun jendela kereta lima gerbong menuju Yasoinaba ini. Angin sepoy meniupkan pemberiannya kepada wajah Yu, dan ketimbang menutup matanya, Yu menikmati tiap waktunya. Perjalanan ini lagi setelah sekian lama—bisiknya, menatap pemandangan yang bergerak seperti kilat televisi yang rusak. Namun di kejauhan Yu merasakan suatu penenang hati yang begitu menyejukkan. Barisan pegunungan itu, persawahan itu, sungai jernih itu, dan jembatan yang tengah mereka lintasi ini. Semuanya mengembalikan ingatannya ke tiga tahun yang lalu ketika Yu meninggalkan Inaba. Ketika ia hanya dapat mengenang petualangan yang ia lalui bersama sahabat-sahabat yang ia tinggal di belakang.

Aigis duduk dengan tenang tak bergeming sedikitpun di sebelah Yu. Tubuhnya benar-benar tegak tak ada tanda-tanda menunjukkan gerakan tubuh yang percuma. Ketika orang melintasi mereka, pandangan mereka mungkin hanya bisa berbohong kalau apa yang mereka lihat saat ini hanyalah patung. Tapi android perempuan ini hidup. Dia hanya menghemat energinya. Di depan Yu, Yosuke tampak menikmati lagu-lagu dari headphone kesayangannya. Kedua tangannya pada kedua earphone, dan bibirnya berkomat-kamit dengan lirik lagunya.

Sebenarnya perjalanan ini bukanlah perjalanan main-main. Mereka berkumpul untuk satu tujuan. Demi Teddie seorang. Tapi ini juga mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian di Tokio Tower pagi tadi. Yu tidak bisa mengaitkan peristiwa ini dengan tepat, tapi dia hanya merasa ada yang ganjil di sini. Sama seperti saat mereka hendak melempar Namatame ke dalam TV, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh—begitu aneh untuk terlewati. Dan itu adalah tugas Yu untuk mencari tahunya.

Yu meyakinkan dirinya untuk melupakan masalah pribadinya—dengan takdir dan orang tuanya, apalah. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah melindungi Teddie dan sahabat-sahabatnya. Seperti kata Igor, adalah takdirnya untuk menyelesaikan ini. Yu berpikir untuk menanyakannya kepada Margaret nanti. Bertanya kepada Igor hanya akan memberikanmu jalan yang berputar-putar dengan segala wejangannya. Mungkin saja jika ia bertanya pada Margaret, Yu akan mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih mudah.

Yu merogoh saku kemejanya, dan menggenggam 'Kunci Hati' pemberian Margaret. Yu tidak tahu apa ini, tapi kunci ini akan membantunya. Pasti. Tak ada satupun barang tidak berguna yang pegawai Velvet Room itu berikan. Seperti _baseball batt_, dan juga jubah khusus Yu buatan si wanita sendiri. Aigis memperhatikan tangan Yu yang memegang 'kunci' itu. Aigis tidak tahu apa itu, namun ia membatalkan niatnya untuk bertanya. Ada kalanya sesuatu itu lebih baik ditunjukkan daripada diberitahukan. Aigis dapat menahan rasa penasarannya.

Yang sampai detik ini tidak bisa berhenti menyita perhatiannya adalah perkataan Yosuke barusan. Aku adalah android, bisik Aigis. Tapi kata-kata Yosuke tadi benar-benar mengganggunya. Tidak mengganggu pada makna yang jelek, tapi itu membuatnya penasaran. Manusia. Apakah dengan memiliki perasaan, suatu keberadaan dapat dikatakan manusia? …Apa aku juga begitu? Minato?

Kejutan listrik menyerang pikiran Aigis; ia merintih. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yu yang menyadari hal barusan. Aigis mengangguk, namun tidak menjawab. Aigis kembali pada mode menjawab-bila-perlu, pikir Yosuke.

"Yu, 'sob. Sepertinya hape-mu sudah selesai men-cas," Yosuke mencabut kabel data ponsel Yu dari laptopnya. Yu berterima kasih pada sahabatnya yang sedang memasukan laptopnya ke dalam tasnya kembali.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka kembali menikmati waktu mereka masing-masing di atas gerbong kereta sub-distrik ini, Yu tersenyum. Ia merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. "…Maaf,"

Aigis mengarahkan matanya pada Yu. "Ada apa, Yu-san?"

"…Tidak. Tidak ada." Yu membuang tatapannya keluar jendela.

Pada layar ponsel di tangannya, pesan-pesan suara dan teks dari sahabat Inaba-nya sudah membanjir. Tidak hanya mereka, tapi Nanako dan juga paman Ryoutaro juga mengiriminya pesan kemarin. Baru saat inilah, Yu sadar bahwa ia sudah cukup lama tidak mengirimi mereka kabar.

Yu terlalu tenggelam di dalam dunianya… Dan ia sadar akan hal itu. Ia malu. Ia merasa terkutuk. Yu bahkan sudah tidak mengerti dirinya lagi jika seperti ini…

Yu memasang earphone kecilnya, dan mendengarkan pesan suara yang ia terima…

Yu memutar semua rekaman dari Nanako sampai Naoto. Semuanya masih memiliki suara yang begitu membuatnya kangen dan ingin kembali ke Inaba secepat yang ia bisa. Setiap suara berisikan perasaan mereka yang sudah menciptakan ikatan erat dengan Yu. Orang-orang yang akan selalu ia jaga sekuat mungkin, dan selalu memiliki tempat di hatinya.

Lalu Yu sampai kepada dua pesan suara yang terakhir…

'_Sensei… Teddie sangat kangen. Sama sensei, sama semuanya juga. Tapi Teddie sering bear-main bear-sama Nana-chan dan Kanji di sini. Yuki-chan juga terkadang mengunjungiku dan membawakan Teddie sekotak penuh sushi! Jadi, sensei tidak bear-lu khawatirkan Teddie, ya… 'Dah, sensei! Kapan-kapan kita hunting cewek lagi, yuk sensei!'_

Teddie…apa yang terjadi padamu? Pesan suara ini ia terima dua hari yang lalu. Jelas saat itu Teddie masih baik. Tapi Yu tidak yakin. Nada suaranya begitu ceria dan seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan menjadi seperti ini. Jika Yu tidak salah menduga, 'semuanya' mungkin dimulai dari kemarin. Ketika Teddie terbaring lemah dan juga saat ketiga korban itu ditemukan di Tokio Tower. Aku harap ia baik-baik saja. Tunggu aku, Teddie.

Yu lalu kembali memutar pesan terakhirnya. Ia mencermatinya dengan mendalam. Tiap bait kata itu. Tiap bait kata-kata kikuknya yang terkadang terselip dibalik ceramah penuh perhatiannya. Yukiko Amagi. Gadis berambut hitam selembut sutra dengan lapisan cardigan merah di setiap harinya. Yu memejamkan kedua matanya dan membayangkan Yukiko saat ini berdiri di depannya. Sosok itu mengenakan pakaian sekolah seperti biasa; bando merah yang begitu akrab di rambutnya. Wangi itu—wangi chrysant itu…Yu merasa rindu. Yu rindu padanya.

'_Hai. Sudah lama, ya… Err, anu, maaf karena aku tidak meneleponmu secara langsung; aku tahu kau sibuk… B-bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kuliahmu lancar? Aku di sini baik. Kau tahu, memaksakan diri demi orang lain juga boleh, tapi jangan sampai itu membuatmu kelelahan hingga jatuh sakit. Aku tahu kau suka memaksa batas ketahanan tubuhmu, 'loh. Tapi mengambil waktu untuk bersantai sekali-sekali juga boleh, 'kok._ _Jaga kesehatanmu selalu, ya. Dari Yukiko, untuk Yu.'_

Tapi sekali lagi Yu mengutuk dirinya. Tidak mungkin ia melupakan mereka semua jika ia merasakan kerinduan yang teramat akut ini. Tidak mungkin hanya dengan jadwal padatnya ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun waktu unutk mehubungi mereka semua. Paling tidak Yukiko dan Teddie. Mereka berdua sangat berarti bagi Yu. Semua sahabatnya juga begitu bermakna baginya, hanya saja Yu melihat Yukiko sebagai sosok yang lain daripad yang lain. Lepas dari tawanya yang unik—yang terkadang membuat Yu geli sendiri ketika mendengarnya, Yukiko adalah perempuan yang menarik hati Yu sedari dulu. Tapi ia tak pernah berani mendekati Yukiko terlampau jauh. Dia takut menyakiti Yukiko. Yu adalah 'makhluk' nomaden—atau begitulah yang ia pikirkan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia takut meninggalkan Yukiko yang sudah memberikan kesetiaan hanya untuk ditinggalkan oleh Yu pada akhirnya.

Ia juga memperlakukan Chie, Rise, dan Naoto seperti demikian. Yosuke dan Kanji kerap kali membicarakan hal ini ketika hanya bertiga saja. Mereka terus memaksa Yu untuk meraih hati Yukiko. Jika seseorang bisa melakukannya, itu adalah Yu seorang. Tapi Yu merundukkan wajahnya, dan tersenyum kecut. Dia hanya menggeleng. Yu tidak pernah memberikan jawaban pasti kepada dua sahabatnya itu. Hanya dia sendiri yang tahu alasannya.

Yu meninggalkan semua gadis yang ia jadikan sahabat dengan perasaan penuh sebagai seorang teman yang berharga. Jadi tidak salah jika semua orang menuduh Yu adalah seorang playboy. Tapi ia hanya berusaha menunjukkan sikap adil. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak ingin melukai siapapun dengan perpisahan. Perpisahan itu menyakitkan. Yu tahu itu… Dia sudah belasan kali berpisah dengan orang yang ia sayangi, baik teman dan keluarga.

Tapi dari kesemuanya, entah mengapa jika ia ditanya siapa yang paling membuatnya sakit dalam perpisahan itu adalah: Yukiko. Hanya itu. Alasan khususnya Yu juga belum begitu mengerti, tapi dari semua perempuan yang dikenalnya entah mengapa perasaannya mengenai Yukiko begitu kental dan kuat.

Tidak tahulah. Entah mengapa kini Yu menjadi sadar… Bahwa dibalik topeng _stoic_-nya, dia menyimpan sisi lain yang begitu kompleks. Yang begitu melilitnya seperti tanaman yang merambat dari dalam tanah, mengikat pohon yang pastinya tidak bisa bergerak kemanapun.

Tapi…mengapa saat itu hanya dirinya yang tidak bertemu 'Dirinya yang lain'? Apakah itu karena dia…spesial—terpilih oleh Izanami? Ataukah dia terlalu buta dengan dirinya sendiri saat itu? Ataukah karena alasan yang lain—Yu tidak tahu.

…

Ternyata banyak sekali yang ia tidak ketahui… Banyak hal tersembunyi itu yang tidak tercapai pengetahuan _Sage_-nya.

Sekali lagi…walaupun dia memiliki dewa ataupun tuhan di dalam dirinya, pada saat ini Yu tidak bisa berpikir lain kecuali bahwa ia tidak berbeda dari yang lainnya. Dia hanyalah pasir yang tersesat di tengah gurun.

Tapi…apa yang membuatnya menjalani semua ini jika dia hanyalah manusia biasa? Sepertinya ini kembali kepada alasan Aigis mengincarnya?

Yu mengangkat wajahnya, kembali menatap pemandangan penyedap mata di hadapannya. Keyakinannya sudah bulat. Dia akan melangkah, dan akan terus maju. Dia tidak akan lari. Dari takdirnya, dari tugasnya, dari kebenaran, dan…dan…dari Yukiko. Kali ini, Yu dalam hening bersumpah untuk menghancurkan tembok keragu-raguan dan ketidak pastian dalam hidupnya. Tujuan sudah ditetapkan. Sekarang satnya melangkah. '…Untuk itulah…untuk itulah aku sekali lagi mengambil tanggung jawab ini. Aku akan menyelesaikannya sampai tuntas; akan kusibakkan Kebenaran sekali lagi.'

Yu tiba-tiba mendengar suara 'aneh' itu lagi. Kali ini, suara kartu yang berterbangan bak miliaran kertas yang beradu satu sama lainnya, satu tarot menampakkan diri di hadapan Yu. Melayang turun dengan pelan, tarot yang dililit api dan kilauan biru itu berhenti di tengah-tengah udara.

**Thou hath craft the True Path of Thy Last Journey. Now, shall thee be blessed from this door ahead.**

**The Judgment Arcana hath bestowed thee with it's power**

**The Judgment Arcana Ranked Up! Rank 11!**

"W-whoaa, 'sob! Apa itu!" Yosuke terperanjat di bangkunya, menyenderkan punggungnya seerat mungkin di bangkunya. "K-kartu itu seperti-"

"Kau bisa melihatnya, Yosuke?"

"Tentu saja!" serunya balik. "Dengan sangat jelas!"

Yu menyadari seseorang tengah melintasi mereka. Pria tersebut berpakaian kondektur kumplit. Jenggot tipis dan jambang yang ditampilkan secara mencolok itu membuat Yu terpaku. "… A-anda membuat saya terkejut," ujar si kondektur, memegangi dadanya. "A-ada apa?" ia bertanya pada Yosuke.

"T-tidak…" Yosuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Er, aku tertidur dan mengigau tadi,"

"Oh, begitu." jawabnya pendek, mengambil napas lega. "Maaf, saya hanya ingin mengecek karcis menuju Inaba anda sekalian,"

Tidak sampai semenit, si kondektur membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum tipis sebelum berpamitan. "…Dia tidak melihatnya," Yu bergumam.

"Sepertinya hanya nampak oleh beberapa orang saja, Yu-san," Aigis memberikan deduksinya sambil memperhatikan pria yang dimaksud. "…Bisa saja hanya khusus bagi mereka yang sudah membuat ikatan denganmu. Seperti Aigis dan Yosuke-san."

"…Aku tidak yakin, Ai-chan," Yosuke menyela. "Tarot barusan baru kali ini kulihat. Yang biasa kami lihat hanyalah tarot milik kami masing-masing. Aku seperti merasakan kalau tarot itu agak khusus… Yu?"

Yu mengangguk setuju. "Benar sekali, Yosuke. The Judgment adalah tarot khusus ketika kita membulatkan tekad untuk meraih Kebenaran. Ketika kita meninggalkan Namatame yang terbukti tidak bersalah, Adachi 'lah rupanya biang dibalik kasus di Inaba tiga tahun yang lalu." Yosuke mengangguk. Dia paham khususnya tarot yang dimaksud kini. "Hanya saja…aku yakin tidak salah ingat, bahwa The Judgment tidak pernah menampakkan wujudnya di depan kita semua—selain padaku tentunya. Tapi 'ia' ada—tarot ini ada sebagai simbol kita."

"Mungkin aku sependapat dengan pendapat Aigis barusan," Yu melanjutkan. "Ini juga pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan perjalanan kita berikutnya…"

Yosuke memberikannya senyuman santai namun pasti yang benar-benar mencerminkan dirinya. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa ini 'mungkin' akan lebih rumit ketimbang yang di Inaba. Kau tahu—kasus di Tokio itu."

Yu mengangguk, yakin. "Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi kita akan meraih Kebenaran."

"Aku di belakangmu, _leader_!"

Aigis tersenyum tipis. Namun walau hanya satu mili, senyumannya nampak melebar. "Aigis juga. Aigis juga akan melindungi belakangmu, Yu-san."

**Thou hath tighten thy bond with Aigis of The Aeon realm.**

**The Aeon hath opened up more of its power**

**The Aeon Ranked Up! Rank 2!**

Yu terkejut oleh cahaya biru yang sekali lagi menampakkan diri di hadapannya. Tapi hanya Aigis yang meresponnya. Yosuke kembali memakai headset-nya dan menikmati lagu-lagu dari dalamnya.

Aigis menatap Yu, dan mengangguk kecil. Resolusi Aigis menguat, dan itu juga menguatkan ikatan diantara dia dan Yu.

-o0o-

**Inaba, 20 September 2015. 17.12.**

Dua jam setelahnya, mereka bertiga akhirnya melangkahkan kaki di muka stasiun Yasoinaba. Dengan tas koper berisikan peralatan mereka masing-masing (kecuali Aigis), Yu dan Yosuke mengarahkan pandangan pada seluruh sisi sejauh matanya dapat memandang sore hari yang megah milik tempat kesayangan mereka ini. Udara yang sudah tidak asing menyusup ke kedua lubang hidung mereka. Itu membawakan pesan-pesan penuh makna dan juga lembaran-lembaran rasa rindu yang tak terbendung di hati masing-masing. Udara seperti ini—udara yang begitu lezat ini hanya dimiliki oleh Inaba.

"Tampaknya kau sehat-sehat saja, Yu,"

"Onii-chan!"

Ketika mendengar dua suara itu Yu merasa sudah tidak asing lagi. Yu berniat mengarahkan tubuhnya ke sudut yang lain, namun tidak sempat. Sebuah pelukan mungil melingkari sekitar pinggang pemuda berambut perak terwsebut. Dia merasakan pelukan hangat yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia rasakan lagi. Bukan dari siapa-siap. Bukan dari kedua orang tuangnya ketika dia baru saja kembali—tidak dari siapa-siapa, kecuali gadis kecil ini…

"Nanako,"

Gadis mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan hangat milik Yu yang lebih tinggi. Senyumannya semakin merekah ketika disambut hangat oleh senyuman pemuda itu pula. "Selamat datang!"

Raut Yu melembut.

Sosok Nanako cukup banyak mengalami perubahan. Rambutnya masih dikuncir dua pada belakangnya. Terlebih lagi, ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Badannya juga bertambah tinggi seiring dengan umurnya yang sudah memasuki usia 10 tahun. Ia kini duduk di bangku kelas 4 SD. Yu yakin nanako pasti adalah murid tercerdas di kelasnya. Tidak. Dia bahkan berpikir sudah tidak aneh lagi jika Nanako merupakan yang terbaik pada angkatannya. Dengan kerajinan dan sikap cekatan dalam keseharian Nanako saja, Yu bisa tahu kalau ia adalah gadis yang diberkahi dengan banyak kemampuan.

Walau Yu tidak memiliki adik, keberadaan Nanako sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Satu tahun yang telah ia lalui bersamanya dulu, membuat Yu akan melakukan apa saja demi gadis mungil yang satu ini. "Aa. Aku pulang."

Nanako adalah adiknya. Dan Ryoutaro adalah merupakan sosok ayah baginya. Mungkin sudah tidak aneh jika Yu mengutamakan mereka berdua ketimbang orang tuanya sendiri… Itu kenyataannya.

Dojima menghampiri Yu dan Nanako. Dengan lembut dan perlahan, ia membela rambut putrinya. "Hora, Nanako. Yu sedang buru-buru. Kau tahu, 'kan?"

"Maaf, paman." ujar Yu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, Yu," jawabnya. "Amagi-san sudah memberikanku kabar mengenai kondisi Teddie. Ia pikir Nanako harus tahu kondisi Teddie-kun saat ini, karena Nanako adalah satu dari sedikit temannya di Inaba. Aku mengerti,"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membawa Nanako ke Junes seorang diri. Aku tidak ingin membuat keluarga Hanamura-san terganggu. Tapi paling tidak dengan adanya kau di sana, aku jadi tenang."

Nanako memukul punggung ayahnya. "Nanako tidak akan membuat repot mama-nya kak Yosuke, 'kok!"

"Hahaha, iya tentu saja. Ibu kakak akan merasa lebih dari senang jika Nanako-chan ada di sana!" lanjut Yosuke dengan riang, mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu. "Apalagi Teddie."

"Ya." jawab Yu.

"Baiklah," perhatian semuanya kini kembali teralihkan pada Ryoutaro. "Aku akan mengantar kalian ke Junes sekarang. Tapi, Yu, sepertinya malam ini aku akan lembur, jadi-"

Yu mengangguk. "Tidak usah khawatir, paman. Aku akan menjaga Nanako dan rumah seperti biasa." dengan senyuman meyakinkan itu, hampir tidak ada mungkin yang merasa tidak dapat mempercayakan segalanya kepada Yu. Dengan perhatiannya yang keibuan, itu sudah biasa bagi seluruh sahabat dan keluarganya di Inaba untuk percaya secara penuh kepadanya. Baik dari masalah umum, sampai ke masalah pribadi mereka.

Nanako mengumpat ke balik tubuh Yu. Kini tidak lagi ke balik paha, tapi ke balik punggung Yu. Tubuh Nanako juga sudah bertambah tinggi pastinya. Jika dulu ia hanya sebantaran pinggang Yu, kini tubuhnya sudah setinggi tengah perut Yu. "Onii-chan…"

Nanako menatap sosok perempuan asing yang tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun ketika menatap balik si gadis kecil. "Aigis, ini Nanako, adikku." Yu berusaha membimbing punggung sepupunya.

Aigis berjalan mendekati Yu dan Nanako. Itu membuat si gadis kecil terkejut dan memegang belakang kemeja 'abang'-nya dengan semakin erat. "Nanako-chan, namaku Aigis," si android perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya, berharap untuk disambut oleh Nanako.

Nanako, ragu-ragu, kembali menatap wajah kakak berambut pirang itu. "Maaf, ya. Aigis memang sedikit kesusahan memperlihatkan ekspresi yang lebih dari ini. Tapi, Aigis bersumpah tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menakutimu, Nanako-chan,"

Aigis berusaha memberikan senyuman paling lebarnya. Sekuat tenaga, dengan niatan untuk menerima senyuman balik dari gadis kecil itu. Nanako dengan cepat menyambut tangan Aigis. Ia memicingkan kedua matanya, dan tersenyum lebar. "Namaku Nanako Dojima, 'kak Aigis. Eh, boleh, 'kan Nanako memanggilmu seperti itu?"

Aigis memicingkan kedua matanya pula. "Tentu saja, Nanako-chan." sekuat apapun Aigis berusaha memperlihatkan ekspresinya senangnya, itu tidaklah lebih dari sekedar senyuman simpul nan tipis.

Ryoutaro menegakkan pinggangnya, tersenyum dengan aura dewasanya. Baiklah, teman seperti apalagi yang Yu bawa kali ini? Batin Dojima senior tersebut.

-o0o-

**Inaba, 20 September 2015. 17.28.**

Perjalanan menuju Junes menggunakan mobil tidak memakan cukup banyak waktu. Yu membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam nostalgia setelah sekian lama meninggalkan tempat ini dengan memperhatikan tiap sudut Inaba. Tidak hanya bangunan, bahkan sampai lorong-lorong kecil juga mendapatkan perhatian penuhnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah di sini. Semua tampak seperti biasa. Toko minuman Konishi, warung tekstil Tatsumi, Rumah makan Aiya—Yu yakin melihat Aika-san hendak mengantarkan pesanan lagi pada sekelebat yang lalu. Bderikutnya adalah toko buku, pom bensin BBG Moel, dan mereka juga melintasi rumah sakit Yasoinaba, tempat Sayoko dulu bekerja. Ya, semuanya sama persis seperti ketika Yu tinggalkan tiga tahun lalu.

Aigis juga nampak tidak ubah bedanya dengan Yu. Tapi Aigis, dengan menggunakan matanya merekam tiap tempat yang menarik perhatiannya, dan ia berniat untuk kembali melihatnya lagi nanti. Berbeda dari pulau pelabuhan Tatsumi, pinggiran kota yang terpencil seperti Inaba ini mengundang daya tarik tersendiri dimana segalanya masih kental akan unsur tradisionalnya—yang Aigis pribadi sangat menyukai hal tersebut.

Ryoutaro menurunkan mereka tepat di depan Junes. Dia mempercayakan Nanako dan rumah pada Yu dan mendoakan untuk kesembuhan Teddie. Dengan itu, Ryoutaro segera meninggalkan mereka karena meeting yang seharusnya ia hadiri telah berjalan selama lebih dari dua puluh menit. Yu merasa tidak enak karena si paman harus datang terlambat dikarenakan menjemputnya. Namun sebuah tarikan pada lengan kemejanya membuat pandangannya tertuju pada Nanako. "Tidak usah khawatir, onii-chan. Ayah sangat menantikan kedatangan onii-chan juga, 'loh sebenarnya."

Yosuke membimbing mereka menuju rumahnya yang berada pada lantai 6 mall Junes. Beberapa dari pengunjung (mayoritas ibu-ibu rumah tangga) membisikkan sesuatu seperti: 'itu pemuda yang waktu itu', 'itu pemuda yang datang tepat pada saat pembunuhan terjadi', dan 'apa yang akan terjadi sekarang, ya?'. Seperti itulah. Namun Yosuke berkata pada Yu untuk tidak terlalu diambil hati. Yu memberikan sahabat terbaiknya sebuah senyuman pasti. "Tidak ada yang perlu kuterima sampai harus kupendam di dalam hati, Yosuke."

Tentu saja ada bisik-bisik lain mengenai Aigis, tapi mereka terlalu sibuk saat ini untuk memedulikan itu semua.

Yosuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan tatapan penuh haru si ibu menyambutnya. Dengan cepat Yosuke meraih tubuh ibunya dan memeluknya dengan hangat. "Bagaimana keadaan Teddie, ibu?"

"Oh, Yo-chan…" mulai si ibu. Ia kemudian menggeleng. "…Ibu khawatir keadaannya semakin mengkhawatirkan,"

Itu membuat tubuh Yu menegang. Dengan cepat, setelah memberikan sebuah anggukan untuk menunjukkan kesopanan kepada si ibu, ia segera berjalan menuju kamar Teddie. Ia membuka daun pintu yang terletak tepat di sebelah pintu bertuliskan 'Yosuke-sama no kuni'.

Semua pasang mata yang sembab akibat air mata tertuju kepada sosok Yu seorang. Dengan perlahan mata mereka terbuka dengan lebar, seperti tidak percaya. Mereka seperti melihat sosok hantu Yu ketimbang yang asli. Ini tidak mengejutkan Yu sama sekali. Ia paham kondisi mereka. Bahkan Kanji 'pun tidak bisa menekan rasa putu asanya saat ini. Sungguh tidak biasa. Bahkan Chie yang biasanya bersifat paling positif diantara rekan satu timnya ikut menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak berdaya.

Yu tak mendapatkan sambutan apapun, kecuali rasa lega **tak tersampaikan** oleh para sahabatnya. Mantan banchou mereka melangkah ke arah kasur, tepat ke sebelah Yukiko tengah duduk memegangi tepian kasur dengan Chie di sebelahnya yang lain. Cahaya senja kala menyibakkan cahaya sendu ke wajah mereka berdua, kontras dengan Kanji dan Rise yang membelakangi matahari.

Kedua tangan Yukiko gemetar, begitu pula bibir berbalut lipgloss merahnya. Dengan perlahan, walau nampak susah payah, Yukiko meraih kemeja putih Yu. Pemuda itu memperhatikannya dalam hening, dan Yukiko 'pun membenamkan wajahnya di sana. "Kami…" ia mulai terisak. "Kami tidak tahu harus melakukan apa… Kami sudah mencoba banyak cara…tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kondisi Teddie akan semakin membaik." Yukiko terus merenggut kemeja putih Yu, tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia merasakan dengan jelas betapa runtuhnya semangat Yukiko yang mewakilkan semuanya. "Syukurlah kau datang… Syukurlah kau datang, Yu…"

Alis mata Yu beradu satu sama lainnya. Ini terlalu…ini terlalu menyedihkan… Kondisi Teddie; kondisi sahabatnya yang lain. Bagaimana bisa pertemuan mereka untuk kedua kalinya harus dimulai dengan cara seperti ini.

Yu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengelus kepala Yukiko—rambut raven selembut sutra yang sudah tak lama ia belai. Rambut lembut yang selalu memancarkan pesona wangi chrysant semerbaknya. "Tidak apa, Yukiko." jawabnya, singkat. Ia merasa kata-kata itulah yang dibutuhkan Yukiko—yang juga dibutuhkan semuanya. "Kita akan menyelamatkan Teddie. Kita akan menyelamatkannya bagaimanapun juga. Pasti."

Berkata memang mudah…

Yu menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Teddie terbaring dengan lemah di atas kasur, seolah tak bernyawa. Sosoknya begitu kurus kerempeng… Kedua matanya bergitu sembab dan memperlihatkan kantong mata yang tebal berwarna hitam. Ia nampak lebih tua tiga puluh tahun dari wujudnya yang seharusnya. Belum pernah sekalipun Yu melihat wajah lembut Teddie yang tidak menunjukkan senyuman sedikitpun. Tidak pernah. Tapi, di sini dia berdiri, menatap wajah sahabatnya yang memanggil Yu dengan sebutan 'sensei'. Bernapas satu-dua dengan pendek, seperti itu adalah napas terakhirnya. Itu saja sudah memperlihatkan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini. Dengan sulitnya mengambil napas, sudah pasti keadaan tubuhnya akan semakin memburuk dari menit ke menit yang dilaluinya.

Yang berada di hadapannya—yang berbaring sekarang ini seperti bukan Teddie. Ini seperti jenazah dari Teddie. Bahkan lebih dari itu, ini seperti mayat Teddie yang sengaja diangkat kembali dari kubur setelah dibiarkan membusuk untuk beberapa saat.

Yukiko melepas renggutan tangan pada kemeja Yu, dan kembali melihat Teddie di hadapan mereka semua. "Yukiko sudah berusaha menggunakan kemampuan Amaterasu sekuat yang ia bisa," lapor Chie, dari sebelah Yukiko. Yu memperhatikannya. Amaterasu sangat handal dalam penyembuhan. Skill perawatan tidak bekerja? Tanyanya. Chie mengangguk. "Maaf, Yu-kun. Tapi yang dapat kami lakukan sedari tadi hanyalah menemani Teddie di sini."

"Teddie… Teddie…" tak bisa menahan sedihnya, Rise meraih sisi kasur Teddie yang lain. Ia berdiri membelakangi sinar matahari sore dengan Kanji yang bertubuh begitu berbeda bersebelahan dengannya. "Sensei di sini. Sensei sudah datang untukmu. Kau…" Rise terisak. Keras. Dia kembali membanjiri air matanya yang telah mengering. Rise membenamkan wajahnya pada tangan Teddie yang ia genggam. "Ya, Tuhan… Teddie! Kau…akan baik-baik saja, 'kan? Jawab kami, Teddie!"

Nanako menghampiri Rise dan memeluknya. Rise menyambutnya.

"Oi, Rise…" tegur Kanji. Ia menepuk bahu mungil temannya dengan lembut. Yu semakin merasakan kesedihan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia memang baru saja tiba, tapi mereka sudah berada di sini sedari tadi pagi. Yu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka semua di sini menunggui Teddie yang kondisinya hanya semakin memburuk dari waktu ke waktu. Hanya dengan memikirkannya, hatinya menjadi semakin sakit karena pernah melupakan mereka semua untuk beberapa waktu…

"Teddie…" mulai Yu. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya ke kening si beruang yang dimaksud. "Aku di sini. Kau akan baik-baik saja… Aku yakin. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu…"

Yu tidak tahu dari mana asal omong kosongnya barusan. Dia saja sama putus asanya dengan yang lain. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu—ingin mencoba memikirkan satu cara untuk dapat menyembuhkan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Tapi tak ada satupun metode yang terlintas di benaknya. Semuanya seperti datang dan pergi bagai angin. Ia bahkan tidak tahu lagi apa yang hendak ia pikirkan…

Yu merasa tidak berguna. Dia memicingkan kedua matanya dengan kuat seperti hendak menghancurkan bola mata kelabu gelapnya. "…Y-Yu," Yosuke menghampirinya dan menyentuhkan satu tangannya pada pundaknya.

"T-Teddie-san kuat…" Nanako memecahkan keheningan. "Teddie-san kuat… Dia akan baik-baik saja." Nanako menggenggam tangan Teddie dari sebelah Rise yang sudah kembali duduk pada kursinya. "Dulu… Teddie-san menemani Nanako saat di rumah sakit. Saat itu… Nanako ingat, Teddie-san memanggil nama Nanako saat berada di tengah gelap gulita. Nanako tidak bisa melihat apapun, kecuali suara Teddie-san. Setelahnya, sedikit demi sedikit suara itu memberikan cahaya pada kegelapan di sekitar Nanako. lalu suara onii-chan dan kakak semuanya mulai terdengar oleh Nanako…"

Yu menatap adik perempuannya. Begitupula yang lainnya.

Betapa kuatnya Nanako berusaha menahan tangisnya. Kedua pipinya memerah; kedua matanya membengkak oleh air mata. Dia hanya ingin menunjukkan sosok kuatnya di depan Teddie. Dia tidak ingin kelihatan seperti gadis cengeng di depan Teddie. Dia gadis kuat. Jika dia menangis di sini, Nanako berpikir kalau itu akan semakin membuat Teddie bersedih… Teddie akan menangis juga, hanya dengan melihat Nanako menangis. Dia tidak ingin melihat Teddie meneteskan air matanya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kali ini Nanako ingin memanggil Teddie-san," ucapnya. "Kali ini…kita yang akan memanggil Teddie-san untuk kembali."

Kanji berjongkok dengan alas lutut kanan dan telapak kaki kirinya. Ia mengelus kepala Nanako dengan perlahan. "Benar. Nanako-chan. Kali ini, kita akan memanggil Teddie. Dengan Yu-senpai dan juga Nanako-chan, si bodoh Teddie—si konyol Teddie pasti akan kembali dengan berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti orang tolol." mantan preman itu tersenyum yakin. Gelimang air mata keraguan dan kesedihannya sudah menghilang, digantikan tatapan penuh akan determinasi.

"Kanji…" Rise ingin mencoba melakukannya… Jika itu 'bisa', maka dia juga ingin melakukannya. "Senpai,"

Yu ingin mencobanya juga. Tapi apa dengan itu saja bisa berhasil. Bukannya ingin menghancurkan harapan mereka semua…tapi…

Aigis memperhatikan mereka semua dari luar daun pintu. Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukannya. Saat itu pula, seorang wanita tinggi berambut perak memasuki kediaman Yosuke-san dan berjalan santai dengan balutan pakaian modis berbahan nylon yang mengkilap. Itu menyita perhatian si android perempuan. Pakaian berwarna coklat yang sangat cantik, dan bisa ditebak merupakan salah satu setelan terbaik yang pernah diperagakan dalam fashion show belakangan ini.

Hanamura-san, ibu Yosuke mencoba menghampiri sosok wanita berambut perak itu namun hanya dengan jentikkan jari secara tidak langsung, ia terjatuh ke sofa dan tertidur dengan pulas. Aigis bersiaga, namun sosok itu meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya nan lentik di bibir.

Entahlah apa yang membuat Aigis berpikir untuk menurutinya—apakah ia dihipnotis? Aigis pikir, tidak. Tapi mengapa, mengapa ia memberikan jalan kepada wanita asing yang belum pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya.

"Aku pikir kalian terlalu banyak bermain dan bermimpi di siang bolong, anak-anak manusia."

Yu dan seluruh sahabatnya memperhatikan figur yang barus saja tiba di sekitar mereka. Kali ini semuanya menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan yang tak tertahankan. Kanji mengeraskan kedua rahangnya, berdiri menghalangi sosok itu dari Rise dan Nanako; Yosuke membentangkan tangannya untuk melindungi Chie dan Yukiko di belakangnya; dan Yu, berjalan melewati semuanya, menghalangi sosok berbaring Teddie dari wanita di depannya.

"…Izanami?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, dan melepas kaca mata hitam besarnya. "Ya, ini aku. Apa kabar, 'Izanagi'?" senyumannya masih begitu tak terkalahkan. Bibir dewasa berwarna merahnya yang sudah penuh tersebutlah yang mengukir senyum absolut—sebuah senyuman yang nampak seperti mampu memperoleh segalanya, senyuman yang mampu menguasai segalanya. Dan mata merah yang seperti membanjiri kamar dengan warna merah hanya dengan menatapnya.

Mereka semua memang sudah pernah berurusan dengan sosok dewi yang satu ini. Tapi, tetap saja… Tidak tiga tahun yang lalu, tidak sekarang, tidak detik ini, keberadaannya benar-benar begitu berkuasa dan menekan. "Tidak usah tegang begitu. Aku tidak mengganggu kalian, 'kan?"

Nanako melangkah mendekat ke Kanji, dan merenggut bagian punggung baju kemeja biru muda mantan preman itu. Kanji, dengan tangannya menutupi bahu Nanako yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. Yu yang memperhatikan Nanako dalam perlindungan Kanji, kembali menatap Izanami. "…Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya denganmu?"

"Apanya?" tanya Izanami. Ia memberikan intonasi seperti tak berdosa pada Yu.

"Semuanya." jawab Yu dengan tegas. "Teddie. 'Kematian aneh' di Tokio. Semuanya." memang masih ada Nanako di sini, tapi Yu tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk mengungkit-ungkit soal kasus di kota besar tersebut.

Izanami memangkukan dagu pada jari jemarinya. "Tunggu dulu, 'Izanagi'. Bisakah kusimpulkan bahwa kau menuduhku sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab atas segala hal yang terjadi dalam dua hari ini?"

"Kami tidak punya calon yang lain." balas Yosuke, menekan rasa takutnya.

Siapa wanita ini, batin Aigis. Tapi, sepertinya dia memiliki hubungan yang tidak baik dengan Yu-san dan teman-temannya. Aigis harus bersiaga untuk kemungkinan yang terburuk…

"Izanami, kami hanya menginginkan kesembuhan Teddie-san. Kami mohon untuk tidak mengganggu kami dulu…" Yukiko, dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu kepayahan, menyusul Yosuke.

"Hm, kalian semua menyalahkanku, padahal yang ingin kulakukan kesini adalah memperlihatkan pakaian terbaruku yang dirancang perancang terkemuka Prancis." Izanami memutar tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, memperlihatkan pinggangnya yang tertutup celana legging panjang. Sepatu ber-hak tingginya juga nampak begitu apik pada kakinya. Ia kelihatan begitu menyukai setelan barunya, tapi…siapa yang peduli.

"Jangan bercanda kau! Ini menyangkut nyawa orang, kau tahu!" Kanji menghardiknya. Nanako terkejut, namun Kanji tetap memastikan keamanan Nanako yang berada di antara dirinya dan Rise.

Izanami terdiam. Dia menatap satu persatu dari mereka."…Jangan sombong kalian, manusia."

Aura dan keberadaan Izanami menekan mereka semua. Begitu kental, begitu padat, dan begitu menekan. Napas mereka semua seperti menyesak—seperti Teddie, dan pada detik ini juga mereka kembali sadar tengah berurusan dengan siapa. "Jangan hanya karena kalian pernah sekali membunuhku, kalian bisa bersombong ria seenaknya, wahai anak manusia. Jangan hanya karena aku datang untuk memperagakan baju baruku, kalian dengan angkuh mengusirku…" jelasnya, tanpa menghilangkan sedikitpun niatan membunuhnya. "Bagaimana jika aku datang sebenarnya untuk berbagi solusi demi teman kalian? Apa kalian akan melewatkan kesempatan emas itu begitu saja? Manusia memang memiliki kemungkinan yang tak terbatas dalam hidup mereka, tapi begitu pula potensi mereka untuk melanggar dan berdosa kepada kami. Jangan salah. Bagaimanapun juga, sosok yang berdiri di depan kalian saat ini adalah seorang dewi—Tuhan."

Dewi? Pikir Aigis, nampak kesusahan juga tak ubah bedanya dengan yang lain. 'Seperti Nyx?'

"H-hentikan, Izanami!" perintah Yu, berusaha keras. "Adikku…Nanako tidak bisa menahan tekanan ini…!"

"Onii-chan…tidak apa-apa?" tanya Nanako. Ia tampak baik-baik saja. Apa kekuatan Izanami tidak berpengaruh padanya? Atau… "'Kak Kanji? 'Kak Rise? Semuanya?"

"Tampaknya kalian benar-benar meremehkanku, ya?"

"C-cukup! K-kami mengerti, Izanami!" Yu, tidak sempat memanggil Persona-nya. Jika seperti ini, bisa saja mereka semua dibuat tewas seketika. Tanpa Persona, mereka tidak lebih dari manusia biasa…

Izanami berjalan ke arah Kanji. Pria itu, walau masih berusaha keras mengambil napas dengan normal, nampak menantang balik Izanami. Dia bersikeras untuk melindungi Nanako dan Rise di belakangnya. "Minggir, Rokuten. Kau ingin menentang perintahku?"

Seperti diperintah, Kanji menggerakkan tubuhnya tanpa diduga-duganya. Tapi ia merasakan tekanan itulah yang menjalankan tiap sendi tubuhnya. Perasaan ini sama persis seperti saat ibunya menyuruh Kanji untuk segera pulang karena sudah terlalu malam. Tapi uniknya perasaan ini seperti lebih tertuju kepada Rokuten Maoh, Persona-nya…

Izanami berjongkok di depan Nanako, dan mengelus pipinya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak berlaku macam-macam, Izanami!" perintah Yu.

"Siapa namamu, manis?" tanyanya—sebuah pertanyaan omong kosong. Tentu saja sebagai dewi dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Ini hanya untuk formalitas.

"Na-nanako Dojima… S-salam kenal." Izanami tersenyum lembut sembari memejamkan kedua matanya. Sebuah senyuman yang nampak begitu murni diberikannya. Ia lalu menyentuh bahu mungil Nanako.

"Aku ingat kamu pernah mendekati '_Yomi_'—duniaku, dunia kematian." ujar Izanami, belum melepas senyuman tipisnya. "Tapi, aku mendengar dengan jelas ada yang memanggil-manggil namamu saat kamu baru saja melintasi '_Chikaeshi-no-ohokami_'—batu penghalang antara dunia ini dan Yomi. Belum sempat batu raksasa itu tertutup, aku menyaksikan tangan-tangan cahaya meraihmu dan menarikmu keluar kembali…"

Izanami menghela napasnya. Lalu ia melanjutkan, masih dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu saat itu, 'nak. Kamu begitu bersih dan suci. Tak bernoda sedikitpun. Aku menyukaimu. Dan lagi, jika aku menghendakinya, 'rumahku' bisa saja berubah indah jika kamu menginginkannya, Nanako-chan. Tapi…" Izanami terdiam sebentar, nampak ragu. "Orang-orang yang begitu sayang terhadapamu menarikmu keluar. Dan, kakak ini adalah salah satunya," Izanami menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok lemah Teddie.

"Percaya padaku, bocah pirang ini, kakakmu, dan semua sahabatnya sangat menyayangimu. Begitu tulus." Izanami berdiri dan menatap Yu. "Apa kau merasa aneh jika itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa aku ingin melihat potensi kalian, para manusia. Khususnya kau, 'Izanagi'…"

Nanako tersenyum panjang dan lebar pada Izanami. "Kamu pernah dengar legenda mengenai Izanagi dan Izanami, 'kan Nanako-chan?" lanjut tanyanya dengan lembut. Nanako mengangguk, begitu antusias. Izanami terkekeh kecil. "Aku ingin bercerita denganmu suatu waktu nanti, Nanako-chan. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau ingin menyelematkan Teddie-san, bukan?"

"Iya, Izanami-san! Aku ingin Teddie-san kembali tersenyum pada kami semua." seru Nanako, begitu polos. "Izanami-san bisa menyembuhkannya?"

"A-anda bisa melakukannya?" tanya Yukiko, harap-harap cemas.

"S-sungguh!" susul Chie, berharap banyak bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya.

"Tergantung." jawabnya pendek, menghapus senyum dan menatap Yu. "Semuanya tergantung Shadow setengah manusia ini, dan juga tergantung 'Izanagi' beserta sahabat-sahabatnya."

"Bagaimana, Izanagi? Ingin mencoba peruntungan dengan mengambil kesempatan dari 'mantan istrimu' ini?" tanya Izanami dengan nada yang setengah nakal dan menggoda. "Ups, itu tidak melukai harga dirimu sebagai seorang '_patriarch_', 'kan?"

"Eh, mantan istri?" tanya Nanako, terheran-heran.

"O-oi, j-j-jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak di dekat Nanako-chan!" seru Yosuke dan Kanji bersamaan. Mereka tidak bisa menahan semburat merah mereka. Begitu pula Yukiko, Chie, dan Rise.

"Aku akan mengambil kesempatan apapun yang ada jika itu dapat menyelamatkan Teddie."

Izanami tertawa kecil dari balik napasnya. "Kita lihat apakah kau bisa membawa kembali sahabatmu dari jurang kematian, Izanagi… Ingat saja, ini tidak akan mudah karena presentase kesempatan kalian menyelamatkannya tergantung diri si Shadow setengah manusia ini sendiri. Oh, siapkan kacamata kalian juga. Kalian akan membutuhkannya lagi sekarang."

Izanami tersenyum…

|To the Next|

A/N: Chapter ini saya buat panjang agar pembaca merasa lebih puas. Saya jadikan dua chapter yang membosankan menjadi satu, dan berharap sudah mengemasnya dengan cukup baik. The Judgment dan The Aeon Ranked Up! Keduanya sama2 nomor XX. Kali ini Izanami juga menampakkan dirinya. Kita akan saksikan kemana dirinya berpihak nantinya, Yu atau Entitas berbahaya kali ini. Tapi kenapa Kanji dan Aigis menurut perintah Izanami begitu saja? Lalu, Nanako-chan kawaiii! xD (somehow into loli) Apakah ini akan menjadi hubungan bujur sangkar YuxYukikoAigisIzanami?

Kalian bisa nebak chapter berikutnya? Mantap! Berikutnya full action dengan ZIODYNE dan AGIDYNE juga yang lainnya dimana-mana!

Review adalah Cinta. Jika readers sekalian memiliki satu uneg2 seperti pairing, silahkan diutarakan. Dan pertanyaan besar saya reader ingin mainstream **KanNao** atau **KanRise** yang penuh akan pengalaman baru? Tombol Review di bawah itu tombol Plot Bunny saya sebenarnya. Semua review yang masuk selalu saya jadikan acuan dalam menulis fic ini. Thanks.

Yang merasa tertarik untuk jadi Co-Admin Magatsu Indonesia, silahkan lihat Profile saya dan isi template-nya.


	9. The Another Self of the Another Self

**Jikalau saya adalah yang bertanggung jawab atas Persona 4, akan saya buat sequelnya langsung ketika IT di masa-masa kuliah mereka. And nope, Persona 4/Golden/Ultimate is still ATLUS to be bitched out for us. TILL NOW!**

**Fic by: Crow Inaba**

**Minggu-minggu sibuk: Ujian tengah semester, tugas yang udah numpuk, bahan bacaan yang numpuk, juga skripsi yang makin dikejer deadline. Mohon pengertiannya jikalau update akan sedikit terlambat. Tetaplah me-review, saya begitu meghargai itu semua. Masukan mengenai pairing juga akan dengan senang saya dengar. Khususnya KanjiNaoto atau KanjiRise :) Oh ya, Persona 4 The Animaton CD ost vol.3 dah keluar loh. Lagu favorit saya Time for True Revelation: Kanji banget. Dan Ain't Nobody Can Hold Me: bener-bener asik banget walau cuma semenit. Fic ini saya tulis sambil dengerin mini album itu dan juga satu album full Persona 4 PS2.  
><strong>

**On to the story and enjoy your ride, everyone.**

* * *

><p>Apa yang kulihat dari mereka tidak lebih dari sebatas semangat manusia ketika menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hati. Untuk sesaat sangatlah berharga, namun ke depannya…mereka berlaku seperti tidak tahu saja. Sekarang adalah sekarang. Besok biarlah besok saja. – <em>Izanami<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Persona 4: Ultimum Repressio<strong>

**9: The Another Self of the Another Self**

"Kau bilang masuk ke dalam Midnight Channel kembali?" tanya Yosuke, dengan sedikit intonasi memberang menyadari keadaan ibunya yang dibuat tertidur secara paksa. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan oleh seorang entitas maha daya di hadapan mereka semua.

"Anak manusia," mulai sang dewi. "Aku sangat tidak menyukai omong kosong—berbeda dengan kalian. Aku datang kemari bukan dengan niatan lain kecuali membantu dan memonitor situasi."

Kata-kata itu menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang hadir di kamar Teddie, terutama Yu sendiri. Dia menyela. "Apa maksudmu dengan…'memonitor'?"

"'Izanagi', aku yakin kau seharusnya sudah paham sekarang," jawab Izanami. "Aku tida tahu menahu dengan semua ini. Karena itu aku ingin mencaritahunya dengan mendatangi kalian, anak-anak manusia yang memiliki hubungan dekat denganku."

"Tunggu sebentar…" senggah Yukiko, masih dari atas bangkunya di sebelah kasur Teddie. "Aku tidak ingin mencurigaimu lebih jauh lagi, Izanami, tapi…hanya saja aku sedikit bingung…"

Izanami tersenyum, melipat kacamata hitam sebelum menyelipkannya di dalam saku jaket jeans ternama miliknya. "Katakan saja, Amaterasu. Tidak perlu sungkan."

"A-Amaterasu? M-maksudku, bukankah kau adalah seorang dewi, tapi mengapa kau sampai harus mendatangi kami hanya untuk mencari tahunya?"

"Hm, pertanyaan langsung yang seperti menguji kadar keaslianku sebagai seorang dewi. Bagus sekali." jawab Izanami, tak tampak tersinggung sedikitpun ketimbang Yukiko yang malahan menampilkan raut yang merasa tidak enak. "Pertama, kenyataan yang harus kalian ketahui adalah aku—tanpa keraguan sedikitpun adalah suatu keberadaan yang 'lebih tinggi' daripada kalian, manusia. Saat aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan kulakukan—atau dalam kasus kali ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di bumi, tidakkah kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri?"

"Keberadaan kuat lainnya 'lah yang bertanggung jawab atas ini?" potong pertanyaan balik dari Yu.

"Pintar, Izanagi." respon sang dewi. "Kurang lebih lima – enam tahun yang lalu, seorang dewi malam bernamakan Nyx mengontrol penuh atas daerah yang disebut pulau pelabuhan Tatsumi. Di bawah kendalinya, ia menyebar teror kematian ke seluruh penduduknya. Jika tidak karena satu '_tim_'—seperti kalian yang ada di sini, mungkin tidak hanya daerah tersebut, seluruh Jepang dan dunia mungkin akan terus bermandikan cahaya bulan hijau 'itu'."

"Pulau pelabuhan Tatsumi. Namai tu sudah tidak asing, bukan?" tanya Chie. Yukiko mengangguk.

"Tempat itu 'kan tujuan karyawisata kita tiga tahun yang lalu." Kanji melanjutkan.

"Sama ketika saat-saat 'ujian' bagi kalian. Saat itu aku 'lah yang memiliki wewenang untuk sekali lagi menguji batas manusia. Bedanya diriku dengan Nyx—walau kami adalah sama-sama seorang dewi, aku secara murni dan jujur hanya berharap memenuhi keinginan manusia. Yakni, melupakan apapun dan terus tersesat di dalam 'kabut'. Aku artikan sebagai: manusia hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan sesaatnya. Dia tidak peduli dengan masa lalu dan masa depan. Kalian hanya ingin terus memalsukan teriakan batin—_Shadow_ kalian, yang tujuan mereka murni sebenarnya hanya untuk diterima oleh diri kalian sendiri. Untuk mendapati keberadaan mereka itu diakui oleh kalian, para manusia."

"Diterima oleh kami sendiri?" Yosuke bertanya. "Jadi kau ingin bilang kalau Shadow itu tidak bersalah sama sekali atas kematian manusia yang sempat terjebak di dalamnya!"

Izanami menunjukkan jari-jemari lentiknya ke tubuh lemah 'tak bernyawa' Teddie. "Kau ingin menyalahkannya juga?" Yosuke terdiam. "Adachi sudah menekankan kepada kalian bahwa dunia di balik televisi itu adalah dunia bawah sadar manusia. Dan Shadow liar yang menhuninnya adalah entitas negatif dari perasaan manusia. Mereka adalah 'manusia' dari berbagai sisi kalian berusaha mengingkarinya. Yang membunuh dua korban di Inaba dulu—dan tiga korban yang baru saja diberitakan tadi pagi adalah kalian sendiri, manusia."

Yosuke terdiam, menggeramkan kedua tangannya. "Sudah cukup. Tolong hentikan." suara Chie, mengalihkan perhatian Izanami. "Tidak semua hal bisa diterima semudah itu, Izanami-san. Yosuke-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Chie," sergah si pemuda berambut coklat. "Izanami, jadi kau ingin bilang kalau apa yang dilakukan Adachi itu adalah Kebenaran?"

"Oh, Susano-O, aku suka manusia kritis sepertimu." Izanami tersenyum tipis. "Saat itu, aku menyediakan 'pilihan' kepada tiga orang. 'Hasrat' kepada Adachi, 'Kedamaian' kepada Namatame, dan 'Kebebasan' kepada Yu Narukami. Hasrat Adachi adalah menghentikan dunia dari kemunafikan; tapi dia dimakan mentah-mentah oleh sisi gelap hatinya, dan menjadikan dirinya terjerembab ke dalam kegelapan sana. Begitu pula Namatame yang menginginkan kedamaian di dalam hidupnya. Ketika ia menyaksikan siaran tersebut, jiwa kebenarannya tergugah dan itu membawanya menuju kehancuran. Tapi, anak manusia, jika kalian menginginkan sesuatu uang lebih berbahaya, itu ada pada diri Yu Narukami."

"Yu?" tanya Yukiko. "T-tapi mengapa?"

"Yang membuat manusia rusak adalah kebebasan; bukan hasrat ataupun harapan perdamaian."

"Maksudmu, senpai 'lah yang berpotensi melakukan itu semua—pembunuhan terhadap kami?" Kanji, nampak memberang, bertanya kepadanya.

"Benar sekali, Rokuten." jawabnya. "Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa mengkhianati ikatan yang telah diukirnya dengan semua yang dikenalnya di Inaba. Aku tahu 'penyebab' dari Izanagi yang begitu menyayangi kalian semua, tapi biarlah itu menjadi rahasiaku. Dan perasaannya yang begitu kuat tertuju hanya pada kalian semua yang berada di sini. Kepada sahabat-sahabatnya; kepada Nanako-chan; dan juga kepada pamannya."

Semuanya terdiam. Siapa yang menyangka kalau pemimpin mereka memiliki tanggung jawab dan juga rahasia yang cukup intens. Semuanya kecuali Yosuke masih terus menggerayangi pikiran masing-masing.

"Izanami, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan, Kanzeon."

"Tadi kau bilang ingin mencaritahunya dengan mendatangi kami, 'kan?" Izanami mengangguk kecil. "Tapi, kami bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Kami bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Teddie." Rise menggenggam satu tangan Teddie dengan kuat. Nanako menatap Rise, dan memeluk lengan jenjang sang idol tersebut. Walau hanya sedikit—dan walau ia juga sangat sedih dengan kondisi Teddie, ia ingin menguatkan kak Rise.

"Itu karena…bagaimana mengatakannya, ya…? Oh, ya. Kalian adalah anak-anakku."

"Apa?" tanya Kanji, terheran-heran. Aku adalah anak ibuku sendiri, tahu, dasar perempuan mabuk.

"'Secara tidak langsung', tepatnya. Kalau kalian mempelajari sejarah kuno, kalian pasti mengerti." tambah Izanami. Dia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Aigis yang sedari tadi berdiri di gerbang pintu kamar Teddie. "Nagisa-wame, kemarilah."

"Nama saya Aigis." sela si gadis android, tanpa ekspresi. Tanpa perdebatan apapun, ia menuruti perintah Izanami.

"Gadis ini juga sudah menjadi salah satu dari 'anakku'—walau aku tidak kenal padanya, 'sih. Tepatnya belum berkenalan."

"Yu?"

Pria yang dimaksud meringankan bahunya. Suara lembut Yukiko (tanpa tawa maniaknya) menyejukkan relung bara akan ketidak pastian hati Yu. Ia menghela satu napas, sebelum menjelaskan ini semua. "Kenalkan, ia adalah Aigis—seorang android."

"A-android? Maksudnya robot? Serius, senpai?" tanya Kanji. Wajah tidak percayanya juga terlukis pada rekan-rekan lainnya. Yu mengangguk saja untuk menjawabnya.

"Aigis sudah menjadi rekan kita sekarang." jelas Yu. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Semuanya, kecuali Yu, Yosuke, Aigis, dan Izanami mengeluarkan napas keterkejutan.

Melayang dan berputar, di atas kedua telapak Yu melayang tarot Aeon dan Judgment yang diliputi oleh kilauan api biru yang sudah tidak asing di mata mereka semua. "Kartu tarot apa yang satu lagi itu Yu?" tanya Yosuke. Benar juga, ia belum melihat yang satu ini sebelumnya. "Nomor yang tertera juga sama di sana: XX."

Kilauan cahaya api biru menghilang dari kedua tangan Yu. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, Aigis berada pada nomor yang sama dengan the Judgment 'kita'. Aku bisa menjelaskannya lebih lanjut pada kalian nanti…atau besok. Tapi kita harus memprioritaskan keselamatan Teddie terlebih dahulu saat ini."

Dimulai dari anggukan setuju Yukiko, dan dilanjutkan kepada Chie, mereka semua 'pun setuju dengan banchou mereka.

"Untuk mempersingkat ini semua," mulai Izanami. "Beri jalan kepadaku menuju televisi terlebar yang kalian punya."

Yu melihat ke arah Yosuke yang sedang mengecek jam tangannya. Pukul enam sore hari. Waktu-waktu sibuk Junes. "Aku yakin tidak salah. Bagian Elektronik pasti sedang ramai-ramainya saat ini." Yosuke beralasan. "Tidak mungkin kita tiba-tiba mengusir para pengunjung…"

"Tidak perlu ke sana." balas cepat Izanami. "Aku yakin kau memiliki televisi lain di rumahmu ini."

Rise menyela. "T-tapi kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko jika nanti tersesat di tempat yang berbahaya dan tidak kita kenal. Kita tidak akan bisa keluar nantinya…"

"Kau lupa, Kanzeon? Kalian bersama denganku—bukan siapa-siapa, melainkan Izanami sendiri."

"M-masuk akal…" jawab Yosuke, ragu-ragu. Izanami adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas terbentuknya dunia televisi… Secara harfiah. "Kalau televisi lebar, aku punya di kamar…"

"Untuk saat ini, kita hanya bisa mempercayakan nyawa Teddie pada Izanami, teman-teman." jelas Yu. "…Mohon bantuannya."

"Hm, kau jadi sopan sekali? Aku suka itu, Izanagi."

"Tunggu sebentar." sela Yu. Ia berbalik ke arah Nanako, Kanji dan Rise. "Nanako, kami akan-"

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Nanako-chan?" suara dewasa Izanami menghentikan Yu. Izanami lantas berjalan ke arah Nanako, dan menyerahkan kacamata yang bentuknya seperti mainan dengan bingkai berwarna putih keperakan. Kacamata itu berbingkai begitu tipis, hampir tidak kentara malahan. Nanako, ragu-ragu menerimanya dengan kedua tangan yang menadah.

"Kacamata apa ini, Izanami-san?" tanya si gadis kecil dengan polos. "Tapi, maaf, mata Nanako masih baik-baik saja, 'kok." mendengar hal itu, Izanami masih mempertahankan senyuman tulusnya. Yu yang melihat hal itu malah sedikit aneh merasakannya…

"Tidak apa. Kalau Nanako-chan ingin menyelamatkan Teddie-san, Nanako-chan harus memakai ini. Kakakmu dan yang lainnya juga akan menggunakannya nanti." jelasnya. "Mau?"

Nanako melirik ke arah Yu; pemuda itu terkejut. "Kau yakin ini tidak apa-apa, Izanami?"

"Bagi Nanako-chan, 'beruang ini' adalah salah satu sosok penting yang telah berperan dalam mengembalikan nyawanya sendiri." setelah Nanako menerimanya, Izanami berdiri. "Kau akan menjadi suami yang buruk jika tidak mengajari anakmu rasa hutang budi terhadap orang lain, Izanagi."

Nanako kembali menatap _onii-chan_-nya. "Boleh, Onii-chan?"

Yu menatapnya balik adiknya, dan tersenyum lembut membalas Nanako. "Aa."

"Rokuten, gendong si beruang." perintah sang dewi, membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Main perintah saja, dasar nenek tua."

"Aku mendengarnya, anak muda."

Kedua bahu Yosuke melemas. "Entah aku harus merasa senang atau tidak karena sang 'dewi' sendiri membantu kita. Tapi berada bersama dengan makhluk seperti dia membuatku serasa ditelanjangi…"

"Setuju…" balas Kanji. "Dia bisa tahu semua yang kita pikirkan."

"Jangan berpikiran yang jorok-jorok, Yosuke." ketus Chie, sarkas.

"Siapa yang berpikiran jorok!"

Mereka semua kini berdiri di muka pintu kamar Yosuke. Tepatnya di belakang Izanami yang berdiri paling depan. Teddie kini sudah berada di atas gendongan punggung Kanji. Dari yang mereka lihat, keadaan Teddie menjadi semakin parah dari menit ke menit. Mereka harus bertindak cepat. Tapi tak seorang 'pun tahu apa yang ada dibalik televisi nantinya. Mereka sudah menyelamatkan dunia 'itu' tiga tahun yang lalu. Semuanya sudah berubah menjadi jauh lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik. Bukannya begitu?

"'Yosuke-sama no kuni'…?" ujar Izanami, membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. "Hm, kau pandai melucu, Susano-O. Negara yang dipimpin olehmu pasti akan hancur nantinya."

"K-kau… Sudah membuat malu, sekarang malah meledekku…" Yosuke, tidak memperdulikan lanjutan tawa teman-temannya, merogoh sisi almari yang berisikan piagam dan piala milik keluarga Hanamura. "…Tunggu. Kurasa aku menaru kunci kamarku di…sini."

Izanami mengacuhkan tawaran kunci dari Yosuke sembari ia membuka pintu kamar dengan bantuan kenop gagangnya. Tanpa aba-aba apapun, ia melangkahkan kakinya, seolah kamar itu adalah kamar miliknya sendiri. Tanpa ijin, tanpa perasaan bersalah sedikitpun, Izanami menatapi sekeliling kamar Yosuke. Si pemuda berambut coklat sendiri hanya sanggup terdiam seribu bahasa tanpa keberanian lebih untuk mengeluarkan suara. Kunci di kepitan jarinya terjatuh ke karpet rumah.

Kamar Yosuke sama seperti layaknya cowok pada seumurannya. Be-ran-ta-kan. Kapal pecah. Seperti dilanda putting beliung; terserah apalah itu. Hanya saja, kamar Yosuke ini mungkin bisa dikatakan cukup komplit. DVD/Blu-ray player, console PS3, PSP dan PS Vita yang tergeletak di atas kasur begitu saja, lalu ada gitar tradisional juga yang mungkin sesekali ia gunakan untuk berlatih. Tapi perhatian mereka semua tidak bisa dibuat lebih terkejut lagi ketika mereka mendapati poster raksasa 'Risette' dengan pakaian serupa dengan suster-kelinci (?) untuk album kedua-nya: Love Love Usagi!

"…Hentai," ujar Chie, menepuk wajahnya, merasa tidak habis pikir dengan wajah lelahnya.

"…Yosuke-senpai, _ecchi_!" Rise 'pun begitu. Sudah berapa kali dia mengatai Yosuke seperti demikian.

"A-a-apa yang kalian katakan! I-ini 'kan wajar saja karena aku adalah fans-nya Rise-chan!" bela si rambut coklat.

Izanami menghampiri televisi LED milik Yosuke, dan menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya secara sekilas di sana. Dari sana, gelombang permukaan air menampakkan pemandangan yang sudah tidak aneh lagi kepada mereka. Kecuali Nanako yang tampak terpukau, kelompok investigasi tampaknya sudah siap dan tidak terkejut lagi melihat ini. "Aku tahu ini tidak membuat kalian kaget lagi," ujar Izanami. "Tapi, tunggu sampai kalian melihatnya dalam nanti."

Tidak hanya Yu, rekan anggota grup lainnya menelan gumpalan pada tenggorokan mereka. "T-tunggu sebentar!" Kanji menyela mereka. Ia kemudian mengarahkan dirinya yang masih menggendong Teddie ke arah Yu. "Senpai, Naoto masih dalam perjalanan kemari. Apa kita akan meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

Yu terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. "…Aku tahu, Kanji. Aku mengerti bahwa Naoto harus ke sini jauh-jauh dari Kyoto. Tapi, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Teddie menderita terlalu lama. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila kita menunda-nunda."

"…Aku mengerti," ucap Kanji, kelihatan sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kanji bodoh." Rise melirik mantan teman sekelasnya. "Kau telpon sekarang saja. Katakan kalau Naoto bisa menyusul kita lewat televisi di kamar Yosuke-senpai nantinya."

Mereka mendengar deguman tawa kecil Izanami. "Sepertinya Kanzeon bisa dengan cepat menangkap kata-kataku tadi. Aku bisa mengubah jalur kedatangan dengan kekuatanku sebagai pencipta dunia dalam televisi ini. Aku akan membuat jalur yang langsung bisa dimasukinya ke tempat teman-temannya berada nanti. Menurut dugaanku saja, Yamato-Takeru pasti bisa menyadarinya dengan mudah."

Mereka semua lalu menunggui Kanji (dengan semburat pipi yang seperti api membara) selesai menghubungi Naoto dan mengkonfirmasi kondisinya di kereta saat ini maupun kondisi mereka yang berada di Inaba. Menutup teleponnya, Kanji menghela napas panjang. "Hm, kalau kau mau, pasti bisa, Kanji." ujar Yu, menepuk pundak Kanji. Kanji yang semakin malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hei, sepertinya Izanami sudah masuk ke dalam TV?" tanya Yosuke, yang menyadari pertama kali bahwa keberadaan dewi tersebut telah absen dari sekitar mereka.

"Nanako?" Yu memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "N-Nanako mana?"

"Sepertinya Izanami sudah membawanya terlebih dahulu…" Yukiko berargumen. "Aku tidak melihat Nanako-chan keluar kamar tadi…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa mau si Izanami itu pada Nanako-chan, tapi kita harus segera menyusulnya, senpai!" Kanji bersorak, kesal. Yu mengangguk kepada yang lainnya.

Sang banchou mengambil kacamata berbingkai hitam khas miliknya, dan melihat kalau rekan-rekannya juga sudah bersiap dengan kacamata mereka masing-masing.

-o0o-

**Midnight Channel, Rendezvous Point, 20 September 2015. 18.15**

Perut mereka semua serasa mual.

Lingkaran patah-patah berwarna merah – hitam itu lagi setelah sekian lama sangat membuat perut mereka melonjak ke sana dan kemari. Memang itu terkesan berlebihan, tapi tunggu sampai yang satu ini. Tidak hanya itu saja rupanya. Pemandangan indah yang sejauh mata memandang adalah rerumputan hijau, pepohonan rindang, dan juga sungai yang mengalir jauh dari balik gunung ke tempat yang tak terlihat jauh di sana.

Semuanya tak ada lagi.

Tapi bangunan seperti ini sepertinya sudah tidak asing lagi. Dengan cepat mereka menyadarinya.

Ini adalah food court terbuka Junes. Tempat di mana mereka biasa berdiskusi mengenai perkembangan kasus pembunuhan di Inaba tiga tahun yang lalu.

"I-ini?" Yosuke memutar-mutar pandangannya. "Tidak salah lagi… Ini di Junes."

"Ini dunia yang diciptakan Teddie…? S-seperti kita dul?" Yukiko melirik ke arah Izanami yang juga berada di antara mereka. Izanami berdiri dengan diam meliaht ke depan sana, dengan Nanako-chan dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Hoi, Izanami! Jangan sembarangan membawa Nanako-chan!" protes Kanji.

Izanami tidak mengacuhkan omelan Kanji, menatap balik kelompok yang abru sampai. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah depan sana, seolah membimbing tatapan kelompok. "'Itu' 'kan yang kalian cari?"

Ada seorang pria di sana. Ia mengenakan kemeja blouse berwarna putih dan celana biru tua gelap cutbray dan sepasang sepatu ebrwarna hitam. Sosok berambut pirang itu membelakangi mereka semua dan menatap langit berawan putih yang tertutup putaran zig-zag merah – hitam di atas sana.

"Teddie!" seru Yu, yang berfirasat kalau tubuh Teddie berniat melompat dari ujung pagar pembatas yang dipijaknya.

Figur itu mendengar suara Yu, dan membalikkan sedikit wajahnya. "Sensei?"

"Teddie, jangan!" lanjut seru Yu. Ia menjulurkan tangannya ketika berada kurang lebih lima meter untuk menjaga jarak aman. Yu paham ketika seseorang bertindak seperti demikian, segala macam bentuk pendekatan yang berlebihan malah akan membuatnya bertindak nekat lebih jauh lagi.

"Kau datang, sensei?"

Teman-teman yang lain menyusul Yu dari belakang dengan perlahan. "Sensei, kau datang…? Teman-teman yang lain juga?" ia belum memperlihatkan wajahnya, namun suara itu benar-benar milik Teddie tak salah lagi.

"Teddie, turunlah! Kumohon!" Rise mengapit kedua tangannya menajdi satu di depan dada dan memohon. Ia merasakan genggaman ringan pada pundaknya. Itu milik Kanji. Rise menatap pria tinggi besar itu.

"…Serahkan ini pada senpai, Rise…" si idola remaja menuruti kata-kata Kanji dan menarik dirinya sedikit ke belakang bersebelah dengan si mantan preman.

"Ya, kami datang. Kami datang untukmu." Yu secara perlahan mendekati Teddie. "Ada apa, Teddie…?" tanya si pemuda, dengan pelan. "Kau bisa mengatakannya pada kami. Tidak perlu merasa takut, Teddie."

"Sensei…"

Yu yang masih menjulurkan tangannya melihat Teddie yang dengan hati-hati menurunkan tubuhnya dari pagar pembatas. Tidak hanya Yu, tapi semuanya termasuk Nanako (minus Izanami yang secara aneh terus saja berdiam diri sedari tadi) menghembuskan napas leganya. "…Mundur, Sensei."

"Teddie?"

"…Kubilang mundur, Sensei."

Dari tubuh kecil Teddie, gumpalan-gumpalan asap hitam membubul tinggi. Semakin lama semakin pekat. Sama seperti Namatam ataupun Adachi yang dirasuki kekuatan Shadow tiga tahun yang lalu. Asap hitam itu ditemani dengan gelombang panas berwarna merah pekat yang membaut perasaanmu tidak nyaman hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Teddie apa yang terjadi denganmu?" seru Rise, semakin cemas. Kanji menahan tubuh si idola remaja dengan lengan kuatnya. Namun Kanji meringis kesakitan, memicingkan sebelah matanya dan menggemertakkan giginya. Ia merintih perih. "K-Kanji, a-ada apa?"

Rekan-rekan yang lainnya nampak terkejut dengan sosok Kanji yang nampak merasa perih. "T-Tedd… Tubuh Tedd serasa terbakar…" balas si mantan preman.

"C-cepat, Kanji! Turunkan Teddie untuk saat ini!" perintah Yosuke, merasa tidak mengerti. "Kau bisa melukai dirimu sendiri jika begitu."

Izanami menghalangi tubuh Nanako ketika berniat menyusul 'kakak-kakak-nya'. "Jangan. Nanako-chan. Izanami-san mau kamu tetap di sini, ya." dengan ragu, si gadis kecil mengangguk. Ia merasa ketakutan pastinya, tapi Nanako sudah terlatih untuk menahan air matanya hanya bisa menahan rasa sakitnya mleihat tubuh 'dua' Teddie yang nampak terbakar.

Nanako tidak mengerti. Tapi, sekali lagi, sedari kecil ia sudah belajar—secara otodidak untuk mengerti akan berbagai situasi dengan sendirinya. Tidak ada yang bisa Nanako lakukan, tapi ia bisa berdoa. Ia mengapit kedua lengannya di depan dada, melihat Onii-chan dan kakak-kakak lainnya berkumpul dan melindungi tubuh lemah Teddie di atas lantai food court.

Teddie yang terbaring mengeluarkan rintihan kesakitannya. Sementara Teddie yang satu lagi terus terbakar dengan api merah dan asap hitam yang sama.

"T-Teddie ada apa ini?"

"Sensei…" jawab Teddie yang masih merunduk dan berdiri di depannya. "…Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan, Sensei. Sebagai Shadow, Teddie… Nyawa Teddie akan habis di sini."

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda, Teddie!" seru Yosuke, yang masih berjongkok di sebelah Teddie yang terbaring dan nampak semakin berkeriput.

"Teddie tidak bercanda, Yosuke." jawabnya. "'Dia'… bilang begitu…"

"'Dia'?" tanya Yu. Izanami 'pun ikut mengheran. "Dia siapa?" lanjut tanya dari Izanami.

Teddie tidak menjawab semuanya. Ia melayangkan tangannya ke atas, dan dari sana sebilah tombak menampakkan diri. "I-itu…!" Izanami terkejut. "Itu tombakmu, Izanagi!"

Yu 'pun terkejut. Tombak yang begitu mirip dengan yang digunakan Izanagi-no-Okami kini berada di tangan Teddie yang satu lagi. Kini, lambat laun Teddie mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah sedari tadi merunduk. Sepasang mata kuning terang maniacal yang sudah lama tidak mereka lihat menyambut mereka. Teddie yang lain. Benar juga. Sosok yang lain adalah sosok yang berdiam di dalam diri—sisi terdalam dari diri seseorang. Tapi, bukankah Teddie sudah menghadapi dirinya yang lain dulu?

"Teddie sudah bukan Teddie lagi. Aku sudah membuang semuanya, dan sekarang 'Shadow' akan binasa. Itu kata'nya'."

"Teddie, tidak… Kau salah." ujar Yu. "Itu tidak benar."

"Aku juga tidak ingin mempercayainya, Sensei… Tapi…" Shadow Teddie mengalirkan air matanya. Bibirnya nampak bergetar. "Teddie hanyalah Shadow. Teddie bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi karena kalian, Teddie merasa seperti manusia. Teddie merasa ada dan hidup. Teddie tidak ingin kehilangan kalian semua, teman-teman, tapi Teddie sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuh ini. Karena itu Teddie ingin melompat turun tadi. Tapi…"

"Teddie-san, kita akan melakuakn sesuatu," imbau suara Yukiko, Teddie manatapnya. "Sensei juag ada di sini. Kita bisa melakukan segala cara untuk menolongmu."

"Yuki-chan…"

"Aku tidak ingat kau selemah ini, Teddie!" susul Chie. "Jangan menangis lagi! Kita teman, 'kan? Teman akan selalu ada untuk saling mmebantu."

"Chie-chan…"

"Karena itu kami datang. Kami akan membantumu, Teddie." lanjut Rise. "Kita akan berbagi rasa sakit yang sama."

"Rise-chan…" Teddie membanjiri wajahnya dengan semakin deras. Bibirnya semakin menggulung tidak karuan. Teddie kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tedd, kau bodoh!" seru Kanji. "Untuk itulah kami ke sini, kau tahu!"

"Ou!" lanjut Yosuke, mengacungkan tinjunya. "Kita akan berjuang bersama. Seperti dulu lagi, 'kan, Teddie!"

"Kanji… Yosuke…" Teddie kini mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke hadapan wajahnya. Ia kembali meledakkan tangisannya di sana. "Oiyo yo yoyo, Teddie sungguh beruang yang beruntung…"

Yu tersenyum. "Benar, Teddie. Lihat, Nanako juga datang untuk menjemputmu."

Teddie mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan mata kuning sembabnya, ia menatap sosok Nanako. "Nana-chan…?"

Nanako tersenyum penuh haru kepada si pria berambut pirang. "Teddie-san, Nanako sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Itu karena Nanako juga tidak ingin melihat Teddie-san yang menangis juga. Kita pulang bersama ya, Teddie-san."

Teddie mengangguk; ia mengangguk dan merasa begitu bersyukur. Tapi energi di dalam tubuhnya semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan. Tubuhnya semakin membara akan panas, dan akal sehatnya seakan menghilang. "…Tapi, tubuhku sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi…" Teddie mengangkat tombak Izanagi di tangannya. "Katanya shadow sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi… Jadi, dia memberikan kekuatan ini pada Teddie untuk mengamuk sekuat yang Teddie bisa di dunia ini. 'Dia' akan meleaypakn dunia ini dan menciptakan 'Undying' di dunia nyata."

Semuanya terkejut, kini Izanami juga begitu. "Makanya, 'Dia' ini siapa?"

"Teddie…tidak tahu. Teddie hanya mendengar mereka berbicara, karena itu Teddie dikendalikan dari sini dan membuat tubuh Teddie di luar sana menderita. Ini terjadi sekitar dua hari yang lalu…ketika Teddie mengunjungi dunia ini untuk sekedar bersantai dan melihat-lihat. Tapi sosok orang-orang itu… Urgh, Arrrgh!"

"Teddie-san!" Nanako terkejut melihat tubuh Teddie yang terbakar semakin membara. Tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit membesar, dan berubah wujud.

Wajah lembut pemuda pirang bermata kuning itu berubah menjadi sekumpulan Shadow berwarna hitam dan berbentuk seperti naga dengan kedua kakinya yang menapak tanah. Tapi tubuh itu tidak solid. Cairan seperti tinta menetes-netes di atas tanah, selagi tangan kanannya masih memegang tombak Izanagi. "Ini saatnya kita berpisah, teman-teman. Teddie…Teddie bersyukur memiliki kalian di saat-saat terakhir Teddie."

"Teddie, tidak!" teriak Yosuke yang melihat sosok besar itu.

"Teddie-san!" lanjut Nanako.

"…Ini yang terakhir dari Teddie dan aku—sebagai sosok 'Teddie yang lain'," lanjut monster raksasa itu. Tubuhnya yang setinggi hampir empat meter, nampak mengalirkan air mata terakhirnya. "Walau kami bukan manusia; walau kami hanyalah Shadow, tapi kami sudah menemukan diri kami yang sebenarnya. Kami bukan lagi sesuatu yang 'nihil'. Kami—Teddie adalah teman kalian, dan kalian adalah sahabat kami. Karena itu, terima kasih teman-teman karena sudah mengakui kami. Selamat tinggal, Sensei… Selamat tinggal, semuanya."

"Teddie-san, tidak!" teriak Yukiko, merasakan tubuh Teddie yang masih dipegangnya dan terbaring lambat laun melenyap.

"Tidak… Tidak! Teddie, jangan! Teddie!" Rise tidak bisa menahan histerianya. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras dan tak terhentikan.

"…Perasaan sebenarnya dari diri Shadow," ujar Izanami, mendengar raungan penuh amarah makhluk besar di hadapannya. Angin yang kuat meniup kedua sisi wajahnya. "Aku tidak ingat pernah menciptakan makhluk seperti itu… Ini-ini terlalu menyedihkan…"

"Teddie! Teddie!" Yu juga melihat sosok Teddie menghilang dan memudar dari pandangannya. Ia memukul lantai food court sekuat yang ia bisa ketika melihat tak ada sisa serpihan dari Teddie. Kepalan bagian luar Yu mengalirkan darah tipis akibat hantaman. "…Tidak…"

Izanami melangkah sedikit ke depan. "Siapa 'Dia' itu…?" tanyanya. "Beraninya dia melakukan ini pada Shadow-ku."

Aigis menyadari serangan dari raksasa hitam itu sudah dimulai. Monster itu bersiap mengayunkan tombaknya dengan kuat. Aigis dapat menilainya hanya dnegan melihat gerakan tangan yang mengambi ancang-ancang ke belakang itu. Gawat! Batin Aigis. Mereka semua tidak menyadarinya.

Tarot Aeon menampakkan diri dari langit yang hampa. Kilauan api biru itu melayang dan berputar di hadapan Aigis. Si android perempuan itu melayangkan jari-jemari berlarasnya ke arah kartu. Aigis sedikit menajamkan kedua matanya sekuat yang ia bisa. "Nagisa-wame!"

Tarot tersebut pecah berhamburan dan dari dalamnya, sosok Persona baru Aigis merealisasikan diri. Ia mengayunkan kendinya ke arah asal serangan, dan mengubah kendi tersebut menjadi sosok tameng bundar raksasa dnegan kepala gorgon di depannya: tameng aegis milik Pallas Athena sebelumnya. KLAAANK!

Bunyi besi beradu yang sangat nyaring mementalkan Nagisa-wame, sosok android berbalut selendang sutra transparan jauh ke balik kedai penjualan snack. Aigis terpukul mundur, merasakan rasa sakit yang nyata, namun masih bisa menahan kesadarannya untuk terus bersiaga. "Yu-san!" seru Aigis, mengeluarkan emosinya. "Dia menyerang ke arahmu!"

"Orrraargh!" Rokuten Maoh meninju pipi monster naga hitam itu dengan kuat, membuatnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

Kanji menguatkan kepalannya. Ia diantara merasa tidak kuat dan sedih memukul sahabatnya sendiri. Dengan tangannya yang lain, Kanji melap sisa air mata pada kedua pelipis bawah matanya. "Aku…aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, senpai. Aku…"

Kini Nanako tersungkur di atas kedua kakinya, ia menangisi kepergian Teddie, Dia sudah berusaha kuat untuk menahan ledakan air matanya, tapi ia tidak kuat. Nanako kemudian berdiri, dan meraih jaket Izanami. Ia menangis di sana. "Tolong, Izanami-san… Tolong bawa kembali Teddie-san kemari. Izanami-san adalah sang dewi, 'kan? K-kalau begitu… Nanako… Nanako…"

Tangisan mereka membuat Izanami merasa ikut tersakiti. Tidak hanya makhluk ciptaannya dipermainkan, tapi ia membuat Nanako yang merupakan manusia favoritnya juga ikut menangis. Dia ingin mengamuk sehabis-habisnya, tapi…ada yang aneh di sini. Dia belum tahu apa itu, tapi Izanami lantas memeluk kepala Nanako dan membiarkan si gadis kecil menangis si sana.

Yukiko mengayunkan kipasnya ke tarot High Priestess miliknya yang diselimuti api biru. Amaterasu kini menampakkan diri dan memberikan perawatan kepada Nagisa-wame yang masih tersungkur dengan Diarahan. "Aigis-san tidak apa-apa?" android yang dimaksud mengangguk dan berterima kasih selagi masih memegang satu lengannya.

"Ini pilihan berat…" ujar Yu, mengepalkan kedua tangan denga kuat. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan…"

"Yu-kun…" Chie mengerti apa yang dirasakan Yu saat ini. "Kita… Kurasa kita harus mengalahkan monster ini. M-maksudku…bukankah itu akan menyakiti Teddie lebih jauh jika dia tahu bahwa dirinya sendiri melukai kita semua. Terutama Nanako-chan."

"…Benar, Chie." jawab Yu. Dia mengerti. Hal yang paling membuat Teddie tersakiti adalah melihat sahabatnya terluka ataupun menderita. "Teddie…"

Rokuten Maoh kini juga terpental ke udara sebelum mendarat di kedai makanan. Sosok dewa iblis Kanji itu terdiam di sana. "Kanji!" Rise melihat sosok terbaring Kanji yang tidak berdaya di atas lantai food court. "Ia segera berlari ke sisi Kanji. "Ya tuhan, Kanji kau terluka… A-aku tidak bisa… Yu-Yukiko-senpai, t-tolong!"

Yukiko kembali memerintahkan Amaterasu untuk menggunakan Diarahan terhadap Kanji. Pilar cahaya terang keemasan menyelimuti tubuh juniornya dan menghilangkan luka memar pada sisi pipi Kanji. "Itu bukan apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil; kau terlalu berlebihan, Rise!"

"T-tapi…!" bela sang idola remaja.

Raksasa itu kembali mengayunkan tombak Izanagi kembali ke arah mereka. Yosuke memecahkan tarot Arcana-nya dan memanggil Susano-O ke hadapan mereka semua. Dengan pedang yang melingkari tubuhnya, Susano-O menahan tombak Izanagi si monster dengan bantuan dorongan kaki pada bagian punggung pedang unik tersebut. Yosuke berusaha bertahan sekuat mungkin, tapi dia semakin terdorong.

kali ini sosok Suzuka Gongen yang datang; Chie baru saja kembali berdiri dengan biasa setelah menendang tarot Chariot miliknya. Suzuka Gongen menghalau tombak putih itu dengan senjatanya sendiri. Memukulnya ke atas, Suzuka Gongen menendang perut monster tersebut. Susano-O kini dapat berdiri dengan sempurna, sambil mempertahankan kekuatannya.

Yukiko melepaskan Agidyne milik Amaterasu dan menghempaskan si monster raksasa sedikit ke belakang. "Yu," Yukiko mengguncang satu bahu pemimpin mereka. "Kita…kita…!" Yukiko kembali membumbungkan air matanya. Dari kesemuanya pastilah Yu yang merasa begitu perih, gadis itu tahu hal tersebut. Yukiko tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Namun kemudian ia menyadari satu telapak Yu menghimpit punggung tangan Yukiko yan gebrada pada pundak Yu.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu, Yukiko." Yu menatap gadis itu. Ia tersenyum dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. "Maafkan aku,"

Yu mengarahkan telapaknya di hadapan wajahnya, tarot The World menampakkan dirinya. Yu memecahkannya, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. "A-apa?" Izanagi-no-Okami tidak menampakkan dirinya. "I-Izanagi?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Izanami.

Sekali lagi Yu memanggil tarot terkuatnya, tapi tak terjadi apa-apa ketika ia memecahkanya. "I-Izanagi-no-Okami tidak menjawab panggilanku…"

Semuanya terkejut. "B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Yosuke, ikut terheran-heran.

Sosok monster raksasa yang menyerupai naga dan dan beridiri di atas kedua kaki tersebut kembali mengayunkan tombaknya. Susano-O menahan dengan pedang melingkarnya lagi, begitupula Suzuka Gongen yang menahan dengan tombaknya. Satu ayunan yang sangat kuat. Mereka berdua terpental ke udara, diikuti dengan rintihan kesakitan dari Yosuke dan Chie.

Amaterasu menarik dirinya ke belakang dan merawat Susano-O dan Suzuka Gongen menggunakan Mediarahan.

Kali ini, Yu mencoba memanggil tarot Fool miliknya. Dia memecahkannya dan dari dalam sosok Loki menampakkan wujudnya. Berhasil? Pikir Yu, tidak percaya. Apakah hanya Izanagi yang tidak meresponnya?

Loki melipat tangannya di hadapan dada, melihat wujud besar hitam di hadapannya sambil menunggu komando dari Yu. Si pemilik mengarahkan satu tangannya ke depan. Menyadari hal itu, Loki menepuk kedua telapak tangannya menjadi satu.

Niflheim!

Pilar es raksasa beserta hawa dan uap dingin yang membekukan tersebut menutupi wujud raksasa berlendir hitam itu dari kaki hingga ke langit, sejauh mata mereka dapat melihat. Aigis terpaku melihatnya serangan itu bisa mendiamkan si monster.

"…Namun, aku masih bisa memanggil Persona yang lainnya…" ujar Yu, masih bingung.

"…Tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Izanagi?" tanya Izanami yang masih dengan Nanako yang memeluknya dari depan pada lingkaran perutnya.

Monster hitam itu berhasil memecahkan balok es, namun merintih kesakitan dari bekas hawa dingin tersebut. Dia meraung ke langit merah di atasnya. Sekali lagi, dia mengayunkan tombaknya ke arah Loki. Melihat itu, dengan cepat Yu memanggil kembali Loki, dan menukarnya dengan tarot Emperor sebelum ia pecahkan. "Odin!"

Butuh sekelebat waktu saja, kini Odin dapat menangkis tombak lawannya dengan otmbak miliknya sendiri. mementahkannya, Odin memutar-mutarkan tombak kebanggaannya dan mengeluarkan hantaman angin yang maha dahsyat, meniup segala hal yang ada di depannya.

Phanta Rei!

Monster itu tertohok dan berdiri di atas satu kaki dan dengkulnya. "Serangan itu melemahkannya, senpai…" ujar Rise, dengan visor dari Kanzeon melingkari matanya. Ini berat. Dari kesemuanya, mengapa mereka harus melawan Teddie. Rise memicingkan kedua matanya dengan kuat. "…Lawan jatuh. Saatnya serangan balik, senpai, semuanya…"

Ini berat bagi Rise. Yu sendiri juga tahu itu. Ketika dia mencoba melihat ekspresi sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain, mereka juga nampak tidak tega. "…Ayo." perintahnya.

Dengan kekuatan Nagisa-wame, Aigis memberikan efek Matarukaja yang menguatkan daya serang rekan-rekannya. Sekali lagi Yukiko melancarkan Agidyne, serangan api terkuat yang saat ini dimilikinya. Monster itu terpukul sedikit ke belakang. Dengan Brave Blade dari Susano-O, sosok monster itu tampak semakin merintih kesakitan di atas dengkul dan kakinya.

Rokuten Maoh kini menembakkan bola energi ber-intensitas dan berkekuatan maha tinggi. Primal Force mengenai raksasa hitam itu dengan telak, membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah. Serangan terakhir dari Suzuka Gongen, God Hand, membuat raksasa itu tak berdaya di atas tanah.

Yu menggemertakkan gigi-giginya. Ia kembali mengangkat satu tangannya dengan berat dan setengah hati. "Odin, Phanta Rei…"

"…Jadi kau akan menghabisinya, Izanagi?" pertanyaan lamat dari Izanami mendiamkan Yu, dan melambatkan Odin di tengah-tengah pemanggilan sihirnya.

"Tidak!" Nanako beralri ke arah raksasa hitam itu dan merentangkan tangannya di sana. "Jangan bunuh Teddie, Onii-chan!"

"N-Nanako!" terlambat. Phanta Rei sudah dilepaskan Odin. Yu berlari sekuat tenaganya ke depan, menjulurkan tangannya dengan penuh horor. "Tidak! NANAKO!"

|To the Next|

AN: **The Another Self of the Another Self.** Hehe, judulnya asik ya? *plak!* Maaf karena update-nya begitu lama. Maaf juga jika banyak typo; saya ga ngecek yan gsatu ini karena sibuk. Seperti yang sudah saya katakan, saya akan berusaha untuk tidak menelantarkan fic ini terlalu lama. Jadi tetap berikan masukan melalui review.

Semoga semua puas dengan chapter ini. Saya ikut sedih dengan Teddie. Bagaimana menurut pembaca? Bagaimana battle-nya? Saya bukan orang yang doyan ngeliat karakter neriakin nama jurus, kecuali satu dua kali. Melainkan hanya dengan melalui diksi. Begitulah. Apa yang akan terjadi di chapter berikutnya? Lalu siapa 'Dia' yang diucapkan Teddie sebenarnya?

Untuk yang sudah menawarkan diri menjadi admin Magatsu Indonesia, saya berterima kasih. Karena saya sedang sibuk seklai belakangan ini, nanti akan saya balas bila sempat. Terima kasih partisipasinya. Saya begitu menghargainya.

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, baik yang udah ngikutin sampai titik ini, dan yang baru ngikutin baru-baru ini. Terima kasih semuanya. Teruslah mereview :D

Tombol Review di bawah itu tombol Plot Bunny saya sebenarnya. Semua review yang masuk selalu saya jadikan acuan dalam menulis fic ini. Thanks.

Tunggu chapter berikutnya, ya :)


	10. Welcome Home to Everyone

**Jikalau saya adalah yang bertanggung jawab atas Persona 4, akan saya buat sequelnya langsung ketika IT di masa-masa kuliah mereka. And nope, Persona 4/Golden/Ultimate is still ATLUS to be bitched up for us. UP 'TILL NOW!**

**Fic by: Crow Inaba**

**Halo lagi semuanya. Blog Magatsu-Indonesia dah saya update loh. Silahkan mampir bila ada waktu, kay.**

**Fic ini ending dari Teddie's Arc; see what happen, 'kay. **

**Arc berikutnya akan dimulai dengan FLUFF. Yay! Yang dah nunggu pairing Yu x Yukiko bisa ditunggu sedikit lagi untuk chapter berikutnya *evil-grin*. Yosuke dan Chie? Kanji dan Naoto? Atau Kanji dengan Rise? Silahkan masukannya di-review. Semakin cepat semakin baik, karena saya akan langsung mulai menulis draft-nya.**

* * *

><p>Keinginan manusia adalah keinginanku. - <em>Ame-no-Sagiri (Izanami)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Persona 4: Ultimum Repressio<strong>

**10: Welcome Home to Everyone**

Yu pernah melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan tak terlukis kata-kata sebelumnya.

Kematian teman-temannya. Tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Yaitu saat Izanami menelan sahabatnya bulat-bulat ke dalam lubang kegelapan _Yomi_. Sekeras apapun Yu meneriaki nama mereka, mereka tak pernah kembali. Sekeras apapun Yu menyumpahi dirinya, mereka semua sudah ditelan hidup-hidup ke kedalaman sana. Tanpa sisa.

'_Aku percaya padamu, Yu,'_ Yukiko mendorong tubuh pemimpinnya, dan lambat laun tersedot ke dalam pusaran pasir hisap kegelapan menggantikan si pemuda. Yu berteriak lantang memanggil nama si gadis berambut raven itu. Tapi serangan Izanami-no-Okami belumlah selesai. Kali ini Yosuke yang menarik Yu menjauh dari tempatnya meratapi kepergian Yukiko.

'_Kau bisa menyibakkan Kebenaran tepat ke muka'nya', Yu. Jangan menyerah, sobat.'_ kali ini Yosuke yang menghilang. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Yu sangat takut di dalam hidup ini kecuali melihat Yukiko, Yosuke, Chie, dan yang lainnya tersedot satu persatu secara bergiliran lantaran karena menyelamatkannya.

Yu tersungkur di atas kedua lututnya, dan meneteskan air matanya. Kenapa mereka tidak bisa kuberitahu! Kenapa mereka tidak mau menuruti perintahku! Aku memerintahkan mereka untuk lari sejauh-jauhnya, tapi mengapa kini malah diriku yang diselamatkan mereka!

"Tidak…tidak…"

Bayangan mengerikan itu sekali lagi menghantui isi kepala Yu. Dia menjulurkan tangannya ke depan ingin meraih tangan, atau baju Nanako, atau apalah agar gadis kecil, adik kesayangan Yu tersebut bisa menjauh dari serangan Phanta Rei Odin. "Tidak! NANAKO!"

BLARR! VWOOOSSH!

Putaran puting beliung yang sangat kuat menutupi pandangan Yu dari tubuh kecil Nanako. Yu bahkan tidak berani membayangkan lebih jauh lagi, apa yang terjadi pada adik kecilnya. Angin maha dahsyat itu masih menampilkan wujud murkanya tanpa ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda akan segera mereda. Angin tersebut menyedot segala macam benda yang ada disekitarnya, dan melemparkannya menjauh dari area food court Junes. Teman-teman Yu berpegangan pada tiang atau apapun yang menempel, menyaksikan dengan tidak percaya sosok Nanako yang kini tak nampak dimanapun.

BAATS! Angin tersebut mereda dan menghilang. Tangan besar Raksasa Teddie yang berbentuk seperti naga berlendir hitam nampak rusak akibat terjangan serangan Odin barusan. Tangannya menampilkan kelebat demi kelebat seperti saat televisi rusak menampilkan jaringan kualitas buruk.

"Teddie-san…?" bisik suara lemah Nanako. Kini tangan si monster ambruk ke lantai food court, dan walau tak percaya Yu menghela napas leganya melihat Nanako yang masih selamat tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"…**Na…na…-chan…**"

"N-Nanako!" Yu berseru. "Raih tanganku, cepat!"

"Onii-chan, t-tapi Teddie-san…"

"**La…ri-GROAAAWWWR!**" tanpa aba-aba sedikitpun, monster itu meneriakkan raungan kesakitannya ke langit merah – hitam.

Nanako terkejut dan melangkah mundur ke belakang. "Tidak, Teddie-san… Ini Nanako! Kita akan pulang bersama. Kita akan bermain lagi, 'kan!" kini tanpa rasa gentar sedikitpun, gadis kecil tersebut menyentuhkan tangannya pada dada berlendir monster naga yang masih tersungkur itu. "Kita akan pulang—kita akan kembali ke Junes dan bermain lagi, 'kan?"

"…**Kh…Na…na-chan…GRRR-GRROOAAARR!**"

Monster itu dengan susah payah menggerakkan satu tangan lainnya yang masih baik. Dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan, dia berniat menggencet tubuh mungil Nanako di antara lantai food court.

"Maju, Yamato-Takeru!" dari kejauhan mereka mendengar suara tembakan pistol dan pecahan kaca yang kini mungkin sudah berserakan di udara. Suara ini…

"Naoto!" seru Kanji, melihat wanita mungil berpenampilan detektif.

Wujud Persona berbalut pakaian komandan kepolisian berwarna putih terbang dengan sangat cepat membelah udara. Sungguh cepat sekali sehingga gerakan tangan monster itu terlihat seperti pada mode slow motion video player. Ketika cukup dekat—dengan kecepatannya yang sungguh luar biasa, ia menggendong tubuh kecil Nanako dengan kedua tangannya. Kini Yamato-Takeru tampak terbang tinggi seperti walet sebelum akhirnya menukik turun di sebelah Naoto. "Nanako-chan, tidak apa-apa?"

Nanako mengangguk, namun dengan cepat kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Teddie. "Tapi… O-Oniichan, jangan bertengkar lagi! Jangan membunuh Teddie!" serunya. Naoto memagut tubuh mungil Nanako dengan sebelah lengannya, mengamankan si gadis kecil agar tidak bertindak sembrono lagi.

"Nanako…" ucap Yu dari balik napasnya. Ini memang begitu pahit. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya. Untuk mengentikan Teddie, satu-satunya cara hanyalah dengan…membunuhnya. Tapi Yu tahu. Dengan pikiran jernihnya, yang akan mereka lakukan sangat salah dari manapun ia coba melihat. Teddie adalah sahabat mereka semua. Jika ada satu cara untuk menyelamatkan Teddie, itu hanyalah merubah sosoknya kembali menjadi Teddie yang dulu. Dengan berbagai cara, dan bagaimanapun sulitnya…

Tapi…bagaimana? Tak satupun cara dapat terpikirkan olehnya.

"Dengar Izanagi," Izanami menyita perhatian Yu, selagi mereka menyaksikan wujud lemah monster Teddie tidak bisa berbuat banyak. "Shadow yang kuciptakan hanya menggunakan insting mereka untuk bertindak. Aku tidak pernah menciptakan mereka sebagai makhluk yang memiliki perasaan. Kita bisa bilang kalau mereka adalah sisi hewani dari seorang manusia—merekalah Shadow, wujud nyata manusia yang semata-mata hanya ingin keberadaannya diakui. Ketika aku mengatakannya seperti demikian, itu semua bertolak belakang dengan apa yang Shadow 'beruang' itu seharusnya lakukan barusan. Tidakkah kau berpikir demikian?" Yu menatap Teddie yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri sambil meraung-raung. Tombak Izanagi-no-Okami kini tergeletak begitu saja lantaran tangan yang ia pakai untuk megayunkannya telah tiada.

"Bukankah itu karena Teddie sudah menghadapi dirinya yang lain dulu? Jadi Shadow-nya menjadi lebih jinak."

Izanami menggeleng. "Kurasa bukan itu." jawab sang dewi. "…Manusia berevolusi. Kenapa Shadow tidak?"

"Maksudmu…?"

"Aku berpikir kalau Shadow secara bertahap mulai membentuk pola keberadaan yang seperti manusia." Yu terkejut, rekan yang lainnya juga begitu. Naoto bergabung bersama Yukiko dan yang lainnya di belakang. "Si 'beruang' yang kini kasarnya bisa dikatakan merupakan Shadow yang memiliki perasaan, tidakkah itu berarti dia lain daripada yang lain? Singkat kata, dia sudah berevolusi. Aku tahu sulit baginya, tapi itulah sisi Shadow yang harus diterima: Mereka ingin diakui keberadaannya. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan sedari dulu, hingga menciptakan tubuh boneka beruangnya bahkan sampai ke wujud manusianya."

"…Maka dia mendapatkan 'rupa' yang sedemikiannya agar bisa membuatnya diterima oleh pria ataupun wanita," Izanami mengangguk mendengar Yu. "Lalu dalam selang beberapa waktu, Teddie, sebagai sesosok Shadow kini mulai mengembangkan esensi nyata sebagai seorang manusia dengan berbekal perasaan dan hati yang dimilikinya."

Izanami memperlihatkan kedua jari telunjuknya. "Kita umpamakan jika kedua jariku ini adalah si 'beruang'. Yang satu adalah Teddie di dunia kalian, dan yang satu lagi adalah Teddie yang lain—atau 'Shadow' dari Shadow, untuk mudahnya. Ini kasus yang sangat langka." kemudian Izanami menempelkan kedua jarinya tersebut. "Manusia bisa memiliki Shadow itu wajar, lalu mengapa Shadow bisa memiliki Shadow juga? Itu karena sudah sejak dulu dia begitu mendambakan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang manusia, dan keinginan yang kuat itu menciptakan keajaiban dengan memberikannya perasaan. Ketika perasaan dan instingnya bersatu seperti 'ini,'" Izanami menekankan kedua jari telunjuknya yang sudah menempel. "Maka Teddie akan terlahir kembali menjadi manusia."

"J-jadi Teddie selama ini…" Yosuke memotong, menyita perhatian yang lainnya yang juga mendengarkan penjelasan Izanami.

Sang dewi mengangguk yakin. "Diluar perkiraanku, dengan pasti si 'beruang' tengah mengalami evolusi menuju keberadaan manusia utuh."

Semuanya menahan napas mereka, dan tak hanya satu-dua orang yang nampak seperti tercekik. "Teddie…menjadi manusia?" tanya Rise.

"I-itu keren," lanjut Kanji. "Semuanya ingat bagaimana Teddie benar-benar ingin menjadi manusia?"

"Shadow memiliki insting. Dan dengan insting mereka bertindak. Beruntunglah si beruang, karena insting membimbingnya untuk bisa disukai oleh manusia dan menjadi salah satunya. Perasaan yang sangat kuat itu sangat jarang terjadi pada Shadow—mungkin hanya pernah terjadi pada 'beruang' itu sampai detik ini." tambah penjelasan Izanami. "Keinginan kuat untuk disukai itu sendiri mungkin yang membuatnya menjadi manusia yang suka membuat perempuan dan laki-laki sekalipun senang."

"Tapi, apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Teddie?" tanya Rise. "…Aku tidak tega melihatnya kesakitan seperti ini…"

Pakaian Izanami beterbangan ke udara. Kini sosoknya tidak ubah bedanya dengan saat-saat tiga tahun yang lalu pada pertempuran besar di Yomotsu-Hirasaka, dunia Yomi. Izanami menepukkan secara pelan kedua telapaknya di hadapan tubuhnya. "Jelas tak ada yang bisa 'kalian' lakukan."

"Apa?" lanjut Yu, terkejut. Jantungnya memompa darah dengan lebih cepat. "Apa benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan untuknya?"

"…Tapi aku bisa," ujar Izanami. "Tidak usah khawatir… Lagipula aku sedang 'kesal' saat ini."

Izanami melayang di tengah udara secara perlahan. Beberapa pasang mata tanpa terkecuali melihat sosok sang dewi melayang dan kini telah merentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping tubuhnya. "Aku bisa mengembalikan tubuhnya ke sedia kala karena di dalam dirinya masih memiliki sisa-sisa perasaannya," Yu dan yang lainnya teringat bagaimana raksasa itu melindungi Nanako tadi. "Karena itu, menurutku dia masihlah sesosok Shadow: makhluk ciptaanku."

Tubuh Izanami kini bersinar dengan cahaya yang maha agung. Walaupun itu memberikan efek yang sangat terang ke sekitar mereka, namun pada mata Yu dan sahabatnya termasuk Nanako tak ada halangan yang berarti. Menghalangi sedikit celah pandang mereka 'pun sepertinya hanya buang-buang energi. Cahaya itu tidak membuatnya silau. Apakah seperti ini cahaya yang dibawa malaikat atau tuhan? Terang, namun tak menyilaukan. Seolah itu hanya ada untuk menciptakan kesan bahwa 'mereka' memang agung.

Izanami terdiam. Semuanya menunggu, sampai Yu akhirnya bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Ketika aku mengembalikannya kepada kalian, apakah kalian akan merasa aneh berada dengan 'Shadow yang berevolusi menjadi manusia' ini?" Izanami bertanya dengan ragu. Tak perlu ditilik lebih jauh lagi, tidak hanya Yu saja, semuanya juga menyadari air wajah yang nampak agak cemas atau ketidak yakinan dari Izanami.

Semuanya terpaku. Pemikiran macam itu tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benak mereka. "Ha? Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bodoh sekali." protes Kanji.

"Tidak ada alasan bagi kami untuk melakukan hal seperti demikian, Izanami-san." lanjut ujar Yukiko. Chie mengangguk setuju.

"Ya. Teddie adalah sahabat kami, walau apapun juga yang terjadi."

"Tidak peduli dia itu Shadow ataupun manusia," Yu melanjutkan. Senyumannya begitu meyakinkan. "Teddie adalah seseorang yang berharga bagi kami semua. Dia adalah sahabat kami; dia adalah anggota keluarga kecil kami semua yang ada di sini."

"Kami ingin melakukan sesuatu unutk Teddie. Tapi ini sudah diluar kemampuan kami." Yosuke sedikit melangkah maju ke depan. "Hanya anda yang mampu menyelamatkan satu dari sahabat kami yang sangat berharga."

Rise mengapit kedua tangannya di depan dada. Berharap banyak atas apa yang akan dilakukan sang dewi ini. "Kumohon, selamatkan sahabat kami, Izanami-san."

Naoto mengangguk pelan dari sisinya berjongkok di sebelah Nanako. "Mohon bantuanmu, Izanami-san."

Kali ini giliran Nanako yang tersnyum penuh akan harapan. "Terima kasih banyak, Izanami-san."

Izanami kembali membalikkan wajahnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, perasaan hangat ini apa…? Batinnya. "…Wahai anak manusia, sesungguhnya keinginan kalian adalah keinginanku. Tapi tidak selalu begitu. Ada kalanya aku memilah-milahnya terlebih dahulu. Kalian ini hanyalah sembilan anak manusia kecil, tidak sebanding dengan mayoritas manusia yang hanya menginginkan hidup dibalik kabut."

Izanami tersenyum, namun hanya dirinya sendiri yang menyadari hal tersebut. "Tapi, kali ini aku akan memberikan pengecualian khusus kepada kalian."

'—atas potensi manusia yang begitu indah ini…' Lanjut bisik Izanami.

-o0o-

Sebelumnya yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan sejati. Kegelapan pekat yang mana yang sanggup didengarnya hanyalah lolongan liar makhluk yang tidak ia kenal, namun begitu familiar dengan dirinya. Tak ada cahaya; tak ada harapan. Tak ada senyuman, dan tak ada kehangatan. Teddie merasakan kesepian yang sangat mencekam.

Tapi dia masih dapat mendengar suara seseorang. Sensei. Suara sensei yang terus memanggilnya.

Suara Nana-chan juga menyusup ke dalam telinganya yang sungguh aneh masih dapat ia gunakan.

Apakah ini berarti dia belum mati? Apakah ini artinya aku belum benar-benar mati? Sensei, Nana-chan, Yosuke, teman-teman…

Teddie belajar dari buku masalah agama—buku tebal koleksi ayah Yosuke. Di buku itu tertulis tentang keberadaan tuhan. Teddie tidak tahu tuhan itu apa, tapi katanya, jika kita berdoa maka Ia akan mendengarnya. Apa itu benar?

Jika benar…

Selamatkan Teddie… Jika Teddie memang ditakdirkan mati nantinya, paling tidak beri lagi Teddie kesempatan untuk berkumpul bersama semua sahabat Teddie. Untuk sekali lagi melihat senyum ceria mereka semua: Nana-chan, Yuki-chan, Chie-chan, Rise-chan, dna Nao-chan. Juga merasakan persaudaran antar lelaki dengan Kanji dan Yosuke. Dan yang terpenting, selalu berada di sana bersama Sensei.

Tolong… Tuhan—atau siapapun juga, tolong, selamatkan Teddie…

Silau…

'Teddie…'

Silau… Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun… Siapa di sana?

'Raih tanganku, Teddie,'

Teddie menadahkansatu tangannya di atas kening, menghalangi cahaya terang itu menyerang habis kedua matanya. 'Raih tanganku, Teddie,' sekali lagi suara itu mengimbaunya.

Kedua mata dalam berwarna abu-abu gelap, poni berwarna perak, rambut tidak pendek lagi tak panjang itu, dan…senyuman hangat itu…

'Sensei!'

Tubuhnya terangkat. Tubuh si beruang kecil terangkat ke arah cahaya. Lambat laun ia meninggalkan lautan kegelapan di bawahnya, tersedot ke lubang kecil cahaya yang berada di atasnya. Menangis 'pun tidak sempat, kini yang dapat pemuda pirang itu liat hanyalah cahaya terang membutakan seperti ia ditembak secara langsung dengan lampu jauh _super-car_. (AN: Ferrari dan atau Lamborghini)

Apakah ini kerja tuhan? Teddie tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, Sensei menggenggam tangannya lagi… Sekali lagi menyelamatkannya dari kesunyian akan kesepian di tengah kesendirian.

Kedua mata birunya terbuka lebar. Sangat lebar, mungkin jika Yosuke membuat lawakan di saat seperti ini dia akan bilang: 'bola ping-pong punya siapa yang di matamu itu, Teddie?'

Napasnya begitu pengap seperti di-'Galactic Punt' oleh Chie-chan. Kulit terasa disambar listri kejutan ringan, dan dalam tubuh terasa terbakar bara api karena berusaha menghasilkan panas tersendiri lantaran tubuhnya yang begitu dingin membeku sebelumnya. Tak berkeringat, tapi ia terus memompa napasnya seolah sehabis marathon sejauh lima mil.

"Teddie!"

"Teddie-san!"

Bersamaan dan serentak lagi senada, baik Rise maupun Nanako kini sudah memagut tubuh kecil Teddie dengan tubuh mereka yag juga tak kalah mungil. "Yo, Tedd!" seru Kanji, menahan air matanya sebenarnya. "'Untunglah kau bisa kembali lagi ke sedia kala."

Yosuke mencangkung di sebelah Teddie disenderkan pada sisa puing-puing food court Magatsu Junes ini. Ia mencolok-colok sisi kepala Teddie dengan tenaga yang mencukupi, kalau-kalau yang dilakukannya malah menyakiti Teddie nantinya. "Uuh! Dasar kau ini, ya! Membuat kami cemas saja!" memang tidak nampak, tapi Yosuke juga berusaha keras menahan tangisan harunya.

Chie melap kedua matanya, sebelum tersenyum senang dan bersyukur terhadap Teddie bersama dengan Yukiko di sebelahnya. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa, Teddie. Kami sangat cemas kau tahu!" Yukiko juga memperlihatkan senyuman penuh harunya, mengangguk mengikuti pernyataan sahabat masa kecilnya.

Naoto tersenyum lembut, mengarahkan tatapannya pada si pemuda berambut pirang. "Selamat datang kembali, Teddie-san."

Bibir Teddie bergetar tak karuan. Air matanya sudah siap membanjiri kedua pipinya, hanya dinilai dari bagaimana kedua bola mata biru samudra-nya yang serupa dengan mirip Aigis berkaca-kaca dengan liar. "Semuanya… K-kalian kembali ke sini… Kita bear-kumpul kembali…"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Teddie?" lanjut tanya Yu, tidak menghilangkan senyuman penuh syukur yang serupa dengan yang lainnya.

"S-S-Sensei…" ujar Teddie terbata-bata. "J-jadi aku tidak bermimpi…? T-Teddie tidak sedang bear-mimpi, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak ,Teddie." jawab sang sensei. "Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, dan kami di sini ada untukmu. Sekali lagi kita berkumpul, Teddie."

Teddie membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, seperti hendak menangis. "P-padahal kalian semua, 'kan sibuk… A-a-apa yang sudah Teddie lakukan…?"

"Ha? Sekarang kau sok kuat, Tedd?" tanya Kanji, terdengar nada protes dari suaranya yang keluar. Dia kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya jauh-jauh dari pandangan teman-teman lainnya. "A-aku 'sih senang bisa berkumpul…err, seperti ini lagi."

"Apa 'sih yang kau bisik-bisikkan, Kanji?" tanya Yosuke, menguatkan indera pendengarannya.

"Kanji, 'sok kuat juga 'tuh!" ketus Rise dengan sarkas, membuat semburat si perawat mantan preman itu semakin membara.

Naoto tertawa melihat parodi lama mereka semua. "Aku sengaja mengambil cuti." mulainya. "Jadi, mungkin-" tatapan sahabat lainnya kini tertuju pada Naoto seorang; itu membuatnya berhenti di tengah-tengah. Ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang terukir kata-kata 'kesempatan', atau 'sudah waktunya' di wajah Yosuke-senpai dan Rise-san? "Err, a-aku mungkin akan berada lama di Inaba…"

Menutupi semburat merahnya, Naoto menggerakkan jari-jemari lentiknya dan mengarahkan topinya sedikit ke bawah untuk menghalangi wajahnya diperhatikan lebih jauh.

"Hee, tidakkah itu bagus, Kanji?" iseng Yosuke, mengundang ekspresi kelabakan Kanji.

"Aku juga." kini Yu yang berbicara, mengundang perhatian semuanya. Ia tersenyum dan memicingkan kedua matanya; senyuman yang bahkan mampu melelehkan es antartika hanya dalam beberapa menit. "Aku akan 'membicarakannya lebih lanjut' untuk mengambil cuti kuliah semester ini. Beristirahat sekali-sekali juga bagus, menurutku."

Yu berbohong. Yosuke tahu; ekspresi Brosuke kembali tenang. Dia penasaran, alasan macam apa yang akan Yu berikan ke si ayah yang aura penekannya seperti bos mafia itu…

"Sungguh, Onii-chan!" seru Nanako, senang tiada dua.

"Ya." jawabnya pendek.

"Kita…kita bisa bermain seperti dulu lagi?" Yu mengangguk. Keceriaan Nanako tidak berubah; sifat pemalu Kanji dan Naoto yang seperti tadi juga kembali merangkai ingatannya ke masa lalu. Ah, sungguh sebuah berkah bisa berada di sekitar mereka semua.

"Eh, eh, beneran 'nih?" seru Rise, terdengar tidak percaya. "Aku pikir hanya aku saja yang mengambil cuti dari _showbiz_."

Chie tersenyum ragu. "Asyiknya~ aku malah harus mulai kerja besok…" bahunya turun dengan lesu.

"Tapi, Chie, ini 'kan cita-citamu." ujar Yu, menyemangatinya. Itu memancing Chie untuk mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Ou! Tentu saja, Yu-kun!" balasnya. "Walau siang aku bekerja, kita bisa 'kan kumpul di sore atau malam hari?"

"Asal kau mentraktir kami, bu polwan." goda Yosuke, dengan wajah iseng tiada duanya.

Mulai 'lah lelucon kuno mereka tentang 'daging', 'traktiran', 'kaset dvd rusak', dan lain-lain yang terlalu malas untuk di-list-kan satu persatu. Semuanya menghiraukan ocehan heboh mereka berdua dan terus melanjutkan percakapan seperti biasa di sekitar Teddie yang sedikit demi sedikit mendapatkan kesegarannya kembali. Apalagi dengan Nana-chan di dekatnya.

Yu mengalihkan tatapannya—tidak juga sebenarnya. Arah matanya tanpa sengaja bersinggungan dengan Yukiko. Dengan cepat Yukiko mengalihkan kedua mata onyx-nya dan menatap apapun yang dapat ia lihat. Masih juga tipikal Yukiko yang ia kenal begitu baik. Yu tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Yukiko dalam diam menolehkan matanya, dan mendapati dirinya terpergok oleh Yu. Si pemuda memberikan senyumannya yang paling menghanyutkan dan itu kembali membuat Yukiko tersenyum malu dan mengalihkan tatapannya. Ragu-ragu ia mengarahkan matanya kepada Yu, dan tersenyum balik kepadanya. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi, ia dapat saling bertukar senyuman dengan Yu.

"Sensei!" seru Teddie. Keceriannya kembali. Senyuman riang itu mendiamkan yang lainnya. Membuat semuanya seperti merasakan nostalgia yang begitu tak terlupakan. "Bagaimana kalau besok bear-kumpul di Junes? Ada yang ingin aku perlihatkan ketika kita berkumpul kembali di Inaba."

"Oh, ya?" tanya Yu, penasaran. "Apa itu, Teddie?"

"Lihat besok aja, 'deh." balas balik si pemuda pirang.

Yu memberikannya senyuman sekali lagi. "Baiklah. Cukup adil menurutku."

Setelah itu, Yu berjongkok menggunakan tumpuan satu kaki dan dengkulnya di sebelah Teddie. "Oh, ya Teddie. Izanami titip salam buatmu."

"Izanami? Y-yang dewi itu?" tanya Teddie, murni terkejut. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini, Sensei?"

Yu mengarahkan pandangannya ke sahabatnya yang lain. Semuanya memberikan anggukan secara tidak langsung hanya melalui pandangan mata mereka. "Dia bilang, 'selamat'."

"Selamat?" tanya si beruang, semakin heran. "Selamat untuk apa?"

"Katanya kau kini adalah seorang manusia utuh."

Itu mendiamkan Teddie. Bahkan senyuman konyolnya tidak keluar saat ini. "Dia 'lah yang menyelamatkanmu, Teddie."

Teddie tidak juga mengeluarkan suaranya. Hingga akhirnya, ia memecahkan keheningan, ia mencubit pipinya. "Manusia?" Yu mengangguk.

"Kupikir, aku akan mempertemukanmu kembali dengan Izanami nantinya. Dia pergi begitu saja, dengan menitipkan pesan itu kepada kami." jelas Yu.

Suara itu datang. Desiran ombak di dalam relung hati dan jiwa juga pikiran Yu. Hembusan angin yang meniup ratusan kartu ke arahnya, dan mengepakkan sayap-sayap belingnya menjadi serpihan.

Semuanya melihat sosok Kamui dan terkejut. Persona terkuat Teddie memanifestasikan dirinya di atas tubuh si pemuda pirang. Ia mengangkat tangan-tangan bercakar beruangnya ke langit dan tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia memicingkan matanya dengan riang—Teddie memperhatikannya dengan seksama, sebelum pecah menjadi serpihan dan kembali berubah menjadi tarot The Star milik Teddie. "Kamui?" kejut Teddie.

**Thou hath been gifted the best wishes you ever made**

**The genuine wish hath comes true, giving you the power to keep walking on ahead**

**Kamui hath re-manifested himself as Sarutahiko-no-Okami**

"Persona Teddie…?"

Sosok gentleman dengan tombak panjang yang tadinya nampak seperti milik Izanagi-no-Okami kini telah berubah menjadi sosok tombak putih suci nan panjang. Ujungnya nan runcing nampak tinggi berada di belakang punggungnya. Sosok Persona dengan pakaian royal Jepang yang begitu megah, lengkap dengan hakama berwarna putih, syal agung berkilauan mengitari lehernya, dan juga sayap putih besar yang tiada dua megahnya. Sarutahiko-no-Okami adalah sosok malaikat—tidak lebih tinggi; sosok paling indah yang dapat seorang pria miliki. Wajahnya nampak ditutupi oleh topeng yang…anehnya menyerupai beruang.

"Selamat datang kembali, Teddie." ujar Yu, lembut, tersenyum hangat kepada sahabat berambut pirangnya.

"…Kekuatan ini tidak mungkin Teddie dapatkan kecuali dari kalian semua," Teddie menerima tarot Star-nya yang kini telah berubah menjadi warna kuning terang yang begitu cerah. Ia menadahkannya dengan kedua tangan dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sosok Teddie 'pun nampak seperti bersinar, dan senyuman penuh syukur dan rasa haru itu membuatnya menjadi jauh semakin benderang dari yang pernah ditunjukkannya. "Sensei, teman-teman… Teddie, tidak salah lagi adalah bear-uang yang sangat beruntung."

Tidak sempat menangis, Teddie dengan segera menghapus air matanya. "Tidak, Sensei…" ujarnya, pelan. "Yang benar adalah: Selamat datang kembali di Inaba, semuanya."

**The strongest bond you have ever made to The Star hath awaken the true potential within itself**

**Teddie from The Star Arcana hath bestowed thee with its formidable power to face every challenge ahead**

**Now, The Star Arcana hath become one with your heart, become the piece to unlock the Unlimited power in your heart.**

**The Star Arcana hath Maxed Out!**

|To the Next|

AN: Lagi-lagi, chapter ini tidak say abaca ulang. Bagi siapapun yang ingin mem-beta fic ini silahkan PM saya, saya menghargainya.

Dan, waow! Sepertinya fic ini mulai ramai akan Reviewers tercinta. Seperti yang sering saya bilang, Review adalah Cinta. Kalian semua adalah motivasi dari fic ini. So keep 'em coming, my loyal Readers :)

Kamui berevolusi menjadi Sarutahiko-no-Okami.

Sarutahiko-no-Okami: Dewa penjaga jembatan surga, sekaligus pemimpin Kami (dewa) di surga. Dewa perempatan jalan juga. Penampilannya besar, berjenggot lebat (karena ini adalah representasi dari Teddie, maka jenggot ditiadakan), dan bersenjatakan tombak sakti mandraguna turunan/milik ayahnya, Izanagi, yakni Ame-no-Nuboko—tombak yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menciptakan dataran Jepang. Dari kedua mata dan mulutnya mengeluarkan cahaya. (Courtesy: Godchecker)

Chapter berikutnya bakal menarik 'loh. Kenapa? Karena kalian dah baca pengumuman saya di atas, tentu saja. Lol. Please wait for it.

Btw, ending Persona 4 Animation: mengecewakan. Padahal saya berharap banyak banget buat pairing YuYukiko seperti di ending Game walau cuma hint. Tapi masih bisa menaruh harapan untuk episode special True End Agustus nanti.

Tombol Review di bawah itu tombol Plot Bunny saya sebenarnya. Semua review yang masuk selalu saya jadikan acuan dalam menulis fic ini. Thanks.


	11. Where Doth Serenity Lies?

**Eh-hm! Ohok ohok. Yaaa~ saya tahu saya udah jadi si jerky-trollface selama lebih setahun dan menelantarkan fic ini. Tapi serius deh, berkat review dari kalian semua saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Lalu tadi, karena sudah gak menyentuh apapun mengenai P4 selama nyaris satu tahun lebih, saya memutuskan untuk membaca ulang fic ini. Chapter 1-7 cukup memuaskan. Tapi chapter 8-10 entah mengapa ada yg agak off. Mungkin pencitraan lokasinya kurang. **

**Karena itu, dengan semangat baru, saya akan memasukkan fic ini ke daftar dua fic project besar saya. Twitiek! (medok)**

**Anyway, judulnya saya ganti biar lebih terkesan heboh deyh. Semoga anda berkenan, dan terakhir saya minta maaf-beribu2 maaf karena sudah menelantarkan fic dan para pembaca sekalian. Terutama semua penggemar YuxYuki (SouYuki) yang sudah menunggu2. Semoga tulisan saya semakin membaik dan kalian semakin enjoy bacanya. Wuthout further ado, please enjoy your time.**

**Persona 4: Gods' Rebellion**

**(Sebelumnya Persona 4: Ultimum Repressio)**

**Fic by Crow**

**Persona 4 and characters © ATLUS**

**11: Where Doth Serenity Lies?**

**Inaba, Junes Channel, 20 September 2015, Pukul 19.21**

Shadow terkuat Teddie telah dikalahkan, dan Teddie sendiri kini adalah seorang manusia berdaging dan memilik darah. Kini Yu dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di area food court Magatsu Junes ini.

Ketika Teddie telah diselamatkan, hanya dalam sekelebat cahaya saja semua yang tadinya porak poranda baik karena serangan Shadow Teddie ataupun Phanta Rei Odin, kini telah kembali ke sedia kala. Pemandangan yang sedap dipandang.

Aroma dan nuansa Junes kembali bergerak aktif. Segala macam snack-snack ringan, dari tacos, burger, sosis bakar, pretzel; aroma mereka membanjiri hidung Yu dan kawan-kawan.

Ketika perut Yosuke menyuarakan apa yng mereka semua pikirkan, mereka tertawa bersama tanpa terkecuali Naoto. "Jika perut Yosuke sudah berteriak," Chie membuka pertama kali. "Itu tandanya sudah waktunya kita kembali dan makan DAGING!"

Yukiko tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, menyaksikan tingkah klasik Chie dan Yosuke. "Hihihi, Chie, bagaimana kalau baju polwannya jadi tidak muat?"

"Waa!? Yukiko!" Chie meraih bahu sahabat sedari kecilnya tersebut dan merangkulnya. "Nggak bakal ada pengaruhnya, 'kok~!" Chie beralasan tanpa landasan, tapi wajah merona malunya tidak bisa berbohong.. "Baikah! Yosuke! Kau belikan kami steak jika sudah kembali ke Junes asli!"

"Hei! Kenapa jadi harus aku yang mentraktirmu!?"

Rise tersenyum puas, menghirup aroma pengundang rasa lapar ini. "Jadi seperti ini...dunia balik tv, Teddie?" Masih duduk bersimpuh disebelah sahabatnya, Rise bertanya.

Ketika menerima tatapan balik dari Rise, Teddie mengangguk ceria. Meski tubuhnya masih lemah, sedikit demi sedikit dia bisa merasakan hangatnya peredaran darah dan detak jantungnya. Ia sangat menyukai menjadi manusia. "Oh ya, setelah pegunungan 3 tahun lalu itu, kalian belum sempat menjelajahi dunia ini ya?"

Kanji dan lainnya mengangguk setuju. "Oh ya...benar juga si Tedd," Komennya.

"Tempat ini cantik!" Nanako mengundang perhatian semua dengan nada periangnya. Ia menyengir kearah Teddie. "Teddie-san, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan disini?!"

Teddie membalas cengiran polos Nanako. Dengan kacamata berbingkai putih tersebut membuat penampilan gadis muda ber-pigtail itu semakin imut. "Pasti, Nana-chan!" Namun dengan cepat, pria _bisho_ memberikan tatapan memintamaafnya. "Aku hanya khawatir dulu jika ada sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi padamu, Nana-chan. Tapi karena semuanya sudah ada disini dan juga daerah sekirar sini sudah kembali ke sedia kala, bagaimana kalau kita rencanakan secepat mungkin?"

Yu menoleh kearah Yukiko. Gadis berumur 20 tersebut membalas senyumannya. Entah mengapa Yu hanya ingin melihat wajah Yukiko; panggilan refleks. Tidak yakin juga. Selalu dari dulu, ketika ada ide baru dari anak-anak, Yu pasti akan melirik wajah Yukiko. Apakah si gadis senang atau sebaliknya. Jika kembali diingat-ingat, kebiasaan ini muncul pasca kemah bakti mereka dulu ketika baru saja berteman dengan Kanji.

"Yu-san!"

Imbauan dari Aigis membuat Yu bersiaga. Ia menghampiri sosok sang android yang berdiri pada sudut tepian Junes. Teman-teman yang lain memang belum begitu mengenal Aigis, jadi hanya Yu dan Yosuke yang menghampirinya. Selagi sisanya saling tatap, dan bergumam cemas seperti: 'ada apa?' atau 'apa yang terjadi?', Rise mengencangkan pagutannya pada tubuh Nanako.

Yu dan Yosuke kini berdiri dibelakang si android. Aigis melirik keluar dari jeruji jaring pembatas pengaman rooftop Junes. "Ada apa, Aigis?"

"Kembali diingat...sedari tadi kau diam saja, Ai-chan?" Komentar Yosuke, mengusap-usap dagunya. Namun sekali lagi Aigis memasuki mode 'berbicara-bila-perlu'.

"...Aigis merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Hawa ini...pemilik Persona juga," Jelas Aigis. Yu yang tertegun tidak sebanding dengan ekspresi terkejut 'lebay' Yosuke.

"Kau yakin...Aigis?" Koreksi Yu.

"100%." Aigis berbalik pada Yu dan Yosuke. "Meminta ijin untuk meng-_engage_ objek tak dikenal!"

"Aku ikut denganmu." Yu membalas tatapan bola mata biru lautan Aigis dengan sepasang mata besi kelabu kuatnya. Aigis mengangguk. "Bagus."

"Sensei!"

"Onii-chan!"

Yu melirik Nanako dan Teddie. Ia merasa tak enak meninggalkan keduanya, tapi, "Yosuke, tolong bersiaga bersama yang lainnya." Perintah Yu. "Kita tidak tahu apa dan siapa yang berada disekitar sini. Jika kami tidak kembali dalam 10 menit kau boleh memimpin tim pencarian!"

Yu kemudian melirik kearah Rise. "Rise, tolong pantau terus situasi dan lokasi kami. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Setelah Rise mengangguk dengan cepat, ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya sedari tadi. "Senpai, kau akan membutuhkan ini!"

Yu menangkap satu mic wireless berwarna pink yang barusan dilemparkan Rise. Hanya dari bentuk dan jenisnya, Yu bisa tahu kalau ini adalah wireless mic yang dikenakan Rise saat konser dan bisa menangkap sinyal dalam radius kurang lebih 5 km. Barang baru yang canggih. Dengan ini dia bisa berbicara denga operator pertarungan mereka walau dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. "Maaf, warnanya cuma itu, senpai." Dengan nada riangnya, ia kembali memeluk erat tubuh Nanako didepan dadanya. Yu mengangguk ramah padanya.

"Nanako, tetap bersama Rise-san dan yang lainnya. Aku akan segera kembali."

Nanako mengangguk menurut. Satu tangannya meraih lengan Rise dan yang satunya meremas tangan lemah Teddie. "Nanako akan jadi anak baik dan menunggu onii-chan!"

"Yu!"

Kali ini Yukiko yang memanggil Yu. Si pemuda tidak tahu apa yang menanti mereka, tapi ia hanya ingin menghapuskan ekspresi khawatir Yukiko itu dan meyakinkan padanya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. "Jangan memaksakan dirimu,"

Itu bukan perintah. Itu bukan permohonan pula. Itu adalah satu hal yang terus diucapkan Yukiko kepada Yu ketika si pemuda akan melakukan sesuatu demi kepentingan banyak orang. Yu membalasnya dengan memberikan senyuman keyakinan. Itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Senpai, hati-hati!" Naoto dan Kanji berseru bersamaan.

Setelah sekali lagi mengangguk kepada mereka, teman-temannya melihat satu kartu tarot bertuliskan XV Devil melayang turun dari udara. Nanako juga melihatnya dengan jelas, baru sekali ini ia melihat secara langsung. Pada beberapa kesempatan sebelum ini ia terlalu cemas dengan kondisi Teddie-san jadi tidak begitu memerhatikan.

Kartu tarot yang berbalut api biru tersebut digenggam kuat oleh tangan Yu. Beling-beling dari kartu pecah berhamburan di udara, dan Yu bergumam kuat, "Beelzebub!"

Sosok lalat raksasa memanifestasikan dirinya dari dalam badan Yu. Beelzebub melayang melintasi pagar pembatas, dan pada saat itu pula Yosuke dan teman-teman lainnya dibuat terkejut oleh Aigis. Si gadis android membuka penutup punggunya dengan efek suara dan asap serta uap berdesis.

Tak ada lagi pakaian lemari onepiece biru langit, sepasang rocket booster menampakkan diri. Aigis membantu Yu melintasi pagar tinggi, dan melepasnya untuk kembali mendarat pada punggung Beelzebub.

Dengan cepat keduanya beralih kearah timur dari langit senja Inaba channel.

"...Sial, jadi gadis itu beneran android?" Kanji menolehkan wajahnya pada teman-teman lainnya, yang, sebenarnya masih dibuat terkejut dengan teknologi dadakan ini.

Rise memanggil Kanzeon, langsung memonitor keberadaan Yu dan Aigis.

-o0o-

"Senpai aku dapat membaca posisi kalian dengan sangat baik."

Suara Rise bergema lewat microphone wireless berwarna merah muda tersebut. Yu dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. "Bagaimana koordinatnya, Rise?"

"Koordinat terpampang baik; Kanzeon bisa membaca sekitar lokasi senpai dalam radius 100 meter. Daerah _clear_, senpai."

"Hm. Bagus, tolong lakukan seperti biasa, Rise. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Terdengar suara tawa geli Rise. Tidak hanya satu-dua orang saja yang tahu. Setiap kata pujian atau permohonan yang keluar dari mulut Yu terhadap Rise adalah bak kalimat-kalimat perjanjian lama antara tuhan dan Ibrahim dalam Sepuluh Perintah Tuhan.

"Kemampuannya begitu...praktis." Aigis berkomentar setelah Yu kembali fokus menghadap kearah depan. Ketika Yu melirik kearah si android, Yu yakin ia melihat sedikit lekukan pada bibirnya. _Memangnya semenarik itu?_-batin Yu_._

"Oh, menurutmu begitu?"

"...Dia mengingatkan Aigis pada...kawan lama." Ketika Aigis menyadari tatapannya mengosong, ia segera membalik kearah Yu. "Tidak usah cemas. Aigis tidak akan dibuat lengah hanya karena termenung sesaat."

Selain rasa simpati dan empati, android ini juga memang memiliki sifat dasar manusia, seperti barusan: rasa segan dan penenang. "Senpai, Kanzeon membaca ada entitas misterius dari arah...kediaman Dojima?!"

Mendengar suara desakan napas Rise, Yu juga bisa mendengar suara terkejut beberapa temannya. "Kau bisa membaca datanya, Rise?"

Rise terdiam. Dari balik visor Kanzeon, bibirnya nampak gemetar. "Rise, oi, ada apa?" Kanji menegurnya ketika si gadis _purplenett_ tersebut terdiam cukup lama.

"Rise?" Suara senpai sekali lagi membuat Rise tersadar. Si mantan idol Jepang menggigit bibir dan menarik napas dalam.

"Yosuke-senpai, Kanji. Tolong segera susul senpai ke rumah Dojima-san!"

Rise merasa ragu untuk mengatakan ini. Karena ada Nanako dan beberapa alasan lain. Ia pikir mungkin Nanako belum mengetahui kenyataan mengenai pelaku tiga tahun yang lalu. Rise sekali lagi menggiti bibirnya, ragu. Tapi, ini dia, "Senpai, Kanzeon membaca data kehadiran yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Magatsu Izanagi...kehadiran Tohru Adachi tengah terlacak berada di kediaman Dojima!"

Barulah pada saat itu semuanya terkejut dan leher mereka seolah dicekik dan oksigen disekitar mereka dibuang jauh-jauh. "A-Adac-"

Yosuke menggenggam pergelangan Kanji. Ketika si junior melirik senpai-nya, Yosuke menggeleng. Tiba-tiba nalar Kanji menendang serta menjelaskan semuanya. Nanako-chan tengah berada disekitar mereka. Diantara Yu dan teman-temannya saja, dulu ia sempat menceritakan bagaimana Adachi nampak begitu akrab dengan Nanako. Bagaimana mereka berdua terkadang berjalan-jalan di Junes untuk membeli kembang kol favorit si mantan detektif dan juga makan malam untuk Nanako, Yu, dan Ryoutaro.

Dengan sigap mereka berdua turun ke lantai bawah dari Junes channel. Yosuke memberi ide kepada Kanji untuk mencomot seunit motor sporty yang saat ini tengah dipajang di aula kedatangan mall. Menjadi semangat secara tiba-tiba, mereka berdua mempercepat lari.

"Senpai, aku mengambil tindakan cepat dengan mengirimkan Yosuke-senpai dan Kanji." Jelas Rise dengan suara operator profesionalnya.

"Kami akan segera turun, Rise." Jelas Yu diujung saluran.

"Yu,"

"Yukiko?" Yu yakin pewaris Amagi tersebut meminta pada Rise untuk menyambungkannya kepada Yu.

"Tolong jangan membahayakan dirimu...A-Aigis-san juga,"

"Aku mengerti, Yukiko."

"Senpai, laporan pertarungan siap dijalankan. Aku siap kapanpun juga." Kali ini suara operator Rise yang terdengar.

Beelzebub lenyap menjadi udara, kembali menjadi kartu; baik Yu dan Aigis kini sudah mendarat diatas tanah. Memberikan Yu anggukan untuk menyerang maju, ia memimpin dan berjalan penuh kewaspadaan didepan _banchou_ kita. Baru saja Aigis menapakkan kakinya masuk kedalam aula tengah kediaman Dojima-

GRUSAKKK!

Bulu kuduk Rise berdiri ngeri. "Eh?! Eh, A-Aigis-san?"

"Ada apa, Rise-san?" Naoto menghampiri, dan berjongkok diatas kakinya dihadapan Rise.

"...C-cepat sekali... A-a-apa itu?" Suara Rise keluar dengan bergetar. "S-senpai...kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Kedua bola mata Yu terbelakak lebar. Melihat sosok penyerang mereka, walau hanya sekelebat, ia lantas mematikan koneksi wireless dengan Rise. Walau Rise bisa memantau situasi mereka, ia tidak akan bisa mendengar percakapan mereka hingga jarak sejauh ini.

Kejadiannya terjadi dengan begitu cepat. "Kukira tikusnya siapa..." Yu mengarahkan pandangannya ke ruang tengah, kebalik kulkas dimana kepala si pemilik suara masih kelihatan tengah menyelidiki isi brankas makanan keluarga Dojima. Dengan segera, ia beralih, bediri dan menatap Yu dengan sepasang mata ebony malasnya. "Sudah lama sekali, ya... Yu-kun."

Tubuh Aigis kini tengah tersungkur diatas tatami ruang tengah. Kedua tangannya terkunci rapat oleh satu injakan dan genggaman Magatsu-Izanagi. Satu tangan Izanagi gelap yang lainnya meremas kepala Aigis seolah ingin meremukkannya. Kedua bola mata Aigis melirik Yu dengan lemah. Sepasang permata biru lautannya bergetar. "...Aigis lengah... Maaf, Yu-san,"

Adachi tersenyum santai melihat android yang tak bertenaga itu. Ia kembali melirik Yu. "Jadi...kau sudah makan malam, Yu-kun?" Adachi kembali duduk dibalik meja makan tatami utama ruang tengah. Walau Aigis hanya berada beberapa kaki disebelahnya, ia nampaknya tak memikirkannya.

Yu memberanikan dirinya untuk melangkah. Walau dengan pandangan hati-hati, Yu mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda 'takkan melawan'. Ia berjalan kearah Izanagi gelap tengah mengunci Aigis. "Adachi-san...aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Jelas Yu. "Sekarang, tolong...lepaskan temanku."

Masih ditengah santapan ohitashi dengan potongan kembang kolnya, Adachi memberikan wajah terkejut nan acuh tak acuh. "Oh, baiklah. Maaf, maaf." Magatsu-Izanagi perlahan-lahan melepaskan tubuh lemah Aigis, dan sang persona kegelapan itu kembali menghilang dibalik Adachi.

"...Terima kasih," Ucap Yu. Sebelum memasuki rumah ini ia memang sudah bersiap untuk bertarung, tapi kondisi Aigis lebih membuatnya khawatir. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Aigis?"

Yu meraih kepala dan tubuh Aigis. Yu melihat ada bercak merah disekitar bibirnya Tidak banyak memang, namun itu mengingatkan Yu pada 'darah'. Tapi memangnya...android bisa berdarah? Yu tidak ingin memikirkan hal demikian terlalu jauh. Mungkin itu hanya oli. Tapi...Android 18 berdarah. _Tunggu, kenapa aku malah teringat dengan anime?_ "...Kerusakan pada organ dalam. Aigis hanya tidak bisa beroperasi dengan cukup baik."

Yu tidak tahu apakah harus lega atau khawatir mendengarnya. "Bisa sembuh?"

"Biarkan Aigis berisrirahat sejenak," Yu mengangguk, dan membantu Aigis rebahan diatas sofa ruang tengah Dojima.

"Lain kali katakan pada cewekmu, Yu-kun, jangan memasang aura membunuh seperti itu ketika berada didekat Magatsu-Izanagi." Adachi menjelaskan, masih dengan gayanya yang santai. "Semenjak aku tertangkap tiga tahun yang lalu, ia jadi _mood-mood_an. Apalagi sejak Persona 'bisa' dipanggil di dunia nyata, aku harus menahannya kuat agar tidak mendobrak sel penjara dan membuatku jadi buronan nantinya. Tapi, ya~ tetap saja tadinya kupikir gadis Amagi itu pacarmu. Selama ini aku melihatmu terus memperhatikannya. Padahal kalian cocok loh~ Hee...ternyata salah, ya?"

Yu tidak yakin ingin berkata ATAU menjawab apa, "Aigis adalah temanku, tapi... Apa-apaan ini, Adachi-san?" Ia mengarahkan satu tangan kearah mantan detektif tersebut untuk menekankan poinnya.

Menjauhkan jarak antara mangkok nasi yang ia pegang di tangan kiri dan sepasang sumpit pada jari-jemari kanan, Adachi sekali lagi memberikan ekspresi melongo setengah idiotnya. "...Apa? Aku sedang makan,"

Yu berusaha kuat menahan emosinya. Bukan, bukan emosi seperti amarah. Yu berpikir, jujur saja, setelah semua pertarungan sengit _mano-é-mano_ antara dirinya dengan Adachi dulu, mengapa ia tampak lebih bisa...bersantai sekarang? Adachi saat ini kelihatan begitu berbeda dengan Adachi yang dulu.

"Uh...kau yakin tidak mau makan?"

"Adachi-san!"

"Ghaaah, baik-baik." Adachi mengangkat tangannya seolah tertangkap basah. Yu sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu emosi. Untung saja Yukiko tidak berada disini dan melihatnya berubah kalap walau hanya untuk sekejap.

Adachi melanjutkan dengan ekspresi menyerahnya. "Lagipula...sebenarnya 'kan kalian yang mengganggu makan malamku," Magatsu-Izanagi sekali lagi keluar dan menyiapkan naginata merah-gelapnya. "Tidak, tidak perlu keluar~" Izanagi kembali menghilang. "Lihat, 'kan? Jadi sensitif banget dia,"

Yu dan Aigis masih menahan napas ketika melihat sosok sang dewa 'korup' tersebut keluar secara mendadak. "...Hh, ceritanya panjang, Yu-kun. Aku akan menceritakannya lain kali. Karena ini sudah hampir waktunya periksa sel tahanan." Adachi meletakkan mangkok nasi dan sumpit makannya, yang langsung disusul dengan menepuk kedua telapaknya. "Ah, terima kasih atas makanannya."

Adachi berdiri dan melangkah kearah televisi dibelakangnya. "Bagaimana kalau sekali-sekali kau mengunjungiku sekitar jam...satu pagi. Kita bisa ngobrol-ngobrol puas."

Yu mulai berdiri. "Adachi-san, tung-"

"Satu hal saja...yang harus kau ketahui, Yu-kun," Adachi membalikkan wajahnya selagi memasukkan kaki kedalam televisi. "**Manusia berubah**." Ketika Yu pikir pesan pria tersebut sudah selesai, ia kembali membalik. "...Dan makanan penjara tidak enak; mereka bahkan tidak menyediakan kembang kol sebagai sayur! Gila tidak, 'tuh!"

Kemudian Adachi menghilang kebalik televisi masih sambil komat-kamit dengan hebohnya.

Yu mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu kuat. Manusia berubah. Hanya karena dia tidak bisa memanggil Izanagi, Yu merasa dirinya hanya akan menjadi bahan mainan Magatsu-Izanagi nantinya. Dia takut. Dia merasakan perasaan yang begitu membuatnya begitu gemetar, dan itu menyerang hatinya langsung. Perasaan yang sangat jarang menakutinya.

Dan satu lagi yang membuatnya semakin takut-dan tidak percaya... _Mengapa Adachi-san nampak begitu damai?_

Dan mengapa kali ini diriku yang merasa ragu dan tersesat didalam hidup? Masalah kedua orang tua. **God-complex** didalam dirinya. Perasaan yang telah menelantarkan dan mengkhianati teman-temannya.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ia semakin tak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri. Aku ini siapa? Apa tujuanku diatas dunia? Aku ini **apa**? Yu kembali teringat dengan tatapan Aigis ketika untuk pertama kalinya menanyai Yu pertanyaan demikian.

Ia merasa dikalahkan...oleh ekspresi Adachi itu.

Sebenarnya, siapa yang tengah terjebak dibalik 'jeruji' saat ini?

Ketika Yu memikirkan hal demikian, ia merasa begitu terpuruk. Ya, hanya dengan melihat wajah Adachi, entah mengapa Yu berpikir kalau dirinya sudah menghindar dari dirinya yang lain. Dialah yang saat ini berada dibalik jeruji besi.

Apakah ini berarti Adachi sudah terlepas dari Shadow yang meenggerogoti diri dan keberadaannya?

_Berarti kali ini giliranku?_

Dia sudah dikalahkan oleh Adachi-dia sudah kalah oleh Adachi didalam dahsyatnya gelombang hidup. Meski Yu hidup bebas, namun jiwanya terkerangkeng; meski Adachi berada dibalik jeruji, ekspresi dan jiwanya nampak semakin bebas.

_Dimana aku sekarang?_

_..._

_Yukiko...aku ingin melihat wajah Yukiko,_

Ketika Yu berpikir terlalu dalam didalam ruang jiwa dan otaknya, tangan ramping nan mulus melingkari leher Yu. Aigis memeluknya dari belakang dan memangkukan dagunya pada satu bahu Yu.

Yu menyentuhkan tangannya pada lengan Aigis. "Aigis...merasakan 'dingin' dari tubuhmu."

"...Aigis?"

"...Aktifkan sistem penghangat."

**|To the Next|**

AN: Finally, at last, kita ketemu lagi. Saya si semprul yg sempat melupakan P4. Saya bersiap menerima cercaan kalian semua. TAPI! Mo nanya nih, siapa yang dah dapet kopian P4 Golden? Ajib ndak? Ajiban mana sama P4? Saya lagi nabung beli Vita nih, cuma Pokemon XY jg bakal keluar di 3DS... Aaaaa, dileeemaaaa!

Adachi? Apa yang Adachi lakukan? Bukankah dia sedang berada dibalik jeruji? Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Yu? Sepertinya ini adalah Breaking Point bagi mentalnya. Yukiko? Aigis? Yang jelas perjalanan ini masih memiliki banyak misteri.

Saya berniat memasuki arketip tipe 'pria penggoda' bagi Yukiko, biar seimbang dengan Yu yg memiliki Aigis. Siapa yaa kira2? Yosuke? Kanji? Junpei? Ken? Oooor Akihiko?

Review kalian selalu ditunggu, as a matter of fact, review2 kalianlah yang membuat saya meneruskan fic ini dari kemarin. So kudos to us all!

Crow signed out, _Adieu!_


	12. The Twisted Tyrant

**Terima kasih kepada Kanzaki asamu, Sp-Cs, dan Hikaru Tamano karena masih ingat dan bersedia meneruskan membaca fic ini. Dan juga kepada semua Hitters dan Visitors indonesia, mohon bantuannya lagi ke depan2. Update berkala seminggu sekali akan saya terapkan. Silahkan kritik fic ini. Saya mohon, kritik fic ini. Saya pribadi berpikir chapter sebelumnya 79% gagal. Walau masih masuk kedalam plot, saya merasa ragu dengan penyampaiannya. Thx and please go on and enjoy 14 pages of Word.**

**Persona 4: Gods' Rebellion**

**Fic by Crow**

**Persona 4 and characters © ATLUS**

**12: The Twisted Tyrant**

**Mugen Magatsu; Nowhere. The Ocean of Soul and Thoughts.**

Ini lagi,

Pemandangan ini lagi hanya dalam selang waktu beberapa jam. Jika kembali diingat-ingat lagi oleh Yu, dua hari belakangan ini sungguh melelahkan. Melarikan diri dari Aigis yang berniat membunuhnya-apapun alasannya, Izanagi meninggalkannya, konfrontasi mendadak dengan bagian tergelap Yu-ayahnya, hingga sampai saat-saat mengerikan kehilangan seorang sahabat. Belum lagi pertemuan kembali dengan Adachi; otak kriminal dibalik pembunuhan tiga tahun silam.

Ketika kembali berjalan diatas lantai berwarna velvet yang sudah tak asing ini, Yu sudah merasa mengerti apa yang akan menyambutnya.

Tidak, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia sendiri... Ia kembali berdiri sendiri disini. Tanpa jalan pulang, atau bahkan, lari.

Yu berpikir, apakah Aigis bisa menyelamatkannya lagi? Apakah Aigis masih sempat menyelamatkannya lagi kali ini? Hingga tanpa disadari olehnya sedikitpun, ia bergantung cukup banyak terhadap android wanita tersebut...

Yu mendongakkan kepalanya ke depan-jauh kedepan dimana setumpukan televisi disusun hingga membentuk piramida 3 dimensi setinggi kurang lebih 15 meter.

Daerah sekitar Yu memang gelap, seperti biasa, tapi beberapa meter didepannya sosok-sosok yang duduk atau berdiri disekitar tumpukkan televisi nampak ditembak secara langsung menggunakan lampu sorot dari atas mereka.

Shadow Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Teddie, dan Naoto telah memasang posisi mereka masing-masing disana. Mereka menatap Yu dengan sorotan dingin dan penolakan. Namun ketimbang itu semuanya, Shadow Yu-Izanagi menatap balik kearah masternya dengan sorotan yang sedikit sulit untuk dibaca apa maksudnya.

Izanagi menatap wajah Yu dengan intens dalam hening. Sepertinya jubah komandan upacara milik Izanagi-no-Okami memang akan terus terpasang dengan gagah di tubuh Shadow Yu. **"...Kau datang lagi, wahai diriku." **Tegur sapanya. Suara semi-baritone yang begitu persis dengan milik Yu terdengar berbayang oleh berbagai macam pitch dari sumber yang sama. Senyumnya lebar. Namun Yu melihat hasrat kuat dari sorotan kuning misterius matanya.

"...Aku tidak ingat pernah ingin mengunjungimu secepat ini," Jelas Yu, berusaha tenang dihadapan mereka semua. "...Atau mungkin kau memanfaatkan kelengahan hatiku...aku tidak tahu."

Izanagi tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia lantas memangkukan dagunya dengan malas menggunakan tatakan tangan. Ia menunjukkan satu jari dari tangannya yang lain kearah Yu.** "Apa itu berarti akhirnya kau merasa sudah siap untuk menyerahkan dirimu padaku?"**

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Yu ingin menyuarakan isi hatinya, namun ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat seekor shadow naik pitam. Apalagi jika shadow yang dimaksud adalah shadow-nya sendiri. Lagipula siapa yang ingin menyerah dari sisi tergelap dirinya?

Di satu sisi, ia berharap mendapatkan kejelasan mengenai situasi dan kondisinya, baik mental maupun kejiwaan. Sementara disisi lain, ia merasa menjadi pecundang terbesar alam semesta dengan mempraktekkan perasaan iri terhadap perubahan Adachi. Sekali lagi Yu berpikir, _aku ternyata sungguh merasa iri dengan 'ekspresi' Adachi-san itu; tidak salah lagi._

"...Aku masih harus melangkah sedikit lebih jauh lagi," Yu membalas sorot mata Izanagi. Darimana kepercayaan diri ditengah tekanan miliknya itu tiba, Yu tidak mengerti. Yang ia mengerti saat ini adalah bahwa ia merupakan sesosok manusia yang memiliki banyak celah seperti manusia lain pada umumnya. Menjadi sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya adalah keinginan manusia. "Aku lemah; aku membuatmu meninggalkanku, Izanagi. Tapi aku masih belum mengerti...mengapa baru sekarang?"

Izanagi belum menjawab; dia nampak tidak berminat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Shadow Yosuke melirik 'komandan' mereka. **"...Dia belum mengakuimu, sepertinya."**

Shadow Yu tersebut mengangguk setuju. Namun kali ini ia tersenyum sinis kepada Yu. **"Wahai diriku...apa kau tahu kelemahan Tuhan?"**

Yu memikirkan pertanyaan tersebut. Sejauh yang ia ingat konsep 'tuhan' adalah suatu ide dari keberadaan _omnipotent_ yang tak memiliki kelemahan maupun kekurangan. Dia solid. Kuat. Tak terkalahkan. Memberikan perasaan tertekan-atau teror pada suatu waktu, namun mampu memberikan perasaan nyaman pada orang-orang yang percaya padanya.

Persis seperti Yuichiro Narukami.

Ayah Yu adalah seseorang yang memenuhi tiap-tiap aspek yang membangun imagi dan diri sang tuhan itu sendiri. Dia tak terkalahkan, memiliki banyak pemuja dan bawahan, posisinya solid bahkan dikalangan kolega kerjanya. Dia juga memiliki banyak link kekerabatan yang, disamping mengabdi, juga menghormati dan menghargai dirinya.

Yu merasakan setruman ringan dari _zio_ menyengat tubuhnya,

Ayahnya adalah _tuhan._

Tentu saja itu hanya bahasa kiasan. Namun menyadari aspek-aspek milik sang ayah tersebut, Yu tidak bisa tidak menyangkutkan hal-hal itu dengan dirinya sendiri.

Yu adalah pemuda pemberani, cerdas-hingga hampir menyentuh batasan jenius. Dia adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki tingkat intelektual seorang _Sage_, dan rasa perhatian bagaikan seorang ibu. Dia memiliki teman-teman berharga yang setia dan akan selalu satu suara dengannya kemanapun ia pergi. Mereka adalah para malaikat tertinggi milik Yu. Persis seperti Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel, Metatron, Sandalphon, dan Remiel terhadap tuhan.

Dia juga kuat; seluruh faset makhluk dalam mitologi-mitologi legendaris pembentuk jagat raya berada dalam genggamannya, menawarkannya kekuatan berlimpah alam semesta serta wawasan tanpa batas.

Jika ditilik lebih jauh..._dimana kelemahanku?_

"**Kelemahanmu?**" Izanagi memecah isi pikiran Yu menjadi beling-beling kecil yang tak kasat mata. Dia mengembalikannya ke alam nyata-alam nyata dalam diri Yu, paling tidak**. "...Kau sungguh ingin tahu apakah kelemahan 'Tuhan'?"**

Shadow Chie tertawa. Dari nada suaranya saja Yu bisa tahu bahwa dirinya tengah dicemooh. **"Hei~ dia ini dianggap super jenius, 'loh di dunia nyata."**

Yu tidak marah, atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak bisa tersinggung jika kata-kata itu keluar dari dalam mulut seseorang dengan rupa Chie. Teringat dengan sifat bersahabat Chie yang asli, Yu selalu bisa memaafkannya, walau gadis itu sendiri tidak pernah sekalipun menyinggung perasaan banchou mereka.

Ketika teringat dengan Chie, Yu selalu teringat dengan Yukiko. Ketika ia menjalankan bola matanya kearah Shadow Yukiko, Yu menyadari bahwa hanya shadow berpakaian tuan puteri itu saja yang tak memberikan Yu ekspresi mencemooh. Ada apa gerangan dengan raut khawatirnya itu? Lalu tiba-tiba saja Shadow Kanji, datang entah darimana, membuyarkan pandangan Yu dari sang tuan puteri. Shadow berpenampilan pria setengah bugil ber-_fundoshi_ tersebut mengedip manja kearah Yu; membuatnya merinding dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada shadow-nya sendiri.

"...Aku selalu melihat unsur keberadaan tuhan sebagai sesuatu yang mutlak tak bercela." Yu kemudian menggeleng dengan jujurnya. "...Apa kelemahan-Nya?"

Izanagi berusaha menahan tawanya, dengan kuat. **"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" **Tawanya semakin meninggi dengan nada maniakal.** "Kau adalah tuhan, diriku! Kau bagaikan tuhan, namun kau tak mengetahuinya?!" **Shadow Yukiko kembali mengalihkan wajahnya. Yu menyadarinya; tapi **mengapa** Shadow Yukiko memasang raut demikian?

**"Ho ho ho ho he he he ho ha ha ha! **

**Kemari, biar kutunjukkan,"** Izanagi melompat turun dari singgasana tumpukan televisi teratas. Ia merentangkan tangannya ke depan, melangkah kearah Yu. Murni secara refleks, indera pertanda bahaya Yu menendang, membuatnya melangkah mundur. Aura mencekam dan mengancam membanjiri tiap sendi keberadaan Yu.

Dia takut.

Dihadapannya saat ini...tengah berdiri sosok tergelap dari dirinya. Sisi terdalam dari yang terdalam eksistensi dirinya. Tuhan. Izanagi adalah imagi perefleksian keberadaan tuhan didalam alam bawah sadar Yu. Jika benar...dia memiliki semua unsur tuhan tanpa terkecuali.

Tak ada...sekali lagi, tidak ada satupun yang mampu menandinginya.

Namun aroma krisan menusuk hidung Yu tanpa aba-aba dengan wangi lembutnya. Gaun merah muda menghalangi pandangan Yu dari sosok Izanagi-Shadow Yu. Kedua lengan Shadow Yukiko merentang, membatasi jarak antara Yu dan shadow-nya sekitar lima meteran. **"...Apa yang kau lakukan, Konohana-Sakuya?"**

Yu kembali tertegun. Ia kembali teringat dengan konfrontasi pertamanya dengan Izanagi kemarin. Dari kesemuanya, hanya Shadow Yukiko yang tidak menekan Yu dengan _psikopatik histeria_ khas para shadow yang terlepas. **"Minggir." **Perintah Izanagi. Walau nada suara dan intonasinya pelan, terukir satu kata perintah yang membuat Yu berpikir bahwa Shadow Yukiko dalam keadaan bahaya. (tl. note: _kehebohan sinting_)

Yu kini merasakan potensi mengerikan tanpa batas yang dimiliki manusia; bahwa mungkin salah satu dari milyaran manusia juga mengandung 'tuhan' dialam bawah sadar mereka. **"Aku menolak."**

**"Oi, oi. Apa yang kau lakukan?" **Shadow Chie berseru dari belakang. Jika Shadow Yukiko dipanggil Konohana-Sakuya, nama Shadow Chie disini mungkin adalah Tomoe Gozen.** "Apa kau sudah gila...menentang Izanagi seperti itu!?"**

**"Aku tidak menentang...tapi ini sudah melewati batas dari apa yang kau janjikan sebelumnya, Izanagi!" **Seru Konohana-Sakuya, masih belum menurunkan kedua lengannya.

"...Janji?" Yu bergumam dari balik napasnya.

Shadow Yu, Izanagi, menampilkan raut muak dan mengangkat satu tangannya.** "Jangan berbicara balik dihadapanku, wanita!" **

Yu menyaksikan Izanagi dengan kekuatan mistiknya mengangkat Shadow Yukiko ke tengah udara. Setelah membiarkan wanita tersebut mengejang-ngejang seolah tersetrum oleh sengatan _Zionga_, Izanagi menghempaskannya keatas tanah.

Rintihan Konohana-Sakuya terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinga Yu, mengingatkannya kepada Yukiko yang tengah menderita dan tersiksa. Amarah dan murka mulai bertumpuk tak sabaran di dadanya. "Beraninya kau...!?" Yu menggeram dari balik napasnya. Yu dengan segera berlari, menyusul ke tempat lokasi dimana Shadow Yukiko terkulai lemah. "Yukiko...bertahanlah,"

Yu tidak tahu mengapa ia secara refleks menyebutkan nama Yukiko. Tapi ia hanya merasa bahwa itu adalah wajar dan masuk akal. Persona dan Shadow adalah dua sisi wajah dari satu koin yang sama; jika aku adalah dirimu, maka dirimu adalah aku. Semudah dan sesederhana itu. **"...Yukiko?" **Gumam perempuan berbalut gaun mewah tuan puteri tersebut.** "...Kau memanggilku Yukiko?"**

"Jangan bicara hal yang tak perlu," Walau begitu, tetap saja Yu merasa tidak tega melihat sosok wanita yang menyita rasa ketertarikannya menghembus-helakan napas dengan pendek seperti ini. Dari manapun Yu melihatnya, ini tidaklah benar. "...Kau terluka?"

**"...Kau...bahkan mengakui diriku sebagai 'dirinya'?" **Tanyanya dengan lemah.

"Tentu saja. Kau adalah Yukiko, dan Yukiko adalah dirimu." Jelas Yu, merasakan napasnya menjadi lebih sesak mendengar pertanyaan Shadow Yukiko barusan. "Yukiko tidak pernah lagi mengingkari keberadaanmu. Kau adalah bagian dari dirinya yang terpenting saat ini."

Kedua mata kuning terangnya nampak begitu berbinar. Konohana-Sakuya dibuat begitu terharu dengan pernyataan Yu. Ia tersenyum. Bukan lagi senyum maniakal yang ia tunjukkan tiga tahun lalu ketika Yu dan tim berusaha menyelamatkan Yukiko. Tapi kali ini Yu melihat senyum murni Yukiko yang begitu cantik dan indah dari sang bayangan. **"...Segalanya...disini adalah dunia alam bawah sadarmu. Kami, Izanagi...kami semua adalah pengisi alam bawah sadarmu. Kami yang lain tidak lebih dari sekedar represantasi gambaran mental dari shadow teman-temanmu. Namun...kau harus mengerti akan dirimu untuk bisa mengerti Izanagi. Itu karena shadow-mu sebenarnya-"** Yu mendengar decakkan murka Izanagi dan sekali lagi menerbangkan Shadow Yukiko ke udara dengan sangat mudah; kali ini jauh ke belakang, tepat kearah tumpukan gunung televisi.

Erangan kesakitan Konohana-Sakuya dibawah timbunan televisi memutuskan urat kesabaran Yu. "Kau...! Kau sebaiknya menghentikan itu, Izanagi!" Ia berseru, mulai melangkah mendekat kearah shadow-nya. "Jika kau adalah diriku...seharusnya kau tahu...betapa pentingnya Yukiko bagiku!"

Izanagi hanya tersenyum sinis. **"...Kau tetap tak mengerti apa-apa, ya** **diriku?**" Ekspresinya begitu gelap, dan dengan wajah maniakalnya, ia kembali tertawa. **"Ho ho ho ha ha he he he he...! Aku paling tidak tahan dengan wanita itu disini!**"

"Cukup, Yu-dono!"

Suara itu menghentikan Yu. Beberapa meter berhadapan dengan gunungan televisi, Yu melihat Margaret. Satu lagi wanita yang pernah menyelamatkannya dalam beberapa kesempatan. "Cepat kemari; kita segera keluar dari sini!"

Yu sekali lagi mengarahkan wajah murkanya pada Izanagi. Ia mendesis geram, masih belum bisa menerima perlakuan Izanagi terhadap Konohana-Sakuya. Pertanyaannya keluar bagaikan desisan penuh kemuakkan seekor ular sanca terhadap dunia. "Siapa kau sebenarnya, **makhluk lalim...?**"

Margaret tersedak akan napasnya. Ia kemudian, secara sigap, menarik pergelangan Yu dengan sangat terburu-buru. Napasnya memburu keras ketika membimbing Yu dan beralih ke kolom terbuka berbentuk daun pintu. Ketika Yu melintasinya, pintu dibelakangnya tersebut tertutup dengan seketika.

Izanagi berdiri dalam diam, tertelan oleh emosi serta ekspresi penolakan Yu. **"Ku ku ha ha, siapa aku? Aku adalah dirimu." **Izanagi menajamkan sorot matanya.** "Tapi...sedikit lagi aku bukan lagi dirimu."**

-o0o-

"Apa yang anda lakukan!?" Margaret berhenti dari larinya, berputar, dan membentak Yu. Mereka berdua berlomba dalam napas setelah melarikan diri. "Apa yang anda pikirkan...menantang shadow dan terang-terangan mempertanyakan keberadaan mereka?"

"...Maafkan aku kalau begitu, Margaret." Walau tengah kalap, Yu sebenarnya masih bisa mempertahankan akal sehatnya. "Dia...melakukan hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku sedikitpun. Ini semua semakin membingungkan...membuatku semakin tak ingin mengakuin-!"

Tangan mulus Margaret menempel pada pipi Yu, serta meninggalkan bercak rona merah menyakitkan setelah terlepas. Margaret, dari kesemua orang, menampar Yu. "...Margaret?"

Memang nyaris tak kentara, namun Yu bisa melihat sepasang bola mata kuning wanita tersebut bergenang akan air mata. Kedua pipinya nampak memerah oleh amarah dan kekecewaan. Satu ekspresi yang belum pernah terlihat dari Margaret yang biasanya selalu tenang dan kolektif.

"...Kalau begitu, kau lebih memilih menghilang?!" Tanya Margaret dengan nada seorang kakak yang memarahi adiknya karena telah melakukan perbuatan konyol tak termaafkan. "Menghilang...menghilang dan meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayangimu?"

"...Aku tidak-" Yu tak bisa melanjutkan karena Margaret kembali memotong kata-katanya.

"Memang tidak nampak, Yu-dono, tapi aku selalu memerhatikanmu. Aku selalu mencoba menjaga, dan mencari cara untuk menyelamatkanmu." Kini suara dari Margaret terdengar setengah hancur dengan getaran-getarannya. "Tentu saja, ini diluar kontrak dengan Velvet Room; Igor 'pun tak tahu menahu dengan ini semua.

Karena itu, Yu-dono, selama situasi Izanagi berpisah denganmu, kumohon, tolong jangan bahayakan dirimu dan melakukan tindakan sembrono lagi."

Margaret begitu jujur dengan perasaanya. Mendengar wanita tersebut berterus terang seperti ini, bagaimana dan apa yang dirasakannya, membuat Yu merasa prihatin terhadap dirinya sendiri. Yu merasa begitu kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Banchou yang dulu gagah berani dan tanpa pernah ragu ataupun kalap kini berubah menjadi mahasiswa serba bimbang.

Yu akhirnya meraih tubuh beraroma wanita dewasa yang semerbak dengan wangi mawar birunya. Parfum fragan aromatik Margaret membuat Yu semakin nyaman memeluk tubuh yang relatif sedikit lebih kecil tersebut. "Maafkan aku, Margaret."

Kini Yu benar-benar berpikir membutuhkan satu pelukan penenang dari gadis berkardigan merah, beraroma krisan, bermata onyx nan dalam, serta berambut panjang semulus sutra.

Ketika melepaskannya kembali, wajah Margaret sudah kembali menampilkan raut dewasa dan wajah penuh ketenangan. Walau masih ada sisa warna merah muda transparan pada kedua pipinya, ia kini bisa tersenyum tenang. "...Saya akan segera membawa anda kembali ke dunia nyata. Saya juga akan membawakan paparan analisa mengenai tindak-tanduk Izanagi yang berlaku bertolak belakang dengan sifatmu." Kedua matanya tak pernah lepas seinci 'pun dari sepasang bola besi dingin mata Yu. "...Memang sedikit tidak wajar, tapi akan saya coba sebaik mungkin."

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengandalkanmu, Margaret."

Wanita tersebut mengangguk secara profesional. "Selagi itu, bagaimana jika anda beristirahat. Dua hari ini pasti begitu berat bagi pengunjung kami yang terhormat."

-o0o-

Kesadaran Yu mulai terangkat kembali ketika ia merasakan sebelah pipinya bertubrukan dengan 'benda keras' serta bunyi suara motor yang sedikit memekakkan telinga. "Wooo! Kau sudah sadar, senpai!?"

"...Kanji?" Suara kuat itu memang sudah tak terdengar asing lagi bagi Yu. "...Dimana ini?"

"Aku dan Yosuke-senpai menjemputmu dan juga android-san. Tapi ketika kami sampai kau sudah tak sadarkan diri." Kanji menjelaskan. Walau suara angin cukup mengganggunya, namun Yu masih bisa mendengar penerangan dari Kanji. Yu bersyukur Rise menyuruh mereka berdua menyusulnya beserta Aigis. "Tapi kata android-san, kau hanya kelelahan! Beneran, 'kan senpai!? Kami cemas, lho senpai!"

"...Ah, iya...masih agak lemas saja sedikit." Bohong. Tubuhnya terasa tercerai berai kini. Saat ini, dengan kuat, ia berusaha mengembalikan tiap indera perasanya ke seluruh bagian di tubuhnya untuk kembali bekerja. Walau memang cukup sulit, menyadari tubuhnya kini tengah dibonceng Kanji diatas motor. "...Oh, ngomong-ngomong dimana Yosuke, Kanji? Kalian pergi bersama tadi, 'kan?"

"Oiii~ Yu!"

Ketika Yu menolehkan wajahnya sedikit ke atas, ia melihat Yosuke yang saat ini tengah terbang _gliding _bersama dengan Aigis. Si gadis android meraih kedua lengan Yosuke, dan mengapitnya dengan kedua lengannya pula. Aigis terbang rendah sekitar empat meter diatas tanah. Bunyi booster-nya cukup ringan, sehingga hampir tak terdengar oleh Yu sebelum ini.

"Yu~, aku terbang!" Yosuke melanjutkan sorakan sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Impian manusia berhasil kuraih!"

Keringat dingin mengalir dari balik kepala Yu. Kedunguan dan sifat kekanakannya tidak pernah lepas walau dalam selang tiga tahun. Yu hanya memberikannya tawa lemah.

"Aigis, bagaimana luka-lukamu?" Tanya Yu, melirik kearah si android.

"Aigis baik-baik saja. Berkat tindakan cepat Yu-san, kerusakan bisa ditekan seminimal mungkin." Aigis terdiam sebentar, nampak kesusahan mengangkut serta menyeimbangkan tubuh Yosuke yang semakin banyak bergerak dan tidak mau diam saking girangnya. "Ofh...objek...membuat Aigis tidak nyaman." Komentar si robot. "Meminta ijin untuk menjatuhkannya?"

_Eh? Itu permintaan untukku? _Yu terkejut didalam hatinya.

"Waks! A-Ai-chan! K-kau becanda, 'kan? Kita sedang terbang kencang, 'lho! Ter-bang ken-cang!"

Sepertinya Aigis tidak menerima argumen Yosuke. "J-jangan, Aigis. Sebentar lagi kita sampai," Saran lemah Yu.

"Oke, kita sampai!" Kanji berseru, sambil menerobos masuk gerbang utama mall. "Aku yakin Nanako-chan dan Yukiko-san mencemaskanmu, senpai!"

"...Hm, ah, ya," Merasakan ada yang menunggunya disini, membuat Yu sungguh senang. Dia tidak menunjukkannya, memang, tapi perasaan tersebut ada 'disitu'. Perasaan itu membuatnya nyaman...khususnya ketika melihat senyuman penuh kelegaan dari gadis berambut raven dihadapannya saat ini.

Yu kembali terbayang; pikirannya terngiang, memutar kembali ingatannya tentang perlakuan Izanagi terhadap Konohana-Sakuya.

Mengapa Izanagi memperlakukannya dengan begitu kasar; begitu banyak permasalahan yang Yu tidak mengerti.

Tapi satu yang ia yakini.

Yukiko disini, menyambutnya dengan kedua lengan dan dada penuh akan penyambutan.

Begitu mereka memasuki aula utama Junes, Yu dan rekan-rekan yang baru saja sampai langsung disambut oleh mereka yang ditinggal di Junes. Teddie masih berjalan dengan bantuan popohan Chie dan Rise. Sementara Naoto memegang kedua bahu Nanako-chan, Yukiko membantu Kanji menurunkan Yu dari jok sepeda motor.

Yu dengan serta merta memeluk tubuh lembut Yukiko, mengeluskan sisi wajah dan hidungnya pada batang leher Yukiko. Semburat merah nampak begitu membara di wajah si gadis, membalas balik pagutan kuat Yu.

Teman-teman yang lain juga tidak bisa menahan aroma romansa yang tiba-tiba mengisi aula Junes yang saat ini masih diiringi oleh nada lantunan akrab theme song Junes. "Y-Yu...kau terluka? Biar kusembuhkan dengan _Diarahan_-s-sebentar,"

"...Maaf," Yu berbisik dari balik telinga Yukiko, menghentikan gerakan kikuk si pewaris penginapan Amagi-Ya. Tadinya Yukiko ingin melepaskan tubuh Yu untuk segera merawatnya. Namun sepertinya Yu jauh lebih merasa nyaman hanya dengan mendapatkan pagutan erat Yukiko. "Biarkan aku memelukmu sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Chie tersenyum semakin lebar melihat raut kelabakan Yukiko yang sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi hatinya. Sejauh yang Chie ketahui, Yu adalah satu-satunya pria yang pernah membuat Yukiko begitu terpikat. Yukiko memang jarang menunjukkannya dimuka umum, namun ia memiliki Chie sebagai tempat berbagi dan mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Cie! Cieee~!" Teddie bersiul lantang dari belakang, menyoraki kedekatan Yu dan Yukiko yang datang secara tiba-tiba. "_Prikitieuwwwww!_"

Rise menjedutkan sisi kepalanya pada Teddie, tidak kencang memang, itu hanya untuk menghentikan si beruang _bisho_ membuat suasana menjadi lebih aneh lagi. "Teddie, kalau sudah bisa jalan sendiri, kulepas ya?"

"Oyo yo yo, sakiit Rise-chan!"

Aigis mendekat kearah Yu yang masih memeluk Yukiko dengan eratnya. "...Yukiko-san, jika tidak merepotkan, Aigis ingin berbicara denganmu. Bersediakah?"

"B-baiklah...uh...sekarang?"

Aigis mengarahkan pandangannya pada si Narukami muda. "Sepertinya tidak bisa sekarang. Ada tempat dimana kita bisa mengistirahatkan Yu-san?" Aigis beralih kearah teman-teman Yu lainnya.

"Oh, uh, Yu...?" Yukiko memberikan guncangan ringan terhadap tubuh lemah pemimpin mereka. Ia tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa, sayangnya. Ketika Yukiko mendengar dengkuran pelan Yu, ia tak perlu lagi berkata apapun. Yukiko mempererat pagutannya pada tubuh sang banchou, meraih kembali keseimbangannya

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menggendong senpai hingga ke rumah Dojima-san," Tawaran dari Kanji disusul respon setuju dari yang lainnya. Setelahnya, ia juga menambahkan ketika menyadari kuapan lebar dari wajah khawatir Nanako-chan. Meski ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan abangnya, ia tetaplah masih seorang bocah. Dan lagi waktu juga sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. "Sekalian juga...ini sudah waktunya istirahat bagi Nanako-chan."

"Aku juga ikut mengantar senpai, kalau begitu." Ujar Rise. Ia beralih pada Teddie. "Tidak apa, 'kan Teddie?"

Si beruang yang baru saja menjadi manusia tersenyum ceria dalam anggukannya. "Hm! Teddie yakin sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Tapi sekarang keadaan sensei yang paling mengkhawatirkan. Mungkin ini sudah waktunya pulang dan beristirahat."

"Teddie benar." Chie mengangguk kearah Yosuke. Pemuda _brunnette_ tersebut meraih bahu Teddie dan menggantikan Chie memopohnya. "Kita masih bisa membicarakan kemunculan Adachi-san esok hari."

Dengan itu seluruh anggota Tim Investigasi kembali keluar dari dalam televisi plasma di kamar Yosuke. Ibunda Yosuke sudah tersadar ketika menyadari putra dan teman-temannya keluar dari dalam kamar beramai-ramai. "Ya ampun, Teddie-chan sudah sembuh!?"

Teddie membalas pertanyaan nyonya Hanamura dengan riangnya. Tak lama, karena membutuhkan istirahatnya, Yosuke membimbing Teddie ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya diatas kasur.

Sisanya turun ke lantai dasar dan bersiap untuk pulang ke masing-masing tujuan. "Aku akan mengabari kedatanganku dulu." Naoto memecah keheningan tim. "Besok mungkin aku akan menjenguk Yu-senpai dan Teddie-san lagi."

"Kalau begitu, Nanako akan menunggu kedatangan Naoto-neechan bersama onii-chan di rumah." Nada riang Nanako selalu bisa merekahkan senyum pada semua orang.

"Hm. Terima kasih, Nanako-chan. Kalau begitu, aku pamit disini."

"O-oke,"

Setelah Naoto sudah berada cukup jauh, Rise menyikut sisi perut Kanji. "Jangan grogi, 'donk! Gak keren, tahu!"

"Grr, berisik Rise!"

Chie dan Yukiko tertawa bersama.

Setelah berpisah dengan Chie yang harus segera bersiap untuk tugas polwan perdananya esok hari, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, Nanako, dan Aigis segera beralih menuju kediaman Dojima.

Kanji tidak membuang sedikitpun waktunya dengan segera membaringkan senpai-nya diatas futon yang sudah digelar Rise barusan. Mereka tidak bisa melepaskan pakaian Yu secara keseluruhan. Jadi setelah menggantung jas kuliah ToDai yang terus dikenakan Yu sedari tadi, mereka menyelimuti sang banchou dengan selimut tebal.

"Hari yang berat."

Kanji mengangguk. "Aku tidak bisa berbohong dan sok kuat. Tubuhku seperti berteriak minta istirahat."

"...Apa Adachi-san akan membawa masalah lagi?" Tanya Rise, pelan, selagi berjalan bersama Kanji keluar kamar sang banchou. Dari nada suaranya, ia terdengar cukup gentar.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas si brengsek itu harus menjelaskan mengapa senpai bisa jadi seperti ini."

"..._Nee_, Kanji~"

"Hm?"

"Perhatian sekali, 'sih sama senpai?" Mendengar itu raut Kanji nampak merona walau hanya sekelebat.

"Y-ya jelas, 'lah!" Kanji sedikit kelabakan. Jangan topik **itu** lagi! "Seperti kau tidak saja, Rise!?"

"Hi hi hi, oh Kanji. Becanda tahu, be-can-da!"

Ketika telah sampai di lantai bawah, mereka disambut oleh Yukiko dan Aigis. "Terima kasih, kalian berdua." Ucap si pewaris Amagi-Ya. "Nanako-chan juga sudah tidur di kamarnya."

Aigis disebelahnya turut mengangguk. "Yukiko-san, kau juga sebaiknya beristirahat."

Rise setuju dengan Kanji. "Benar, senpai. Kau terus-terusan memporsir tubuhmu tadi; menggunakan _Diarahan_ secara konstan. Pasti berdiri saja sudah sulit rasanya,"

"Mau kuantar, Yukiko-san?" Hari sudah malam. Jalan terbaik untuk kembali ke rumahnya yang berada hampir di kaki bukit adalah dengan ditemani Kanji demi keamanan ekstra.

"Mungkin aku akan bermalam disini, Kanji-kun. Tapi terima kasih atas tawarannya."

Menerima senyuman Yukiko, Kanji mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, Rise. Nenekmu pasti sudah khawatir saat ini."

"Mm...b-baiklah." Rise sedikit melamun barusan. Suara berat Kanji serasa menampar dirinya dengan telak barusan. "Yukiko-senpai dan Aigis-san, titip Yu-senpai ya!"

Setelah keluar dari kediaman Dojima, Rise pertamanya hanya berjalan dengan cepat serta sigap. Namun perlahan-lahan, langkahnya berubah menjadi lari. "Oi, terjatuh nanti!" Seru Kanji dari belakangnya.

Sedikit dikejauhan, Rise berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Kanji. Si mantan preman tidak yakin ekspresi apa yang tengah dikenakan Rise saat ini lantaran lampu sorot yang bersinar dari atas si gadis. "Barusan kau berubah aktif, sekarang terdiam." Ketika akhirnya tersusul, Kanji memberikan komentarnya.

"Nee~, Kanji,"

"Hm? Berhenti menggunakan nada seperti itu. Kalau ada yang kau mau katakan saja."

Kanji dan Rise sudah seperti sahabat karib. Mungkin karena Rise yang menerima Kanji apa adanya, dan juga Kanji yang selalu memaklumi sifat melompat-lompat Rise yang bagaikan kelinci. Tapi, kenyataanya lebih dari itu, sebenarnya. Rise selalu menyadari Kanji yang melihat kearahnya tanpa ada tulisan kata 'napsu birahi' terlukis di matanya. Itu membuat Kanji berbeda dengan lelaki pada umumnya yang melihat Rise dengan tatapan 'ada maunya' alias _ecchi_.

Karena Kanji selalu melihatnya sebagai 'sahabat', maka dari itu Rise begitu menghargai Kanji. "...Sepertinya...memang ada sesuatu antara Yu-senpai dan Yukiko-senpai, ya?"

Pintu dada Kanji serasa diketuk Rise. Topik **ini** lagi, ya?

"_Sial_, Rise. Itu lagi?"

"Sekarang pasti kau sudah menyadarinya, Kanji."

"...Apa memangnya sudah tidak ada cowok keren di Tokio sana, hah?" Tanya Kanji, heran. Ia mengacak-acak bagian atas dari rambut ungu Rise.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti total dari merokok?" Rise berhasil memojokkan balik sahabatnya. "Mungkin ibaratnya seperti itu Kanji. Ketika kau berpikir sudah cukup dengannya, suatu waktu pikiranmu akan kembali kepadanya."

"...Setelah bertemu dengan senpai sekali lagi...kau," Rise mengangguk, kedua matanya berubah jinak dan sedikit bergelimang. "...Argh, ayo pulang." Kanji meraih leher Rise menggunakan lengan, dan menyeretnya untuk kembali berjalan. Ini adalah gaya Kanji untuk membuyarkan kekhawatiran sahabat _idol_-nya itu. "Kita punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakannya besok."

"Oke! Awas, 'loh kalau bohong!" Rise tersenyum hangat dari balik dekapan kuat tangan besar Kanji. Rise selalu dibuat terheran-heran. Mengapa jari-jemari besar dan kasar ini bisa begitu terampil dalam seni keterampilan tangan-terutama menjahit? Apapun itu, ada beberapa sisi Kanji yang membuat Rise begitu mengaguminya. _Dasar Teddy Bear besar ini._ "Kalau bohong, akan kukadukan ke Tatsumi-_obaachan_ kamu ngebuat anak kecil nangis lagi kemarin!"

"...Jangan bawa-bawa ibu, dasar kau licik!"

"He he he, oh Kanji bodoh!"

**|To the Next|**

AN: Oke... I need to pwwway P4 Golden so bad! Sekarang cuma bisa nonton video-nya doank. Sungguh menyedihkan...Im so soo miserable. Sob.

Chapter sebelumnya terasa semakin off. Saya katakan, chapter sebelumnya cukup gagal. Saya sadari, saya sudah terkena batunya. Sense P4 saya sudah melemah, dan saya bersedia kena kritik kalian. Karena itu, by all means, jika kalian mendeteksi ketidakpuasan dari chapter saya, **saya mohon sampaikanlah**. Jangan diam saja. **Saya benar-benar menghargai dan berterimakasih pada pembaca yang mau memberikan sedikit kritikan. **Saya ingin menulis fic ini dengan lebih baik lagi, dan menyajikan fic berkualitas tinggi pada kalian. **Tapi tanpa kritik, saya sama sekali buta tentang kekeliruan fatal yang mungkin hanya bisa ditangkap para pembaca.**

Okeh cuma itu. Mohon maaf jika terkesan memaksa. Tapi saya benar2 butuh kritik mengenai chapter 10++ karena itu adalah chapter2 recovery setelah hiatus.

Berikutnya, Yukiko akan berdiskusi dengan Aigis mengenai Shadow Yu. Dan setelahnya, Yu menghampiri Yukiko yang tengah terlelap.

Ditambah dengan perasaan Rise kepada Yu, lalu Margaret yang begitu perhatian thd Yu, juga Aigis yang mulai overprotektif terhadap Yu, serta 'Onii-chan'-nya Nanako-chan terhadap Yu, dan rona Kanji terhadap Yu (just kidding). Sepertinya persaingan masih begitu ketat. _So much for a hot stud such as Yu, huh?_


	13. The Heart-warmed Snow

**Terima kasih sekali lagi kepada reviewers setia saya. Maaf jika saya terkesan jerky pada chapter sebelumnya. Tapi saya hanya ingin kembali kepada muse saya, dan memuaskan pembaca. Berkat pro dan kontra yg telah disampaikan readers, saya bisa menyempurnakan chapter spesial YuYukiko kali ini. Enjoy the fluff.**

**Persona 4: Gods' Rebellion**

**Fic by Crow**

**13: The Heart-warmed Snow**

**Kediaman Dojima, 20 September 2015, 22.14.**

Yukiko beralih ke meja ruang tengah dan membereskan sisa-sisa mug teh yang tadi telah sengaja dibuatkannya bersama dengan Nanako untuk Kanji dan Rise. Setelahnya si gadis kecil langsung terlelap. Setelah mencuci ketiga mug tersebut, Yukiko duduk diatas sofa ruang tengah, mendengarkan tiap derikan jangkrik malam musim gugur.

Yukiko menekan tombol selponnya dan menghubungi Kasai-san kalau dia akan bermalam di rumah teman dan akan kembali esok pagi hari.

Perasaannya jauh lebih lega sekarang. Teddie yang telah berhasil diselamatkan, dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya yang telah kembali berkumpul. ditambah lagi hanya dengan kehadiran Yu disini membuat Yukiko mendapatkan energi kehidupan yang jauh lebih besar dari tiga tahun kesibukannya selama ini.

Yukiko memang bukan tipe orang yang romantis. Pada awalnya, dia tidaklah menyukai pria karena mereka begitu kasar dan bisa menyakiti wanita dengan mudahnya. Ditambah dengan 'nol' pengalamannya dalam hal percintaan, Yukiko sama sekali merupakan pemula dalam dunia ini. Chie juga tidak memiliki pengalaman percintaan. Namun dengan energi positif yang dibawa kemanapun ia pergi, para lelaki dapat dengan mudah bergaul dengannya. Tapi Yukiko, dilain pihak, terkadang ia malah menakuti pria dengan kesopanan serta image 'berkelas' yang selalu ia bawa.

Yu melihat Yukiko melebihi semua itu. Sang banchou melewati batasan itu, menghancurkan dinding kokoh dan membuatnya menjadi jalan lurus yang begitu dekat. Yu membuat jalan pintas ke hati Yukiko dengan menunjukkan padanya bahwa pria juga bisa bersikap ksatria. Bahwa ksatria jaman sekarang yang menghormati perempuan masih ada disekitar mereka semua.

Saat ini juga, naluri Yukiko tergelitik. Ia teringat ketika Chie bertanya pada Yu persis pada hari pertama si pemuda ditransfer ke Yasogami: _"Hei, Narukami-kun. Bagaimana menurutmu Yukiko ini?"_ Terkadang Chie bisa begitu spontan untuk menilai seorang pria. Menghiraukan rona membara wajah sahabat masa kecilnya, Chie mulai menilai tipe pria seperti apakah Yu Narukami ini. Tidak sekali dua kali juga bagi Chie untuk 'menggonggong' balik dan membuat para pria lari terbirit-birit karena jawaban yang tidak diharapkan atau tidak memenuhi standar.

Namun diluar dugaan, respon dari Yu membuat Chie menyalakan 'lampu hijau' untuknya. Saat itu, Yu menjawab: _"Amagi-san nampaknya begitu dekat dengan Satonaka-san. Kuharap kami juga bisa jadi teman baik."_

Mulut Yukiko dan Chie ternganga ketika mendengarnya. Chie mengacungkan jempol dan meniupkan peluit jarinya dengan girang. _"Bukan pertanyaan yang seperti __**itu**__, 'sih... Tapi, PASS!"_

Chie bisa jadi begitu pemilih jika sudah berhubungan dengan pria yang mendekati Yukiko. Akibat itu pula, banyak orang mengira mereka berdua adalah sepasang 'lesbian'. Tapi kenyataannya tidak ada yang tahu. Yukiko menerima trauma karena ayahnya yang begitu 'abusif' terhadap sang ibu. Tidak sekali saja Yukiko menyaksikan tangan si ayah yang melayang kearah ibunya. Trauma mendalam itu membuatnya tidak betah di rumah dan ingin terlepas dari kekangan keluarganya. Alhasil, terlahir sudah shadow dirinya.

Namun sekali lagi, disana hadirlah sang ksatria Yukiko. Menyelamatkannya dari renggutan shadow. Yu Narukami, sahabat baiknya. Ksatrianya.

Tepat pada saat itu juga, ketika Yukiko tersenyum tipis membayangkan sosok Yu yang gagah dan perhatian, ia menyadari tatapan Aigis tengah tertuju kepadanya. "Oh...oh, maaf...pasti kau berpikir aku ini aneh karena tersenyum sendiri,"

Aigis menggeleng simpel. "Aigis tidak berpikir demikian."

"Uh...mengenai yang tadi, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Aigis-san?"

Kini Aigis kembali mengangguk. "Mengenai Yu-san,"

"Oh," Yukiko berusaha memikirkan responnya yang berikutnya. Situasi ini sedikit kaku. Pada dasarnya, Yukiko memang sedikit sulit berbicara dengan orang yang tidak begitu dikenalnya, dan Aigis bukanlah pengecualian. Lagipula, seperti yang tadi dinyatakan, Yukiko bukanlah Chie. "B-baiklah, aku akan meresponnya sebaik mungkin. Apa itu?"

"Lebih akuratnya, ini mengenai shadow dari Yu-san,"

Detakan jantung Yukiko melompat dalam hitungan detik, napasnya berubah sesak seketika. "S-shadow? Yu memiliki shadow?"

Aigis merekam dan mensimulasikan jawaban yang pas untuk pemilik tarot High Priestess tersebut. "Aigis tidak cukup mengerti dengan pertanyaan barusan, tapi ya, Yu-san memiliki shadow dan baru dua hari ini membuat kontak dengan dirinya."

Yukiko nampak gelisah. Ia kembali memainkan kuku-kuku pada jari-jemari diatas pahanya. "A-aku tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa...tapi, apakah ini tidak berbahaya?"

"Aigis ingin menanyakan hal demikian padamu Yukiko-san." Jelas si android, berdiri tiga meter jauhnya dari Yukiko yang masih berada diatas sofa ruang tengah. Sinar rembulan menyibak bagian belakang tubuh si android pemusnah shadow.

"Eh?"

"Lokasi Aigis biasa beroperasi bukanlah di Tokio ataupun Yasoinaba; melainkan pulau pelabuhan Tatsumi." Mulai penerangan Aigis. "Shadow yang terlahir disana adalah akibat pengaruh dewi malam yang sedang dalam proses kebangkitannya. Ia dikenal dengan nama _Nyx_. Shadow menyerang manusia, dan membuat mereka 'hilang' di dunia nyata. Gejala ini dikenal dengan Apathy Syndrome. Gejala ini mengakibatkan korbannya tidak menyadari kehidupan serta dirinya sendiri; terdiam dan mengerang bagaikan zombie. Hingga akhirnya Nyx kembali dapat disegel,"

Aigis terdiam sejenak. Ada pantulan rasa iba dan kesedihan dari sepasang optik biru lautannya. "...Barulah para korban dapat kembali ke sedia kala. Tapi shadow disini...jauh, jauh lebih kejam. Mereka membunuh manusia disini. Apakah Yukiko-san dapat menjelaskannya pada Aigis?

"Oh, t-tentu saja. Bagaimanapun juga, hampir semua dari kami berdelapan nyaris tewas oleh shadow." Aigis menampilkan ekspresi tertariknya. "Jika bukan berkat Yu, kami semua pasti sudah mati. Disini, shadow terlahir dari sisi negatif manusia. Setelah tercipta mereka menempati dunia dibalik televisi yang dikenal sebagai dunia perefleksian hati manusia, atau begitulah hasil analisa Naoto-kun. Jika kami, dalam suatu kesempatan, dihadapkan dengan mereka dan menolak keberadaan mereka, kemalangan dapat menimpa manusia tersebut. Pagi harinya...mereka akan ditemukan dalam posisi yang tidak normal di...tempat yang relatif tinggi."

Bulu kuduk Yukiko berdiri, kematian tragis itu hampir juga menimpanya dan teman-teman lainnya. "Ma-maaf, mungkin Naoto-kun bisa menjelaskannya secara lebih rinci lagi. Pasti membingungkan,"

"Tidak, penjelasan barusan cukup jelas untuk Aigis." Si android mengklarifikasi. "Apakah ini artinya bisa dikaitkan dengan yang terjadi tadi pagi di Tokio?"

Yukiko tidak yakin juga. "Maaf, Aigis-san, aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, mungkin...bisa jadi." Yukiko kemudian kembali teringat, "Lalu ada apa dengan shadow Yu?"

"...Kita sepertinya harus menjaga Yu-san, karena shadownya tengah memburunya."

"D-di dunia televisi?"

"...Tidak," Saat inilah Aigis menyadari perbedaan kasus Yu dengan yang dulu-dulu sesuai paparan Yukiko. "Di alam bawah sadarnya."

"...Situasi khusus, 'kah?" Aigis menganggukkan kepalanya. "...Begitu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, tapi mungkin Aigis-san memikirkan satu cara?"

Sekali lagi Aigis mengangguk. "Aigis ingin meminta ijin Yukiko-san untuk mengijinkan Aigis berada disebelah Yu-san; untuk menjaganya, tentu saja."

Wajah Yukiko kembali diisi oleh warna merah onepiece set pakaiannya saat ini. Warna yang sedikit lebih tebal dari warna merah scarf-nya. "T-tentu saja, Aigis-san. K-kenapa kau memohon hal seperti itu padaku?"

"...Bukankah Yukiko-san adalah kekasih dari Yu-san?" Aigis bertanya dengan polosnya. "Sistem mengatakan pada Aigis untuk meminta ijin kepada seseorang yang menyita perhatian penuh Yu-san, dengan kata lain, kekasih."

Yukiko menutup kedua bola mata onyx-nya, berusaha menyelaraskan napasnya. Dia sedikit canggung dengan setiap perkataan yang menyangkut teknologi seperti ini. Yukiko hanyalah mantan murid terpintar Yasoinaba sebelum kedatangan Yu, namun fakta itu tak membuatnya mengerti akan berbagai macam hal berbau tekno.

"Tidak. Kami tidak seperti itu, Aigis-san. Kami hanya sahabat dekat." Sahabat dekat ya? Entah mengapa, perasaan Yukiko terasa begitu jauh dari Yu setelah mengucapkannya. "Jika yang kau lakukan bisa memberikan keamanan ekstra terhadapnya, kami akan dengan senang hati mengijinkanmu. Lagipula kami tidak bisa memasuki dunia alam bawah sadar,"

Memang benar. Jika saja didalam dunia televisi, mungkin Yukiko masih bisa melakukan sesuatu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aigis tidak tahu kapan Izanagi bisa kembali 'mengusik' kesadaran Yu-san, karena itu Aigis akan menarik diri sekarang."

Yukiko mengangguk dan memberikan senyumannya kepada si android. "Mohon bantuanmu, Aigis-san"

Malam itu berjalan begitu lambat bagi Yukiko. Yu begitu dekat dengan dirinya, namun terasa begitu jauh. Entah mengapa Yukiko merasa sedih dan tak berguna karena hal demikian. Jika saja itu adalah masalah 'merawat' dan 'membakar', serahkan saja pada dirinya. Tapi kini ia tengah tak berdaya.

Khusus untuk Chie dan Yu, dia akan melakukan apapun juga demi mereka berdua. Karena mereka berdua Yukiko bisa hidup diluar kerangkengnya, menjadi seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dan terbuka. Yukiko juga kini memiliki semakin banyak orang yang dikasihinya, tidak berbatas pada Yosuke, Kanji, Rise, Teddie, dan Naoto saja. Dia semakin merasa hidup.

Namun menyadari ada sesosok gadis android, bukan robot biasa-tapi android berparas cantik dan putih bersih, bersama dengan Yu berdua saja didalam kamar, membuat hati Yukiko merintih tak berdaya.

Yukiko menyelaraskan napasnya. Hobinya adalah _ikebana, _merangkai bunga. Kesabaran dan daya konsentrasi adalah hal yang sangat dibutuhkan dan menjadikannya seseorang yang unggul dalam kedua aspek tersebut.

Maka Yukiko mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia menarik selimut tebal yang ia temukan disekitar sofa, dan hanya dapat berharap Dojima-san akan kembali besok setelah Yukiko pulang. Tadinya ia ingin menjaga Yu...namun, rasanya kehadirannya 'pun tak dibutuhkan saat ini.

_Selamat tidur, Yu, Chie._

-o0o-

**Kediaman Dojima, Kamar Yu, 21 September 2015, 04.11.**

Belakangan ini, Yu sangat jarang bermimpi. Mungkin ia merasa gelisah, mungkin juga ia sedang tak banyak memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan. Mimpi adalah gerbang khayalan dimana hal mustahil menjadi awam untuk dirasakan dan dialami. Setahun-dua tahun pertama selepas kepergiannya dari Inaba, Yu kerap kali bermimpi mengenai Inaba. Bagaimana udara dan nuansa kekerabatan mengisi atmosfer daerah terpencil tersebut. Yu menyukainya. Khususnya karena di daerah tersebut berada orang-orang terpenting dan berharga bagi dirinya.

Kemudian...hari ini, malam ini...bisikkan itu tiba.

Semuanya pada mulanya hanya gelap, namun suara bisikkan pria yang begitu asing mengejutkannya.

**Hari berikutnya... ****Kematian**** berikutnya.**

Kedua mata Yu terbuka lebar-nampak siap terlepas dan melompat keatas selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Napasnya menderu, jantungnya tak mau tenang. Degupan kuat ini membuatnya tak nyaman. "Yu-san,"

"...Aigis?" Responnya, ketika melihat ai android berdiri beberapa meter dekat jendela kamar Yu.

Sang banchou kemudian mulai mengingat dimana, kapan, dan mengapa ia disini. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya tadi. Persis setelah kembali bertemu dengan Adachi. Lalu...dalam pelukan Yukiko.

Sepertinya sistem pertahanan tubuhnya memutuskan untuk meng-'hibernasi'-kan dirinya dikarenakan banyaknya tekanan dalam dua hari ini. Badannya sudah lebih dari cukup menerima semua itu. "...Ini di kediaman paman?" Aigis memberikan anggukan ringan kepadanya. "...Mereka mengantarkanku kemari?"

"Ya. Kanji-san dan Rise-san membantu menggendong dan mengistirahatkanmu disini." Begitu patuh, Aigis menjawab pertanyaan Yu.

"...Begitu. Kuharap Teddie baik-baik saja." Yu bergumam. "...Nanako? Dia sudah tidur?"

Aigis kembali mengangguk, jari-jemari lentiknya tidak pernah terlepas dari gordin jendela. Seolah dia tengah mengamati situasi diluar rumah Dojima. "Yukiko-san juga sedang tertidur di ruang tengah kediaman saat ini."

"Yukiko?!" Kali ini Yu benar-benar terkejut. Wajahnya jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau itu adalah tindakan yang tidak bijak. Yu saja tidak bisa tahan dengan dinginnya Inaba kala tengah malam. Apalagi Yukiko yang saat ini berada di ruang tamu.

Yu segera berdiri, berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ryoutaro dan Nanako selalu membiarkan ruangan Yu apa adanya, sebagaimana mereka janjikan dulu. Yu melepas kemeja putih kampusnya dan menyelipkan kepalanya kebalik _tees_ v-neck berwarna biru muda. "Kau tengah menjagaku, Aigis?"

"Aigis sudah meminta ijin pada Yukiko-san; ia memberikan ijinnya." Jelas Aigis. "Aigis harap Yu-san tidak marah atas tindakan darurat ini."

"Tidak apa. Jujur saja, kupikir Izanagi selalu mencari cara untuk merasuki pikiranku tiap kali hatiku melemah." Yu tersenyum kepada Aigis. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Aigis...tapi kau bisa bersantai, dan anggap saja ini kamarmu. Kau bisa duduk atau rebahan di futon-ku atau sofa, dan beristirahat. Kau juga pasti kelelahan seperti kemarin, bukan?"

Yu yang segera beralih keluar kamar, tiba-tiba tak merasakan kantuk lebih lama lagi.

Aigis melihat dirinya ditinggal di dalam kamar seorang diri. Ia lantas menuruti perkataan Yu untuk bersantai dan duduk diatas sofa. "Yu-san... Perasaan keterikatan ini...semakin kuat. Apa ini?"

Yu berjalan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu kediaman Dojima. Tees v-neck menutupi badannya, dan celana panjang kampus berbahan katun berwarna karamel menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya kearah gadis berpakaian onepiece serba merah yang terlelap di sofa ruang tengah.

Napas si gadis naik turun; Yu terus memperhatikan wajah nan damai itu. Scarf berwarna merah muda mengitari batang lehernya, dan selimut yang lumayan tebal kini telah terseret keatas pahanya. Yu juga bisa melihat sepasang kaos kaki hitam nan tebal melindungi sepasang kaki mulusnya dari radang beku.

Namun sesaat kemudian tubuh Yukiko menggigil. Ia mengusap kedua sisi lengan dan mengapitnya dengan erat. Yukiko mengerang pelan, dan itu mengukirkan senyuman tipis pada bibir Yu.

Sang banchou beralih ke dapur. _Kalau tidak salah...paman selalu menyetok cappuccino instan di almari...bingo, ini dia_. Yu menyeduh secangkir kopi beraroma cream latte tersebut dengan air panas yang ia tuangkan dari termos. Agak aneh memang, tapi waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Kecuali dia ingin keblablasan jika meneruskan tidur, Yu lebih memilih bertanggang sebentar lagi.

Yu kembali berjalan menuju Yukiko dalam kesunyian malam terang rembulan Inaba. Suara jangkrik musim gugur menemani efek audio Yu ketika ia sekali lagi menguatkan inderanya. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja, dan beralih duduk disebelah Yukiko. Tanpa gerakkan yang percuma dan berisik, setelah duduk, Yu meraih tangan Yukiko.

Ia mengeluskan kehangatan dari mug kopi pada tangan Yukiko, berharap si gadis juga merasa sedikit nyaman.

Yukiko masih terlelap. Walau mengeluarkan erangan-erangan dan gumaman khas perempuan tertidur, Yu bisa merasakan kehangatan batin hanya dengan melihat dan berada didekat Yukiko.

Leher Yukiko begitu jenjang...dan pucat merona. Kulitnya memang cantik dan mulus.

Yu tidak bisa berdusta kalau kulit Yukiko adalah yang terbaik diantara teman-teman perempuan tim investigasi. Tidak bermaksud merendahkan. Namun tetap saja, kulit mereka masing-masing begitu indah dengan keunikan tersendiri: kulit terbakar matahari Chie yang seksi, kulit cemerlang sang idola milik Rise, dan juga kulit polos bagaikan balita yang tak begitu sering terekspos dari Naoto. Jangan biarkan Yu memuji kulit Teddie. Karena si mantan beruang, meski pria, juga memilki kulit yang selalu perempuan idam-idamkan.

Tapi entah mengapa, kulit ini...kulit lembut yang tengah ia elus saat ini begitu menarik perhatiannya. Mulus, dan tanpa cela, mengingatkannya pada kelopak bunga sakura. Yu membelai sisi batang leher Yukiko dengan lembutnya. Itu membuat si gadis merinding dan tersenyum dari balik mimpinya.

Ketika Yukiko memutarkan tubuhnya, wajahnya kini sudah mengarah kearah Yu.

Bibirnya begitu merah; dari jarak sedekat ini membuat pujian itu ratusan kali lebih nyata. Kulit wajahnya begitu bersih tak bernoda dan merona dengan sehat. Yu sempat sanksi kalau yang berada dihadapannya saat ini adalah perwujudan manusia dari sang dewi Amaterasu sendiri.

Yu kembali memegang dinding mug-nya. Meski masih sedikit panas, ia tidak peduli. Yu kembali mengeluskan telapaknya pada pundak Yukiko, membuatnya hangat sebelum berjalan ke bahu dan bagian teratas dari lengan.

Tapi nampaknya itu membuat Yukiko tersadar. "Aku membangunkanmu, ya...maaf,"

"Mgghh~" Yukiko berusaha meraih kesadarannya, serta berusaha untuk tidak terkejut. Menyadari sosok pria yang begitu dekat dengannya saat ini sudah begitu akrab oleh pandangannya, Yukiko merasakan tubuhnya dapat rileks dengan lebih lepas lagi.

Jarak wajah mereka hanya sekitar dua puluh senti. Ini bahkan tidak bisa disebut jarak lagi, karena dengkul keduanya kini telah saling bersentuhan. Dan baik Yu maupun Yukiko dapat merasakan hembusan napas keduanya yang saling bertabrakan.

"...Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Yukiko tersenyum lembut dari balik kantuknya. Suara yang keluar bagaikan bisikan yang diperuntukkan khusus demi Yu. Merdu, parau, setengah mengantuk...namun dililit setiap perhatian yang diperlukan oleh si pemuda.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu lagi," Yu balas membisik. Senyumannya tak pernah memudar selagi jari jemari salah satu tangannya melilit milik Yukiko yang saat ini tengah dipangku diatas paha. "Dingin?"

"Sedikit," Yukiko menggerakkan tubuhnya kearah Yu; lebih dekat, dan lebih dekat lagi. Yu juga mempersilahkan gadis tersebut menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang sang banchou. "...Tapi sudah jauh lebih hangat sekarang."

Yu meraih bahu Yukiko dan mengapitnya semakin erat di dada. Aroma krisan membanjiri hidungnya, menciptakan aroma yang begitu menyambutnya dengan hangat. "Begitu banyak yang ingin kuucapkan...Yukiko,"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku karena jarang mengontak."

"Tak apa; semua orang memiliki kesibukan masing-masing."

Yu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yukiko. Ketika si gadis mengira Yu akan mencuri satu buah kecupan dari bibirnya, Yu malah mengeluskan hidung, bibir, serta pipinya pada batang leher si Amagi muda. "Aku tidak bisa beralasan demikian," Ujar Yu, membuat Yukiko gemetar geli ketika merasakan udara berat dan lembab itu menghujam indera sentuhan si gadis. "...Aku merindukanmu...sangat,"

Wajah Yukiko tak pernah bisa meredam. Rona merahnya benar-benar semerah buah ceri, ia merasa konyol karena masih bertingkah seperti anak sma. "Aku juga, Yu...selalu, aku selalu menantikan saat-saat dimana...kau turun dari atas kereta...lalu kami menyambutmu di peron kedatangan...kemudian kita semua akan ke Junes, lalu ke Amagi-Ya, makan malam bersama, lalu ke onsen, dan setelahnya kita semua akan berbincang-bincang sampai pagi mengenai perkembangan kita masing-masing."

"Itu terdengar menyenangkan." Yu mengeluarkan gelak kecilnya. Ia sudah lupa dengan semua bebannya beberapa hari ini. Saat ini dunianya hanya diisi oleh Yukiko beserta suara lembutnya.

"Aku selalu menantikan hari yang seperti itu, Yu."

Yu tersenyum, dan mulai mengecup lembut perbatasan antara leher dan pundak Yukiko. Tubuh si gadis sedikit mengejang keatas karena dibuat terkejut oleh panasnya bibir Yu. Ia mendapati kepalanya terbanting lembut ke punggung sofa yang empuk. Yukiko hanya bisa membalas tatapan Yu dengan sorotan lemah nan pasrahnya. "Aku selalu menunggu kedatanganmu kembali...wahai ksatriaku."

Wajahnya membara, namun Yu menyadari bahwa kata-kata itu adalah murni suara hati Yukiko. Sang banchou mengerti, seberapa besar keberanian yang Yukiko gunakan hanya untuk mengatakan hal demikian.

Yu membelai lembut sisi wajah Yukiko, dan menyibakkan rambut raven lembutnya kebalik sisi telinga. Mata si gadis tak pernah lepas dari warna besi kokoh permata Yu, begitupula sebaliknya. Yu melihat dalamnya luar angkasa dari dalam bola mata gelap Yukiko, serta kerlap-kerlip milyaran bintang dan juga wawasan luas yang dikandung sepasang bola mata gelap antariksanya.

The Fool mendekatkan bibirnya kearah dagu sang High Priestess. "...Boleh?"

Hanya satu kata tanya yang sederhana. Satu kata melukiskan seluruh hasrat dan keinginan Yu terhadap Yukiko. "...Tiga tahun...aku selalu menunggumu,"

Jantung Yukiko tak kuat menahan situasi seperti ini. Dadanya berdegup kuat, membuatnya berpikir, senyuman Yu kali ini adalah untuk meledek dirinya yang kurang berpengalaman.

Yukiko memicingkan kedua matanya, tak berani menatap mata hangat milik Yu. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya merasakan keintiman. Yukiko ingin tahu...apakah Yu pernah melakukan hal seperti ini juga dengan wanita lain?

Bibir Yu mulai menyelami bibir milik Yukiko. Saat itu juga Yukiko merasa begitu terkejut. _Apakah bibir pria memang sepanas ini? _Hanya dengan itu saja membuat Yukiko begitu gerah dan kepanasan. Yu memberikan sedikit tekanan, namun Yukiko hanya bisa bermain pasif dikarenakan minimnya pengalaman. Yukiko mencair didalam dekapan tubuh dan kuluman bibir Yu. Namun kedua tangannya berhasil meraih punggung dan mencakar tees milik Yu, tapi si pemuda hanya tersenyum dari dalam kepalanya.

Yu menyadari Yukiko yang mulai kehabisan napas, dinilai dari bagaimana erangan-erangan mulus mulai dikeluarkannya diantara rongga mulut mereka berdua. Yu melepaskan tangkapannya. "...Kau baik-baik saja, Yukiko?"

Ia mengangguk manis kepada Yu. Senyuman mungilnya tak bisa dilepas selagi ia menyentuhkan jari-jemari kirinya disana. "...Ini pertama kalinya untukku, Yu. Maaf...aku belum begitu-"

Sang banchou menarik si gadis dan menanamkan satu lagi kecupan ringan pada bibirnya. "Aku tidak menanyakan itu. Kau...tidak takut padaku, 'kan?"

"O-oh...tentu tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak...aku hanya ingin bertanya." Yu tersenyum hangat, matanya nampak begitu puas setelah mencium bibir sensual Yukiko. Diluar dugaan, bibirnya begitu berisi dan empuk. Yu harus menahan dirinya dengan begitu kuat agar tidak lepas kendali.

"Yu?"

"Ya, Yukiko?"

Yukiko menggigit bibirnya, merasa ragu. Ia kemudian mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian yang ia miliki dan beralih menatap mata Yu. "...A-apakah ada...perasaan tertentu ketika kau menciumku?"

"Yukiko, kau selalu tahu...aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Yu bisa merasakan uap si gadis naik ke wajahnya. "...Aku hanya khawatir kau merasa dicurangi gara-gara ini,"

"A-aku menginginkanmu, Yu," Tanpa jeda, Yukiko mendiamkan Yu. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Yu, serta membiarkan kepalanya tenggalam begitu dalam di dada si pria. "K-kau tidak mencurangi siapapun,"

"Tapi," Menyadari ada pembatas, Yu tersenyum kecut. "Tapi kau tidak bisa pergi keluar Inaba, ya?"

"...Maafkan aku, itu,"

"Jangan meminta maaf. Aku mengerti, aku benar-benar mengerti." Ia mengelus kepala Yukiko. "Kita akan memikirkan cara terbaik. Kita memiliki banyak waktu, 'kan?"

Mendapatkan anggukan jinak dari Yukiko, sang banchou melanjutkan. "Aku tidak akan pernah menghasutmu untuk lari dari Inaba. Tidak akan pernah. Karena aku begitu sayang padamu, dan tidak ingin kau menelantarkan semua yang kau kasihi disini."

"...Terima kasih, Yu."

"Kau ingin melanjutkan istirahatmu?" Yukiko nampak ragu, mengirimkan sinyal tersebut melalui matanya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan membangunkanmu sekitar pukul 7. Dengan _scooter_-ku, kita bisa sampai di Amagi-Ya dalam 25 menit," Yu menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya pada pipi Yukiko. "...Nona manager."

Ini seperti mimpi, batin Yukiko. Jika benar, ia tak ingin terjaga.

-o0o-

**Tokio, Akihabara District, 21 September 2015**

Empat mayat ditemukan diatas beberapa gedung tinggi. Keempatnya tergantung terbalik pada menara besi penerima sinyal gedung-gedung yang berbeda. Kemarin tiga jenazah berhasil ditemukan, dan kini empat.

Masyarakat mulai panik dan gelisah. Legenda perkotan Inaba mulai dikenal, dan penduduk Jepang akan mengenal tragedi misterius skala nasional ini dengan sebutan _Keishisha no Shi_, atau Kematian Pria Tergantung.

Dibuai oleh pertemuan reunian mereka kembali, apakah Yu dan tim investigasi bisa mengungkap tabir misteri dan horor kali ini?

**|To the Next|**

AN: Woke setelah dibuat menunggu setahun, there ya go, some fluff between Yu dan Yukiko. Tentu saja masih banyak momen lainnya. Saya berniat menyisipkan lemon, tapi terserah pembaca untuk menyuarakan suaranya.

Chapter berikutnya akan ada _bonding_ antara Yu dan Aigis. Yup saya masih belum lupa kalau fic ini juga sengaja memuat Aigis of Aeon realm serta menyempurnakan Persona seluruh Tim Investigasi. Silahkan masukkannya. See you in the next chapter.


	14. The Key of Deep Slumber

Err jujur saja saya makin males nulis pembuka karena bingung mau nulis apvva. Pokoknya saya selalu berterima kasih pada semua pembaca yang turut peduli untuk mereview. Eh? Lemon? Hoho kalian bisa mengandalkan saya untuk itu. Terima kasih banyak. On to the story!

**Persona 4: Gods' Rebellion**

**Fic by Crow**

**14: The Key of Deep Slumber**

Aroma Inaba tak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Yu menghirup nuansa yang penuh akan nostalgia tersebut dengan begitu sedapnya. Pemandangan ini, udara ini, sinar matahari cerah ini...dan sepasang lengan yang mengitari lingkar perutnya ini. Dengan eratnya, Yukiko mengapit Yu dan menyenderkan sisi kepalanya ke punggung bidang sang banchou.

_**Your Affection. **_Yu dapat membayangkan dirinya tengah mendengarkan lantunan akrab dari lagu bersemangat tersebut di telinganya.

Rambut Yukiko berayun dengan gemulai, menari di udara pagi hari nan sedap dari Inaba. Aroma lidah buayanya dapat diaromai oleh Yu, yang meski berada didepannya, masih dapat menciumnya dengan begitu baik.

Scooter Yu berjalan dengan kecepatan 30 km/jam, melintasi pusat perbelanjaan dan halte utama Inaba untuk menanjak kearah kaki bukit Yasogami. Sepanjang jalan, Yu menyadari trayek dua arah yang begitu mulus tanpa halangan berarti. Meski mereka berdua terdiam, larut dalam nostalgia, ada perasaan lain yang terasa memenuhi hati mereka.

Jika dulu Yu dan Yukiko hanyalah sepasang sahabat, ada satu hal lain yang membuat mereka kini jauh lebih dekat. Mereka tidak berpacaran, belum paling tidak. Namun ada satu ikatan yang nyata disana. "Kita sampai,"

Yu berhenti tepat di muka pintu utama penyambutan Amagi-Ya. Sosok bangunan bersejarah ini masih nampak sama seperti dahulu kecuali warna baru yang mencolok dari dindingnya. Yu menyadari bahwa beberapa bulan yang lalu, hotel klasik turun temurun ini baru meneeima renovasi penampilan luar dengan melapisi cat lamanya dengan yang lebih baru. "Nampak semakin elegan dari yang pernah teringat olehku." Respon Yu.

"Oh...oh, ini," Yukiko berpaling ke bangunan yang kini berada dibawah tangan dingin profesionalnya. "A-aku memberikan masukan...dengan menampilkan warna merah dan maroon."

"Cantik. Aku sangat menyukainya." Respon Yu kembali membakar wajah putih merona tanpa cela milik Yukiko.

Yukiko tak perlu memberikan rasa terima kasihnya menggunakan kata-kata. Ia menunjukkan perasaan tersebut lewat sepasang mata gelap glamor miliknya. Yu menarik pergelangannya, mendekatkan Yukiko kepada dirinya yang masih duduk diatas scooter.

"Telpon aku jika ingin bertemu; kapanpun." Mata Yu mengisyaratkan cinta, namun kata-kata Yu menjelaskan hasrat. Wajah Yukiko tak bisa menghapuskan bercak merah menggemaskan itu. Ia nampak kikuk, namun memberanikan diri untuk mendekatkan wajahnya.

Yukiko memberikan kecupan ringan pada Yu. Namun sesaat, ia tersadar dan menarik dirinya. "Eh...maaf, aku seenaknya,"

"Kukira kau akan mengecupku pada bibir." Yu menggodanya. "Hm, mungkin pagi hari lebih cocok dengan kecupan ke pipi, ya?"

Yukiko mengeluarkan tawa dari balik telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. "Oh, Yu...aku sungguh senang bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi."

"Aku juga, Yukiko." Yu meremas tangan Yukiko, menekankan poinnya. "Aku juga."

Si gadis tersenyum tipis, dan merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia hanya dengan menerima perlakuan lembut dan romantis dari si pria.

"Ara! Narukami-kun?"

Senyuman keduanya teralihkan kepada sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Yu. "Selamat pagi, Kasai-san. Kau masih saja nampak muda seperti biasanya." Yukiko tertawa geli didalam hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menahan lidah gesit Yu dalam hal memuji orang lain. Karena itulah, tak ada seorangpun yang tak merasa senang hanya dengan berada didekatnya.

Jika sekelompok orang berkumpul, Yu adalah mata badai yang menggerakkan mereka dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Karismanya tak tertandingi. "Hyaa~!" Kasai-san mengibaskan satu tangannya dengan malu-malu. "Oh ya ampun, Narukami-kun. Masih pemuji seperti biasanya

Yu mengeluarkan tawa ramah. "Aku akan berkunjung lagi nanti. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda lagi, Kasai-san."

"Sama-sama, saya yang seharusnya berkata demikian." Setelah itu, wanita yang sudah seperti kakak atau tante bagi Yukiko tersebut beralih, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya mengecek bunga penyambut didepan hotel.

"Sampai nanti, Yukiko."

"Dah, Yu."

Setelah memberikan Yukiko anggukan pamitnya, Yu memutar balik Scooter putih kesayangannya, dan beralih menuruni jalan beraspal bukit.

"Jadi...Yukiko-chan,"

Nada jahil Kasai-san tidak terdeteksi oleh si gadis. "Ya?"

"Sudah resmi, ya~?" Barulah saat ini Yukiko kembali bermandikan rona malunya.

"K-Kasai-san, bukan begitu...!" Membantah setengah hati, Yukiko beralih dan membantu wanita yang lebih tua tersebut.

-o0o-

Ketika Yu kembali ke pusat perkotaan Inaba, sekitar distrik perbelanjaan, nuansa riuh dan ramai sudah mengisi udara lezat Inaba. Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan semangatnya, mengirimkan kabar bahwa hari sibuk lainnya telah tiba. Memang tidak sesibuk kota besar seperti Tokio, namun tetap saja mereka memiliki kesibukan masing-masing.

"Narukami-san!"

Sosok gadis berambut biru sebatas leher menyapa sang banchou. Scooter khas Aiya, lengkap dengan kotak delivery yang sedang digeledah, adalah merupakan perpaduan akrab di mata Yu ketika bertemu dengan gadis itu. Bahan-bahan fresh, dari sayur-mayur sampai daging sapi yang begitu segar menu restoran tersebut untuk hari ini juga tak bisa terelakkan oleh mata Yu.

"Aika-san."

"Buru-buru?"

"Ah, tidak juga."

Aika tak tersenyum ataupun menggerakkan bibirnya sedikitpun. Namun Yu selalu menyadari kalau keakraban Aika dapat dilihat dari bagaimana ia dengan santainya selalu menyapa Yu dimanapun mereka berada. "Kami butuh tenaga tambahan belakangan ini."

Yu tertawa dengan keringnya. Ia hanya teringat hari-hari dimana ia menjadi pekerja paruh waktu restoran Aiya bersama dengan Aika. "Mungkin lain waktu."

"Baiklah. Kabari aku, ya."

Setelah memberikan anggukan ramahnya pada Aika, Yu segera berlalu menyelusuri pusat jajanan Inaba sebelum akhirnya sampai di kediaman Dojima. "Sepertinya memang tidak sempat, ya," Yu bergumam ketika sedang memasuki scooter-nya kembali ke garasi.

Namun Yu menyadari sosok Aigis yang berdiri dipertigaan dan tengah menatap ke kejauhan bukit barisan, pemandangan yang mengurung Inaba dengan keindahan dan pesona Ibu Alamnya. Begitu hijau. Begitu sedap dipandang. Begitu alamiah.

Tak pernah ada hal semacam ini di seluruh bagian kota-kota metropolis Jepang yang pernah Yu kunjungi dan tinggali.

Yu lantas mengunci setang kendaraannya, melepas helm, dan beralih menyusul Aigis. Dari belakangnya, Yu menyentuh bahu si android. D-dingin...bagian tubuh berlapiskan tembaga (atau..besi, Yu tidak yakin) pada bagian bahu si android masih terasa akan embun yang beberapa menit lalu baru terangkat.

"Jika Yu-san mencari Nanako-chan, dia baru saja berangkat ke sekolah." Seolah membaca pikirannya, Yu mengeluarkan desahan kecewa. Aigis membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Oh...kukira aku masih sempat untuk mengantarnya juga." Aigis hanya mengangguk, entah itu menunjukkan sikap setujunya atau hanya sekedar merespon, Yu berdiri disebelahnya.

Yu menyaksikan apa yang disaksikan si android wanita. Sepasang bola mata besi kuatnya menyaksikan kemegahan alam. Sejauh mata memandang, ke kaki bukit barisan di horizon sana, adalah padang rumput yang dihiasi dengan jalan setapak serta berpetak-petak banyaknya sawah.

Beberapa petani berlalu lalang, mengunjungi dan bekerja diatas petakan sawah miliknya. "Ini...menakjubkan." Ujar si android. "Aigis belum pernah menyaksikan...pemandangan semegah ini. Ini membuat Aigis merasa...begitu mencintai dan mengagumi alam."

Yu menatap sisi wajah si gadis android. Dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan serupanya kecuali dengan satu anggukan serta senyum bersahabatnya. "Itulah kesan pertama yang orang luar lontarkan ketika baru sampai disini. Aku juga...beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Tempat ini...Inaba serasa rumah sebenarnya bagi Yu.

"Aigis setuju." Tak berekspresi seperti apapun juga, ia juga mengangguk.

"...Aigis," Imbau Yu, memecahkan keheningan sesaat diantara keduanya. "Kau...masih belum menceritakan alasan mengapa kau mengincar nyawaku."

Si android berbalik menghadap Yu. Sepasang lensa optiknya bersinar sebiru langit cerah. "Itu benar sekali. Yu-san ingin mendengarnya?"

Yu mengangguk. Beberapa detik dalam keheningan, sang banchou berpikir, mungkin Aigis tengah menimbang-nimbang keputusannya untuk menceritakan. Yu menepuk lengan atas si android. "Kau ingin ikut denganku? Kita bisa mengobrol dengan nyaman disana."

Yu berjalan meninggalkan Aigis dan kembali keluar dari dalam garasi lengkap dengan scooter dan helmnya. "Ayo," Sambil memasang pengaman kepalanya tersebut, Yu membenarkan letak google dan menyapa Aigis kembali. "Aku yakin kau ingin melihat lebih jauh seperti apakah Inaba ini, Aigis."

Tubuh Aigis seperti terkejut. Apa barusan Yu-san menebak isi benaknya?

Si android perempuan lantas menyusul Yu dan...dengan ragu berdiri disebelahnya. "...Apakah dibutuhkan kamuflase lagi, Yu-san?"

Pertamanya Yu berpikir, tentang apakah ini. Namun dengan cepat Yu kembali teringat. "Ide bagus. Butuh bantuanku?" Aigis mengangguk jinak. "Baiklah,"

Aigis berputar membelakangi Yu, dan si pria dilain pihak menarik kenop familiar yang juga pernah dilihatnya kemarin. Almari mungil yang melipat sepasang _sundress onepiece_ berwarna biru langit bisa dilihat oleh Yu. Ia menarik satu set pakaian dan menutupnya kembali.

Kaki Aigis kembali merubah bentuknya menjadi identikal dengan bentuk sepatu kasual perempuan Cina. Ia lalu kembali memakai sundress berlengan tersebut. Yu tersenyum ramah kearahnya. "Ada yang aneh, Yu-san?" Tanyanya ketika sudah selesai menset kamuflase.

"Apa seseorang pernah mengatakan kalau pakaian itu nampak begitu cocok di badanmu?"

Aigis tak langsung membalasnya; mulutnya terbuka walau hanya sebesar satu senti. "...T-terima kasih, Yu-san." Aigis mengalihkan wajahnya ke jok belakang scooter. "Sudah lama sekali...semenjak seseorang memuji kamuflase ini,"

"Satu saja, Aigis," Potong Yu. "Pakaian itu bukanlah kamuflase. Dan aku barusan memujimu."

"...I-itu membuat Aigis jauh lebih senang," Aigis merasa semakin tak berani menatap Yu. "Terima kasih lagi, Yu-san."

"Cukup dengan terima kasihnya," Yu mulai bersiap dengan menghidupkan mesin scooter-nya. _Aigis, android yang sangat unik_. "Cepat naik, kita ke sungai Samegawa sekarang. Ikan-ikan di pagi hari sangat segar dan lezat."

Aigis duduk menyamping pada jok penumpang scooter milik Yu. Sundress onepiece-nya tertiup terbawa angin ketika mereka sudah mulai berjalan. Tangan Aigis memegang sisi pinggang Yu sementara yang lainnya menahan poninya tertiup oleh hembusan dinding udara yang dimaksud. "Kita akan pergi memancing, Yu-san?"

"Ya." Yu tersenyum, tak mengalihkan matanya sedikitpun dari trotoar dihadapannya. "Tunggu sampai kau lihat sungai itu."

-o0o-

**Samegawa Flood Gate, Samegawa river, 21 September 2015, pukul 8.47**

Kilau-kemilau permata biru tak pernah terlepas sedikitpun dari pandangannya. Aigis benar-benar dibuat terpaku oleh indah serta derasnya aliran jernih sungai. Ikan demi ikan berlalu silih berganti sejauh mata Aigis dapat melihat. Melompat dan memotong arus berkilau sungai, nampak seolah berhenti di tengah udara untuk memperlihatkan pada si android kemegahan alam Yasoinaba.

Batu-batu kali beradu dengan arus, menghentikan beberapa ikan hanya untuk beristirahat dari dorongan tenaga air tersebut. Tanpa ia sadari, Aigis kini menyunggingkan senyuman kecil di bibir merah artifisialnya."...Aigis belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini,"

Benar saja. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu jujur, jika android memang bisa berbohong tentu saja. Tapi tidak. Yu yakin, suara Aigis barusan berisikan kepolosan anak-anak yang tak ada duanya. Seperti suara Nanako. "...Kalau begitu tahan senyummu, karena aku...dapat satu...hgg...sepertinya!"

Yu menggemertakkan giginya satu sama lain, berusaha kuat menarik mangsa yang telah terjebak kail umpannya. "Kau dapat, Yu-san!" Aigis ikut berseru tanpa sempat memikirkan kembali sikap yang diluar catatan data perangkat lunaknya.

"Uh-huh! Ini dia...hrg!" Yu menarik kuat tangkapannya, menerbangkan ikan sepanjang 30cm yang cukup mengejutkan ukurannya. Salmon? Tuna? Yang manapun itu, ini adalah tangkapan besar, seru si pemuda didalam hatinya.

Setelah meletakkan ikan tersebut didalam keranjang khusus ikan yang sudah disediakan Yu pada sisi scooter putihnya, ia berbalik kearah si gadis android. Yu mengeluarkan sanitizer dari dalam saku celananya dan tersenyum pada Aigis. "Akan sedikit berbau amis disini...bagaimana kalau kita ke pondok sebelah sana."

Yu menunjukkan jempolnya kearah bangunan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu jati kokoh. Setelah memastikan kedua tangannya steril dan wangi, ia memasukkan botol mungil sanitizer tersebut ke tempatnya. "Kau juga belum pernah pergi memancing, Aigis?"

Lawan bicara Yu menggeleng. "Seingat Aigis...tak ada tempat untuk memancing di pulau perlabuhan Tatsumi." Mendengarkan itu, Yu mengangguk setuju. Setahunya, tempat asal si android ini memang daerah sibuk perkotaan yang letaknya beberapa puluh kaki diatas permukaan air.

"Pergi memancing sekali-sekali bisa membuatmu rileks."

Nampaknya si android setuju. Ia kemudian duduk disebelah Yu, menatap sungai yang kini berada seratus meter dihadapan mereka. Scooter Yu masih terparkir dengan amannya dibawah satu pohon cemara berdaun kering yang rindang. Musim memang sudah berganti. Walau tidak seperti musim panas ataupun musim semi, namun kehangatan dari matahari saat ini terasa begitu nyaman.

"...Kembali ke masalah utama. Aku masih penasaran mengenai motifmu memburuku," Yu mulai berspekulasi di dalam benaknya.

Yu memperhatikan sepasang mata optik Aigis mengilatkan cahaya sendu. Ia berbalik, dan menatap Yu. "Benar. Namun sebelumnya...Aigis harus meminta maaf karena sebagian alasannya bersifat subjektif."

"Silahkan, aku tidak keberatan." Yu memberanikan diri teman terbarunya.

"Saat itu...Aigis menyadari niat tersembunyi dari seseorang yang familiar untuk membangkitkan Kunci Tidur dewi malam Nyx." Aigis berusaha melirik Yu dengan risihnya. Sepasang matanya masih menatap kearah dada Yu, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk menantang sepasang mata kelabu tersebut dengan lebih berani. "Orang tersebut berniat membangkitkan Minato Arisato, Kunci Tidur Nyx."

"Minato Arisato?" Yu bergumam, meyakinkan Aigis dengan suara tegasnya bahwa ia memperhatikan penuh apapun yang tengah disampaikan si gadis. "Siapa pria ini?"

"Ia adalah seseorang yang juga memiliki kekuatan Wild Card. Dia memiliki kekuatan dari berbagai macam makhluk dan dewa sepertimu, Yu-san."

Yu menilai nada bergetar suara robotik Aigis. "Dia sahabatmu...?"

Sebenarnya sang banchou tidak perlu menerima jawaban, karena apapun yang akan ia terima adalah kenyataan yang membuat Aigis menjadi berubah 180° seperti ini. "Dia lebih dari sahabat; dulu Aigis hidup hanya demi dirinya."

"Begitu. Aku mengerti. Lalu?"

"Minato-san mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungi bumi dari kekuatan _Death_ yang akan mengakhiri kehidupan manusia. Saat itu kekuatan kami sama sekali tak kuasa dalam menghadapi Nyx, maka dari itu Minato-san yang memiliki kekuatan dari berbagai macam dewa mengerahkan tiap unsur keberadaanya dan mengunci Nyx."

Yu masih mendengarkan Aigis dengan baik. Si android melanjutkan. "Dengan tersegelnya Nyx, dunia kembali ke keadaan sedia kala. Tapi saat kita pertama kali bertemu...pasti Yu-san menyadari langit dan bulan yang berubah hijau,"

"Ya. Aku masih ingat; aneh sekali."

"Itu adalah tanda-tanda kehadiran Nyx. Bila segel tersebut tidak terganggu, maka kejadian seperti itu tidak akan terulang kembali."

"Apa...ada yang berniat melepaskan Kunci Tidur tersebut?" Ingatan Yu kembali ke pernyataan Izanami mengenai adanya sosok lain yang mengusik kenyamanannya sebagai seorang dewi. "Apakah dia...sumber yang membuat Teddie sebagai shadow menderita?"

"Aigis sendiri tidak mengerti, Yu-san." Sundress Aigis tertiup angin dengan lembutnya; rambut pirangnya juga. Dengan wajah putih bersih tak bercelanya itu membuat Yu berpikir sejenak bahwa gadis ini adalah manusia asli. Yu tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan tiap bait kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibir merah si android. "...Apapun itu yang Aigis ketahui...Aigis mohon untuk berhati-hati dengan Elizabeth."

"Dia...adik Margaret..bukan?"

Tatapan Aigis berubah dan terselimuti determinasi. "Dia salah satu dari beberapa orang yang sangat dekat dengan Minato-san. Perasaan pribadinya terhadap Minato selama ini pasti selalu mengusiknya. Dan terlebih lagi...dia juga memiliki 'kekuatan'. Aigis tidak akan terkejut jika akhirnya mengetahui bahwa ialah yang berusaha melepas Kunci Tidur Nyx."

"Jika memang begitu...bagaimana caranya melepas Kunci Tidur itu?"

Aigis menunjukkan jari android lentiknya ke dada Yu. "Kau menggantikan tempatnya."

Tubuh Yu menegang. Benar juga...ada, ya, cara seperti itu. "Kekuatan seorang Wild Card, rupanya,"

Si android kembali memangkukan tangannya pada kedua paha. "Aigis pertamanya tidak sadar kalau Yu-san adalah seorang Wild Card. Tapi jika ukiran puzzle-nya dirangkai ulang kedalam bingkai...Yu-san, Aigis mohon untuk berhati-hati. Elizabeth adalah orang yang berbahaya."

"...Kau tidak menyukainya?" Jika ini benar merupakan masalah yang bersifat sedikit subjektif, jika benar, pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan mereka berdua. Yu sepertinya mengerti dengan hal itu. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan hal tersebut lantaran ia agak tidak menyukai jawaban dari beberapa hal yang sudah ia ketahui terlebih dahulu jawabannya. Sisi egoisnya sebagai seorang pemuda berwawasan Sage, mungkin?

"Tapi aku masih belum mengerti...mengapa kau ingin membunuhku hari itu,"

"Alasan awalnya adalah karena Aigis merasakan..."

Menyadari si gadis yang kelihatan ragu dan kembali menimbang-nimbang perkataanya, Yu menyela. "...Merasakan apa?"

"...Aigis merasakan kekuatan shadow yang begitu kuat datang dari dalam dirimu. Saat itu Aigis belum sempat memikirkan apapun lantaran 'aroma' tubuhmu serasa menjadi satu dengan shadow. Saking kuatnya, itu membuat indera 'pembunuh shadow' Aigis tak bisa berhenti menyala ketika berada sedikit lebih dekat denganmu. Itu seolah memerintahkan Aigis untuk segera menghabisimu secara insting."

Alasan demi alasan tersebut masuk akal juga, batin Yu. Setiap manusia memiliki shadow. Tidak heran jika perhatian Aigis akan terpusat pada Yu. Shadow Yu adalah representasi tuhan didalam dirinya; ia memiliki kekuatan dan potensi seorang tuhan untuk mencipta dan menghancurkan. Shadow milik Yu termasuk jenis yang paling berbahaya.

"...Bagaimana dengan sekarang?" Aigis kembali membalas tatapan Yu. "...Ini mungkin hanya perasaanku...tapi sepertinya kau begitu nyaman berada didekatku kini-tidak bermaksud kurang ajar." Ia menambahkan dengan cepat.

"Tidak, Yu-san, tidak apa." Aigis menggeleng, memberikan senyuman mungilnya pada Yu. "Berada didekatmu...membuat Aigis seperti berada didekat Minato-san. Mungkin ini dikarenakan kekuatan Wild Card. Tapi Aigis pikir...ini dikarenakan sifat kalian berdua yang identik."

Aigis melanjutkan untuk sedikit lagi. "Saat menyadari bahwa dirimu adalah seorang Wild Card, pada saat itu juga Aigis menyadari potensi yang kau miliki untuk menggantikan posisi Minato-san. Serta kemungkinan yang akan dilaksanakan Elizabeth."

Yu tak bisa merespon apa-apa. Setengahnya memang sedikit menjorok ke masalah pribadi, namun Yu tetap bersyukur dengan kejujuran gadis ini. "...Terima kasih karena sudah menceritakan semua ini padaku, Aigis." Ia tersenyum. "Pasti sulit bagimu untuk mengutarakan itu semua."

Yu mendengar suara itu lagi dari dalam kepalanya. Ribuan beling beterbangan dalam rupa bagaikan kartu, tertiup kedalam benaknya dan menciptakan sensasi hangat.

**Aeon Arcana Hath Warmed Up to You. Your Bond with Aigis of the Aeon Realm hath tightened. Aeon Rank 3.**

"...Tampaknya ikatan kita menguat."

Yu mengangguk, tersenyum hangat pada Aigis. "Kau sudah tidak asing dengan ini, ya?"

Aigis mengiyakannya. "Aigis adalah mantan Wild Card juga, Yu-san. Kurang lebihnya seperti itu."

Yu berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya keatas. Ia memberikan tawaran tangannya guna membantu Aigis berdiri. "Kita harus kembali sekarang. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada paman Dojima."

-o0o-

**Mount Megido, Land of Israel, nightime, 20 September 2015, 23.49 waktu setempat**

Ini adalah tempat awal dan akhir. Tempat turunnya sang pembawa perdamaian pada Armageddon. Tiga sosok berliput bayangan berjalan meniti bebatuan berpasir putih.

"_El Adonai _akan segera bergerak." Pria dengan besar tubuh melebihi dua meter membuka kesunyian dibalik desir pasir putih. "Sudah saatnya juga bagi kita untuk menampakkan wujud."

Pria berpenampilan rapi dan bertubuh ramping tidak lebih dari 180cm tersenyum mischief. "Tahan dulu, _Behemoth_." Ujarnya. "Simpan napsumu sebelum menerima perintah dari _Lord_ Adonai."

Kali ini sosok kecil yang lain tersenyum sinting. Tubuhnya sedikit bongkok, tapi mungkin posisi itu hanyalah dibuat-buat. Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyuman maniakal. "Dengar apa kata _Leviathan_. Kita tidak perlu bergerak jika perintah Lord Adonai belum turun. Biarkan dunia menikmati waktu-waktu santai mereka sebentar lagi."

"Bah!" Akhirnya pria raksasa yang dipanggil Behemoth itu mengayunkan kedua tangannya di udara dan duduk diatas bebatuan besar berwarna keramik putih. "Bicara sesukamu, _Ziz_. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mengakhiri dunia ini!"

"Kuhuhu." Tawa rendah Leviathan menyita perhatiah dua rekannya. "Sebelum itu...bukankah kita harus menemui pria Jepang bernama Tohru Adachi dan...siapa satu lagi?"

"Yu Narukami." Ziz terkekeh maniak. "Apa? Kita bunuh?"

"Tidak, kau dungu." Behemoth merespon. "Kita diperintahkan Lord untuk membawa mereka. Bagaimana? Siapa yang akan pergi ke Jepang?"

"Biar aku." Leviathan menawarkan dirinya. "Ini adalah urusan diplomasi. Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada 'hewan liar' seperti kalian berdua."

"Kekekek, masuk akal." Ziz menyenderkan punggungnya pada sisa-sisa reruntuhan. Kini dia berdiri seutuhnya. "Aku tidak bisa jamin...jika akhirnya malah membunuh mereka berdua."

Behemoth juga meresponnya dengan berat hati. "_Ppeh_!"

Leviathan berjalan, meninggalkan kedua rekannya. Wajah berparas lembutnya tersinari oleh bulan dan rambut _aquatic_ panjangnya tertiup angin malam. "Kerajaan Tuhan akan segera turun. **Manusia pendosa **takkan pernah diijinkan untuk memasukinya. Dengan kata lain...**mereka semua akan dimusnahkan**. Hmhmhm.

Tunggu aku, Tohru Adachi dan Yu Narukami."

**|To the Next|**

AN: Saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update. Ada beberapa alasan, salah satunya adalah karena saya tengah menggandrungi serial Shingeki no Kyojin. Dan satu lagi karena saya tengah sibuk dg skripsi.

Tgl 24 Juli hari Rabu jam 11, saya akan ujian komprehensif (kompre). Mohon doa kalian agar saya sukses dalam menjalaninya. Setelah itu, mungkin saya bisa fokus pada fic Project Canis dan Project Rebellion Persona 4, serta apapun fic Shingeki no Kyojin yang tengah saya tulis.

Sekelompok grup dibawah sosok misterius El Adonai akan segera bergerak. Apakah mereka sosok dibalik kekhawatiran Izanami? Lalu kekuatan Nyx yang sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari dalam penahan wadahnya juga merupakan masalah.

Perjalanan masih jauh. Karena ketika 'para Tuhan' memberontak, dunia hanya akan tinggal serpihan.


End file.
